


Two-Lane Blacktop

by frona



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fallout: New Vegas, 什么都有可能发生, 他们不会和主角团发生感情纠葛, 只是推动剧情, 可能会更新很久, 可能有伪兄弟情节, 可能有半强迫式行为, 夕阳沙士是新维加斯里的一种经典饮料, 就是正确字数, 文中没有交通工具, 有大量路人原创角色请注意, 有详细暴力描写, 没玩过新维加斯也看得懂, 西部牛仔, 角色残疾注意, 角色邪恶阵营注意, 请在AO3字数统计上再乘以十, 赶路全靠走, 配对混乱, 长篇大论
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 125,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona
Summary: 简单说一下辐射系列的【避难所】，世界观是建立在核战上的，为了应对核战带来的灾难，美国政府在各州建立了大大小小的避难所。本人的头像就是当时宣传避难所时设计的广告形象“避难所小子”。但事实上，除了少数真正提供庇护的避难所以外，其他避难所多多少少都在进行着社会实验。这是一个比较黑的设定，人们自以为得到了庇护，事实上却被投入一个又一个地下实验场所。有些避难所进行着各种骇人的人性实验，有些避难所进行了变态式的人员划分，有些避难所实行着极其荒诞的规定。有很多避难所是官方资料也未曾提及的，所以我可以在避难所上自由发挥，文中出现的避难所纯属本人意淫，不是官方设定。





	1. 洛根

　　  
　

　　天气很热。

　　寡妇埃德米拉从南边的小丘下走来。烈日当头，她步伐缓慢，额前铺着一层闪亮的汗水，脸色说不上阴沉，但也没什么神采可言，只是眉头紧皱，干裂的双唇微微抿着，一副典型的废土居民模样。不远处的小屋门前，洛根呷了一小口威士忌酒，年代久远的旧躺椅在他身下吱嘎作响，他把双脚往下一蹬，站起身，往外走了一步，看着丘下那个艰难前行的身影逐渐迫近。

　　“是叶轮！”埃德米拉远远地朝他叫喊，“又是该死的挨操的叶轮！得上贸易站一趟！”

　　她走进了建筑的阴影里，立马松了口气，精疲力尽地往墙上一靠。长期的劳作和日晒让她的皮肤变得像加工过的皮革一样，她深呼吸着，拿起挂在腰间的水壶，喝了一口。“我去吧，”洛根说。埃德米拉摇摇头，说起了她的儿子们。那对兄弟就像只躁动的双头牛，年纪不大，却总想凭借一股冲劲出去闯荡一番。“也许是时候放他们出去了，”她眯起眼睛，一脸茫然地看向远方。贫瘠的荒地自她脚下延伸出去，尽头是在烈阳下闪光的峡谷，热雾浪在前方翻涌，扭曲了一切。

　　“我去吧，”洛根坚持，“最近路上不太平，听说匪徒们已经占据了新维加斯的外围地区，再说，我也得去购置点必需品。”他问埃德米拉是否缺什么，埃德米拉思索了一会儿，摇摇头，片刻后又说，她的小儿子想要一支口琴。洛根点点头，答应了下来，她如释重负地叹了声气，说谢了，随即迈开步子，朝自己的住处走去。

　　水泵叶轮，扳手，枪油，罐头，口琴，最好再买一把新剃刀，他不想再用那把旧得难以握住的剃刀刮胡子了。当然，还有酒。他在心里默默地过了一遍清单，又抿了一口威士忌。热辣辣的阳光侵占着他眼前的土地，几丛野草被灼烤得打了卷，风携着热浪和沙尘，如海浪般漫过。一团风滚草慢悠悠地爬过龟裂的路面，消失在了公路的另一头。

　　傍晚时分，埃德米拉的两个儿子敲响了洛根的门。兄弟俩一个十二岁，一个十四岁，都长得高大强壮。洛根知道他们的来意，果不其然，门才给开了条缝，年龄大些的那个就说起来了。“能带我们一起去吗，豪利特先生？”他兄弟立马在一旁应和起来。洛根拉开门，一脸严肃地看着兄弟俩，暗沉沉的灯光从屋内泄出来，照亮两张神态坚毅的脸孔。

　　“从这里到188贸易站很近，”年龄大些的男孩又补上一句，“我们发誓，我们不会闯祸的，先生，我们不会到处乱跑，也不会故意招惹辐射蝎，你要我们做什么，我们就做什么，一旦遇到危险，我们也能自保，瞧，这是我父亲的手枪。”他伸出手，给洛根看他手里那把老旧的10毫米手枪，上头尽是陈年累月留下的驳痕。它的确还好使，洛根曾见过埃德米拉用它打退一只在水泵边徘徊的蜥蜴。

　　他想不会出什么岔子。

　　他们于次日清晨五点出发，天已蒙蒙亮，恶毒的太阳还未降临，是个出行的好时刻。埃德米拉和索耶家的女孩前来给他们送行。尽管路途不远，如不出意外，当日就能返回，埃德米拉还是表现得要跟他们分离似的，她拉着儿子们的手，絮絮叨叨地嘱咐着，和平日那个做事果断利落的妇女判若两人。索耶家的女孩给了洛根一小包止痛药粉，洛根谢过她，问她有没有什么想要的东西。她没回答，眼神不住地瞟向埃德米拉的大儿子，像是出了神。

　　“妈还在看，”沿着旧公路走了一段路程后，埃德米拉的大儿子说。洛根和他兄弟一同回过头，埃德米拉那原本就瘦小的身影，在此刻更是显得不起眼，像颗扎在土黄色布料上的黑点。再走一段路，他们就看不到她了。男孩们悻然收回视线，看向正前方千疮百孔的公路。

　　太阳渐渐在东方现出了它的形影，洛根压低帽檐，加快了脚步。埃德米拉的两个小子，一个紧张地把手放在枪托上，一个紧握着弹簧刀，准备随时应对危险。洛根走过这条路数次，知道整段路程中最危险的事物可能就是阳光和蚊虫，巡逻队时常在附近晃悠，给商队和旅人清出一条进入维加斯的安全道路，而匪帮，暂时还不敢把手伸得那么远。但孩子们保持警戒没坏处，埃德米拉若是得知这一点，定也会感到欣慰。

　　从村庄到188公路的贸易站，约莫只有三四个小时的路程，他们中途停过一次，在一块广告牌后头休息。小子们一边用小刀挖地上的野草玩，一边抱怨路上没什么值得注意的。“妈老说外头是变异生物和强盗的天下，可一路走来，我连一只大蚂蚁都没看到，”弟弟说着，往地上啐了口唾沫。哥哥耸耸肩，说自己看到了一只变种蝎，隔得好远，而且像是已经死了。

　　“过了维加斯，或是掉头往南走，情况就不一样了，”洛根说。

　　“你去过很多地方对吧，先生？”

　　洛根旋开水壶的盖子，往嘴里倒了口水，然后含混不清地应了一声。兄弟俩对视一眼，像是达成了某种默契，没有追问。休息过后，他们继续上路。余下的路途也和先前的一样，漫长而无趣，除了一小群和他们擦肩而过的旅者以外，没什么“惊喜”可言。最后，188贸易站像片沙漠绿洲般出现在远方的岔路口上，小子们顿时惊喜地欢呼起来，洛根还未反应过来，他们就像发了疯的大角羊似的迈开步子，朝贸易站狂奔而去。洛根下意识地喊了一声，声音却淹没在了一阵风中，他住了嘴，看着那两个渐远的身影，无奈地摇摇头。反正也没什么危险了。

　　和往常一样，塞缪尔经营着自己位于桥边的休息站，两个男孩已经在那儿了，一脸好奇地问着他最近的新鲜事。洛根走上前去，同他打了个招呼，他正在同男孩们讲发生在南方的一些离奇怪事，男孩们瞪着眼睛，入迷地听着。洛根往吧台旁一坐，要了杯龙舌兰酒。故事到头了，塞缪尔把酒杯往前一推，问他此次出行的目的。

　　“水泵叶轮？”休息站老板抬了抬自己的眉毛，“我不觉得这儿有那种东西，商队可能有，如果你愿意等的话，当然，维加斯保准有。”

　　洛根毫不意外，“给他们来两杯汽水。”

　　男孩们想喝酒，洛根看得出来，但二人都默默接过饮料，一语不发地喝了。“我们要去新维加斯吗？”弟弟小声地问。洛根摇着头，说不，他一个人去，办完事就尽快回来。塞缪尔趁机讲起了肆虐在城区附近的匪帮。“相信我，小伙子们，你们不会想遇见恶魔帮的任何一个人的，我是说，任何一个，他们全是帮磕了药的疯子，一旦被他们逮着了，就只能向上天祈祷自己能死得痛快点了，他们会肢解了你，烤了你，还会把你钩在……”

　　“塞缪尔，”洛根打断了他。二人心照不宣地看了一眼，洛根偷偷地笑了。兄弟俩听得脸色煞白，也不提什么去城区了。洛根喝完最后一滴酒，付了钱，问塞缪尔有没有往南的队伍。午后有一帮南下的大篷车旅行队，塞缪尔说。“跟着他们走，”洛根叮嘱男孩们，“别贪玩，别掉队，你们知道回家的路。”

　　事实上，这一端的进城道路很安全，但烈日灼人，让行路也变成了一种煎熬，而且，洛根确信埃德米拉也不愿让孩子们过早地踏入维加斯地区，那一带有种魔力，经受不起诱惑的人一旦踏入，就会被死死地黏住双脚。他听说过无数类似的事：路过的旅者，或只是打算进城找活干的人，都莫名其妙地陷入了赌城区的纸醉金迷里，和骰子及毒品为伴，等输得一无所有后，就被机械保安往外一踢，最后不是死在了某个无人知晓的角落里，就是在周边地带苟且偷生，赚到点小钱，就立马拿到赌场里挥霍一空，如此往复，像个难以破除的诅咒。

　　战时存留至今的断壁残垣，残缺的广告牌，以及零星散布在道路两旁的垃圾……越是靠近城区，这些事物就越是密集，当然，还有人迹。他遇到一支正沿着公路巡逻的NCR*小队，队里多是新兵，怨声滔天；路边有间小型休息站，里面聚集了不少躲避阳光的旅者，有一小撮人围坐着，玩起了纸牌；废弃的铁轨桥下，有具尸体趴在污水坑边，已经烂得只剩下骨架了。远处的赌城区内，幸运38赌场高高地耸立着，像座直达天空的巨塔。

　　他走得快，过午不久就抵达了自由区的东门。几个城区帮派分子正围聚在那儿抽烟。见有人来，都停下了交谈，用同一种狐疑的眼光打量着他这个外来客。有个戴着太阳镜的家伙，不知何故朝他笑了笑，露出一颗镶嵌在门牙旁的金牙。有人咒骂了一句，洛根假装没听见，径直迈过了大门。

　　他在沿街的第二间杂货店里买到了自己想要的东西，杂货店老板是个染了辐射病的中年男子，洛根不知道是病症让他的表情看上去如此古怪，还是别的原因。他歪斜着嘴，眉头紧皱，脸上的皮肤像饱经风吹雨打墙皮那样斑驳，一双浑浊的眼睛不住地往洛根脸上瞥。“有什么新闻吗？”洛根问。老板数着袋子里的瓶盖*，又用那种古怪的眼神看了他一次，然后说，恶魔帮最近很猖獗。

　　他把东西装进布袋里，困惑地走出杂货店，踏上东区的破败街道。有个瘾君子横卧在路边，暴露在外的皮肤已经给晒伤了，洛根看了他一眼，绕路走开了。街口有间营业中的餐厅，他思忖片刻，决定省点时间，立即返程。东区大门旁，那几个帮派分子已经离开了，原本被他们挡着的那面墙上贴着几张悬赏。“重金悬赏以下恶魔帮分子的头颅”，上头写道，“机车手内菲，大厨库克，紫罗兰……”第四张悬赏已经给人撕下了，只留了一个参差不齐的边角。

　　他赶在太阳落山前回到了188贸易站，塞缪尔告诉他，男孩们早就跟着旅队离开了，这会儿应该已经到家了。他在休息站里吃了顿简易的晚餐，便继续赶路。夜幕低垂，他紧握着狐鼠步枪的枪托，独自走在公路边。月光明亮，银瀑般地洒在路面上，为他照亮归家的路。不久后，他迎面遇上了又一支NCR巡逻队，尽管他从未喜欢过这帮试图接管这片土地的家伙，但不得不承认，他们的确让他安心了不少。前方，村庄的点点灯火在夜空下曳动着。他快到家了。

　　埃德米拉还醒着，和索耶一同坐在他的屋前，见他归来，二人都像是松了口气。“去休息吧，”埃德米拉站起身，“剩下的事交给我和索耶，顺便说一句，小子们都很高兴。”她话音刚落，就有一阵吹奏口琴的声音响起。洛根这才记起口琴的事，看样子，他们自己在贸易站搞到了一个，他循声望去，看到兄弟俩正和索耶家的女孩坐在一起，年纪小些的男孩断断续续地吹着口琴，几乎不成旋律，但他兄弟和女孩都笑得很开心。埃德米拉和索耶从布袋里找到叶轮，结伴去南边的水泵处了。洛根进了屋，关上门，精疲力尽地往床上一瘫，连外衣也没脱，就这么睡着了。

　　一下枪声惊醒了他。

　　他猛地坐起身，看向窗外。窗上钉着木板，什么也看不清，但紧接着便传来了第二下枪声，洛根立马翻身下床，抓起枪，快步朝门口走去。兴许只是蜥蜴，他想。但枪声听上去不像埃德米拉那把10毫米手枪……忽地从屋后传来一声尖叫，他倏然间紧绷起神经，一股本能的恐惧悄无声息地袭来。又传来一声叫喊，他听出来了，是索耶的女儿。“爸爸！”她在哭喊，“爸爸！”他冲出了屋子，但还没来得及绕过屋侧，枪声就再次响了起来，女孩没声了，他脚步一顿，一颗子弹紧贴着他的耳畔擦了过去。

　　远处响起一声响亮的哭号，像是埃德米拉。但洛根无暇他顾，迅速地闪躲到了墙后，又一颗子弹朝他飞来，打在了窗框上，木屑四溅，他的脑子霎时一片空白。“恶魔帮的婊子！”有个陌生的声音在吼叫。他探出头去，试图找到攻击者的身影。另一颗子弹，他闪躲开了。十下心跳，他细数着，深呼吸了一次，再次探头，举枪对准了方才闪过枪火的地方。一，二，他打中了，靠近路牌的地方，有个身影倒了下去。

　　另一个身影在索耶家门前，听到枪响，正朝这边赶来。对付那家伙没花掉洛根太多时间，对方甚至没注意到他的位置，只一颗子弹，第二个袭击者就应声倒地，抽搐着丧了命。索耶家的女孩趴在门廊上，一动不动，索耶躺在一旁的血泊上，身上压着另一具尸体。洛根只觉得脑袋里轰地一声，可现在容不得他多想，他转过身，朝埃德米拉的住处奔去。

　　埃德米拉的家门大敞着，暖色的灯光自内流泻而出，照亮卧在门前的一具尸体。是维加斯城区的帮派分子，洛根一眼就认出了他身上那件皮衣，他在东区门口看到的那帮人……门内，埃德米拉抱着自己的小儿子，不住地晃动着他瘫软的身体，低声地啜泣，另一个男孩木然地站在一旁，双手发着抖。小儿子握着枪，浑身是血，已经死了。

　　*NCR——新加州共和国，你可以把它理解成试图接管这片地区的临时政府。

　　*瓶盖——辐射系列的通用货币，这是一个恶搞式的设定，很不现实，但少了瓶盖，就……不辐射了。不过，在新维加斯的年代，NCR已经开始发行自己的纸币了。

 

　　  
　　


	2. 唐纳德

　　空气里像是糅合着点点燃烧的火星。

　　唐纳德眯起太阳镜后的眼睛，避开反射在金属广告牌上的刺眼亮光。连脚下的水泥块都像是在灼灼地散发着热气。他挪动双腿，往后退了一步。柯恩那帮人正在研究大门边的悬赏令，他们懒洋洋地靠在墙上，一边抽烟，一边嘻嘻哈哈地谈笑。“快看这个小妞，”柯恩捏着烟头，在悬赏令的某处戳了两个洞。顿时引来一阵哄笑。唐纳德回过头，僵硬地扯了扯嘴角。

　　“如果我知道他们在哪儿的话，我现在就冲去杀了他们，”柯恩说。

　　“你怎么知道上面写的‘重金’指的是什么，”另一个人说，“共和国的贱货们抠门得要死，我可不愿意赌上自己的性命。”

　　“噢，无所谓，就算一个瓶盖也不给，我也想杀了那帮狗娘养的嗜血混蛋，他们让我浑身不舒服。你怎么想，唐？”

　　过了好一会儿，唐纳德才反应过来，柯恩是在问他。他把手中的烟头往沙地上一扔，慢悠悠地转过身。柯恩及其他人都注视着他，等着他的回应，他却不紧不慢地走到悬赏令前，仔细地看起悬赏名单来。恶魔帮。NCR终于察觉到了这帮天不怕地不怕的疯子已经对他们构成了巨大的威胁，事情往往就是这样的，起初，你以为他们只是一群成不了事的公路劫匪，但等你有所意识时，这群小角色已经带着枪炮踏到你家门前了……他慢慢地扫过悬赏令上的脸孔，隔着一层太阳镜片，每张脸都模糊不清。机车手，疯子；大厨，疯子；紫罗兰，女疯子。看到最后一张悬赏令上的脸孔时，他忍不住无声地笑了，舌尖抵住上颚，在上头勾勒出一个数字。24，同样是个疯子。

　　“我认为你说得对，”他终于开口了，嗓音又轻又哑，“无论如何，这帮十恶不赦的杂种都该下地狱。”

　　柯恩闷哼一声，心满意足地笑了。他们又谈论起其他事，唐纳德没留意，依旧看着第四张悬赏令上的那张脸。棱角分明的男性脸孔，短发，蓄须，眉头紧锁，五官英俊。他们从哪儿找来这么清晰的照片的？兴许是他在监狱服刑时留下的档案资料。不得不说，还真像那么回事。

　　“操我妈的，”柯恩突然骂道。

　　交谈声戛然而止，风声和城内喧嚣忽地涌进唐纳德的耳畔，一时叫他有点难以适应。他回过头，去看是怎么回事。只见柯恩及其余四人都眯着眼睛，盯着同一个方向瞧。那是向南的进城道路。闷热的风卷起小股沙尘，在坑坑洼洼的战前柏油路面上翻涌，有个人正朝这边走来。从打扮上看，不过是个寻常废土客，旧衬衫，脏兮兮的长裤，马靴，宽檐牛仔帽，还有装货用的布包。他看上去像个邮差。

　　“可能是我瞎了，或是昏了头，但是——”柯恩看了看其余人，也偏头看了一眼唐纳德，似是在寻求心照不宣的认同，“操，那不就是悬赏令上那家伙吗？”

　　“瞅着不像，走近点再看看，”有人说。

　　唐纳德压低太阳镜，视线越过镜片上方，远远地落在那个废土客脸上。那人的上半张脸给遮在帽檐的阴影中，看不清楚，下半张脸——该死的。唐纳德暗骂了一句，柯恩还真没看走眼。“操，”又有人出了声，“还真像，怎么他妈的这么巧？”

　　废土客走近了些，挺立的鼻梁也自阴影中显现。不是他，唐纳德当即下了结论。从行走的姿态，到鼻梁的角度，都有着微妙的不同，而且，这位废土客的胡须都有些灰白了。但余下的……唐纳德不得不承认，都像是个恶作剧式的巧合。不久前，他们还在谈论新悬赏令上的罪犯，这会儿，就有个长得和罪犯几乎一模一样的人出现在了他们眼前，像是有个擅长制造幻术的魔术师，听到了他们的谈话，于是凭空造了一个人出来。

　　“不是同一个人，”柯恩也下了定论，“有哪个恶魔帮的头子会疯到乔装打扮进城区？我还没听说过这种事。”

　　“说不定是兄弟，”另一个人说。

　　废土客靠近了，他们倏地安静了下来，纷纷向其抛去审判式的眼神。唐纳德往上推了推太阳镜，再次将双眼隐藏在了镜片后头。从近处看，他们更像了，那双眼睛几乎是从同一个模子里刻出来的。但同样地，也更不像了。他看上去一点也不疯狂。

　　唐纳德咧开嘴，冲他笑了一下。

　　他没反应，脚步既没停顿，也没放慢，只短短一瞥，就眉头紧皱地迈着步子，继续前行。“操，”柯恩又咒骂了一声，往脚边啐了口唾沫。废土客谁也没搭理，这会儿已经跨过东区大门了，柯恩那帮人低声嘟哝着，像是活见了鬼。

　　唐纳德又点了一支烟。太阳持续地热烈燃烧，他愈发觉得头昏脑胀，连嘴里的烟草味都变得恶心了起来。他摁灭了刚点上不久的烟，往旁边一扔，掸了掸落在外套上的烟灰，同其他人作告别。你不等杰克逊了？柯恩问。唐纳德应了一声，“我突然记起还有点事要处理，”他说。柯恩追问是什么事，“小妞的事，”他眯着眼睛，露出一个意味深长的微笑。

　　那个废土客去了哪里，唐纳德不知道，等他迈进东区时，已经连废土客的影都瞧不见了。街道反常地冷清，连那些没日没夜在街边玩追逐游戏的小崽子们都无影无踪了，只有一个卧倒在街边的毒虫，以及几个快步走在建筑阴影里的行人。和这挨操的天气不无关系，如果可以，唐纳德只想呆在旅馆房间里，睡上他妈的一整天，谁也不理，但是，天杀的，还有事等着他去做。

　　他走进街口的餐厅，用四个瓶盖换了一瓶夕阳沙士。汽水是温的，入口的瞬间让他眉头紧皱，他边喝边走向街尾的旅馆。一个衣着破烂的流浪汉缩在垃圾箱旁，用不怀好意的眼光打量着他，他把刚从瓶装汽水上撬下的瓶盖往那角落里一抛，流浪汉立马眼睛一亮，低头去捡了。等捡到足够的资金后，唐纳德想，他就会去原子牛仔酒吧玩轮盘赌，把刚到手的财富再次输个精光。街道上到处都是这样的人。新维加斯还没开始，就已经完蛋了。

　　他在旅馆二楼租了间房，空间很逼仄，却也算得上舒适，毕竟在这里，能有个遮风挡雨的地方已经很难得了。他进了门，把没喝完的汽水往桌上一放，弯腰去摸被自己粘在床架下的那一小包东西。杰特 * 。假如柯恩那帮人知道他私藏了这么多货，他这会儿已是城外废墟里的枯骨一具了。但他，他总是把事情办得很好。

　　流浪汉还坐在垃圾箱旁，一见他便咧嘴笑了，露出一口参差不齐的牙。唐纳德冲他挤出一个微笑，转身走开了。他刻意避开通往东区大门的主街，沿着小巷行走，这块区域不安全，但他锁骨之间的骷髅纹身和腰间的激光手枪足以让那些心怀不轨的混混们敬而远之。这段日子，他们帮派的势力在城内稳步上升，好日子就要降临了，他想。只要他们别发现他私底下干的勾当。

　　他们没有。一路上无人阻拦，唐纳德顺利地进入西区，从西边大门离开了。阳光照旧灿烂得刺眼，他眯着眼睛，沿着广告牌堆砌成的城墙快步行走。远处有一支大篷车商队，正牵着载货的双头牛缓慢行路，他想起被遗落在旅馆房间里的汽水，霎时间觉得万分烦躁。此前，他总是等天黑后再行动，足够凉爽，也足够隐蔽，今天是第一回，太阳还未落山，他就踏上了前往西部废墟的道路。高温和亮光，甚至是地面上的小石子，都扰得他心烦。有一会儿，他想折返回去，看看柯恩那帮人在干什么。不知何故，回想起东区门口的那一幕，他觉得有种说不上来的古怪。当然，只是巧合，人们常说，在废土上，什么都有可能发生。

　　恶魔帮，这群烧杀劫掠无所不能的恶徒占据了新维加斯的西部废墟，对周边地区虎视眈眈。除了共和国的巡逻队和不知情的旅人以外，已经没有人敢走这条路了，但像他这样的人，又是个例外。站在高处监视道路的人很快就发现了他，一颗子弹擦身而过，作为最后的警告。唐纳德低声咒骂了一句，一脸不悦地高举起双手，作投降姿态。他想自己迟早有一天会死于这颗警告弹，虽说那帮人还没疯到派神志不清的人来干这活，但他们对杰特的需求量与日俱增，再这样下去，仅存的理智也会从他们身上消失，假如NCR到那时还没能消灭他们，就必得付出血腥的代价。

　　监视者终于辨认出了他的身份，远远地冲他吼了一声，示意他可以通过。另有一个戴着羊骨头饰的家伙朝他走来，恶狠狠地询问他的来意。唐纳德没说话，冲他敞开了自己的外套。看到外套内侧那一小包杰特的刹那，这家伙贪婪地瞪大了眼睛。“让我进去，”唐纳德说，“会有你一份的。”

　　这家伙没怎么为难他，只是要他交出防身武器。唐纳德干脆利落地把枪一卸，塞到了他手中，料他也不敢怎么样。但话说回来，就算他转眼就把枪给卖了，唐纳德也没法说什么，和恶魔们打交道就是这样的，得学会把怨气咽下去，反正也别无选择。

　　戴羊骨头饰的家伙领着他进西部废墟，里头就像个巨大的垃圾场，旧招牌和广告牌堆砌成山，战前载具的破铜烂铁随处可见，空气里隐约弥漫着一股下水道的气味，令人作呕。但最肮脏的，还得数这帮占据了此地的恶魔，唐纳德从未喜欢过他们，他在东门边同柯恩说的那句话，是发自真心的，这帮人的确该下地狱。

　　仅一人除外。

　　紫罗兰坐在北边修车厂前的空地上，正在喝酒，她养的那几条恶犬一见有人来，就没命似的狂吠起来。她噌地站起身，朝这边望了一眼，确定来者的身份后，便伸手安抚它们。唐纳德取出那一小包杰特，朝她一扔，她稳稳当当地接住了，当即粗鲁地拆开袋子，检查货色。她当然检查不出什么问题，他还没蠢到想在这种事上糊弄她。

　　“24在吗？”他耐心地等着她检查完毕，然后问。

　　她抬起头，怀疑地看了他一眼，无声地逼问着意图。她实在是不怎么迷人，唐纳德暗想，被晒伤的皮肤，肥厚的嘴唇，还有那双冷冰冰的眼睛，加上那几条跟她形影不离的疯狗……她一定杀死过不少NCR的人。

　　“我跟他约好了，要……谈事，”他耸了耸肩，摆出一副无害的模样。她那双来自地狱的眼睛又盯了他许久，直至盯得他浑身发冷，她才往旁边一站，无声地给了他一道口头通行令。他故作轻松地笑笑，朝前走去，直到踏进修车厂，才真正松了口气。

　　修车厂里还有其他人，多分散在各处，不是在嗑药，就是在睡觉，留意到他的人都用满怀恶意的眼神瞪视他，但也仅限于此。他踩着楼梯，一路往上，终于抵达了此行真正的目的地。在战前，这里大概是作办公室用途的，唐纳德不怎么了解战前的社会运作方式——他毕竟不是活了几百年的辐射僵尸——但有些东西是不变的，比如，特殊性。他往下看了一眼那些躺得横七竖八的恶魔帮成员，那些沉溺在毒品里的家伙，眼神涣散，精神错乱，他最后在心底诅咒了一次，然后，深吸一口气，敲响了特殊房间的门。

　　* 杰特：一种毒品

　　

　　


	3. 24

　　一只蚊子降在他的手背上。

　　长长的口针刺进了他的皮肤，他一皱眉，伸手去拍打，却在接触到它的前一刻让它给逃了。可恶的小飞虫，发出的声音比坏收音机的杂音还烦人，更讨厌的是，身型又小，行动又快，一会儿就跑得没影了。他知道它还会再来，却毫无办法，只能气冲冲地低下头，继续鼓捣桌子上的东西。

　　熊爪拳套，前夜归来的劫掠小队是这样称呼它的，他们抢劫了一支从北方来的商队，带回了不少物资，还有武器，其中有几样很罕有，比如这个。他不知道熊 * 是什么东西，大概是什么战前的动物，总之，爪子一定很锋利，才让制作拳套的人从中汲取了灵感。他戴上它，动了动手指，皮革手套紧咬着他的手指，上头是布着金属骨架的厚实毛皮，被打造成兽爪模样的刀刃从前端伸出，泛着银光。他握紧拳头，用力地往前刺了一下。

　　门被敲响了。

　　他停下动作，看向身后。门外的人又敲了第二回。木门震动着，像是有把凿子正抵着他的太阳穴。他重重地把椅子往后一踢，站了起来，门外的人像是听到了声响，没了动静。他发誓，如果门外是哪个不知好歹的崽子，他一定会在对方身上试试新拳套的威力。

　　他伸出左手去拉门把，右拳攥得紧紧的，迫不及待地想要见血。但门一开，他心头那股怒火就忽地消减下去了，虽说这不请自来的拜访还是令他恼火，但在看清来人的刹那，残忍的嗜血冲动消失了。

　　他松开拳头，转身走回到屋内。访客也进来了，顺手关上了门。“喔，”他听见对方惊叹了一声，“那是什么？”

　　他想对方指的是自己右手上的拳套，总不可能是左手背上的蚊包吧。想到这个，他立马觉得皮肤一阵瘙痒，忍不住伸手去抓挠，却忘了自己还戴着拳套。利刃擦过手背，在上头留下一道血痕，他反射性地倒吸一口凉气，缩回手，紧接着听到房间另一端响起两声低笑。访客倚在桌边，正在笑话他的不谨慎，一颗显眼的金牙镶嵌在那显眼的上排牙齿之间，一时成了他眼中唯一的事物。唐纳德，他在心里念了一遍访客的名字，脱下了拳套。

　　左手又痒又痛，还有些红肿，他烦躁地抓了抓被叮咬过的地方。房间那头，唐纳德拖着一口懒洋洋的语调，开始说话。“你知道NCR对你们这帮人发起悬赏了吗？只要带回你们中任何一人的脑袋，他们就肯给钱。”

　　他当然知道，有些人已经因为这事骂骂咧咧一整天了，想忽视都难。但他没放在心上，这事给他造成的困扰还不如那只讨厌的蚊子多，比起因上悬赏名单而恐慌，他更愿意注重眼前事。

　　“还有一件事，”唐纳德又发话了，在继续往下说之前，像是反悔了似的，沉默了好长一段时间，“信不信由你，今天在城区外头，我看到了一个跟你长得一模一样的人，我是说，几乎一样，他的年纪显然比你大，你有任何……兄弟吗？”声音里带着疑虑。

　　他慢吞吞地在记忆里搜寻了一遍类似的角色，没有，没有兄弟，即使有，他也不知道。不过，这倒是有点意思，比悬赏令有意思多了，毕竟，想砍他脑袋的人一抓一大把，可一个长得和他一模一样的人？可不是天天都有的。

　　唐纳德似是自行从他的沉默中找到了答案，若有所思地点点头，紧接着，狡黠地一笑，说：“该死的，也许我真能领到那笔钱呢。”

　　他不明白这话的意思，但直觉告诉他，不是什么好话。果不其然。“我可以割下你的脑袋，从窗户扔出去，到外头一捡，就能直接找共和国的婊子们领赏，至于其他的——”镶金牙的男人顿了顿，朝他投来戏谑的一瞥，“你知道吗，我觉得我今天在城区外碰到的那个家伙比你好多了，他看上去更成熟，更可靠，可能更——”

　　话语戛然终止，像是要刻意吊他胃口似的，唐纳德没接着往下说。而他，站在房间另一端的工作台边，只觉得心中的怒火越烧越烈，又痒又痛的左手已经让他很难受了，现在又是这些故意要激怒他的话语。他知道自己最好别生气，这个镶金牙的混蛋就是想看他生气，但他就是忍不住。等意识过来时，他发现自己已经气冲冲地朝唐纳德走去了。唐纳德面对着他，把双手往后一撑，丝毫不紧张。

　　他真该往这张自以为是的脸蛋上挥一拳，挫挫对方的锐气。但他知道，就算自己真的那么做，也很难从中得到满足，对方不仅不会掉眼泪，还会照旧笑嘻嘻地调侃他——这种事又不是没发生过，他们都以为他记性差，脑子笨，可事实恰恰相反，他可比那些沉迷于药丸和注射剂X的家伙们聪明多了，他只是不擅表达。

　　最后，他只是把双拳往唐纳德身下的桌子上重重一砸，金属震动着，传到了他的手背上，有那么一瞬间，他感觉舒服些了，但面前那张近在咫尺的蠢脸又让他怒火难消。这个讨厌鬼，被禁锢在他和桌子之间，无处可逃，却还是一脸的轻松愉快，甚至咧开嘴，又冲他笑了笑。他气愤地一把抓住对方的肩膀，粗鲁地强迫其转过身。那种低笑又一次地传入了他的耳畔，唐纳德笑着，顺从地背对向他，又往后靠了靠，紧贴上他的胯间，扭了几下屁股。

　　“贱货，”他听见这个词低沉地从自己口中跳出，不受控制。

　　“我就是你的贱货，快干我。”

　　肉体和言语的双重挑逗让他很快就起了反应，阴茎在裤子里胀大，变硬，隔着布料顶在唐纳德的屁股上。唐纳德发出一声慵懒的低吟，再次往后靠。他低下头，看着自己双腿之间那一小块被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的区域，正紧贴在身前人那饱满的臀肉上，被动地摩擦着。一股让他头皮发麻的快感自下腹处往上流窜。还不够。他伸出手，抓住了唐纳德的腰带。

　　一切都给做得轻车熟路，他抽出那根阻碍人的腰带，用力扯下唐纳德的裤子。枪油在右手边第一个抽屉里，触手可及，拿到手的一刻，他犹豫了一下，想弃之不用，就这样捅进去，好好教训一下这混蛋，只有在这个时候，这混蛋才会像模像样地求饶上几句，对他表现出点敬畏来。可是……踌躇过后，他还是拧开了盖子。他可不想冒险，说不定一点小伤就能要了这混蛋的命，他以后就少了一项乐子了。

　　他高举起瓶子，倾斜瓶身，让里头那粘稠的液体慢慢往下淌。冰凉的枪油接触到皮肤的刹那，唐纳德呻吟起来。枪油自尾椎处往下流淌，滑进臀缝。他把瓶子放到一边，解开了自己的裤子。勃起的阴茎拍打在唐纳德的屁股上，唐纳德满意地赞叹了一声，又不耐烦地扭动起来，臀间已经给枪油搞得一片滑腻了。

　　他用两根沾了枪油的手指给唐纳德做润滑，做得又快又急，只粗鲁地胡乱捅了几下，就匆匆撤出手指。唐纳德重重地喘息着，皮肤上已覆了层细密的汗珠。他也是，他热得要命，外头热，里头也热，他确信这镶金牙的贱货体内也一样热，他没耐心再等了，握住自己的阴茎就往贱货的屁股里捅。那原本又紧又窄的入口，经枪油涂抹过后，就变成了一个无条件接纳他的淫荡的洞。他低垂着头，看着自己的阴茎一寸寸地没入。喘息声变了调，唐纳德发出一下近似啜泣的哼声，像是难以承受，却又更大幅度地摆动起自己的腰来。贱货，婊子。他在心里念叨着，用力抓住了唐纳德的金发。

　　这恬不知耻的婊子，顺从地高仰着头，从他插入的第一秒开始就大声呻吟起来，像是要让整个莫哈维废土的人都知道自己有多淫荡。他的动作越粗暴，呻吟声就越响亮，那紧咬着他的屁股也就晃动得越厉害。桌子也不安分地颤动着，这从战前保留至今的老古董玩意儿，还能支撑得住他们一而再再而三地胡搞，也算得上是种奇迹了。它随着律动的频率，一下下地撞在墙上，楼下那帮人保准全听到了，有一会儿，他居然期盼出现一个嗑嗨了的家伙，把这声响误认为是厮打，于是拿着手枪冲进来，要帮助自己的老大，他就可以顺势要了对方的命。若说有什么比性爱和杀戮更好的事，那就是性爱加上杀戮。血腥味总能激起他更强烈的情欲。

　　但只有一样也不错，况且，唐纳德总能满足他。虽说多数时候，这金发混蛋都表现得无比讨人厌，但到最后，他总是能获得补偿。每一次，他都会抓住那丛金发——它在他指间像夕阳一样绽开——用力地干它的主人。他的胯部重重拍击在唐纳德的屁股上，枪油混着汗液，湿漉漉一片。肉体拍击声，湿润的抽插声，喘息，呻吟，桌子撞击墙面的响声，一切都混在了一起，不间断地刺激着他。他加快了速度，呼吸声愈发沉重，最后，和之前的数次一样，他闷哼着，下腹颤抖着紧缩起来，最后几下抽插过后，他深埋在唐纳德体内，在那一片湿热中射了精。汗水自他的鼻尖滑落，滴在了唐纳德后背的衣料上。金发的贱货颤抖着，突然像是丧失了所有力气那样，瘫倒在了桌子上。

　　他退出来，一边转过身，一边提上裤子，不再搭理唐纳德了。欲望得到满足后，便很快消散了，他的视线再次回到新拳套上，左手的痛痒感也回来了。他皱紧眉头，用力地抓挠了一下。片刻后，身后的家伙说话了，他回过头，看到对方正精疲力尽地站直身体。“行行好，宝贝，”唐纳德哑着嗓子，“下次射在外面，你每次都搞得我像个来事了的女孩。”说完后，唐纳德弯下腰，去提自己的裤子。他看到自己的精液，正在唐纳德湿润的腿间慢慢往下淌，但唐纳德就这么穿上了裤子，把一切混乱，都掩盖在了布料之下。

　　然后，唐纳德又变回那个烦人的讨厌鬼了。

　　“关于我刚才告诉你的事，你怎么想，”讨厌鬼说，“你想让我带他来见你吗？要知道，我可不认为那真的是什么单纯的巧合，等见到他，你就会明白的。”

　　他皱起眉头，又恢复成了平日里那副严肃模样。不，他想。他可不想见什么跟自己长得一样的人，就算对方真的是自己的兄弟，那又怎样？他手下的成员里有互称兄弟的，在他看来，他们就是彼此的累赘，一个要保护另一个，一个要惦记另一个，没有比这更糟糕的事了，他才不想多一个负担，现在的生活就挺好。

　　他摇了摇头。

　　“我懂了，”唐纳德笑了，“让那家伙继续呆在外面是件好事，对吧？人们会把他误认成悬赏令上的人，他会代你去死。”

　　他还真没想到这一点，不过，说得没错，虽说那小小的悬赏令本来也对他构不成威胁……去他的，多一事不如少一事，就这样吧。

　　他坐了下来，继续鼓捣自己的新拳套。手套还是太紧了，兴许可以找人改一改。许久过后，从后头传来一个声音，说：“我走了。”他应了一声，没回头。又是一长段沉默，这才响起开关门声，几乎是同一瞬间，那只隐匿在角落里的小飞虫，又鬼魅般地飞回来了，挑衅似的在他眼前晃荡，他举起戴着拳套的手，重重往下一拍。再度挪开手掌时，底下只剩蚊虫那被碾得粉碎的尸骨，以及一小滩血。

　　

　　* 熊。 其实废土上是有熊的，但已经变异了……它们现在被称作“妖怪”，没错，就是妖怪，普通话的妖怪，Yao-Guai。据说是当年某个战俘营里的中国战俘看到变异熊，大惊失色，喊了一句“妖怪！”，美方以为他认得这种变异怪，就用妖怪称呼它了。游戏里所有NPC，提到变异熊时，都会蹩脚地念出“yaoguai”。

　　关于蚊子。其实蚊子也是变异了的，但不管，我就假设有那么一种蚊子没变异吧。

　　


	4. 洛根

　　天亮了。

　　洛根把铲子往脚边一扔。铁片砸在坚实的地面上，咣当一声，挫起少许沙尘。藏匿已久的疲惫嗅到了一丝松懈，立马倾巢而出，从他几近麻痹的指尖开始，倏地传遍了全身。双肩重重地往下一垮，他低下头，有那么一会儿觉得自己快支撑不住了。

　　埃德米拉的大儿子自屋角的阴影里走出，身形乍看之下像个佝偻的老头。洛根不知道他在那儿躲了多久，他脸色阴沉，衣服上还沾着血，一双无神的眼睛先是游弋过四周，似是在看什么陌生的事物，然后落在洛根身前的那两座新坟上。他的嘴唇，微微地颤抖了几下，像是打算说些什么，到头却还是一言不发，只拖着步子，缓缓地走到洛根身边，摇晃了两下才站稳。

　　闷热的风吹过荒原，时而像是掺杂着尖锐的哨音，时而又只是平铺直叙的鼓噪声响。洛根闭上眼睛，觉得心脏跳动得剧烈，像是有根棍子正敲打着肋骨，连鼓膜都随之沉重地震颤起来。身边的男孩在漫长的沉默过后，开口说了第一句话。“妈不肯放手，”嗓音哑得难以辨明。

　　洛根知道他指的是什么，他十二岁的兄弟，那个拿起枪保护家人的小子，那个不幸在恶徒手下殒命的男孩，彻底击垮了埃德米拉。“我说，妈，我们得埋了他，”他继续说，“她却像看仇人那样看着我。”声音颤抖着，带上了哭腔，但他没流泪，只是呆滞地看着前方。清晨的第一缕阳光斜过屋角，明亮地洒在他们身上。

　　洛根拾起给扔在一旁的枪，转身离开，留男孩一人站在索耶父女的坟墓前。他没去看埃德米拉，径直回了屋。进门的瞬间，强撑着的最后一丝力气也消失殆尽了，他靠着门板坐下，枪脱了手，悄无声息地倒在他的靴子上。周围倏地一片死寂，连风声都无影无踪了，就像一个长梦的沉默末尾，再过几秒，他就会从这个漫长的噩梦中醒来，发现自己躺在床上，外头是男孩女孩们的嬉笑声，水泵给修好了，他们又能过一段清静日子了，生活就这样继续过下去，说不定会搬来新的居民，也说不定会有人搬走，但绝不会……

　　呆坐片刻后，他把枪托往下一撑，艰难地从地上爬了起来，随即走进卧室，缓慢地坐到床上，弯腰拿起了床脚的布包。前一天买的酒还在里头，他原想等天亮后，和老索耶一起喝上一杯，但这简单的小愿望，现在成了种不可能。他把冷冰冰的玻璃瓶紧握在掌间，看了会儿印在上头的工工整整的字母，用力旋开了瓶盖。

　　第一口烈酒刺激得他差点流泪，但短暂的不适感过后，他觉得好些了，连带着浑浑噩噩的脑子都清醒了不少。他又喝了一口，然后拿起枪，从布包里掏出子弹盒，开始给枪装弹。手指在发抖，他深呼吸着，努力控制住它。一颗，他把那四个该下地狱的恶徒拖到了北面荒地里，盼望着能有郊狼和蜥蜴吃了他们的尸体；两颗，然后是索耶父女，他在他们的屋子后头挖了两个坑，埋葬了他们；三颗，空气沉闷且滞重，汗水顺着他的脸颊，在上头勾勒出一条歪歪扭扭的印记。他胡乱抹了把脸，低下头，继续做事。

　　埃德米拉的大儿子还在外头，正站在路牌边，一脸茫然地望着眼前空无一人的公路，像是盼望着什么，见洛根背着枪出来，他愣住了，但没上前，也没出声。他们的视线隔得远远的交汇了片刻，双方的眼中都有着某种不言自明的东西。洛根把帽子往头上一戴，冲男孩点了一下头，男孩以相同的方式回应了他。他踏上公路，朝着截然相反的方向走去。

　　阳光渐趋热烈，灼烤着战前的柏油公路。同一条路，他来来回回走过数次，从第一块广告牌，到靠近贸易站的凹陷路面，他几乎记得每一个细节。他记得自己曾经在哪处打退过一群变种蜥蜴，记得自己在哪处看到过一具共和国士兵的尸体，甚至记得她右眼上的血窟窿，是乌鸦干的。他还记得昨天，他和埃德米拉的两个儿子一同走在这条公路上，距今甚至不到二十四个小时，却像是已经过了很久了。不仅如此，连这条路本身，都变得陌生了起来，自脚下往前延伸的，像是一条他从未踏足过的新路。

　　贸易站就在前方，洛根能看到承载着它的那座桥，以及休息站的帐篷顶。奇怪的是，就连它们看上去也如此陌生，甚至带着某种难以言说的压迫感。他没停留，也没穿过贸易站，而是远远地从西路绕行开了。有一支大篷车旅队正从西面而来，空气里掺杂进了双头牛的臊味，还有恐惧。那些旅者见到他，不知怎的都停下了脚步，连带着他们的牲畜都不安地低吼了一声。走出很远一段距离后，他才意识过来，自己的双手，自己的衬衣上，都沾着血。

　　他像是忽地就从某个梦境里醒转了过来，却不是他所想象的那个噩梦，他依然在这里，在通往新维加斯的道路上，身上满是血污。他踉跄着往路边走了两步，颓唐地往下一坐，有一瞬间觉得自己彻底清醒过来了，于是鼻头一酸，下一秒却又给那种浑浑噩噩的状态给击中了。眼泪才涌上眼眶，又没了下文，他透过模糊的视线，愣愣地看着自己沾着血的双手，直到它们再度变得清晰。是谁的血？他不知道，可能是尸体的，也可能是他自己的，尽管他一点也不觉得痛，也不记得自己受过伤。

　　他跪坐在路边，从包里拿出那瓶烈酒，又喝了两口，然后继续上路。自己身上有血这个事实，顷刻间又被他忘到脑后了。接近正午，刺眼的阳光直直地投下，加上酒精，让他觉得头昏脑胀，双腿也跟灌了铅似的沉重，却又毫无停下的意思，只是机械性地继续往前迈步。城区建筑的影子已近在咫尺，他甚至能嗅到空气里那股金钱和罪恶的气味，像燃烧的塑料，像腐烂的肉，一如既往。靠近城区的休息站里，依然有赌客围坐着玩纸牌，那具腐烂在水坑边的尸体也保持着原样，无人关心。共和国的巡逻队还是昨天那批，这些没什么经验的新兵，看到他时的反应和那些旅者一模一样。有人在他身后叫喊了一声，想让他站住，他当作没听见，继续前行。从身后传来子弹上膛的声音，过后却没了动静。

　　靠近东门，他取下了枪，紧握在手中。遗憾的是，大门边不见人影，那三张悬赏令依旧贴在原处，风扬起它们的边角，恶魔们的脸扭曲了起来。洛根失魂落魄地站了一会儿，跨过大门，继续前行。晴空下，街道和昨日一般冷清，毒虫不知所踪，而一旁的店铺大门紧闭。不知从何处传来一首模糊的爵士乐曲，女歌手悲伤地唱着得不到的爱情，在柔和婉转的音符中，他沿着污水横流的街道，一步步朝街口餐厅逼近。乐声更清晰了，正是来自餐厅的点唱机。他经过玻璃门，快速地扫视了一圈内部，没看到自己想找的身影，于是，继续迈步。片刻后，一个词闪过他的脑海，原子牛仔。在这一带，没有不爱去原子牛仔酒吧的帮派分子，或者说，没有原子牛仔酒吧老板不知道的帮派分子。人们都是这样说的。

　　四处可见原子牛仔酒吧的指引。

　　他沿着路标，前往城区北面，一路上引起了不小的骚动。窃窃私语声混杂在了风中，来往的人或是不怀好意，或是困惑，或是恐惧地看着他，但无一人上前阻拦。人们只是看着，幸灾乐祸地等着即将发生的流血事件，甚至有人远远地跟在了他身后。但渐渐地，某种不安的情绪在周围蔓延开了来，连萦绕在他耳边的低语声都变了样。他听到有人说：是他，没错，就是他。另有人附和。他眉头紧皱，意识到自己可能给卷进了什么可疑的事件里，但这会儿，占据他心神的只有一个目标，一个直白，明确的目标，任何事都阻挡不了他的脚步。

　　他拐了个弯，下一秒像是踩上陷阱似的，猛然顿住了脚步。不远处的建筑外，原子牛仔酒吧的招牌赫然闯入他的视线，招牌下，酒吧正门前，站着两个人，一人穿着和那四个袭击者样式相仿的皮衣，而另一人——那沙色的金发和其下茶色的墨镜——即使他此刻双唇紧闭，洛根也绝不会认错。

　　被压抑了一路的怒火终于升腾而起，刹那间，酒吧招牌、街道、其他人，都消失得无影无踪了，只剩下那两个该偿命的杂种，他们靠在酒吧门口，正一副轻松愉快的模样。远远地，洛根举起了枪，似是从身后传来了惊呼声，模糊且遥远，像是隔着层面纱。子弹始终上着膛，他把枪口对准了那两人。起先，他们没有意识到街道这边出了什么事，但在他举起枪的瞬间，或许是注意到了骚动，他们望了过来。视线相对的那一刻，洛根开了第一枪。

　　那短暂的一瞬，在极端的情绪下变得异常漫长。他看到他们的表情转瞬间变得惊慌失措，在他们身后，酒吧的玻璃窗碎裂了，碎裂声却姗姗来迟，许久后才响起在他的耳边。不仅是玻璃，他还打中了那个穿皮衣的人，对方捂着耳朵，一脸痛苦地跪倒在了地上，而另一个人，那个镶金牙的家伙，在听到枪声的第一秒就弯下了腰，抱着头，打算冲进酒吧内。洛根又开了一枪，打偏了。那杂种朝酒吧迈出了第一步，他直起身，也朝酒吧迈近了一步，与此同时，他用尽全力，朝那方向嘶喊出——

　　“凶手！”

　　


	5. 唐纳德&洛根

　　『唐纳德』

　　事发前半小时，唐纳德方才走进原子牛仔酒吧，为的是给人送个口信。目标人物挤在人声鼎沸的赌博区内，两眼放光地看着赌桌上的筹码，自始至终连头也没抬过。唐纳德不知道对方是否听进去了，此事很重要，他只得回到酒吧大厅里，等着那家伙赌完这一轮。正巧，片刻后来了个面熟的帮派小子，唐纳德便同他坐下，以消磨午后的沉闷时光。  
　　  
　　在这一带，原子牛仔是最好的消遣场所，从开门的第一秒起，赌徒和酒客们就追随着罪恶的气息而来，把这地方挤得水泄不通。即使是在最令人昏昏欲睡的午后，这里也一如既往地热闹非凡。香烟和汗水把空气变成了黄色的雾。唐纳德和那帮派小子一同坐在角落里，紧挨着点唱机，响亮的管弦乐混着嘈杂的人声，没多久就令他们不堪忍受了。于是，唐纳德做了那天自认为最大的错误决定——他拿着酒杯站起来，建议出去透透气。小子答应了。

　　室外同样空气沉闷，但好歹少了点难闻的气味，人群聚在一起，就难免会开始散发臭气。唐纳德戴上太阳镜，往门边一靠，喝了口酒。该死的奸商，总是往酒里掺太多的水，口味淡得能拿来刷牙漱口。他记得有一回，在另一家酒吧，柯恩那帮人基于这个理由发了飙，把吧台给砸了个稀巴烂，就是在那时……记忆中断了，唐纳德舔了舔嘴唇，问小子今天有没有看到柯恩。

　　小子给出了否定的答案。真奇怪，唐纳德想，从昨天离开东门后至今，他连柯恩那帮人的影子都没看见，照理说，那帮人会在入夜后去维奇的酒吧找乐子，但昨晚在维奇的酒吧里，他没遇到他们中的任何一个，今天也一样，街道上，酒吧餐厅里，哪儿都没有他们的身影。他们或许是突然接了什么活，但无论是唐纳德自己，还是身旁的小子，都没听到任何相关的消息。

　　天气热得让人心烦意乱，留意到街口骚乱的前一秒，唐纳德正盘算着回到酒吧里去，其后，某种始终糅合在空气里的隐秘声响，就忽地扑到了幕布前。点燃这场混乱的是一声惊叫，二人都朝街口的方向望去。视线对上枪口的那一刻，唐纳德几乎是反射性地低头弯腰，朝一旁躲闪。洞开的酒吧大门就在他身侧，只需短短的两小步，他就能冲进安全区域。但子弹比他的动作更快，枪声猛地在他的耳边被炸开。酒吧的玻璃窗碎裂了，身旁的小子也喊叫起来，唐纳德不知道出了什么事，他不敢回头去看。

　　短短的两小步，甚至不足两秒，枪声却又响了第二次。子弹几乎是紧贴着他的脚后跟擦了过去，他踉跄着扑进酒吧大门，顿时在里头掀起了一股恐慌的浪潮。人们都听到了枪声，尽管在这儿，枪声就和歌声一样，是城区永恒的一部分，但谁也不想被卷入其中，于是，霎时间里，尖叫声，怒吼声，酒吧护卫的脚步声，此起彼伏。唐纳德挣扎着从地上爬起来，无暇他顾，立马迈开步子往里冲。“凶手！”开枪的人是这样称呼他的，尽管一时想不起自己最近杀过什么人，他至少还是能肯定，对方就是冲着他来的。

　　他快步奔向酒吧后门。酒客们骂骂咧咧，却也不想惹是生非，纷纷给他绕道。谢天谢地，护卫没拦着他，而酒吧后门大敞着。有两个人靠在那儿抽烟，他猛推了他们一把，冲了出去。身后传来咒骂声，他头也不回地沿着巷道狂奔起来。贴满广告的旧砖墙在他两侧后退着，恍惚间又将他带回到新里诺的街道上。天杀的，为什么这种事老是发生在他身上？

　　  
　　  
　　『洛根』

　　他举枪冲进酒吧。人们尖叫着四散而逃，主管酒吧的加勒特兄妹在吧台后头伏低了身子，高声咒骂：老天啊！脑子被辐射过的挨操的疯子！滚回街上去！护卫！他听到枪械在人手中吱呀作响的声音，眼角余光里，有两个持枪的护卫正朝他走来。但他遍布血丝的双眼中唯一的焦点，就是那个前一秒消失在人群中的身影。后门，这个词在他混乱的思绪里一闪而过，他放低枪口，朝那唯一的目标奔去。

　　依旧有人跟在他身后，酒吧护卫，或那些多管闲事的人，洛根不在乎，他看到目标了，那凶险的恶徒，正紧贴着酒吧后巷的砖墙狂奔，那头在阳光下涌动的金发成了再明显不过的靶子。恶徒看上去惊慌失措，不知目的地横冲直撞，还险些栽进一个垃圾箱。炙热阳光下，灰尘和碎屑漫天飞扬，枪托嵌在洛根汗津津的手掌里，复仇的欲望再次高涨到了巅峰。

　　他抬高枪口，再次扣下了扳机。

　　　

　　『唐纳德 』

　　起先是种古怪的高热感，紧贴着他的上臂擦过，像是不小心触碰到了烙铁，又迅速地缩回手。但灼热并未平息，反倒很快就被剧痛所替代。唐纳德顿时痛呼一声，上身不受控制地低了下去，引起了一长串连锁反应——屈膝，前扑，摔倒在地。猛烈的冲击力让他的脑子经历了那么一小会儿的空白，新里诺的街道再次在他眼前闪现。新里诺，罪恶放荡的城市，他好不容易摆脱了那座婊子城，来到新维加斯重新开始。但是，他妈的，他妈的！新维加斯就是他生命里的第二座婊子城。

　　他连滚带爬地进入街边的建筑废墟。伤势不重，他想，子弹只是擦过了他的上臂外侧，尽管这会儿，血已经把衣料给浸透了，疼痛也让他一阵阵地发昏，但至少他还能跑。他的双腿追随着生存本能，带着他从建筑废墟的另一侧跑了出去。阳光一照下来，他就不可避免地再次被拉回到现实。去哪儿？第一个闯进他脑海的，是柯恩的住所，但柯恩显然不在，况且，柯恩不一定会帮他；老大那儿？不，老大可不会给他擦屁股，只会把子弹打进他的脑袋。

　　阳光热辣，加上肉体的灼痛，让唐纳德愈发觉得昏昏沉沉，连眼前事物都变得模糊了起来。太阳镜在奔逃过程中掉落了，无遮无掩的阳光刺痛了他的双眼。他看到赌城区那无可企及的高耸建筑，以及眼前一片混乱的街景，双腿依旧机械性地摆动，速度已经慢下来了，但不知为何，袭击者没有追上来。或许有什么东西拖慢了对方的脚步，他想，也有可能，自己已经成功摆脱了对方。

　　但下一秒，身后的不远处又传来一下枪声，他被吓得一抖，慌乱之间又加快了脚步。伤口又开始流血，他牙关紧咬地跑过面前的一小块空地，再次钻进了巷道中。前方是通往东区大门的街道，他可以趁机逃进自己的旅馆房间，但那不安全，他得……突然间，有什么东西绊了他一下，他再次重重地扑倒在地，顿觉天旋地转，有那么一会儿，眼前黑暗一片。待这股阴影褪去后，透过飞扬的尘土，他看到了不远处地面上的井盖，那是通往下水道的入口之一。

　　

　　『洛根』

　　他击中了，子弹在恶徒的身侧溅起一小片血雾，对方随之倒下，却很快又逃进了一侧的建筑废墟。洛根一边装填子弹，一边追了上去。废墟近在咫尺，眼看着就能绕过那个拐角，却突然地不知从哪儿飞来一颗子弹，打在了他脚边的地面上。他脚步一顿，惊诧地朝子弹飞来的方向望去。只见正有两个人从旁边的巷道里走出来，其中一人还高举着左轮枪，另一人拿着球棒，神态有些局促不安。

　　“恶魔，”举枪的人恶狠狠地盯着他，咬牙切齿地朝他抛出一个词，另一只手抬了起来，像是打算开第二枪。但洛根迅速地转动枪口，扣下了扳机。枪身震动着，用力撞击他的虎口。持左轮者身前绽开了一朵血花，整个人随即往下一瘫，朝后倒在了地上，还有动静，却没力气站起来了。另一人像是呆住了，愣愣地大睁着眼睛，拿球棒的手颤抖着，脚步一会儿往前，一会儿往后，不知所措。洛根把枪口转向他，他立马从喉头发出一声恐惧的呜咽，丢下球棒转身就跑，一会儿就没影了。

　　洛根放下枪，紧抿了一下嘴唇，转身走向建筑废墟。地上还有那金发恶徒留下的血迹，他跑不了多远，沿着……脚步再次一顿，洛根在废墟墙边站住了，呆呆地看向墙上的悬赏令。几张邪恶的黑白脸孔给印在上头，和东区大门外的悬赏对象是同一批人，机车手，大厨，紫罗兰，还有一张……在东区大门外给撕下来的那一张……

　　上头是他自己的脸。

　　

　　『唐纳德』

　　空气里有股挥之不去的臭气，唐纳德眉头紧皱地踩在潮湿肮脏的通道地面上，沿着刻在墙上的指引行走。底下的情况没他想象中的糟，虽说的确又脏又臭，但至少这一区域是安全的。北区的流浪者们占据了这一带的下水道系统，尽管他不明白他们是怎么忍受得了下头的空气的，但他们的确在下头设立了一些聚居点，甚至有地下竞技场——他从未去过，因为，天杀的，他从未想到自己会主动踏足这个地方。

　　伤口痛得厉害，他不得不停下来，借着拐角处的油灯光亮，脱下衬衫检查。衣料和伤处粘连在了一块儿，他强忍着尖叫的欲望，牙关紧咬地揭下它。左上臂外侧的一小块皮肤血肉模糊，他咒骂着，用牙齿咬着衬衫的一端，用力撕扯下一块布料。草草包扎过后，他继续前行，唯恐袭击者会跟上来。他没看清袭击者的面貌，说不定只是个嗑药嗑疯了的家伙，认错了人……或许不必如此慌张，他可以回到旅馆里去，躲上那么一小会儿，事情很快就会过去的。但是，他妈的，荒唐的事情已经发生了，他不指望自己的运气会突然变好。

　　又一个拐角，他远远地看到了一丝来自地面的光源，墙上有道模糊不清的标记，他凑近了看。伴随着一股腐朽的潮气，他看清了那几个歪歪斜斜的字母：西区。

　　

　　


	6. 24

　　房门被敲响时，24正伏在床垫旁，用充血的双臂紧夹住身体两侧。汗珠爬过他的鼻脊，滴落到他眼前的一小块地板上，他数不清这是第几个俯卧撑了，他从来都不擅长数数，但身体自会告诉他答案，他知道自己快抵达极限了，只要再做最后那么两下——

　　然后房门响了。外界的声音一介入，房间里的某种平衡感就被打破了，他像是突然泄了气，身体往下重重一坠，瘫倒在了地上。肌肉不受自控地颤抖着，带来无因的怒火，他挣扎着爬起来，气冲冲地去开门，该死的家伙，他发誓会杀了——

　　是紫罗兰。

　　怒火当然没有随之消减，24还是想伸出手，扼住这女人的喉咙，看她晒伤的斑驳脸孔逐渐变得青紫，听她喉咙里发出那种濒死的悲鸣。他想自己迟早会这么做的，不仅对她，还对其他人，所有混在西区废墟里的嗑药疯子，都不同程度地令他恼火。但现在不行，现在，他艰难地吞咽下杀戮的欲望，听她说话。她面无表情地看着他，说那个“杰特小子”现在就在外头，要见他。

　　她指的是唐纳德，24想。两天两次，还都是在白天，似乎有点不合常理。“他惹麻烦了，”女人说着，往后退了一步，给他让出空间。他看到被她绑在腰间的小刀，半截已经出了鞘，泛着冷光。他抬起眼睛，恰好对上她那阴沉沉的目光。视线给挪开了，她在他前头迈开步子，走下了楼梯。他沉重地喘着气，汗水沿着脸颊的轮廓歪歪斜斜地爬行，渗进他的背心里，他抬起发抖的手，抹了把脸，也朝楼梯走去。

　　临近黄昏，火球还是灼灼地悬在天边，将一切事物都染成了橘色。正因如此，24一出门就看到了唐纳德·皮尔斯那头仿若在燃烧的金发。他们在空地上，唐纳德和其他人，还有紫罗兰的几条狗。人和狗，都不怀好意地看着这个不请自来的造访者，他模样狼狈，一条手臂受了伤，神色紧张又焦躁，在见到24的一刻，倒是眼睛一亮，像是寻到了希望。24站在门口，远远地看着他，既没上前，也没说话。唐纳德的双眼黯淡了下去，又恢复成了原本的模样。紫罗兰出声了，问他到底想做什么。人群间，唐纳德抬起头，再次朝24投来求助的视线。

　　剧烈运动的余韵还未散去，他上身的肌肉依旧在微微发颤，从肩膀到指尖，热流在泛红的皮肤下涌动着，让他很想重新汇集起力量，将其释放出来。其他人还在等着回应。气氛很怪，24意识到，似乎有人正酝酿着一场杀戮，从紫罗兰腰间的刀，到其他人充满恶意的眼睛，都无声地暗示着什么。杰特小子，他在心里默念着紫罗兰给唐纳德起的外号，迈步朝前走去。女人的恶犬龇着牙，从齿缝间挤出低低的嘶吼。

　　唐纳德惹了麻烦，无需他人提醒，24也能看出这个显而易见的事实。他上身只有一件绷得紧紧的背心，左臂满是血污，被用衬衫布料草草包扎过，汗水混着尘土，在他身上留下道道污迹。他盯着24，眼神像是和先前一样在求助，却又带上了些许不确定。24不知道他想要什么，他一句话也没说，也没回答紫罗兰刚才抛出的问题。紫罗兰冷冰冰地看着他们。整个局面，包括细节，都让24感到不大舒服。他攥紧了拳头。

　　唐纳德一定没料到他会打他，事实上，有一瞬间，连24自己都觉得惊讶。他的拳头重重地砸在了唐纳德的脸上。镶金牙的男人给打得失去了重心，晃晃悠悠地后退了两步，跌坐在了地上。几条狗立马伏低身体，摆出攻击姿态。在它们有机会尝到血肉的滋味前，24走了过去，一把扯住唐纳德胸前的布料，把他从地上拽了起来。他还沉浸在那一拳带来的冲击里，懵然眨动着眼睛。24又往他脸上招呼了一拳，他猛地别过脸去，发出一声痛苦的呜咽。一旁有人笑了起来，24瞪视着，收紧了抓着唐纳德背心的手，将他连拉带扯地拽离空地。“他不想在这里杀他，”有人在身后小声嘀咕。24没回头，加快了脚步，唐纳德踉跄着跟上他，几次险些摔倒在地。

　　他拖着唐纳德走过乱糟糟的废墟通道，那些磕了药的恶魔帮成员们三三两两地聚在一起，眼神涣散地看着他们路过，呵呵发笑。唐纳德没出声，像是彻底懵了，直到他们离开废墟外监视者的视线，他才扑哧一声笑了出来，往地上吐了口血沫。但仅此而已，他既没说话，也没反抗，任凭24拽着他前行。他们踏上一条无人的空路，在夕阳下，柏油路面远远地延伸出去，像大地的裂口。一堵废墟高墙是他们这场短途旅行的终点，24在墙后停下脚步，松了手。橘色的光芒昏沉沉地投下，晒得他头脑发昏。

　　唐纳德扯扯给拽得皱巴巴的背心，又往旁边啐了口血沫。24眉头紧皱地看着，松握了几下拳头。他不觉得自己刚才打得很用力，他的大部分力气都被先前的训练给消耗了，但唐纳德看上去很痛苦，剧烈地喘着气，齿缝间全是血，受伤的左臂看起来也没好到哪里去。但这阵喘息过后，唐纳德又笑了起来，金牙陷在一片血色之间，依旧夺目。“我还以为我们会有一场和平友好的见面呢，”他口齿不清地说，“这算什么？你打算在这儿打碎我的头骨吗？”

　　24保持沉默，视线从他乱糟糟的金发转移到他发抖的右手上，那儿，还和往常一样，戴着一枚戒指，看上去很值钱。紫罗兰及其他恶魔帮成员不喜欢他，尽管他不时地会为他们提供毒品，但和一小包毒品比起来，他手指上的戒指，还有他嘴里那闪闪发光的玩意儿，要更吸引人。24搞不懂唐纳德为什么会把这些东西毫无保留地展示在外，或许城区里的人都这样……他们真笨，24想，所以其他人才那么想攻占城区。

　　唐纳德走近了一步，24能闻到他身上那股不怎么好闻的味，汗液，酒水，血，都混到了一起。“真奇怪，”他眯起眼睛，阳光洒在他一侧脸颊上，一道凝固的血痕泛着光，“麻烦找上门来时，我第一个想找的人居然是你。”

　　24怀疑地看着他，一时分辨不出他说的是不是假话，他那副态度，一如既往地不严肃，仿佛一切对他而言都只是个玩笑。“我以为我能在你这儿休息一会儿，”随着字句的显现，他擦伤的嘴角又开始渗血，那张欠揍的脸上却依旧留有笑意，“但等着我的是一帮不怀好意的瘾君子，和毫无仁慈可言的两拳，你真的打算跟他们想的一样……因为我带伤出现在你们的地盘，就杀了我？”

　　是他们打算杀了你，24暗想，然后拿了你的戒指，敲了你的金牙。他不知道那些小玩意儿值多少钱，但他听到过一些人私下里的讨论，知道绝不是小数目。见他不说话，唐纳德又凑近了一步，几乎要紧贴上来。他没动，任凭“杰特小子”伸出手，在他身上搞小动作。他的手心，被充满暗示地搔了几下，那头凌乱的金发靠近了，戳刺着他的鼻尖，痒痒的。“我们一直处得不错，对吧？”唐纳德问。话语伴随着温热的吐息，打在他的耳廓上，24不习惯地别开了脸。

　　一只手很快就不安分地朝他的下身探去，他一激灵，把唐纳德推开了。唐纳德后退一步，有点茫然地看着他，他回以瞪视，觉得心里很不痛快。他的确有兴致，在看到唐纳德的一刻，那种欲望就开始蠢蠢欲动了——谁叫他们的见面往往与此有关？但这会儿，烦躁大过了欲求，从训练被打断的那一秒开始，烦躁延续至今，像个扰人的坏兆头。

　　“我能走吗？”唐纳德的声音再度传入他的耳畔，这回听上去有点闷闷不乐，“我知道你不想帮我了。”

　　“发生了什么？”24问。

　　他突如其来的发问让唐纳德愣了一下，他不知道有什么好值得惊讶的，他又不是从来都不说话。下一刻，唐纳德笑了，一丝血在他干裂的嘴唇间泛开，“我自己也想知道，”声音里透着疲惫，“我在酒吧外等人，突然就来了个嗜血疯子，一枪打掉了我旁边那人的耳朵，然后便开始追杀我，我还能怎么办？”他抬抬自己的左臂，那儿看上去一团糟，但血已经凝住了。

　　“你为什么不找自己的老大？”24又问。

　　“我说过，我第一个想到的就是你，”唐纳德勾勾嘴角，先前那种态度在他脸上一闪而过，又黯淡了下来，“说真的，我稀里糊涂就到这里来了，那疯子逼得我进了下水道，我出来时就在西区，我以为能上你这儿来躲躲，至少处理一下伤口，可……你不打算杀我，对吗？天啊，你为什么要打我？”

　　24没回答。又一次地，唐纳德吐了一口带血的唾沫，之后咳嗽两下，自嘲地笑了笑。“我真不敢相信我在这儿同你说这些，我差点把你当朋友了，”他低垂下头，踢了踢脚边的沙土，再度抬起头时，他的眼神里又多了那种请求的意味，“能带我去艾尔雷伊* 吗，我怕我一出这堵墙就会送命，就当是你打我那两拳的补偿。”

　　贱货。这个词又不合时宜地闯进24的思绪。不行，他想。不知为何，他总觉得这不是个正确的决定，没必要为了这样一个家伙去对抗自己的直觉。但最后，在那双恳求的眼睛注视下，他答应了。事实上，刚从喉头挤出一声闷哼，他就后悔了，可下一秒，唐纳德冲他笑了一下。笑容又浅又短促，像是不同于以往，24说不上来，但倏然间，疑虑就给打消了，他烦躁地皱了皱鼻子，决定去艾尔雷伊。

　　


	7. 紫罗兰 & 唐纳德

　　『紫罗兰』

　　他比机车手还危险，这是她在观察了他一段时间后得出的结论。虽说仅从表面上来看，机车手比他更疯，事实上，可以这么说，这里的所有人都比他更疯，包括她自己。他是他们中的异类，像个格格不入的外来客，仅从这一点——他几乎不嗑药——上就能看出来，而这足以让她心生怀疑。

　　她对他所知甚少，只知道他和他们一样，都是从监狱里跑出来的。但监狱里什么人都有，小偷，疯子，杀人狂，甚至是某些犯了错的前警长，她本人，干的向来都是劫掠的活，是个不折不扣的强盗，所以暴动过后，她也跟着犯人们一路北上，一同建立帮派，且迅速找到了一席之地。对于这里的大多数人，她或多或少都知道底细，只有他，自始至终都像个谜题。首先，他没有名字，人们用编号称呼他，她不知道是囚犯编号，还是其他什么，她可不是从男囚区出来的；其次，他几乎不开口说话。他说话的次数就和他嗑药的次数一样少，自然也不常与人交流。

　　有一小伙人，心甘情愿地跟着他，这是最让她搞不懂的，只能这么解释：他们都嗑坏了脑子。的确，她见过他在劫掠行动中的样子，像头狂暴的嗜血野兽，出手又快又狠，毫不留情，但帮派里的其他人也差不到哪里去，在药物的帮助下，每个人都能变成不要命的疯子。他们可不缺疯子，他们缺的是能做出正确决策，延长帮派寿命的人。虽说她自己并不是这块料，但道理是明白的。

　　总而言之，她看他不顺眼，想除掉他。

　　她起初没有计划，总不能就这么站到他面前杀他，论肉搏，她还不是他的对手。他很少嗑药，所以少有精神涣散的脆弱时刻，她找不到趁虚而入的机会。最好能找些帮手，但除了狗以外，周围可没什么值得信任的家伙，一个说服他人的好理由至关重要，因为人们还没疯到那种程度，会听信肆意编造的胡言乱语。她想过栽赃，或挑起纷争，或找寻他的弱点，但都以失败告终。最后，像是她的守护天使刻意为之般地，唐纳德·皮尔斯出现在了她的面前。

　　杰特小子是从城区来的，起先有个帮手，后来大概是死在了荒野里，杰特小子便单枪匹马地干了。和恶魔帮做交易的外来者不在少数——人们总有各种鬼花招，找准了利益走，付出再多的危险也心甘情愿——以此来换取安全通过西区的特权，偶尔也能从他们劫掠来的物资中捞点好处，还附带一个可笑的空头承诺：恶魔帮保证以后入侵城区时不会攻击他们。在这些滑头中，杰特小子是最引人注目的，他那过分招摇的外表，足以让强盗们追他到天涯海角，他那装模作样的态度，也无比惹人厌。她不知道其他人是怎么想的，能放任杰特小子在西区自由出入，还让他活上那么久。她想要他死，想敲下他嘴里的金牙，砍了他的手指取戒指，所以，当她发现杰特小子和那以编号为名的家伙越走越近时，她就知道自己离目标不远了。

　　她不知道杰特小子频繁找那家伙谈事的原因，也不知道他们是否真的在谈事。她记得他们的交流是从一次修理事件开始的，那家伙的动力拳套坏了，不过是件小事，却搞得他四处发火，在修车厂里对着战前的废弃载具拳打脚踢。得知原因后，杰特小子主动提出帮忙修理，基于什么原因，她不知道，兴许只是想讨好人。总之，自那以后，杰特小子拜访西区的次数就越来越多了，他总是会带上些违禁药，因此没人阻拦他，时间一久，人人都知道杰特小子和那家伙有所往来。他们在干什么，无人知道，而这意味着她可以自由发挥。

　　有了稳定的基础后，接下来的事简直是再简单不过。她可以肆意添油加醋，把杰特小子说成是NCR的走狗，而他和那家伙的频繁会面就是讨论如何出卖这里的人，他们会从内部攻破，逐步瓦解帮派，他们会把帮派的每一次行动都报告给NCR，最后协助NCR摧毁帮派。她在帮派里有不少追随者，因此，很快就说服了部分人相信自己的说辞，最后，事情在私下里越传越广，终于，这一区域的多数人都知道了那并不存在的背叛行为。尽管如此，多数人还是不想当出头鸟，只是幸灾乐祸地等着好戏开场。到了今天，这场戏的幕布终于要给拉开了。

　　先是杰特小子的意外造访，带着某个可能会紧随而至的麻烦。他提出的要求在她的意料之中，没理由不答应，她迫不及待地想看他们两人吃瘪的表情。但那家伙打了杰特小子——这是她没有预料到的，计划突然中断了，他杀气腾腾地拽着杰特小子离开，像是要去别的地方要了杰特小子的命。她本想追上去，但其他人，那帮嗑药嗑傻了的家伙们开始打赌，赌他回来时会不会带着血迹和杰特小子身上的值钱货，假如没有，那她紫罗兰说的就是真的，他们就会想方设法除掉这个潜在的危险分子。

　　他没有。

　　

　　『唐纳德』

　　唐纳德睡不着。

　　他不喜欢艾尔雷伊旅馆的肮脏床铺，不喜欢浴室里那透着可疑浊色的水流，也不喜欢外头传来的嘈杂声响。虽说城中公寓也不安静，但好歹是安全的，而在这里，从进门到现在，他已经听到两或三下枪声了，时远时近，有一声就响起在附近，吓得他一激灵。假如那疯子真的通过什么办法找到了他，他也只能认命，因为他唯一的防身武器，一把伴随他多年的激光手枪，在进入西部废墟时被那帮该死的瘾君子搜走了。

　　在床上辗转反侧许久后，唐纳德放弃了尝试，翻身下床，从裤子口袋里摸出了烟盒和打火机。他一边点烟，一边思忖着接下来要干的事。天一亮，他就得回城区，到那时候，风波应该已经平息下来了，但老大也保准知道了他被追杀一事，他得想办法撇清关系……烟涌进他的口腔，他咳嗽了一声，觉得自己喉咙里都有血味。

　　房门被敲响了。

　　他一愣，夹着烟的手停滞在了嘴边，一小截烟灰掉下来，散落在了地板上。短暂的失神过后，他一边匆匆忙忙地摁灭香烟，一边快速扫视着房间，寻找着能当武器的东西。外头的人更用力地砸门。廉价旅馆的脆弱木门颤动着，眼看着就要支撑不住，在它轰然倒塌下之前，唐纳德冲了过去，旋开了门锁。

　　他的右手背在身后，紧握着烟灰缸，等着应对紧随而来的危险。门被打开后，有那么一两秒的沉默，像毒气一样弥漫在他和门外人之间，他紧张地吞咽了一下，持烟灰缸的手挪到了身侧。慢慢地，房门吱呀作响地往内退来，有个高大的身影像鬼魅似的溜进了房间。持烟灰缸的手只举到半途，便不再继续，一直紧绷着的神经也倏地放松下来了，唐纳德松了口气，立马又觉得头疼。门在来人身后给关上了，是24。

　　房间里没开灯，即便如此，唐纳德还是一秒就认出了他。进屋后，他就这么紧挨着门站着，呼吸声沉重。唐纳德松了手，烟灰缸往下一落，“我以为那疯子找上门来了，”他说。手心有汗，他暗暗咒骂了一句。那疯子搞得他神经紧张。

　　24沉默不语，唐纳德耸耸肩，朝床边走去，准备拿第二支烟。但刚迈出一步，24就一把抓过他，摁着他的肩膀，强迫他跪下。他瞬间就理解了这举动的含义，于是笑了，顺从地照做。旅馆的地板冰冷坚硬，他一边不舒服地挪动着双腿，一边去解24的裤子。这家伙于深夜拜访的目的就是这个，对吧？不然呢？杀戮和性，这是他最在乎的两件事，唐纳德心知肚明，唯一搞不明白的就是，这家伙为什么不去操身边的什么人，非得跑这么大老远来操他？

　　但说真的，他不介意，他不介意跪在肮脏的旅馆房间里，吸另一个男人的鸡巴，反正他也睡不着，不如像这样，握着眼前这根尺寸惊人的阴茎，从顶端舔到根部，再舔回来，还能打发点时间。几下舔弄过后，它就变得湿漉漉的了，唐纳德于是想站起身来，继续下一步——他的屁股还记得昨天那场激烈的性交呢。但24压着他的脑袋，不让他动。他的头发纠在24的手指之间，被扯得有些发疼。

　　他用自己湿热的口腔接纳24的阴茎，它整根没入，直直地抵向他的喉部，充实地填满了他的口腔。直至满脸通红，唐纳德才后退着让它离开，牵出几道粘稠的银丝。“宝贝，”他哑着嗓子，想提议到床上去干完剩下的事，这地板跪得他膝盖疼。但不等他继续往下说，24就收紧了抓着他头发的手，他只得凑上去，再次张开嘴。阴茎滑入他的口腔，开始浅浅地抽插。他认了，闭上眼睛，假装这是世界上最美味的糖果，开始卖力地吸吮起来。

　　24在他嘴里射精，这是第一次。精液灌进口腔，唐纳德眉头紧皱地退开，站起身来，快步走向卫生间。他摸索着开了灯，随即把口中的玩意儿尽数吐了出来，又漱了几次口，才觉得没那么难受了。但愿这脏水不会让我得辐射病，他想。卫生间门外，有个身影靠近了，唐纳德偏过头，刚想抱怨，却又语塞了。24身上有血。

　　“是谁的？”他听到自己问。刚才在黑暗中，他什么也没看见。

　　24一脸阴沉地看着他，没回答，像是要他自己去追寻答案。


	8. 无辜的人

　　困惑像根针，直直地刺入他的脑子，冰冷地搅动了一下。终于，经历了漫长的情绪失控后，一丝理智再度浮现在了洛根的思绪里，悬赏令上的黑白照片，也随之愈发清晰。转瞬之间，他仿佛搞懂了所有事。赏金和错认，两个词在他的脑海中交织重叠着，解开了压在他心头的谜题。

　　怒火因此再次被点燃，对那帮错认了他的人，也对他自己。但不等其蔓延开，另一伙人就接踵而至。和方才那两人一样，他们都带着武器，毫不掩饰攻击欲，从同一条巷道里恶狠狠地冲着他来。解释无用，洛根明白，很快地，整个城区的人都会站出来同他作对，他一个字都来不及辩解，就会替悬赏令上的罪人下地狱。

　　他可不想在今天，在这里，以这种方式结束自己的性命。

　　袭击者远远地朝他射击，子弹打在砖墙和水泥地面上，碎石尘土四溅。不容得他多想，身体就本能地作出了反应，洛根迈开步子，狂奔起来。风声，枪声，咒骂声，都几乎在同一瞬间响起，重重地砸在新维加斯的街道上，掀起一股新的混乱浪潮。每一个人，那些站在街边的，躲在窗户后的，藏匿在暗处的，从另一个方向跑来打算截住他的，每一个人，都满怀恶意地瞪视着他，他从不知道这些街道也能这么热闹，他以前还总觉得新维加斯像座他妈的死城呢。

　　但嗅到血腥味后，死城就苏醒了。听闻有个遭悬赏的恶魔在城内制造混乱，几乎所有四肢健全的人都带着武器踏上了街道，新维加斯像是突然间开展了一场盛大的狩猎游戏，而他，一个无辜的人，成了这场游戏里唯一的猎物。风声，枪声，咒骂声，脚步声，又一颗不知从何而来的子弹紧贴着他擦过。

　　这就像一场永无止境的噩梦。

　　洛根不知道自己是何时中弹的，慌不择路地逃进下水道时，他才发觉自己一瘸一拐。痛感姗姗来迟，沿着右腿攀爬而上，刺激得他牙关紧咬。他没停下，强撑着继续前行。密闭的地下空间弥漫着臭气，光线昏暗，只有少许人为的灯光指引着方向。在一个拐角处，他发现了一样东西，又在他灰暗一片的心底点亮了一丝微弱的火，是那恶徒的衬衫，被撕得破破烂烂，他想是拿来包扎伤处的。无论整件事是否基于误解而生，悲剧都已经铸成，他不会放弃自己原有的打算。他走了对的方向。

　　但在那之后，线索就中断了。下水道错综复杂，洛根此前从未踏足其中，很快就迷失了方向。有些区域看似安全，有火光，也有人声，但他不确定此刻的自己是否能安全通行，只能远远地避开。另一头，部分追踪他的人也下来了，他们的叫嚷声响彻寂静幽深的地下通道，透着股仇恨与疯狂。他扶着墙，强迫自己快步行走。伤口抽搐着，疼得他冷汗直流。

　　他不知该去往何处，只能凭借直觉前行。可笑的是，迷失方向这件事在某种程度上给他带来了好运，那帮人想当然地认为，一个躲避追捕的恶魔帮成员一定会回西部废墟，于是一股脑地朝那方向去了。骚动渐远，没过多久，周围就静了下来，只剩滴滴答答的淌水声。洛根靠在潮湿的墙面上，一边急促地喘气，一边卸下枪带，颤抖着为自己绑止血带。

　　稍作休息后，他再次迈开沉重的脚步，每一步都让他冷汗直流，仿佛有一把锋利的小刀，不断地刮剔着他的骨头，他甚至能听到那种令人牙酸的摩擦声，但片刻后意识到那是狐鼠步枪拖在地上的声音。他紧了紧握枪的手，深呼吸着，劝说自己保持清醒。埃德米拉和她的大儿子还活着，他想，他得亲手把罪人的头颅带去给他们看。虽说那也没法让死者复生，但至少能带给生者少许慰藉。他得撑到那时候。

　　一只变异了的地鼠，在通道的阴暗角落里抬起头来，朝着他呲牙。他抬高枪口对准了它，它却像是突然丧失了攻击欲，嗅了嗅空气中的味道后，就再度低下身，不一会儿就跑得没影了。或许它只闻到了死亡的味道，洛根想。

　　他又强撑着走了一段路，终于看到了一架通往地面的梯子。金属梯子早已锈迹斑斑，脆弱得像是随时都会塌下。有一缕光自上方缝隙间倾泻而下。洛根抓住斑驳的支架，祈祷着这是条通路，艰难地把自己往上拉。梯子吱呀作响，轻微颤动着。洛根不知道自己是否还能经受一次坠落，他觉得浑身发冷。

　　但它撑住了，他拖着自己沉重的身躯，一路往上。厚重的井盖触手可及，他把枪夹在腋下，伸手往上推了推。它纹丝不动。冷汗瞬间就下来了，他愣愣地看着缝隙间的光亮，用力眨了眨眼睛，然后，深呼吸了两次，定了定神，作了第二次尝试。井盖像是有千斤重，他屏着呼吸，全身肌肉都紧紧地绷起。像是有什么东西松动了，光线忽地闪动了一下。他继续使力，抵着井盖的手剧烈颤抖着，额前满是沁出的汗珠。终于，它动了，石板摩擦过地面，发出一连串尖啸。阳光涌进通道的刹那，洛根痛苦地眯起了眼睛，随后释然地松了口气，脸上甚至浮现起一丝笑意。幸运是短暂的，他知道，但至少现在，他能够喘口气了。

　　他在新维加斯城区外，周围一片破败，尽是些房屋废墟。还算不上安全，他还是能望见新维加斯那用广告牌铸成的城墙，不远。但放眼望去，周围空无一人，死气沉沉，唯有几只漆黑的乌鸦停留在歪斜的电线杆上。他眯缝着双眼，环视四周，视线最后停留在了废墟间一栋还算完好的房子上。

　　在战前，这里可能是一家商店，但洛根看不出是售卖什么商品的。外头的招牌已经消失了，原本漆在外墙上的字也早已在风吹雨打中变得模糊了，至于室内，原先摆在货架上的东西，无论是什么，早已被洗劫一空，只剩下一些无用的垃圾。角落里摆放着一台夕阳沙士贩卖机，他用力捶打了一下，本不抱任何希望，却真的有一瓶沙士滚落到了他的脚边，像是他的幸运天使给他开了个小玩笑。他费劲地捡起它，瓶身脏兮兮的，瓶盖却完好无损。他用牙齿咬开，伴随着“哧”的一声，沙士的气味猛然冲进他的鼻腔，他迫不及待地贴近瓶口。液体灌进口腔，算不上冰冷，却刺激得他几近落泪，他从未觉得这玩意儿像此刻这样甘甜过。

　　他喝了半瓶，把剩下的半瓶往空货架上一放，随即绕到了收银台后头。那儿有一张床垫，尽管脏得像是刚在垃圾堆里走了一遭，但看到它的一瞬，洛根就彻底垮了下来。从昨夜到现在，十几个小时的折磨累积下来的疲惫都倏地朝他砸来，苦难终于告一段落，他也因此丧失了所有力气。眼皮沉重地盖了下来，周围的事物也愈发模糊，有一会儿他觉得自己像是在做梦，下一秒又重重地瘫倒了下去，随即便丧失了知觉。

　　昏睡间，有个真正的梦找上了他，但梦里所刻画的尽是些他从未拥有过的东西，也是些和现实毫不相干的东西，总之，是个平和美好的梦，里头甚至有青绿色的草地和色彩斑斓的野花。洛根只在战前的杂志和画里见过那种东西，茂盛的植被，清澈的湖水，都只存在于战前，都只存在于久远的记忆里，真正围绕着他的，只有砖瓦和黄沙，现在又多了一项死亡的阴影。

　　脚步声唤醒了他。

　　美梦破灭了，洛根睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是商店遍布灰尘的木质地面。有人在商店里，脚步声，说话声，锡罐落地声，全都清晰地传入洛根的耳内。他一动不动地躺在原处，神经紧张地紧绷着。不只一人，他意识到，其中一人正同另一人说话。“这里什么都没有，”那人说，“全是些没用的垃圾。”

　　没有回应，但洛根能听出两种不同的脚步声。其中一人，说话的那人，正穿梭在货架间，像是在寻找什么。另一人的脚步则更缓，像是毫无兴趣，但也有可能是在观察。“噢，”那人又出声了，“这儿有一瓶沙士。”

　　该死的。洛根暗骂一句，那瓶夕阳沙士。“奇怪，”他听到那人说，“像是刚打开没多久，还没变质，你要吗？”

　　还是没有回应。洛根闭上眼睛，深呼吸了一次，小心翼翼地伸手去拿自己的枪。腿上的伤口抽搐了一下，顿时传来一阵钻心的疼痛，他倒吸一口冷气，手掌也不受控制地往下一坠，指甲叩在木地板上，发出轻微的一声响。外头的窸窣声立马止住了，洛根也顿住了，紧张地看着不远处的枪。只要稍一探身，他就能够到它，但腿伤可能会阻碍他，实际情况未必和设想的一样……

　　“你听到什么动静了吗？”外头的人问。

　　没有回应。

　　洛根盯着自己的枪。

　　下一秒，寂静的室内响起了沉重的脚步声。


	9. 24

　　我早该想到的。他们砸开他的房间门锁，像毒蜂那般一涌而入时，是这句话最先浮现在24心头。我早该想到的。这些天，弥漫在西部废墟里的某种不安气氛已经让他心生怀疑了，他留意到了紫罗兰每回看他时那不怀好意的眼神，她腰间的小刀就像根晃眼的刺，他也留意到了些许不同寻常的窃窃私语，往往在他现身的那一刻，就戛然而止，仿佛他就是他们所谈论的对象。即便如此，当他们带着武器闯进他的房间，粗暴地制服他，要带他去见机车手的时候，他还是受到了不小的震撼，因为他始终想不通他们这么做的原因。

　　一声响指落在他的耳边。

　　他的眼皮本能地一颤，将他带回了现实。唐纳德·皮尔斯，来自新维加斯城区的帮派分子，正一脸疑惑地看着他。昏黄的卫生间灯光把唐纳德的头发染成了暗金色。

　　“发生什么了？”唐纳德又问了一次，“这是谁的血？”

　　还能是谁的血？当然是那帮操蛋玩意儿的血。幸亏他们犯了个大错误。他们本该在冲进房间的那一刻就要了他的命的，可他们偏要带他去见机车手，要押着他走过废墟，前往另一边的三号避难所，而且，紫罗兰和她的狗都不在场——兴许这就是她出的主意。她的缺席，堪称漫长的路途，夜晚昏暗的光线，加上那帮人松懈的态度，都让24的反击变得易如反掌。他们以为用枪指着他的头就能逼他屈服，但他们忘了当初监狱暴动时，NCR的枪口也是直直地对准了他们的，那时的他们还是一帮尚存理智的恶徒，现在却成了一群滥用药物的毒瘾者，躲开他们的子弹，比躲开从未拿过枪的新兵蛋子的子弹还简单。

　　生锈的金属尖啸着，阻断了水声。唐纳德拧紧了水龙头。“告诉我那不是楼下旅馆老板的血，”他慢悠悠地走近，上臂处的绷带隐隐透着血红，“我不想再揽什么麻烦上身了。”他走了出去。卫生间的灯光灭了，周围一瞬间地又暗了下来，24眨眨眼睛，看向唐纳德。唐纳德在床边坐下，拿起烟盒，不紧不慢地又给自己点了支烟。火星在暗处一闪一灭，让24想起不久前燃起在西部废墟的那场火。火势没能蔓延开，因为那儿没什么可烧的，但还是阻挡了他们追杀他的脚步。他们，恶魔帮。他不再是其中的一员了。他吁出一口气，像吹散一缕烟那样，把这个词从自己身上驱逐了出去。

　　“也许不是人血，”唐纳德继续猜，“蜥蜴？我不知道这一带还有变种蜥蜴，也许是变异地鼠，从下水道爬出来的不长眼的玩意儿……”他不着边际地挥洒着自己的想象力，从蜥蜴到死亡爪，说得越来越离谱。他真笨，24想。但这不重要，自己到这里来，不是为了向他解释事情的来龙去脉的。

　　他走上前去，一把抓住了唐纳德拿烟的手。

　　来自城区的金发小子抬起头，阴影中的脸孔显得有些木讷，但很快又恍然大悟地绽开一个笑容。“不满足于一次口交，嗯？”他慵懒的声线里带着暗示，“让我先抽完这支烟，宝贝，我不想烫着你。”

　　24一使劲，把他给拽了起来，他一边说“等等，等等”，一边挣脱开，把未燃尽的烟往床头的空锡罐里一扔，然后不耐烦地开始解自己的裤子。笨蛋，24想。他伸出手，又一次地紧抓住了唐纳德的手腕，后者一顿，诧异地看向他。他加重了手下的力道，唐纳德的手指骨节抵在他的手掌内侧，颤动了那么两下，他开了口，说了进门以来的第一句话。

　　“我不能留在这儿。”

　　唐纳德愣愣地看着他，几度欲言又止，许久后才小声地问他是什么意思。“你得带我离开这儿，”他说。去哪儿？唐纳德问。他没说话，有好一会儿只是盯着旁边的窗户瞧，遍布裂痕和污迹的玻璃外，是被赌城区灯光点亮的夜空，光线朦胧地聚集在厚重的屏障上，勾勒出房间内事物的轮廓，却难以映照出外界的景象。他听见自己问唐纳德是从哪里来的，唐纳德一笑，说，你知道的，新维加斯。之前呢？唐纳德沉默片刻，支支吾吾地说：新里诺。

　　“那我们就去新里诺。”

　　又是一长段沉默，让24想起修车厂里那台损坏了的唱机和旧唱片，歌曲里总是掺杂着大量空白。但这回打破沉默的不是突兀的乐声，而是又一下笑声。“你一定在开玩笑，”唐纳德哑着嗓子，“为什么突然……突然……不，我们不去新里诺，我不去新里诺，我不——”

　　24攥紧右手，重重地往他脸上打了一拳。

　　话音戛然而止，唐纳德闷哼一声，踉跄着倒在了床头柜上。锡罐自边缘坠落，在地板上滚出一连串空洞的声响。24喘着粗气，强压下心头那股暴力欲。别把这变成另一场血腥事件，理智的声音微弱地响起在他的脑海里。呼吸稳下来了。但几步外的地方，唐纳德的理智消失了。“你这条狗！”他怒吼着，抹了一把鼻间的血迹，气急败坏地朝24扑来。

　　他们很快扭打在一起，也同样地，很快就结束了。唐纳德给摁倒在床上，不住地大叫，24压着他的伤处，残忍地使着力，身下的躯体挣扎着，痛叫声变为了求饶，最后还带上了一丝哭腔。“放开我，”声音颤抖着响起在24耳边，24没动，更用力地往下压，激起一声响亮的哭喊。“操，操，”唐纳德语无伦次地骂着脏话，“我们去新里诺，啊，操，放开我！”他又无力地挣扎了两下。24松了手，扯住他的背心，拽着他下了床。

　　他看上去晕乎乎的，这可怜的金发混蛋，吸着鼻子，眼角泛着泪光，看上去既脆弱又欠揍。“我们去新里诺，”他哑着嗓子重复了一次，又嘀咕了一声“混球”，然后拖着无力的双腿往床头靠近一步，拿上了打火机和烟盒。24抓住他的肩膀，粗鲁地推了一把，他骂骂咧咧地走到房间门边，旋开了门锁。

　　周围静得像墓地，有很长一段时间，空气里都只有轻柔的风声及他们的脚步声。唐纳德自离开旅馆后就闭了嘴，晃晃悠悠地走在24前头，起初半句抱怨的话都没有，走出一段路后，却又像是忘了发生在旅馆里的事一样，竟开起玩笑来。“你不怕我直接带你去见NCR？”他笑嘻嘻地回头看了一眼，“你知道，那笔赏金的数目可不小，够我花上好一阵子的。”

　　24闷哼一声，没说话。

　　他们穿行过一小片废墟，地面上铺满了碎石，唐纳德边走边踢。“下回你该换种方式求人，”他用力踢飞一块石子，片刻后，从不知哪个角落里传来一声闷响，“你应该有礼貌地询问我，而不是绑架我，而且，我以为在干了我那么多回以后，你的态度会柔和些，但你们恶魔帮……你们恶魔帮果真都是一群冷血的混蛋。”

　　24默不作声，继续走着。远方地平线间已隐隐有了光亮，是破晓时分了，白昼来得如此之快。一夜间发生了太多的事，但太阳照常升起，一如既往。前方，唐纳德抱怨起来，一会儿说自己太累，一会儿又说伤口疼得厉害。“都怪你，操你妈的，”他咒骂着，仿佛只能在语言上找回点主动权，“我要休息，你这条挨操的狗。”

　　24皱皱眉头，不知怎的，心底竟浮现起一丝愧疚感，虽说稍转即逝，却是真真切切的。或许唐纳德说得没错，他的确是太暴力了，但是，他妈的，他控制不住，就像脑子里那个控制愤怒的开关松动了，随随便便都能被打开。但这会儿，它安安静静地保持着关闭状态，而他开始考虑采纳唐纳德的建议。艾尔雷伊旅馆那种人多的地方不安全，但在废墟里，他们兴许能喘口气。

　　有一栋看上去还算完整的建筑，不起眼地扎在废弃街区的断壁残垣之间，红砖墙早在风吹雨打中褪尽了颜色。“我们能进去看看么？”唐纳德试探性地问，在得到肯定的回答后，如释重负地松了口气。他右臂的伤口看起来的确不怎么乐观，在此前的纷争里一定开裂过，血浸透了绷带。那栋建筑里最好有什么能帮他度过难关的东西，24愤愤地想，他还得靠他离开这鬼地方呢，他妈的，他根本不认识路。

　　建筑的门锁已经坏了，轻轻一推就开了。黎明的微光跟随着他们进入室内，这地方看上去像是什么废弃的商店，货架空空荡荡，只剩些无用的垃圾。唐纳德穿行在货架之间，寻找着有用的东西。24慢吞吞地踱着步，觉得既烦闷又无趣。片刻后，最靠内的货架旁响起一声感叹。“这儿有一瓶夕阳沙士，”唐纳德说。24走近时，他正低着头，闻了闻汽水瓶口，“奇怪，像是刚打开没多久，还没变质，你要吗？”

　　24摇摇头。谁知道那里头有什么东西？说不定掺了毒，说不定有个精神病正埋伏在附近，这瓶带毒的汽水就是那家伙的陷阱，唐纳德最好也别——

　　屋子里侧突然响起一下敲击声。

　　他们都愣住了，看向声音传来的方向。“你听到什么动静了吗？”唐纳德问。当然，他听到了，声音是从屋子另一端的收银台后头传来的，一下响亮的敲击声，绝不可能是幻觉。他迈开步子，朝那角落走去，和精神病有关的设想又开始在他思想里肆虐，他脑子里的开关开始蠢蠢欲动了。如果有人躲在那后头，无论是谁，他都会——

　　那身影从收银台后头现身的一刻，他的第一反应就是正面冲上去，挡住第一下攻击。这鲁莽的举动几乎成了他的本能反应，他听到唐纳德在身后大喊一声“我操”，有什么硬邦邦的东西抵住了他的身体，但随着他们一同倒地，那玩意儿也偏了方向，紧随而来的是一下震耳欲聋的枪声，紧贴着他的耳畔响起。有一会儿，他什么也听不到，耳边只剩下一种刺耳的尖啸，而当他抬起头，看向身下那人的脸孔时，尖啸声变为了轰鸣，仿佛有人往他脑子里塞了一把高速运转的链锯。他瞪大了眼睛，呆呆地看着那人，对方也同样震惊地看着他。

　　他像是看到了另一个自己。

　　不久前在西部废墟的修车厂里，唐纳德曾告诉过他，自己见到了一个长得跟他很像的人。他当时没在意，兴许只是唐纳德看走眼，但此刻他明白了，确有其人，并且就活生生地在他眼前，几秒前还试图用枪打死他。一意识到这个事实，无因的怒火就猛地窜了上来，对方像是还没反应过来，他于是举起拳头，重重地砸了下去。

　　


	10. 洛根

　　他拿着猎枪，穿行在一片覆着初雪的松林里，湿脆的细枝在他脚下清脆作响。空气冷冽，白雾随着他的每下吐息涌出，转瞬间又消失不见。他想自己是在搜寻某样东西，既然带着枪，那理应就是在搜寻猎物。是鹿。画报上那外形优美的生物浮现在他眼前。没错，他在搜寻一头鹿。但放眼望去，周围只有千篇一律的树木和褐白相间的土地，灌木长得又密又乱，路障似的扎在他将踏足之处。他定下神，屏住呼吸，捕捉着可能的迹象。林间静得可怕，连风声和鸟鸣声都古怪地无影无踪了，但渐渐地，有一丝微弱的哨声打破了死一般的寂静，是风呼啸过松林的声音，他想。可哨声逐渐有了调，片刻后，他听出来了，是莫哈维音乐电台的“一次又一次心痛”。

　　一次又一次心痛。

　　洛根触电似的颤抖了一下，猛然睁开眼睛。吹口哨的家伙又断断续续地往外蹦了几个音，就停下了。洛根眨眨眼睛，费力地偏过头。动作牵动着僵硬的肌肉，酸胀感倏地涌了上来，痛感也随之被唤醒，刺激得他牙关紧咬。紧接着，他看到了他，那个吹口哨者。金发，骷髅纹身，闯入视线的两样事物都刺痛了洛根的心。恶徒正坐在一台报废的冰柜上，手里拿着那瓶开了盖的夕阳沙士，已经快见底了。他们的视线短暂地交会了一瞬，恶徒咧嘴笑了，露出一颗金牙。

　　“你还活着，”恶徒说。

　　洛根反射性地想要找枪，手指扫过遍布灰尘的地板，却什么也没摸到。恶徒低低地笑了两声，要他别费心思了。“鉴于你现在情绪不稳定，极可能作出冲动之举，所以，我们决定替你保管一阵子。”说着，恶徒举起瓶子，喝了一口夕阳沙士。洛根瞪视着他，挣扎着试图起身，但疲惫和疼痛汹涌地袭来，再次击倒了他。

　　恶徒又笑了，“攻击你的家伙得好好修修自己的枪了，我是说，你很幸运，腿上只给激光枪灼了个小孔，而且，我在你的包里找到了一些治疗粉，你不介意我也借用了一点吧？”恶徒抬抬自己受伤的左臂，是此前在追逐中被打中的地方，看上去不怎么严重，洛根暗骂一句，低头看自己的腿，裤子给挽到了膝上，出乎意料的是，伤口已经给草草包扎过了，屋子另一头，恶徒继续说话，“但这不意味着你能免受皮肉之苦，对吧？所以你最好乖乖坐在那儿，事实上，考虑到你之前对我做的事，我的举动可以算得上是圣人之举了……我早该想到那是你的，没错，挨操的狐鼠步枪。”恶徒低垂下头，最后一句话像是自言自语。

　　洛根咳嗽了两声，觉得铁锈般的血味在口腔里蔓延开。有脚步声响起在收银台的另一边，金发的恶徒也抬起头，朝那方向望了过去。随着第二个身影逐渐出现在视线内，昏迷前发生的事也在洛根的脑海里渐趋清晰。他记得……悬赏令。他用力眨了眨眼睛，眼周肌肉又酸又涩，但映入眼底的事物确凿无疑。尽管此前，他已见过那人两次，一次是在悬赏令上，一次是在昏迷前，但第三次，他依旧不敢相信这是真的，那个绕过收银台的人，长着一张几乎和他一模一样的脸。

　　“他醒了，”金发的恶徒重复了一次，这次是说给那人听的。那人——洛根依旧呆愣愣地看着他，难以挪开视线——朝洛根走近一步，蹲伏下身，后方，恶徒饶有兴味地盯着他们，又喝了一小口沙士。他们的距离很近，洛根甚至能闻到他身上那股汗味，夹杂着淡淡的香烟气息，他暗绿色的眼睛直直地盯着自己，同样充满困惑，以及警惕。沉默的片刻后，洛根意识到，这就是害埃德米拉的小儿子及索耶父女惨死的真凶，若不是因为这作恶多端的罪犯，那些不知好歹的袭击者就不会错认了他，这一切便都不会发生。

　　仇恨的烈火犹如藤蔓，缠绕着他的心脏上攀，洛根攥紧了拳头。但对方显然也有相同的想法，在同一瞬间，他们仿佛达成了某种心灵相通的共识，但对方出手比他更快，他还没来得及抬起拳头，对方就伸出手，一把抓住了他的衬衫领口，粗鲁地把他往上提，像是打算逼迫他站起来，好让他们面对面地打一架。腿伤剧痛，洛根闷哼一声，双手胡乱地摸索着，在收银台上找寻着支撑点。“冷静点，”一旁，金发恶徒又开了口，“我们说好的，在搞清楚是怎么一回事之前，我们都别轻举妄动。”

　　这话显然是说给悬赏令上那张脸孔听的，他用力揪着洛根的领口，双眼里满斥着毫不掩饰的杀意。但话语起到了作用，悬赏令上的恶魔久久未动，最后干脆松了手。洛根往下一坠，滑坐回了地上，恶魔后退一步，往收银台上一靠，居高临下地俯视着他，后方，金发的恶徒举起瓶子，喝了最后一口沙士，然后把空瓶往旁边一抛，厚重的玻璃瓶砸到地板上，骨碌碌地滚到角落里去了。

　　“凶手，”洛根喘着气，愤恨地盯着那金发的恶徒，嗓音哑得几乎成不了句，“别假装好意了，如果你想要了我的命，倒不如痛快些。”

　　恶徒皱了皱眉头，问：“你是什么意思？”

　　他全明白了，来自新维加斯城区的帮派成员，无论出于什么原因，想帮西部废墟的恶魔洗脱罪名，因而打算让他做替罪羔羊。一桩该死的，误打误撞的犯罪事件，只因自己和恶魔的长相过于相似，又在不恰当的时间进入了城区。但不该这样的，埃德米拉的孩子和索耶父女不该因为这种可笑的理由而丧命，他们前天还……他低垂下视线，看向自己的伤腿，绷带下覆着索耶家女儿送他的治疗粉。有一瞬间，洛根觉得自己几近落泪，但悲痛给堵在心底，无处宣泄，最后，他只能睁着干涩的双眼，哀悼似的念出死者的名字。“你指使一帮人杀了他们，”他低声指控，极力压抑着那股失控的欲望，前夜的血腥场景重现在他眼前，火药的气息，索耶家女儿的惨叫，埃德米拉的哭号，她儿子的血流得到处都是，渗进了地板缝，再也没法洗去。

　　恶徒一言不发地听着，直至洛根的最后一个字也消失在空气里，才故作困惑地眨眨眼睛，反问道：“你的意思是，我指使一帮人追杀你，还牵连了你的邻居？喔，这可是个……非同小可的指控，你确定那是我吗？”话音落后，他眯起眼睛，沉思了片刻，“那帮人中有没有一个……梳着背头，发色偏红的男人？”

　　有，洛根想。正是躺在埃德米拉家门口，被她小儿子所杀的那男人，梳背头，穿皮衣，有纹身，典型的城区帮派分子作风。他给出了一个肯定的回应。

　　操他妈的。恶徒立马咒骂起来，嘀咕着什么“天杀的柯恩”，然后泄气似的叹息了一声，说：“我明白了，那天在东门外，柯恩那帮人把你错认成了他，”恶徒看向站在一旁的恶魔，后者没动静，“或者没错认，反正他们想要拿你去领赏，所以跟踪了你一路，但无论怎样，你得知道，这事同我无关，我可不是他们的老大，他们不会听我的，事实上，前天下午，我在他那儿。”恶徒冲着恶魔耸了耸肩，说：你会帮我作证的，对吧？

　　恶魔冷冷地盯着恶徒，话却像是对洛根说的，“我在操他。”

　　恶徒笑了，舌尖抵在金牙下端，轻轻地舔磨了两下。洛根收回视线，不住地在心底咒骂。当然，他不信恶徒所说的，这狡诈的帮派狐狸，吐出的每个字都像谎言，他不是傻子，没那么容易被骗取信任，但或许，他怎么想已经不再重要了，反正他们总要割下他的脑袋去领赏的。想到这里，他颇有些心灰意冷，目光无神地游弋在角落的脏床垫和自己的腿伤之间，地板上有一枚弹壳，是他之前打偏的那枪留下的。“你们打算怎么处置我？”他盯着弹壳，问出这个他早就看见了答案的问题。

　　“很显然，最好的做法是把你留在这儿，”金发恶徒说，“你没法拖着伤腿追杀我们俩，而即使你幸运地找出了离开这鬼地方的办法，你也会在半路上丧命，现在外头自诩赏金猎人的家伙可遍地都是呢，人们一来恨恶魔帮入骨，二来渴望赏金，一见你就会要了你的命，除非你远离人迹，但恕我直言，在荒野里行走更是送死。”

　　这就是答案了，洛根想，意料之中，横竖都是一死，只恨自己当时那一枪没能打准点。但恶徒再次开口时，说的又是截然相反的决定。“但我的同伴不这么认为，”他说，“他很困惑，我想他是把你当成了失散多年的双胞胎兄弟还是什么的，一个人不会无缘无故丢下自己的双胞胎兄弟等死，是吧？”

　　“我们不是兄弟，”洛根恼火地反驳他。

　　“别那么快推翻这个可能性嘛，毕竟在废土上，什么鸟事都有可能发生，”恶徒说着，又狡黠地笑了笑，遭悬赏的恶魔瞪了他一眼，一挺身，迈步走开了。脚步声渐远，像是离开了室内，金发恶徒的视线跟着追随了一会儿，然后挪回到了洛根身上。

　　这回，那种戏谑的情绪从恶徒的眼中被剥离了，有好一会儿，他眯着眼睛，迷茫地看着洛根，像是在思索这究竟是怎样一个人，最后，他低沉着嗓音，说：“信不信由你，我也完蛋了。”说完，他往下一跳，稳稳当当地站在了地上，随即也走出了商店。不久后，隐约从外头传来模糊不清的说话声，洛根把头偏向一边，闭上眼睛，痛苦地喘着气。

　　

　　


	11. 西部废墟恶魔&城区帮派恶徒

　　『西部废墟恶魔』

　　初升的太阳还黯淡地悬在远山之间，空气却已足够浊重闷热，像是掺杂着浓浓的水汽，黏着在皮肤之上。24眯着眼睛，注视着耸立在东南边的赌场高塔。那建筑就像一把深扎在地面上的匕首，暗喻着重建中的文明，但他绝不会去那儿。西边是他的来路，他曾经的避难所，如今充满了想杀他的敌人，尽管复仇欲强烈，但鲁莽如他，也知道那是毫无意义的送命行为。

　　他在门外驻足片刻后，从身后传来了脚步声，不必回头，他也知道是唐纳德。他那来自新里诺的“同伴”，衔着支未点燃的烟，神情悠闲地往门边一靠，掏出了打火机。“你真该考虑考虑我的建议，”言语伴着烟雾，从唐纳德唇间倾泻而出，“把他留在这儿，对谁都好，况且，他可不知道我们要上哪儿去，就算他痊愈了，说不定也会傻愣愣地杀回城区，然后给人抓个正着，替你顶罪，也就是说，咱们根本不必去什么新里诺，找个地方躲躲风头就行。”

　　“不，”24决绝地回应。

　　“你不会真以为他是你失散多年的双胞胎兄弟之类的吧？只不过是个长得像你的废土客罢了，知道怎么着？上个月在赌城的硫磺酒吧，我看到了一个跟我前女友长得一模一样的妓女，但我不会把那妓女错认成她，因为这太荒唐了，你不可能随随便便碰见什么失散多年的亲兄弟，我的前女友也不会从新里诺跑到新维加斯来做妓女。”

　　“说不定就是她。”

　　“去你妈的，新里诺可是婊子的圣地，她千里迢迢跑到新维加斯来做什么？”

　　24没接话，唐纳德也不出声了，抽着闷烟，眉头紧皱，像是思索着什么，最后烦躁地别开了脸。“你不该离开她的，”24小声说，“她是个婊子，你也是个婊子，天生一对。”

　　“喔，”唐纳德难以置信地笑了，“我没想到你也会说玩笑话……哼，好吧，既然你不打算采取我的建议，那么告诉我，你打算拿他怎么办？留下来照顾他，还是带着他一起上路？你打算扛着他走吗？你知道这会给你带来大麻烦的对吧？我搞不懂你究竟在想什么。”

　　想什么？说实话，24自己也不知道。换做平时，如果有这么一个挡在自己必经之路上的人，他会毫不留情地用暴力解决问题，但这回，他开始思考了。他向来不擅长思考，行动总是快过想法，这也正是此前害他入狱的原因，而此刻亦同，从下定决心不留那人等死的一刻到现在，他努力想为自己找出一个理由，却怎么也找不到，或许正如唐纳德所说的那样，他想搞懂对方是否同自己有血缘关系，但就算有又如何？凭空冒出个兄弟又不一定是好事。于是，最终只能归结到直觉，或者说，一种预感。

　　“我就知道你没想好，”唐纳德嘟哝着，低头吸了口烟，一层细密的汗珠覆在他的鼻梁上，有一瞬间，24很想抬手擦去，但忍住了。“你真的是个混蛋，”唐纳德继续说，“你知道一般人在经历这一系列事情后会有什么反应么？卖力地取悦一个不请自来的访客，然后被揍，被挟持，目的地还是他妈的婊子城，遇到一个随时可能捅咱们一刀的家伙，却不得不饶他一命，我得说，一般人到现在该精神失常了，你该庆幸是我，而不是其他什么人。”他闭了嘴，把烟头往脚边一扔，泄愤般地狠踩上去，用力碾了碾，然后轻声嘀咕起来，说自己八成有受虐倾向，之后，抬起头，一脸严肃地看着24，说他想到了一个主意。

　　“我们不能干坐着等他好起来，他那包里没多少派得上用场的东西，而且，不光是他，还有我们，”他注视着24，神态认真，“赤手空拳踏上废土就是个笑话，就算是你，也不得不承认这一点，我们现在只有那家伙的狐鼠步枪，子弹也没剩多少，你或许打算沿路抢劫，但你说不准前面会有什么麻烦，该死的，你甚至不认识路，所以才要逼我跟你一起走，对吧？”

　　24没否认。

　　唐纳德叹了声气，“所以，我接下来的提议堪称完美，我——”他顿住了，有一会儿像是反悔了，但深吸一口气后，他接着说了，“我打算回城区一趟。”

　　24阴沉起脸孔，不敢确信自己刚才听到了什么。回城区，真他妈是个好建议，这贱货八成是把他当成傻子了，虽说他现在的确得依赖唐纳德，但那不代表唐纳德是值得信任的，能在城区混得有模有样的帮派分子能有什么诚信可言？这家伙转头就会把他卖给NCR，或是干脆当什么也没发生过，新维加斯的广告牌城墙就是最好的防御。

　　“想想我能带上多少有用的东西，武器，医疗用品，换洗衣物，食物和水，没那么难，天黑前我保准能回来，我是说，我的脸可不在悬赏令上，没人会挡我的路，是吧？”唐纳德又换上了那副不严肃的态度，话语和神情里都带着笑意，仿佛24的瞪视没法对他起到半点警告作用，“我知道你肯定怀疑我会趁机溜走，或是出卖你，遗憾的是，目前我也没法给你任何保证，你怎么想？是放手一搏，还是坐在这儿等死？”

　　他给出了两个选项，在得以意识到个中陷阱之前，24就不由自主地在两者间作起选择来了。坐以待毙？当然不，可让唐纳德回城又太过危险。他狐疑地看向斜靠在门边的金发男人，后者一副早有胜算的模样，毫不露怯地回看着他。他挪开视线，看向别处，越想越觉得焦躁不安，甚至开始出汗，就在他觉得脑内的愤怒开关要被按下的前一刻，唐纳德戳了戳他的胳膊，他低下头，看见唐纳德朝他摊开手心，上面放着一样东西。

　　“如果你担心我会溜走，可以收下这个，”唐纳德告诉他，“但我先说清楚，只是暂存，我会回来拿它的，他妈的，我不知道我在做什么，这可是值钱货。”

　　唐纳德的戒指。

　　

　　『城区帮派恶徒』

　　他是从北边进城的，先走进垃圾场般肮脏杂乱的北维加斯广场，再钻进广场的下水道，凭着记忆找到东区的出入口。起初一切顺利，尽管他模样狼狈，但废土上的居民们早就习惯看到这番景象了，这儿可不是什么宜居天堂，变异生物及强盗的威胁还是紧随着每个人的脚步，况且，在这个时段，东区冷冷清清，没什么人。但等偷摸进旅馆后，麻烦就降临了，坐在招待台后的那家伙叫住了他，说老大想见他。他支支吾吾了一会儿，说自己得先上楼换件衣服，那家伙怀疑地看着他，没说话，沉默里透着险恶。

　　进了房间后，唐纳德·皮尔斯才算松了口气，他关上门，颓唐地往床边一坐。疲惫冲刷着他的四肢百骸，他真想就这么躺下去，睡他个昏天暗地，但呆坐片刻后，他站了起来，开始整理东西。先是医药箱，里头还剩一些治疗针和抗辐射药，短期内够用了；武器，能带的不多，只有两把小刀，和一把警用左轮枪，他毕竟不是什么军火贩子；换洗衣物，他站在衣柜前，久久未动，心里有一瞬间竟闪过替24考虑的想法，随即便回过神来，骂骂咧咧地捞了几件衣物就往行李箱里塞；剃须刀，当然，还有两瓶酒，太重了，换成一瓶……过后，他把行李箱往脚边一放，再次重重地往下一坐，开始逼迫自己作决定。

　　他从一个正被通缉的恶魔身边逃开了，这或许是唯一清晰明了的事实，而且，他没打算就这么提着行李箱回去找那家伙，以一枚戒指换取自己的自由之身，简直再划算不过。老大找他想干什么？八成和酒吧袭击以及柯恩失踪两件事有关，尽管它们的确同自己无关，但其他人不一定会这么认为。两条路他都不想踏，最好是在篓子被捅得更大前，带上行李，独自一人离开。旧金山或许是个好选择，往东走也不错，他可以去赤红商队试试运气……

　　房门给人从外头敲响了。

　　思绪忽地中断了，唐纳德抬起头，看向那扇门。敲门声又响了几次，屋门轻微震颤着，让他恍惚间回到昨夜的艾尔雷伊旅馆。“皮尔斯！”但外头的人不耐烦地叫喊着，又把他扯回了现实。他听出来了，是楼下招待台后的那家伙，一条看门狗。

　　他开了门，门外，对方僵硬地举着手，像是正打算敲第三次门，却只能悻悻然放下。怎么？唐纳德问。我说了，老大想见你，看门狗说。唐纳德沉下心，刚打算找借口给自己多拖延点时间，就看到对方的眼神猛然间起了变化。行李箱，这个词倏地闯进他的脑海，然后，像柴堆中的火星一样，啪地爆裂开了。看门狗的视线越过他的肩膀，落在了他床边的行李箱上。就在对方即将开口质问的那一刻，唐纳德伸出手，一把抓住他的领子，把他拽进了房间，同时用力踢上门。随着屋门的骤然紧闭，他们二人也扭打到了一起。

　　唐纳德庆幸对方不是什么力大如牛的壮汉，这替人看门跑腿的家伙，平时靠着耍小聪明过活，而不是靠蛮力。因此，没纠缠上多久，对方就被唐纳德死死地压在了身下。唐纳德掐着他的脖子，逐渐使力，他满脸通红，却还是挣扎个不停，双手胡乱挥舞拍打着，最后总算抓住了一根救命稻草，重重地抓住了唐纳德的伤处。冷汗瞬间就下来了，唐纳德痛呼一声，手下力道一松，对方就找到了可趁之机，挣脱开，再次朝他扑来。混乱又一次地侵入了房间，家具的撞击声，重物落地声，以及那条看门狗的咒骂声，填满了原本寂静的空间，他们在肮脏的地毯上互相厮打，两人都气喘吁吁。力气眼看着就要被耗尽了，唐纳德却摸到了一件东西，一个冷冰冰的玻璃瓶。

　　是他前天喝完的夕阳沙士。

　　接下来的事情几乎发生在一瞬间，他敲碎玻璃瓶，高举起紧握碎片的手，对方那刹那间因恐惧而扭曲的脸孔映入他的眼中。那一秒，唐纳德的脑中一片空白，想也没想，就用力把玻璃碎片往下一挥。锋利的玻璃割开了那家伙的喉咙，血液随即喷溅而出，温热地溅洒在唐纳德的脸孔上，他闭上眼睛，松开手，玻璃碎片落了地。身下的躯体挣扎着，抽搐着，不知过了多久，在几下剧烈的颤抖过后，不动了。

　　唐纳德抬起手，抹了一把脸上的血，然后睁开眼睛。映入他眼中的是一派血腥景象，旅馆的看门狗脸色惨白，双眼大睁地躺在他身下，喉咙给割了道大口子，血还在汨汨地往外冒，汇入他们身下的血泊里。旁边的墙面，窗帘，以及家具上，全都溅了血，当然，还有他自己。他低下头，看了一眼自己血红的双手，然后从死者身上爬了起来，一声不吭地走进浴室。

　　旅馆的水是冷的，还带着微量辐射，但唐纳德不在乎。他拧开水龙头，走进花洒下，低垂着头，一动不动地站了许久。冲刷到他脚底下的水原本是血红色的，渐渐淡了，最后恢复成了往常带点浊色的模样，他这才发现自己在发抖，而且，连衣物都忘了脱。湿透的布料紧贴在他身上，他颤抖着，伸手撑住墙，不住地咒骂着，操，操。


	12. 24

　　四个空锡罐，其中两个已经瘪了，一个空汽水瓶，还有一份花花公子苹果脯的空包装盒，这就是商店货架上的全部东西。24来回数了两遍，找不出什么新东西了，就去看冰柜，遗憾的是，里头空无一物，没有任何可供消遣的东西，他只能将视线转向坐在收银台后的那家伙，那家伙歪着脑袋，一动不动，像是死了。

　　一包治疗粉，一小团绷带，子弹，水壶和一小瓶酒，那家伙的布包里就装着这么多东西。24喝了一小口酒，然后鼓捣了一会儿狐鼠步枪。对于枪械，他懂的实在不怎么多，没多久就颇感无趣，把它放到了一边。收银台后，那家伙闷哼了一声，他没搭理，把手伸进裤子口袋里，握住了唐纳德留下的戒指。戒指坚硬的边角扎在他掌心柔软的皮肤上，竟令他感到有些不安。万一唐纳德不回来了怎么办？他怎么会蠢到让唐纳德走？他们明明可以去抢劫，这一带还是有不少机会可寻的，一把狐鼠步枪，加上他的拳头，足够了。该死的，如果能把熊爪拳套带出来就好了，他还没来得及试试那玩意儿的威力呢。

　　片刻后，那家伙又出声了。“嘿，”这回摆明了是在叫他，“能让我喝口水吗？”他看着收银台的方向，思忖了片刻，觉得一个水壶对自己构不成什么威胁，于是拿上水壶，绕过收银台，把它扔了过去。那家伙低声嘟哝了一句什么，拧开壶盖，咕噜咕噜地喝了两大口。他眉头紧皱地看着，觉得这场景很古怪，就像是站在一面镜子前，镜中的自己却在做截然不同的事。更古怪的是，他们既像，又不像，唐纳德说得对，那家伙的年纪显然比他大，胡子都有些灰白了，神态更是显得疲惫而脆弱，他可从来都不会露出那种神情。

　　那家伙把水壶扔还给他，敷衍似的说了一声“谢了”。正当24以为事情已经结束了的时候，他却又叫住了他，“能把之前那个空沙士瓶递给我吗？”空沙士瓶，唐纳德扔下的那个，或是货架上那个，无论哪个，都能用来砸人，都能造成伤害。24于是回过头，抛给对方一个警告的眼神，但对方一脸疲态地看着他，像是丝毫没领会到其中的威胁意味，又重复了一遍，片刻后又加上一句“除非你想让我尿在自己身上”。

　　24压低眉头，瞪视了他许久，然后走到货架边，拿起空沙士瓶，往收银台后头扔去。空瓶像是砸中了什么，发出一声闷响，随之而来的是那家伙的痛哼声。24觉得心满意足，但踏足室外，被灿烂的阳光一照后，心烦意乱的感觉又回到了心底，他紧皱起眉头，看着唐纳德离开的方向。一个人影也没有，有堵砖墙还遮挡住了视线，他真想把这地方炸个干净。

　　他在外头等了一会儿，什么也没等到，只能烦躁地回到室内。商店角落里立着一台夕阳沙士贩卖机，他走到它面前，泄愤似的狠踢了一脚，他不喜欢这种饮料，也不喜欢广告牌上那个愚蠢的牛仔小子，而且，这玩意儿在唐纳德的喜好名单上，这就使得他更讨厌它了——他对准取物口，又用力踢了一下。贩卖机呻吟着，吐出了一瓶沙士，他弯腰捡起，却发现是个空瓶，只得气恼地把它抛向门外。

　　收银台后头的那家伙不说话，24再去看的时候，发现他仰躺在床垫上，像是睡着了。24没叫醒他，反正也无话可说，比起自己开口，他更愿意让唐纳德当传声筒，可是，那挨操的小子跑得没影了。假如到黄昏时，唐纳德还没回来，他发誓自己会蒙上脸闯进城区，就是掘地三尺也要把那镶金牙的混蛋找出来。

　　他并未等上那么久，尽管在他看来，时间漫长得像是足足过了一个世纪，但事实上，过午后不久，唐纳德就回来了。那会儿，24正倚在门边，焦躁不安地揉弄着一个空锡罐。锡罐被压扁，又展开，几次下来已变得脆弱不堪，他把它一抛，视线追随着它在沙石间滚动的身影。在它行进的同一条“路线”上，有一个身影正在迫近。

　　24起先没认出唐纳德来，刺眼的阳光，距离，以及唐纳德的穿着打扮都影响了他的判断，他一紧张，一把捞起了搭在门后的枪，把枪口对准了来人。他知道自己打不中，但至少也能充当警告。可对方不仅没退却，还笑了，而24，远远地就认出了那颗在阳光下闪闪发亮的金牙。枪给放下了，他直愣愣地看着那越走越近的身影，是唐纳德，带着一个手提箱。

　　还有帽子，大大的宽檐帽遮住了唐纳德那一头玉米秆色的金发，其下那副茶色的太阳镜则遮住了他那双讨人厌的眼睛，加上他身上那件长长的风衣外套，使得他整个人看上去就像个模仿沙漠游骑兵的废土客。但走近后，唐纳德摘下帽子，一笑，又立马变回了24印象中的那个讨厌鬼。“想我了吗，宝贝？”他贱兮兮地把帽子往24头上一扣，“我说过，我会回来拿戒指的，能把它还给我吗？还是说，你想留着它？”

　　帽檐低低地压下来，遮挡住了24的视线，他只能看到唐纳德的下半张脸，那薄薄的嘴唇被抿成了一条苍白的线，嘴角上扬着，勾勒出一个微笑。他抬起手，摘下头上的帽子，另一只手伸进口袋里，取出了唐纳德的戒指，随即把它往帽子里一扔，塞回到了唐纳德手中。金发小子笑眯眯地看着他，问他要不要罐头。

　　“你一定饿了，豌豆炖猪肉？还是牛肉饼？我还带了两盒奇想小子蛋糕，但我想你大概不爱吃甜品，”唐纳德絮絮叨叨地进了门，擦肩而过的瞬间，24闻到了他身上的气味，淡淡的汗味里混杂着好闻的香味，这该死的家伙还洗澡了，怪不得花了那么长时间，“后面那家伙呢？你觉得该可怜可怜他，还是让他饿肚子？”唐纳德把手提箱往货架边一放，回过头，朝24抛去一个闻讯的眼神。

　　24没回答，不知怎的，有股莫名的燥热开始在他的下腹处聚集，他不想要什么罐头，也不想要蛋糕，只想把那小子摁到墙上猛干一顿，把漫长的等待带来的烦闷感发泄个一干二净。出乎意料的是，那小子像是也有同样的想法。货架边，唐纳德·皮尔斯收起了那愚蠢的笑脸，探出舌尖，充满暗示地舔了舔上唇。

　　那家伙还在收银台后头，或许已经醒了——24把唐纳德推向货架时弄出了不小的动静——但24不在乎，唐纳德也是，他往货架上一靠，就开始沉重地喘气，丝毫不顾这屋内还有第三个人。24一推他的肩膀，他就顺从地转过身去，背对向24，一只手紧抓住货架，一只手撩起外套下摆，急急忙忙地扯下裤子。布料一被剥下，24的阴茎就迫不及待地凑了上去，抵在唐纳德的臀缝间，毫无耐心地挺动了那么几下，想就这么硬挤进去，但唐纳德一把抓住他的手，气喘吁吁地说：“手提箱。”

　　他才不管什么手提箱，他只想满足欲求，但唐纳德不肯放松，坚持要他打开手提箱，他只能气恼地狠掐一把那小子的屁股，去翻什么天杀的手提箱。欲火灼烧着他的手指，连在太阳下暴晒过的金属搭扣都显得冷冰冰的，他粗鲁地打开箱子，然后，几乎是一眼就看见了那个嵌在衣物和杂物之间的显眼玩意儿。

　　一瓶枪油。

　　他抬起头，看向趴在货架上的唐纳德。金发小子冲他笑着，故意往后挺动了两下屁股。贱货，24在心底暗骂了一句，一把抓起枪油。不该这样的，拧动盖子的时候他想，他该把唐纳德头朝下地摁在地上，强迫他高高地撅起屁股，他会用力地干他，毫不留情，直至这欠干的贱货哭着求他停下，而不是……把一切都搞得黏黏腻腻的。他低下头，看着自己沾了枪油的手指，液体自指尖淌下，滴在了唐纳德的屁股上。金发小子呻吟着俯下身，腰部高耸着，难耐地往后紧贴上他的阴茎。他那两根湿漉漉的手指很快就埋进了唐纳德的屁股里，滑腻的枪油把那紧窄温热的地方搞得又湿又软。

　　假如说收银台后的家伙之前还在昏睡的话，那等他们真正切入正题的时候，他也一定醒了。商店里的金属货架比修车厂房间内的桌子更老旧，吱嘎作响得像是要立马散架，而唐纳德，呻吟得像个婊子，在枪油的作用下，他们交合的地方湿润无比，抽插伴随着湿答答的声响，以及肉体拍击声，在寂静的废墟建筑里都显得极为响亮。24掐着唐纳德汗津津的臀肉，一边又快又重地抽送着，一边看向货架尽头的收银台，一种古怪的渴望闯进了他的心底，他希望那家伙在看他们，这可以作为某种警告，尽管连他自己也不知道究竟要警告些什么。

　　但收银台后没动静，这段由情欲交织而成的乐曲里，自始至终都没有闯进任何不和谐之音。24愤愤地盯着收银台，喘着粗气从唐纳德的身体里退出来，金发小子哼哼着，精疲力尽地放低了腰部，他穿好裤子，在手提箱前蹲下，迅速地扫了一眼里头的东西，最后拿了一盒奇想小子蛋糕。身后，唐纳德发出一声轻笑，他没理会，用力撕扯开蛋糕包装盒，朝角落走去，往夕阳沙士贩卖机上一靠。机器故障般地轰隆作响了一会儿，最后在一下咯哒声中重归寂静，有什么东西滚落到了脚边，他低下头，看到了一瓶沾满尘土的夕阳沙士，是完好的。

　　

　　


	13. 洛根

　　“说说你自己吧。”

　　金发恶徒懒洋洋地坐在冰柜上，手中拿着一瓶刚开盖的夕阳沙士。乍看之下，这场景和先前的没什么不同，只不过是他的穿着打扮起了变化，多了一件风衣外套，以及一副搭在发间的太阳镜。但那支小小的治疗针，那支静静躺在恶徒手边，小小的治疗针，搅乱了一切，像个正在倒计时的定时炸弹，刺激着洛根的神经。

　　他仿佛能清晰地听到自己的心跳声，沉重的一下，沉重的另一下，每一下都像是哀求，渴望着针筒里的液体能注射进他体内，缓解伤痛。但他知道，要想得到它，就必须满足那恶徒的要求。说说自己。在经历了漫长的对峙和方才那场闹剧后，这个时刻终于降临了。可有什么好说的？他不过是个普通人，和生活在这片废土上的所有人一样，数着时间，过着苦日子，祈祷劫匪和变异生物不会光临自己的寒酸住所。

　　“你的名字，老家伙，”恶徒提醒他，“你叫什么？”

　　这兴许是一个人所能回答的最简单的问题，也是最容易编造答案的问题。但洛根没开口。他一边盯着恶徒手边的治疗针，一边思索着可能发生的坏事。交出名字能引发什么坏后果？他不知道，但不能排除这个可能性，况且，他一点也不想妥协。

　　“这可不是个像样的葬身之所，”恶徒说，“你看，我的同伴只想搞清楚你是什么人，这要求一点也不过分，对吧？别让活着离开这鬼地方的机会白白从手中溜走。”

　　洛根没说话。

　　“好吧，”恶徒扁了扁嘴，“看来我只能瞎猜了。”说着，他把夕阳沙士往旁边一放，重重地清了一下嗓子，开始往外倒腾浮现在脑海里的名字，从什么杰基、哈里斯开始，到什么莫雷诺、卡洛斯、塞西利奥。雅内克？不像，总不可能叫汉斯吧。

　　“洛根，”洛根烦躁地闭上眼睛，妥协了。

　　哦——恶徒发出一声轻叹，若有所思地重复了一遍他的名字。这有种难以言明的恶心感，洛根想。埃德米拉管他叫洛根，索耶也管他叫洛根，还有塞缪尔，以及一切旧识都习惯于管他叫洛根，而面前的金发男人，不仅不是他们中的一员，还极有可能参与谋害了其中部分人。这名字从恶徒口中被说出的一瞬间，洛根顿时心生一种残忍的冲动，想要把他压在身下，用拳头狠狠地殴打他，那张自以为是的脸孔会变得血肉模糊，那些自作聪明的话语也会消失在一连串求饶和哀嚎中，直至死亡。

　　“那么，你是干什么的，洛根？”恶徒故作好奇地问，“农民？商队保镖？还是拾荒的？只是个挣扎求生的废土住民，是吧？和另几个人住在一起，相互扶持，结果有一天晚上，来了一帮恶棍，带着枪，砰砰砰，要了他们的命。”

　　洛根抬起头，愤恨地看向他，他正伸出食指和大拇指，摆出手枪的形状，对着空气胡乱射击一通，然后冲洛根笑了笑。“柯恩他们，我是说，袭击你们的那些人就是帮傻子，时常头脑发热就胡搅一通，这次算你们倒霉，洛根。”

　　他描述这出惨剧的语气是如此轻描淡写，仿佛只是从杂志里看来的故事内容，或是在酒吧里无意间听旁人说的，一杯酒下肚后就能忘得一干二净。像是猛然给一记重拳砸中了似的，洛根觉得自己的胃部一阵抽搐，仿佛怒火就在里头翻腾，却找不到宣泄的出口。恶徒像是又问了些什么，话音清晰地传入他的耳畔，他却半个字也分辨不出来，直到另一头传来急促的脚步声，紧接着，一个身影横在了他身前，一双手有力地抓住了他的衣领，和之前一样，又一次地把他拽了起来，这回更是粗鲁，在腿部的疼痛感袭来之前，被重重抵上墙壁的冲击感就让洛根难受得险些昏死过去。一阵黑暗的天旋地转过后，他又看到了他，那个模样和自己极为相似的人，恶魔帮的一员。

　　恶魔神情愤怒地压着他，自喉间挤出野兽般的低吼声。身后的布料紧勒着后颈和肩膀，洛根艰难地喘着气，想要抬手还击，但受伤的右腿给抵在地面上，痛感令他作呕。身前，恶魔用力揪着他的衬衫领口，始终紧闭的唇间涌现出一个词：“回答。”

　　洛根一言不发。一旁，金发的恶徒从冰柜上跳下，走近过来，将一只手搭上了恶魔的肩膀。“也许我们可以先谈谈路线问题，”他说。恶魔起先没动，就这么又僵持了许久，才松了手，跟着金发男人走开了。洛根靠着墙，慢慢滑坐到床垫上，腿还疼得厉害，但长时间的休息过后，部分力气已回到了他的身体里，他偏过头，看向那支治疗针，它还在原处，而那两个人已经踱到屋子另一头去了，有纸张被铺开的声响传来，他猜是地图。

　　“西北边不安全，”金发恶徒的说话声传入他耳中，“我们可以穿过国家公园，但那儿给部落土人占领了，他们见人就杀，甚至不会说我们的语言。”

　　他们正计划离开这个地方，洛根想。这不仅仅是一场简单的“偶遇”，他们正踏上离开莫哈维的路，基于什么理由，他不知道，多半是为了逃脱罪名。如果是这样，那这对“维琪和万斯” * 就是撞上好运了，他们完全可以把他交给NCR，让那张悬赏令彻底消失。对他来说，那样兴许还好点，至少干脆利落，但他们不打算杀他，他妈的，他们不打算杀他，这才是最大的折磨。

　　“所以，我的计划是，往南边走，穿过尼普顿，进入十五号公路，”说话声不紧不慢地继续着，洛根俯下身，趴到地面上，往冰柜的方向爬去，右腿又一阵抽搐，他紧咬牙关，强忍住出声的冲动，“NCR在十五号公路上建立了一个哨所，但如果我们能混进一支商队，就不会出什么问题，你知道的，可以用挡风沙为由把脸遮起来，而且，说不定出了维加斯的范围，就没什么人知道狗屁悬赏令的事了。”

　　近了，再往前挪动一点，他就能触碰到冰柜了，但收银台的遮挡也到此为止了。从边缘望出去，洛根能看到那两个家伙正站在货架旁，金发男人拿着一支铅笔，正在地图上涂涂写写，黑发的恶魔神情严肃地看着地图，两人都没留意收银台的方向。此前发生在那儿的一幕又浮现在了洛根脑海里，他们两人在货架边——他没看，但声音就足够传达一切了——性交。那会儿，他一动不动地靠在收银台后，被迫听着，头脑一片空白，什么也没想。

　　他收回视线，继续往前爬。做到了。现在，他只需要把自己撑起来，就能拿到那支治疗针。那头，金发男人又开始说话。“唯一的问题就是——”洛根小心翼翼地屈起左腿，挺起上身，艰难地去够冰柜边缘，“——我们该拿那家伙怎么……喔，你在干什么？”后半句话一传入耳畔，洛根就失望地垂下了手，机会已逝，接下来的一切行为都会变成可笑的无谓挣扎。果真，悬赏令上的恶魔立马气冲冲地朝他走来，眼看着就要出手，走到冰柜边时却停住了，只是颇具压迫感地站在那儿，用眼神给予他无声的警告。金发男人则放下地图，背着手，慢悠悠地踱到他身前，自上而下地俯视着他。

　　“看看我们抓到了谁，”金发男人扬起嘴角，露出一个轻蔑的笑容，“一个表里不一的家伙，我还以为他挺有骨气，宁愿忍痛受苦，也不愿意出卖自己的内心，可你看看他这是在干什么？当一个小偷，真是可耻。”

　　另一个家伙哼了一声，以示回应。洛根没说话，定定地看着身下一小块肮脏的地板，心脏又重又快地跳动着。金发男人又说：“我们刚打算讨论该拿你怎么办呢，现在还没有个定论，因为一切还得取决于你的态度……你得明白，虽然我说过你可以活着离开这地方，但那只是个选项，不是承诺，当然，如果你打算继续逞英雄，也无所谓，和我无关，但我不保证我的同伴会好好待你，你知道，他曾是恶魔帮的一员，他们最擅长折磨人。”

　　洛根保持沉默，心脏却像是给人猛捏了一把似的紧缩起来，引起一阵心悸。金发男人蹲了下来，像是想观察他的反应，但他低垂着头，一动也不动。这时，从上方传来另一个声音，和先前一样，突如其来地响起，又很快就结束了。声音说的是：带上他。

　　他们都抬起了头，洛根和金发的恶徒，不约而同地看向声音的主人。“你是认真的，”恶徒难以置信地发问，“你知道他会成为一个多大的累赘吗？”

　　恶魔阴沉着脸看向洛根。他们短暂地对视了片刻，直至金发男人站起身，挡在了他们之间。再度蹲到他身前时，金发男人的指间夹着那支治疗针，洛根还没来得及反应过来，针头就扎进了自己的皮肉里，刺痛感稍转即逝，冷冰冰的液体流进了他的体内。洛根用力地眨了一下眼睛，想要确定自己不是在做梦。

　　针头离开了，金发男人拿着空针筒站起身，走向一旁的脚步顿了顿，随即说：别拿那种眼神看着我。别拿那种眼神看着我。句子在洛根的耳边回旋，他觉得浑身肌肉都松弛了下来，只能无力地伏到地板上。别拿那种眼神看着我……假如你要带他上路……那就得确保他不会拖后腿……字句在脑海里搅动着，洛根只觉得天旋地转，但与此同时地，一种难以言喻的安宁感也从心底缓缓漫开。在危险的新维加斯地区，在废墟间的废弃商店里，他伏在遍布尘土的地板上，和两个穷凶极恶的家伙共处一室，竟觉得很平静。

　　* 维琪和万斯：类似邦妮和克莱德，废土上的雌雄大盗。


	14. 洛根&唐纳德

　　『洛根』

　　枪声响彻莫哈维黄昏前的天空。

　　金发男人放低了枪口。路边的灌木丛旁有只变种蝎，已经给打得支离破碎了，尸体底下那一小滩汁液在阳光里显得亮晶晶的。男人拉了一下枪栓，眯起眼睛，再次抬枪，但路边已空无一物，唯有涌动的风沙，以及远方汇集在烈阳下的雾浪。男人自嘲地一笑，退回到了广告牌的阴影里。

　　洛根收回视线，低头看向脚边干裂的土地，几株濒临枯死的草扎根其中。他挪动拐杖，金属碾过草茎，将其拦腰斩断。拐杖，简易，但能用，是他们拆了商店里的货架后做的，准确地说，是金发男人做的。唐纳德·皮尔斯，洛根现在知道他的名字了，离开商店前，他“好心”地作了自我介绍。“我没觉得自己的名字有多好听，”那会儿他说，“但和‘杀人凶手’比起来，它算得上是优美动人了。”

　　距他们离开废墟，已过了两三个小时，黄昏将至，白昼紧抓住最后的机会，任烈日熊熊燃烧，将荒漠和远山染成一片浓艳的橘色。他们在旧公路旁的广告牌后稍作休息，就继续上路。洛根拄着拐杖，走在前头。尽管拐杖的支撑处被布料包裹着，生锈金属的尖锐边角还是令他苦不堪言，但和双手被绑、在地上拖行相比，倒还算得上仁慈了。身后，皮尔斯枪不离手，不时催促他快步行走，另一个家伙，那个长相和他极其相似的男人，粗鲁地推搡了他一把，他一趔趄，忍不住低声咒骂。皮尔斯笑了。

　　“我在考虑，”皮尔斯说，“万一我们碰上了NCR，我就说，我们抓住了该死的恶魔帮逃犯，正要把他送往麦卡伦营地，万一碰上的是赏金猎人，我们就……算了，还是祈祷别碰上他们吧，你该把面巾戴上，24。”

　　话是说给悬赏令上的恶魔听的，24，皮尔斯是这么叫的。洛根不知道悬赏令上写着什么样的名字，那时，在极度的慌乱和震惊中，他什么也没看清。此刻，数字编号的主人走在他的左后方，手中拿着布包和手提箱，颈间围着一块面巾，没戴上，神情一如既往地严肃，且充满警戒。他看上去不像个瘾君子，洛根留意到。人们总说恶魔帮是构建在毒品之上的。但从某种层面上来说，一个不嗑药的疯子，比一个嗑药的疯子还要可怕。

　　后方，皮尔斯又开口了，“我觉得这个主意有点烂，因为，你瞧，他一点也不像是恶魔帮的一员，对吧？他更像个失魂落魄的奴隶，对，奴隶，”他笑了，像是给自己逗乐了，另一人却依旧保持沉默，“如果我要送你去见NCR，很显然，只有两种选择，一是杀了你，二是把你打残，否则，你才不会心甘情愿地跟着我走呢。”

　　没有回应，洛根忍不住回过头，朝左后方看了一眼，却只对上那家伙冷冰冰的眼神。怪异的感觉再度涌现，熟悉却又陌生，仿佛在凝视自身记忆中的某个节点，但就算是那时候，他也……他用力眨了眨眼睛，掐断了那段想要溯流而上的记忆。

　　太阳慢吞吞地迁到了西边地平线，光线黯了，天色也随之暗下，旧时代的柏油路面染上了一层镀金似的红光。东边，新维加斯的赌场建筑亮起了灯火，看上去还近在咫尺，仿佛他们走了一下午，也只是在原地兜兜转转。但正前方就是一望无际的莫哈维荒漠，苍凉而广袤，像片遗弃之地。“维加斯，”皮尔斯感叹道，“就像块扎在废土中心的磁铁，每个人都被它吸引而来，我们却在想方设法离开这儿，真不敢相信。”

　　没人回应。远方，夕阳在山丘间散发着沉沉的光亮，洒在荒地间的旧铁轨上。不远处有个废弃的火车站台，检票台早已崩塌，只留下一截坚实的水泥高台，以及几张东倒西歪的长椅。这算不上是个像样的歇脚点，但放眼望去，铁轨两旁空空荡荡，再无遮蔽。其他两人显得很不情愿，洛根却得以喘了口气，尽管这里并不安全。

　　他们在水泥站台背面休息，站台和后头的小山丘形成了一个隐蔽的夹角，若有人沿着铁轨而来，也很难发现他们。但太阳落山后，周围开始降温，皮尔斯考虑生火取暖，顺便加热罐头，于是开始捡石块，为生火作准备。另外那个家伙——24——则往站台上一靠，像是在监视他们俩。洛根撑着拐杖，艰难地倚着站台坐下。疲惫冲刷着他的四肢，饥饿感则灼烧着他的胃部，他偏过头，看向铁轨尽头那越来越暗的天色，觉得自己仿若身处一个漫长的噩梦。

　　他们把站台上的旧座椅当作柴火。在时间的侵蚀下，木料早已脆弱不堪，散发着一股腐朽的气味。皮尔斯一边抽烟，一边心不在焉地拨弄着木柴，火星在柴火间闪烁了一下，又灭了，他咒骂着，再次点亮打火机。这时，始终沉默不语的24发话了，自停步开始，他就一直盯着同一个方向瞧，这会儿像是发现了什么事物似的，俯身推了一把唐纳德的肩膀，然后冲那方向扬扬下巴，说：“看。”

　　洛根撑起身体，往旁边挪了挪，也往那方向看去，然后，他看到了，在不远处的小丘下，另一丛火光正在闪烁。

　　

　　『唐纳德』

　　NCR的侦察小队，这是唐纳德所能想到的最坏的结果。但城区就在附近，他们没理由在这儿生火，引人耳目。他熄了柴堆里那抹微弱的火，原想谨慎行事——至少得先搞清楚对面那帮人的身份，但那位习惯了鲁莽行事的操蛋绑架犯，二话不说，就赤手空拳地朝那方向走去。阻拦未果，唐纳德只能把烟头往站台上一摁，忐忑地看着24的身影越走越远。

　　老家伙靠坐在站台旁，同样看着24离开的方向，神情在昏暗的天色下显得模糊不清。“洛根，”唐纳德碾磨着落在指间的烟灰，轻轻地喊了一声，很难忘记这样一个人的名字，“你觉得会是什么人？”

　　旅行者，他说。回答听上去心不在焉，像是有其他事占据着他的心神。唐纳德应了一声，又忍不住嗤笑，“对我们来说可能是好事，但对他们来说……”他摇摇头，没接着说下去。洛根没回应，看上去心事重重。那头的小丘下，火光依旧，24的身影已几近看不清了。唐纳德眯着眼睛，心想，此刻响起在他们脑中的，兴许是同一种声音。

　　下一刻，枪声如破夜的雷鸣，轰然击碎了他脑海中的声音，他本能地一颤。站台边，洛根也挺直了上身，拐杖的金属尖端在坚实的地面上一划，像火柴倏地给擦亮了似的，在唐纳德的心中点燃了一束明火。他像是回到了半日前，在城区旅馆里，看门狗的温血溅了他一身，他的头脑一片空白，等回过神来时，才发现自己已经带上了步枪和左轮手枪，正朝枪声响起的地方迈步。拉开枪栓前，他回头看了一眼洛根。受伤的老牛仔靠在原处，他料想他也无处可逃。

　　小丘下，枪火又陆续闪了几次。这只意味着一件事，入侵者还没死。唐纳德不明白，走向小丘的过程中，疑问始终纠缠着他。那家伙是怎么办到的？先是在南边的惩戒所参与了越狱行动，再在恶魔帮中找到一席之地，又在某天晚上，双手血红地出现在他面前，要他带自己离开。现在，那家伙又赤手空拳地走进持枪者之间，无论对方有多少人，这行为都无异于送命，但是，该死的，枪声还在响，恶魔还活着。

　　他偷偷摸摸地接近枪战区域，在一丛沙漠灌木后俯身。植物的尖刺在他的手背上留下了划痕，刺痛轻微，却能让他保持清醒。稳下来后，他探身去看，远远地看到火堆边有三个身影，或者说，四个，其中一个倒在地上，满脸是血，像是咽了气。其余三人或拿着枪，或紧握着小刀，姿态紧张，仿佛是什么潜伏在黑暗里的东西害死了他们的同伴，现在又不知所踪了。唐纳德收回视线，检查了一次手里的枪，心中满是和他们一样的疑虑。

　　枪声再次响起，几乎紧贴着他的耳畔炸开，随之而来的是一连串惊恐的喊叫。一颗流弹擦过不远处的沙地，唐纳德深呼吸了一次，举起了枪。灌木丛外，火光间有人影在缠斗，但还没等他看清究竟发生了什么，就有个黑影朝他冲了过来，一边挥舞着小刀，一边叫嚷着什么，唐纳德没听懂，像是西班牙语。总之，一阵天旋地转之间，那男人猛地扑到了他身上，他重重摔倒在地，步枪脱手而出，像是走了火，但什么也没打中。男人举起小刀，往下戳刺，他慌忙闪身，去摸索步枪，但还没来得及触碰到枪身，那人就再次压了上来。慌乱之间，唐纳德想起了腰间的左轮枪，他不确定里头是否有子弹，动身前，他没来得及检查。但这会儿容不得他多想，他手忙脚乱地拔出枪，转过身，将它对准了扑来的黑影。

　　枪杀一个人，仅行为而言很简单，任何人都能学会那几个简单的步骤。但要扣动精神上的扳机，则又是另一回事。尽管在废土上，杀戮行为稀疏平常，甚至成了必需的，但对于一个并不渴望杀戮的人而言，第一枪还是至关重要。当然，这不是第一个死在唐纳德·皮尔斯手下的人，第一个亡魂在新里诺，直接导致他逃离了那座城市，他曾发誓永不回去，但现在，他竟怀念起那座婊子城来。一切都改变了，他想，尽管他还是原来那个人，尽管开枪时的震荡感还是和第一次一样，让他的手心又痛又痒，枪声引发的蜂鸣填充着他的耳畔，他还是没法避免，也还是没法习惯。一切都没改变，但一切又都改变了，那人的鲜血溅洒而出，像雨水一样淌落在他的脸上。

　　他把尸体推到一旁，惊觉混乱已经迅速地平息下来了，火堆边，24独自站着，正沉重地喘着气。一具尸体变为了三具，加上被枪杀的持刀者，四人全都丧了命。唐纳德收起枪，抹了一把落到额前的头发，手指不受控制地发着抖，血液和汗液掺杂在一起，混进了金色的发丝里。有好一会儿，像是夕阳在他的发间落下了余韵。

　　死者来自大汗帮，从他们的穿着打扮上就能看出来，清一色的皮马甲和头巾。这帮人绝非善茬，但如果不惹他们，他们八成也不会主动攻击，在看到他们随身携带的两小盒毒品后，唐纳德更是确信了这一点。他听说过大汗帮在红岩峡谷内制造毒品，城区内流动的货也有很大一部分来自于此，这一小支队伍小心翼翼，绝不会惹事，但是——唐纳德耸耸肩——死了就是死了。

　　24坐在火堆旁，不说话，也不抬头，火光照亮尸体的脸，场面骇人又古怪。唐纳德是许久后才想起洛根的，24没动静，他只能独自带上枪，朝旧站台走去。月亮已经升起了，银色的月光倾泻而下，黯淡地落在荒地上。远远地，唐纳德就看到了灰色水泥块间的黑影，是洛根，哪里也没去，奇怪的是，也一动不动。走近后，唐纳德才发现原因。洛根半昏半醒地靠在那儿，呼吸声沉重而平缓，手边是一支已被用尽的治疗针，是从他的手提箱里翻出来的。

　　


	15. 24号居民&24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　简单说一下辐射系列的【避难所】，世界观是建立在核战上的，为了应对核战带来的灾难，美国政府在各州建立了大大小小的避难所。本人的头像就是当时宣传避难所时设计的广告形象“避难所小子”。但事实上，除了少数真正提供庇护的避难所以外，其他避难所多多少少都在进行着社会实验。
> 
> 　　这是一个比较黑的设定，人们自以为得到了庇护，事实上却被投入一个又一个地下实验场所。有些避难所进行着各种骇人的人性实验，有些避难所进行了变态式的人员划分，有些避难所实行着极其荒诞的规定。
> 
> 　　有很多避难所是官方资料也未曾提及的，所以我可以在避难所上自由发挥，文中出现的避难所纯属本人意淫，不是官方设定。

　　『24号居民』

　　避难所里的生活很简单，每日定时起床，吃药，就餐，然后按照指令做事。但事实上，多数时候无事可做，只不过是从这个房间踱到另一个房间，或是休憩，或是想办法给自己找点娱乐项目。对避难所的第24号居民来说，唯一可做的事就是睡觉，在225位避难所居民里，他无疑是性情最孤僻的那个。

　　两百多个囚笼般的小房间密密麻麻地挤在避难所下层的居住区里，24号居民在A区域，走廊末尾的倒数第二个房间。每天五点，避难所报时器准时将他唤醒，他机械性地起床，穿上深蓝色的避难所制服，简单洗漱，然后离开房间，走过低矮狭长的走廊，去医护区领药。电梯将他，及其他在这个钟点被唤醒的居民分批送往上层，其他人互打招呼，时而交谈，但24号居民总是保持沉默，他站在电梯角落里，总是等其他人都离开后，才最后一个走出电梯。

　　两片寻常无奇的白色药片，就着冷水吞服，这就是他每天必做的事。避难所监督不厌其烦地在广播里强调服药的重要性，它可以帮助他们抵抗辐射病，免遭外界的病菌侵扰。每个人都对此深信不疑，从他们生命的第一刻起，他们就接受着这种教育，过着这种生活，没人想过质疑。起床，吃药，就餐，做事，就这样。在自己狭窄的小房间里，24号居民日复一日地盯着空无一物的天花板，然后闭上眼睛，坠入没有梦境的沉眠里。

　　如果不是那场突如其来的转变，24号居民一定会像这样，重复地生活下去，在沉眠中诞生，也在沉眠中丧命。和其他居民一样，他从未设想过另一种生活，起床，吃药，就餐，做事，构成了他的一切。所以，那夜广播反常地响起时，生平第一次，他觉得不知所措。他离开房间，发觉走廊上已经站满了人，人们面面相觑，无声地传递着隐秘的恐慌。广播里，避难所监督用苍老沉稳的声音再度重复了一次：避难所大门已经打开了，他们可以走了。

　　走，意味着离开庇护，进入废土。每个避难所居民都知道废土是这世界上最危险的地方，监督同他们讲过历史。原本，地表上的世界也和避难所一样可靠，但战争改变了一切，枪火和辐射穿不透避难所的厚重外墙，因而这里是安全的，但地表上的世界已经崩塌了，如今只剩旧世界的断壁残垣，以及无处不在的变异生物和恶人。骚乱渐渐在人群里蔓延开，人们冲着广播和摄像头叫喊，拒绝离开。没人想直面那些骇人事物。但广播再次响起时，监督用冷冰冰的声调告诉他们，二十四小时后，避难所的安保系统将被重新设定，那时，安保机器人将会清理所有还留在避难所内的居民。最后，监督说：各位，祝你们好运。

　　混乱爆发了，惊恐的人们手足无措地四处跑动，愤怒的人们结伴去上层找管理人员。在尖叫和咒骂声中，24号居民回到房间里，在床边呆坐了一会儿。后来，走廊里像是没了声，他想人们都找管理层算账去了。他继续坐着，希望广播能再次响起，告诉人们，这只是一场玩笑。但广播久久地保持沉寂，门外，不知何处传来隐隐约约的哭声，他弯下腰，从床底拉出自己的箱子，开始整理东西。

　　生活在居民密集的小型避难所里，意味着有许多东西都是公用的，所以，他并没有多少真正属于自己的物件，只有身上的一套制服，以及平日里的常用品。等他走进餐厅时，里头的多数东西都已经被抢空了，只剩下几瓶水，以及几罐滚落到角落里的罐头食品。来自B区的36号居民孤零零地坐在餐厅里，神情阴郁，哑着嗓子问他打算怎么办。他不认识36号居民，于是什么也没说，但36号居民已经从他的行李箱上看出来了，不知为何，苍白的脸上露出一丝微笑。“现在我知道了，”36号居民说，“一切都是场骗局。”

　　24号居民离开餐厅，前往避难所上层。在楼梯间里，他和几个人擦身而过，他们不住地质问彼此：为什么？仿佛他们能从对方口中得到答案似的。还有一些人和他一样，带着行李箱，眼神迷茫，有人拦住他，问他知不知道接下来该怎么办。他能说什么？他也不知道。

　　短短几小时内，整个避难所的秩序已全线崩溃，居民们挤在避难所上层，把通往监督办公室的通道堵得水泄不通。有人在医护区内砸东西，有人用重物敲打着安保区的密码锁，试图进入武器库。24号居民穿行在人群间，朝避难所大门走去，途中，有个女人拉住他，大叫着：你疯了！他困惑地回看她，她哭着说：你会死的，我们都会死的，我不想出去送死，救救我。

　　他一声不吭地继续往前走，她跟着他，拉扯着他的衣服，直至他踏入那条他们从未涉足其中的通道。通道里另有一些人，正离开曾保护过他们的铜墙铁壁，前往险象环生的地表废土。通道幽深狭长，一如生活区的走廊，他默默地跟在他们后头，什么也没想，直到通道的尽头出现一缕微弱的光。

　　他们从未想过避难所离地表是如此之近，仿佛生活在地下的那么多年里，他们只要稍稍往上一挖，就能触及到另一个世界。他们抵达地表时是夜晚，呈现在他们面前的世界荒凉，黑暗，沉闷的夜风在山谷间鬼哭狼嚎。有人瘫倒在地，哭了，说他们应该回去，监督在广播里说的话不可能是真的，另一人建议留在原地等待，看看二十四小时后，避难所里究竟会出什么事。多数人表示同意，24号居民也留了下来，不因别的，只因他丝毫不了解这个世界，在他的认知里，只要错踏一步，这个世界就会给他献上一场血腥的欢迎仪式。

　　人们陆陆续续地从避难所里出来，围聚在山谷间的人越来越多，人群像是给某些人提供了安全感，他们依偎着彼此，或是靠着山壁，睡了。24号居民异常清醒，在那天的空闲时间里，他已经睡够了，而且，始终有种忧虑感纠缠着他，他说不上来，可能是因为这整场突发事件，可能是因为那些试图进入武器库的避难所居民，可能是因为那个想阻拦他的女人。几小时后，生平第一次见到太阳的那一瞬间，24号居民明白了，是因为那两片寻常无奇的白色药片，那些可以帮助他们抵抗辐射病的药片。离开避难所的居民们，没有一个能在慌乱中记起服药的事。

　　莫哈维清晨的阳光渐渐斜进山谷的狭缝间，刺眼，却温暖。24号居民直面着它，感受着灼烧般的感觉渐渐在皮肤上聚集，有种怪异的想法像针剂般被注射进了他的脑子里。在燃烧的初阳下，第一次地，他想到了暴力，第一次地，他攥紧了拳头，想要用它来砸烂什么东西。

　　一切就是从那一刻开始被改变的。

 

　　  
　　『24』

　　“你在想什么？”唐纳德问。

　　24没说话，只定定地看着身前的火堆，烈焰曳动着，火星在木柴间噼里啪啦作响。火堆另一边，那个人半睡半醒地躺着，唐纳德说他偷偷给自己注射了一支治疗针。在跃动的火光里，他的脸孔时而清晰，时而扭曲，却还是一如既往地，带给24一种怪异的陌生感。

　　“杂种，”唐纳德靠在旧站台上，压低嗓音骂了一句，不知指代何人。24照旧保持沉默，用目光勾勒着那人的脸孔，设想着和自身过往有关的种种可能性。双胞胎兄弟？不可能，除非他的记忆是虚构的，而且，他们明显有着年龄上的差距。凭借着记忆，他能排除所有和血缘关系搭边的设想，难道一切真的像唐纳德所说的那样，只是巧合？他很难用这种理由说服自己。

　　“你该睡一觉，”唐纳德说，“从昨天起到现在，你都没有阖过眼，对吧？”

　　“你也是，”他听见自己这么说。唐纳德立马笑了，夹在指间的香烟一抖，断落的烟灰坠进火堆里，立马消失不见了。“你什么时候关心起你的奴隶来了？”唐纳德眯起眼睛，吸了口烟，“别担心，老大，尽管睡吧，我不会逃的，正如你所说，我两天没睡，已经精疲力尽了，带着个沉重的行李箱，我能跑到哪儿去？嗯？”他继续抽烟，两颊夸张地深凹进去，有一瞬间，让24想起他替自己口交时的模样。

　　“如果你不想睡，那我建议你来一颗这玩意儿，”唐纳德说着，用靴子磕了磕原本属于死者的小盒子。24知道里头装着什么，毒品，壮大灵，能强制帮他保持清醒。但他不想要，没有一种药物能帮他找回最初的安宁，而且，睡意算不上强烈。

　　有好一会儿，唐纳德也像是被沉默堵住了口舌，既不说话，也不休息，只是靠在水泥站台上，小口小口地抽烟，直至香烟在他指间只剩短短的一小截。他随即把烟头一扔，俯下身，又往火堆里扔了一块木柴。“我在想，”他费劲地坐到地面上，用一根稍长的柴火拨弄着火堆，火星闪烁着涌现，又纷纷爆裂，“我在考虑洛根——你知道的，就是这家伙——说的那些事，你看，几天前的午后，他进城办事，那天晚上，他所说的惨案就发生了，第二天上午，在城区，他试图找我复仇，你认为，这一系列事意味着什么？”

　　24皱起眉头，疑虑重重地看向唐纳德。金发小子的额间还沾着血污，褪色的血和鼻梁上细细密密的汗珠，都倒映着火焰的颜色。他不确定地摇了摇头。

　　“意味着，他住的地方离城区不远，”唐纳德扔下手中的木柴，又有一股明火猛然窜起，闪光和烟气盘旋着上升，汇入黑夜，“你不想拜访拜访我们这位新朋友的家吗？”他偏过头，对上24的视线，狡黠地笑了。

　　  
　　


	16. 唐纳德

　　他撑着拐杖站起来，怒气冲冲地瞪视着他们，像是马上就要挥拳打人了。他看上去好多了，唐纳德想。两支治疗针加速了他的恢复，如果他想，当然可以重重地把拳头砸过来，但任何一个头脑还算清醒的人，都不会在这种情况下做出这种蠢事。

　　他没做，他只是站着，拳头攥得紧紧的，泛白的骨节几乎要刺透皮肤，最后，理智像是赢过了冲动，他松了手，视线低垂，有一会儿像是在看自己受伤的腿，也有可能，只是不想看他们。一旁，24始终警惕地看着他，唐纳德则上前一步，假装友好地把手搭在他的肩膀上。“你会没事的，洛根，”唐纳德这么说，然后，轻拍了两下洛根的肩膀，心里直想笑。

　　他们自旧站台出发。正是一日中阳光初升的时刻，太阳在山峡间遮遮掩掩，汇集着热气，等待正午前后的迸发时刻。唐纳德持枪跟在洛根后方，觉得头昏脑胀，尽管后半夜时小睡过一觉。24拎着行李箱，脸色阴沉地走在一旁，乍看之下还很精神，但覆在眼球上的血丝无声地道出了他的疲惫。再这么下去，他们很快就会精疲力尽，除非尽快找到一个安全的歇脚点，或是抵达洛根口中发生过杀戮的聚居点。唐纳德抬高枪管，戳了戳洛根的后背，警告他别想耍什么花招。

　　他们沿着旧铁轨行走，新维加斯的城区建筑在后方越来越远，几乎要消失在风沙之中了。风越吹越紧，唐纳德戴上墨镜和帽子，24也围起了面巾，洛根撑着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走着，暴露在外的皮肤覆着汗水，被阳光灼烤得通红。铁轨在前方分岔，往东西边延伸，洛根企图往西边山谷前行，但背后，唐纳德的枪口抵上了他的后脑勺，紧接着是枪栓被拉响的声音。

　　洛根僵住了，一旁的24也眉头紧皱地看向唐纳德。“你走错了，”唐纳德说。24的眼中满是困惑，洛根则一言不发，唐纳德紧握着枪，等着洛根的回应。疲感，烈阳及风沙，都消磨着他的耐心。洛根的颚骨线条紧绷着，唐纳德收紧了手指，枪支在他手中咯吱响动，子弹蓄势待发。

　　终于，洛根有了反应。生锈的金属杆在地面上一划，转至另一个方向。唐纳德放低枪口，催促他加快脚步。他们继续前行，这回是往东走，横跨过铁轨和188号公路之间的一大片野地。新维加斯在北面，隐约可以看到赌场塔高耸的影子，像是模糊的海市蜃楼，南面则是一望无垠的荒漠。前方路面坑洼，偶有肮脏的废水坑，印有放射性物质标识的桶让人避而远之。这一带没有NCR的驻扎点，但公路上偶有巡逻队，唐纳德强打着精神，不敢放松警惕。日光越来越烈，热风携着沙尘，像烟雾一样朝他们扑来。

　　一路上没遇到什么凶恶的变异生物，这兴许是唯一值得高兴的事，但他们唯一的敌人，气候，就足够让人苦不堪言。荒地里没什么遮荫之处，他们只能硬扛着烈日的直射前行。水所剩不多，唐纳德口干舌燥，直想吞颗药，但药在盒子里，盒子在箱子里，箱子在24手上。24眉头紧皱，汗水淋漓，散发着一股狂躁的情绪。

　　188号公路出现在眼前时，唐纳德终于松了口气，公路显眼地嵌在荒漠中，像条黑灰色的河流，他的双腿本能地一软，险些跪到地上去。但事情还没结束，唐纳德用枪管戳戳洛根，问：“南还是北？”须发掺灰的男人急促地喘着气，许久没开口，像是过于疲惫，又像是在同内心作斗争。他最好说南边，唐纳德想。北面有贸易站，那绝对是他们现在最不想去的地方之一。

　　“南，”洛根哑着嗓子说。

　　他们踏上旧日的柏油路。阳光洒在路面上，从远处看，就像发亮的水洼。洛根抓着拐杖的手指不住地发抖，唐纳德看得出他快撑不住了。有一会儿，唐纳德想，他可能带他们走了错路，就像他之前在铁轨旁所做的那样，带着他们踏上荒野，大家同归于尽，反正——从他所表现的来看——他八成也没什么活下去的理由了。

　　他们艰难地前行了一段路程，之后，洛根又带着他们踏上一条小路。至此，唐纳德对周围区域已一无所知，只能再次恶狠狠地警告洛根别耍花招。洛根一声不吭，只是沉重地喘气。道路引领着他们，绕到一片小丘后头。

　　风车，这是最先映入唐纳德眼中的事物。风车在沉闷的荒漠热风中转动着，风缓时，老旧的叶片吱呀作响。下方是几座房子，低矮简陋，两块田地扎在屋前，玉米秆脆弱枯黄。除了风车叶片转动的声响外，周围一片寂静，洛根站在路边，神色迷茫地看着那些房子，唐纳德推了他一把，他才迟迟地往前迈出一步，步伐缓慢沉重。

　　田地边缘的玉米秆被踩得东倒西歪，一面屋墙边则有血。洛根带他们绕到屋子正面，门给掩着，没上锁。进门前，洛根看向东面的屋子，眼中满是担忧。唐纳德顺着望去，却什么也没看到，整个聚居地一片死寂，像是几夜前的袭击者血腥地残害了所有人。洛根收回视线，推开了门。

　　屋内的一切都显得陈旧简陋，客厅里只有一套桌椅，墙面斑斑驳驳，散发着一股腐朽的气味。一踏进门内，洛根就像是彻底垮了，单腿往下重重地一跪。24放下行李箱，抓住他的衣领，把他拽到了一旁的椅子上，抬头看向唐纳德。唐纳德耸耸肩，不明白24是什么意思。24反钳住洛根的手腕，唐纳德领会了，叹了声气，打开行李箱翻找起来，但没能找到绳子，能派得上用场的只有衣服。

　　他们用衣服把洛根反绑在椅子上，洛根木然地由他们摆布，视线却不时地往桌上瞥。桌上只有一小盏台灯，以及一个空盘子，盘下压着什么东西，吸引了唐纳德的注意，是一张纸条，露出一角泛黄的边缘，他抽出纸条，扫了一眼，笑了。“豪利特先生，”他照着念了出来，“如果你正在念这个，请别担心，我和妈妈一起去诺瓦克镇了，妈妈说那里还有我们的亲戚，你最好也到诺瓦克镇来，我们会给你多留一个房间的，祝你平安。”他把纸条往旁边一甩，看了一眼洛根。洛根低垂着头，双唇紧闭，胸肩处的衬衫因动作而紧绷着，几乎要给撑破了。

　　24不知何时离开了客厅，唐纳德找到他时，他正站在一间卧室里，一脸严肃地看着一扇钉满了木板的窗。午后的阳光透过木板的缝隙倾泻进来，照映着漂浮在空气中的尘埃。“你该睡一觉，”唐纳德说，“我想这里足够安全。”他回头看了一眼房间角落里的床，被单凌乱。洛根一定是匆忙离开的。

　　24没动静。唐纳德上前一步，靠近他。24的身上有股沉闷的汗味，像是皮革被阳光灼烤后散发出的那种气味，萦绕在唐纳德的鼻间，带来一股昏昏沉沉的倦意，或许还有少许隐秘的情欲，但他确信他们现在谁都没有心思干这个，所以，他只是往窗边一靠，认真地看着24，说：“你最好别错失这个机会，宝贝，我是说，如果你打算等我休息足了再休息，我说不定会联合那个家伙一起反抗你，但现在，我累得甚至开不了枪，当然——”他长长地吁出一口气，然后说：看着那家伙还是没问题的。

　　有好一会儿，24狐疑地看着他，微蹙的眉头间写满了不信任。“如果我真想摆脱你，我早就摆脱了，”唐纳德继续说，“我会留在城区，我知道你不敢进来，因为街上贴满了你的悬赏令，可我回来了，我放弃了摆脱你的机会，回到了你身边。”

　　“你只是为了戒指，”24低声说。

　　唐纳德扑哧一声笑了，“你觉得是一枚戒指重要，还是自由更重要？”他又走近一步，然后，大大方方地摘下手上的戒指，抓起24的一只手，24本能地想要挣脱开，却在唐纳德把戒指套进他手指的那一刻僵住了。戒指卡在了无名指的第二个指节上，唐纳德松了手，笑眯眯地看着24，说：“看，我们结婚了。”

　　24木讷地看着他。唐纳德耸耸肩，转身离开卧室，再次回头看的时候，他发现24已经走向角落那张床了。他松了口气，然后想，一切都是为了自己，这里不可能成为他旅途的终点，而若想要接下来的道路畅通无阻，就得确保有个能帮他挡子弹的。客厅里那个家伙当然不行，他又老又脆弱，唐纳德真想摆脱他。

　　老家伙孤零零地坐在客厅里，模样凄惨。唐纳德走到他身前，怜悯地俯视着他。“我很高兴你最后还是作了正确决定，”唐纳德冷冷地说，“西边？你是怎么想的？”

　　洛根没说话。

　　“从没听说过西边山谷里有什么聚居地，如果真有，你也没必要绕个大弯，从东门进入城区，”唐纳德背着双手，一本正经地分析着，“从你的模样来看，不像是城区周边的居民，所以我猜你是来自南边，或北边，我们往南边走，所以，你八成住在188公路附近，不可能是诺瓦克镇，太远了，不符合你来去的频率，要么就是贸易站附近，要么就是贸易站到诺瓦克这段路上，无论如何，都不可能是西边。”

　　洛根低着头，沉默地听着，显然不打算回应。唐纳德也不指望有什么回应，他知道自己已经占了上风，于是一笑，慢悠悠地踱到门边，走出了屋子。刺眼的阳光斜照到门廊上，遍布沙尘的木地板在他靴底吱呀松动，他往门边一靠，从口袋里摸出打火机和烟盒，给自己点了一支烟。一阵热风吹过，高处的风车呻吟着转动起来，他深吸一口烟，看着不远处的贫瘠田地和远方闪光的峡谷，想象着柯恩那帮人几夜前在这里犯下的罪行，但即使身处现场，他也感觉不到半点情绪波动，既不为受袭者伤心，也不为柯恩那帮人的死而遗憾，他只是面无表情地抽着烟，感受着炙热的风和烈阳，忍受着一波又一波的倦意。

　　


	17. 洛根

　　遭人羞辱是种折磨，远胜过肉体上的疼痛，从遇袭那夜起到现在，每分每秒对洛根而言都是纯粹的煎熬，尽管小腿上的创伤在痊愈，痛感也减轻了，但随着时间的推移，他的情绪还是越来越沮丧，只因他所处的境况和所见的事物，都越来越糟。

　　越来越糟。

　　还在废墟商店里的时候，洛根知道了一件和那两人有关的事，即为他们保持着某种超出了搭档范畴的关系。对于这一点，他们丝毫不打算掩饰，他们在商店的货架旁做爱，他在收银台后，被迫听着他们的喘息呻吟声。金属货架摩擦撞击着地面，声响一下又一下地凿着洛根的太阳穴。可至少，听和看是两回事，之前他只是听着，他可以把听觉上的信息当作一个无景的梦，就像他时常梦见画册上的景致一样。

　　但此刻，他不得不看着他们在他的卧室门边做爱。

　　他可以挪开视线，只需转动一下眼球就行了，最好低下头，然后闭眼，要么就使点力，让自己连带着椅子都背过身去。但无论怎么做，都改变不了他们近在眼前的事实。他们在刚发生过惨案的聚居地里，在他的房子里，在他这个受害者面前，不知廉耻地纠缠在一起。被称作24的男人把皮尔斯压在墙上——准确地说，是抱在怀里。他结实有力的两条手臂环抱住皮尔斯的大腿，金发男人呻吟着，紧拥住男人的肩膀，后背抵在粗糙的墙面上，随着动作一下一下地往上顶。

　　他想他们是故意的，故意在他的视线范围内办事。原因为何？他不知道，但疯子们的行事风格也向来让人捉摸不透，可能只是因为他们不愿压抑自身欲望，就像他们从不掩饰杀戮欲一样。杀戮，性，甚至是口头上的讥讽言语，他们都是想做就做，不计后果。但也有可能，他们是打算羞辱他，尽管他从来没对他们做过什么。

　　洛根看向别处。起初，他看着脚边的地板，但那两人模糊的身影在他眼角余光里律动，他把头垂得更低，却听到那方向传来一下短促的笑声，于是本能地抬起头，意料之外地对上了皮尔斯的视线。金发男人靠在另一个男人的颈边，脸色潮红，目光却直直地落在洛根身上，眼底像是带着些微笑意。洛根立马挪开视线，这回看向屋子右侧。正门给虚掩着，他猜黄昏将至，天色是种暗示，肉体上的不适感也是种暗示，薄衣料紧紧地缠在他的手腕上，时间一久，就像是在他的腕部点了把火。卧室门边又传来响动，呻吟声也猛地拔高了。别看，理智的声音说。但他还是看了，他偏过头，短短瞥了一眼。卧室门边，24搂着皮尔斯的一条腿，另一条手臂紧环住皮尔斯的腰，就这么将他抱离了那面作支撑的墙。皮尔斯高声呻吟着，双手死死地攀住24的肩膀，一条腿勾在24腰间，像是要下滑，最后却又颤抖着夹紧。他们保持着这个姿势，进了卧室，不久后传来皮尔斯的惊呼声及床铺吱嘎作响的声音，洛根低下头，强迫自己深呼吸。

　　他们还没结束，甚至越来越激烈。他那老旧的金属床架不堪重负，吱呀吱呀地抗议着，声响里还间或夹杂着几句淫言秽语。操，慢点，天啊，天啊，你要干死我了宝贝，哦操我爱你的鸡巴……求你了。强烈的酸胀感自肩膀处蔓延开，洛根眉头紧皱地往后靠，试图挣脱束缚。行李和武器都被他们放进了卧室，但厨房的储物柜上层还有一把枪，是他藏在那里以应付紧急情况的。现在就是紧急情况，他祈祷他们干完后会睡上一阵——在他的床上，该死的，在他的床上。

　　手腕被绑得很紧，他强忍着酸痛，反手抓住垂荡的布料，想借此把结给扯松。方法或许真的有用，但他没机会验证了，卧室里的激烈声响不久后就平息了下来，又过了片刻，在他还奋力试图扭动手腕的时候，那个叫24的男人从卧室里走了出来。洛根停下动作，觉得自己有点恍神。24走到桌边，搬了一把椅子，在他对面坐下。

　　他没料到会这样，他以为他们会继续休息，或是干别的事，像是搜刮他的房子，或是搜刮别人的房子（这不就是他们的生存之道吗），而不是像现在这样，面对面地跟他坐在一块儿，不发一言，直直地盯着他的脸，像是在实行某种刑罚，一点点地给他施加压力。但落在他身上的目光与其说是审视，倒不如说是观察。24眉头微蹙地看着他，神情里夹杂着对陌生事物的好奇，紧接着，在长久的沉默过后，24朝他凑近过来，皱起鼻子，闻了闻他。

　　洛根困惑地往后靠了靠。

　　他无处可躲，但这种野兽般的行为也只持续了一瞬，24坐回到椅子上，继续打量他。没过多久，洛根就不堪忍受了，这恶棍看自己的方式就像看着什么珍稀物种，而且，身体上的不适感越来越强烈，于是，他使劲地挣扎了一下，要对方放开他。

　　来自恶魔帮的疯子一动不动，像是没听见，洛根遏制住怒吼的冲动，压低声音，重复了一遍。“你想让我活，对吧？”

　　没有回应，对方只是警觉地看着他。洛根深吸一口气，上身往前倾了倾，盯着那张和自己几乎是从同一个模子里刻出来的脸孔。“听着，”他说，“南面山丘下有一处水源，水还算干净，放开我，我会带你去那儿。”

　　“我可以自己去，”24开口了。

　　“我们在上头建了座棚屋，屋子上着锁，我有钥匙。”

　　话音落后，洛根就住了嘴，紧抿起嘴唇，瞪视着24。24会挥拳，他想。24会把他推倒在地，用力地击打他，直到他说出钥匙的位置。但24没这么做，他一如既往地只是看着，鬼知道他的心里在想些什么，最后，他慢慢地从椅子上站起来，在原地停留了一会儿，就这么低垂着视线，冷冷地看着洛根，看得洛根心底直发麻，然后终于迈了步，绕到洛根身后。几秒后，手腕上的束缚被解开了。

　　钥匙被放在厨房炉子底下，炉子就正对着厨房的门洞，储物柜却在另一头，撑着墙走向厨房时，洛根觉得自己的心跳变得又快又猛。他可以假装钥匙在储物柜里，趁机拿枪反击，但他没法确保自己能击中目标，他浑身发疼，仿佛从头到脚的骨头都给人打碎了，手腕则又酸又痛，连带着手指都颤抖个不停。

　　而且，24紧跟着他，几乎要贴在他身上。从客厅到厨房的短短几步距离像是成了一场长途旅行，耗尽了洛根的力气，他最后还是屈服了，继续扮演受辱者的角色，用一只手紧抓着炉子边缘，单脚跪到地上，弯腰去够底下的钥匙。他的手指掠过一小块蛛网般的灰尘，然后触碰到了钥匙。金属制品冷冰冰的，他把它紧握在手中，挺起上身，艰难地把自己从地上拉扯起来。

　　小腿上的伤几近痊愈，他不必再靠拐杖行走了，这或许是唯一值得高兴的事。但对洛根而言，行走还是一件难事，接连几天的跋涉已经让他的双脚脆弱不堪，他拿着空桶，一瘸一拐地穿过客厅，觉得自己像是行走在刀尖上，而危险紧随其后。到了这会儿，24反倒不再提出独自行动了，可能是不放心把他留在屋子里——经过卧室的时候，洛根往里看了一眼，看到那金发男人躺在他的床上，已经昏睡过去了。他只能拉开正门。金色的夕阳光顿时倾泻而入，刺痛了他的双眼。

　　水泵是否能正常运行，他不知道，埃德米拉和索耶理应搞定了一切，袭击是那天深夜发生的。那时，埃德米拉和索耶在家中，他们所有人都在家中，那夜本应和往常一样宁静平和，恶徒却不请自来，用子弹打碎了他们平静的梦。事情就是从那一刻开始的，不，还要早点，从那个挨操的水泵叶轮开始，如果水泵叶轮没出问题，他就不必在错误的时间拜访该死的新维加斯，那金发男人及其同伙也就不会看到他，如果水泵叶轮没出问题……

　　他痛苦地喘着气，不知是因为肉体不堪重负，还是因为这突如其来的悲惨命运加诸在他身上的折磨。

　　他们抵达了棚屋，洛根放下桶，用钥匙开锁，双手颤抖个不停。拼贴的铁皮在阳光下闪亮滚烫，一滴汗水自他的鼻尖滴落，砸在了大拇指上。锁开了，一股热潮随之涌来，身后，24不耐烦地闷哼一声，一把提起桶，从他身边挤了进去。犹豫过后，他也迈入了沉闷的室内，然后，一眼就看到了索耶的工具箱。

　　一定是置换叶轮那夜索耶留下的，深红色的工具箱，刻满了日积月累的划痕。埋葬索耶父女的场景在洛根脑海里一闪而过，他想起自己是怎么把他们的尸体拖入坟坑的，想起之前那夜，埃德米拉的小儿子在篝火旁为索耶的女儿吹奏口琴。他还想起在此前的日子里，商队经过此处时，索耶总会拿着工具箱迎接他们，问他们有没有什么需要修理的东西。

　　商队。

　　洛根一激灵，像是有电流窜过他的脑袋，在里头激发了一连串小小的火星。如果没算错的话——他紧盯着索耶的旧工具箱——明天就是商队经过的日子。


	18. 24&唐纳德

　　『24』

　　离开恶魔帮的地盘后，这是第一个还算得上安宁的夜晚，没有四伏的危机，也不必在荒野里过夜，更不用忍饥挨饿，半小时前在屋内，24享用了一顿像样的晚餐，通心粉和速食牛肉饼，都在炉子上加工过——唐纳德的杰作，牛肉饼有些焦了，通心粉则糊成一团，但不算难以下咽——还有啤酒，都是那家伙的存货。

　　他再次把那家伙绑在了椅子上，这会儿是唐纳德在看守，他站在屋外，呼吸着荒漠的沉闷空气。夜空静谧晴朗，他凝视着一片漆黑的远方，举起手中的半瓶啤酒，喝了一口。发苦的液体涌进口腔，让他回想起避难所。在避难所里，他们被严格禁止饮用酒精饮料，据说最初是可以的，但药物被研发出来以后，监督就禁止了一切酒精类饮料的流通，声称那会影响药物发挥其作用。对他来说，那都是历史，自他有意识的那一刻起，酒精饮料就是禁止名单里的一员了，但数年后，当他被强制赶往废土，断了药物摄入后，禁令就自行作废了，尽管他从没喜欢过酒的味道。但是，酒精带来的昏沉感让他平静，让他想起摄入避难所药物后的感觉，让他可以暂忘脑中的开关。

　　他又喝了两口，然后把酒瓶往门廊围栏上一放，垂下手臂。手指刮擦过口袋，触碰到了什么硬邦邦的东西，他一愣，然后想了起来，是唐纳德的戒指。他掏出它，放在手心里，低头看着这被再度交到他手中的东西。一枚金戒指，闪亮夺目，正如镶嵌在唐纳德口腔里的那一抹闪光。他想唐纳德是条贪婪的沙漠蛇，只为财富而活，且总是迫不及待地将它们展示在外。最让他捉摸不透，或者说，最让他感兴趣的一点是：唐纳德显然知道这样会招致来种种危险，却还是不愿改变，他戴着金饰，大摇大摆地走进恶魔帮的地盘，毫无畏惧。

　　“你在干什么？”

　　声音伴随着脚步声，冷不丁地响起在他身后，24一惊，反射性地收起戒指，一把抓起旁边的酒瓶，仰头喝了一大口。倏然灌入的液体差点呛着他，他艰难地咽下，用力咳嗽了两声。唐纳德在他身旁站定，指间夹着一支烟。“坏消息，”唐纳德说，“这是最后一支烟了。”

　　24一言不发地后退了一步，让后背轻轻靠到门柱上。唐纳德小口地吸着烟，烟雾扰乱了他侧脸的轮廓，待其散尽后，他说：“现在你知道了。”

　　24皱起眉头，表达着心中疑惑。唐纳德轻轻笑了一声，“你不是想搞清楚他的身份吗？答案就在眼前，”他摊开手，作了个夸张的展示手势，“呈现在您眼前的，就是再普通不过的废土居民式生活，先生，可怜的混蛋们守着几块贫瘠的土地，过着可悲无望的日子，盼望着一场纯净的降雨，但奇迹从不光临这片土地，先生，最好记住这点，奇迹从不光临这片土地，等着他们的只有几颗无情的枪子，和一帮来自地狱的恶棍。”

　　这场蹩脚的即兴演出让24有点心烦意乱，他喝完剩下的酒，把空瓶一扔。玻璃瓶坠到地上，响动着滚落下台阶。“你打算怎么办？”唐纳德问，“留下那家伙？还是杀了他？”

　　24不知道，他讨厌这个问题，但没错，他必须面对它。他该怎么做？唐纳德说得对，他现在知道那家伙的身份了，只是个废土居民，只是个平凡的，毫无特殊之处的废土居民。他不知道自己原先在期待什么，或许正如唐纳德所说，外貌上的相似只是一种巧合，在废土上，什么都有可能发生。

　　他保持沉默，大脑慵懒地运作着，问题的答案迟迟不肯浮现，就在这时，唐纳德却又突然转了话题，把（最后一支烟的）烟头一扔，朝他走近一步，提了个让他摸不着头脑的问题。“你有没有注意到……我们从未接过吻？”是这么问的。24低垂下视线，对上金发男人的双眼，后者毫无回避之意，直直地回望着他，不知怎的，让他觉得很烦躁。

　　唐纳德抬起右手，搔了搔他的手心，“我们干过那么多次，却从来没接过吻，你不觉得很奇怪吗？”没什么好奇怪的，24暗说。他只想满足自己的性需求，唐纳德八成也一样，反正这贱货每次都表现得很爽。他这么想着，下一秒，唐纳德凑过来，结结实实地吻上了他的嘴唇。

　　这突如其来的“攻击行为”让24陷入了短暂的失神，有那么一两秒，他一动不动地僵硬着身体，然后才反应过来，重重推开了唐纳德。金发男人贱兮兮地笑着，舔了舔嘴唇，24瞪视着他，握紧拳头又松开，最后转过身，一声不吭地踏进门内，径直走进了卧室。他累了，他不想去思索问题的答案，也不在乎接下来会发生什么，只想借着酒精带来的倦意，不受打扰地睡上漫长的一觉，反正，那贱货总能处理好一切的。

　　

　　『唐纳德』

　　空烟盒让唐纳德有些焦虑，尤其是当他坐在洛根对面，指间却空无一物时。这感觉就像某个场景里缺失了一样重要的东西，就像他丧失了某种交流媒介，他只能把右手的食指和中指紧贴在一起，相互摩擦，仿佛上头还残留着少许烟灰。“那么，”他开口了，声音因睡眠不足而异常沙哑，“你以前是做什么的，洛根？”

　　他料想自己得不到任何答案，事实也果真如此，老家伙自始至终都保持着这副态度，绝望感都快蔓延到周围人身上了。他于是往前靠，把手肘搁在膝盖上，自顾自地说了下去。“他没有明说，但是，我想他打算继续留着你，说实话，我有点惊讶，因为你显然派不上任何用场，”他把双手往下一撑，面带微笑地往后靠去，椅子在他身下吱呀作响，“但我猜自己没资格这么说，因为我根本不了解他，该死的，我甚至还不知道他的真名呢。”他说着，干笑了两声，两条椅腿在地面上颤颤巍巍地晃动。

　　有一会儿，他们就保持着这样的状态，洛根低垂着头，唐纳德晃着椅子腿，二人像是在等待某个将至的讯息。最后，唐纳德把双脚往下一踏，站了起来，绕到洛根的椅子后头。手腕上的束缚一被扯动，洛根就不安地挣扎起来，唐纳德要他放轻松，然后给他解了绑。

　　这一举动显然让洛根陷入了困惑，过了许久，他才放下举在身后的双手，一边揉动手腕，一边难以置信地看向唐纳德。“别误会，”唐纳德露齿而笑，“我可没好心到这种程度，我只是想让你清理一下自己，换身衣服什么的，你知道，你闻上去就像一只腐烂的大角羊。”他故意皱起鼻子，做了个嫌恶的鬼脸。

　　洛根警惕地看着他，扶着椅子慢慢站起身。“去吧，”唐纳德冲卫生间的方向抬抬下巴，“如果你觉得伤口还不能沾水，那我或许能给你找个塑料袋什么的。”没有回应，洛根站在原地，一步也不肯迈，仿佛卫生间里有扇直通地狱的门。唐纳德叹了声气，只能再次绕到他身后，用力推动他的肩膀。洛根这才不情愿地迈出一步，在他的推搡下，一瘸一拐地朝卫生间走去。

　　窗户。踏进卫生间后，洛根做的第一件事果真是看窗户。唐纳德忍不住在心底发笑，他检查过，窗户太小了，压根没法容纳一个成年男子通过。他想洛根不可能不知道这点，只是，人在绝望关头总有侥幸心理出现，尽管最后留给他们的只有失望。但这回，失望的情绪只在洛根脸上一闪而过，其后回望向唐纳德的，是愤怒的眼神。

　　“别那样看着我，”唐纳德靠在卫生间门边，戏谑地看着洛根，“不是我杀了你的邻居，也不是我往你腿上打了一枪，该死的，我甚至还好心地把你带回了家。”他笑了，洛根却没笑，眼底的怒火燃烧得更烈了。意料之中。

　　唐纳德耸耸肩，不以为然。洛根最后瞪了他一眼，准备关门，但门锁即将扣上的一刻，唐纳德伸出脚，卡在了门框之间，门给用力地推动了两下，没关上，下一秒，洛根一脸不悦地出现在门后，阴沉着脸看他。“你对衣物有什么要求吗？”唐纳德清清嗓子，故意摆出一副认真严肃的神情，“我是从衣柜里随便挑一套给你，还是你打算指定几件？或者说？你想穿我的？”

　　洛根恶狠狠地瞪视着他，再次用力推了一下门，唐纳德收回脚，门轰然关上了。他后退一步，然后，想起了先前被自己收起来的剃刀，于是凑到门边，冲着里头的人最后说了句话。“别尝试做傻事，洛根，我已经检查过每个角落了，对了——”他顿了顿，又补上一句，“我想我有义务提醒你，把枪藏在厨房储物柜里不是个好选择，每个废土恶棍都爱搜刮厨房。”里头的衣物摩擦声戛然而止，唐纳德无声地笑了，紧接着传来一下低声咒骂，他直起身，觉得心满意足了。

　　


	19. 唐纳德

　　“豪利特先生！”

　　呼喊声像子弹般擦过唐纳德耳边，他一激灵，睁开眼睛，这才发现自己不知何时趴在桌边睡着了。光线透过墙缝和门窗的孔隙倾泻而入，无言地道出时间，已经是早晨了。桌子另一边，洛根正一脸惊诧地盯着声音传来的方向。又一声呼喊响起，这回叫的是另一个名字，却像往静水里投入了石子似的，激起一阵不安的波动——洛根挣扎起来，椅腿砸向地板，钝响一下接一下，沉重地砸在唐纳德的太阳穴上。他噌地站起身，搭上腰间的枪，低吼着要洛根安静，随即快步朝窗边走去。一旁的卧室里也响起了脚步声，是24。

　　窗户上钉着木板，唐纳德从缝隙间望出去，隐约看到几截枯黄的玉米秆，叶片倒映着金色的晨光。他眯起眼睛，在农作物之间寻觅着动静。“索耶！”这回他听清楚了，叫的是这个名字，听来有些熟悉，洛根可能提过，八成是死者之一。果真，不久后，从另一间屋子那儿传来了敲门声。自然无人回应。

　　从旧友到游商，唐纳德猜测着来访者的身份，他决定再观察一阵，伺机行事，但一旁，24按捺不住了，还未等唐纳德开口警告，就干脆利落地开了门，走了出去。唐纳德暗骂一声，凑到门边，往外看了一眼。屋前的荒地还是那块荒地，光秃贫瘠，不远处却多了些陌生事物，是两只双头牛，驮着货，唐纳德明白了，是途经此地的小型商队，可能同里头那家伙，以及叫索耶的家伙相识。这时，从双头牛后走出一个护卫模样的女人，见到站在门廊前的24，先是一愣，然后反应了过来，朝另一个方向呼喝了一声。

　　“是豪利特！”

　　唐纳德觉得头疼，他收回视线，靠在门边墙后，一边抽出手枪检查，一边低声咒骂自己这位同伴的鲁莽行径。左轮枪里有五发子弹，他想应该不成问题，另一把从洛根厨房里找到的手枪，他只能祈祷它没什么大毛病。该死的狐鼠步枪在卧室里，他不知道24究竟把它放在了哪个位置。下一刻，从屋侧传来了一串杂乱的脚步声，他心里咯噔一下，想，完蛋了，他们认错了人，要有麻烦了。

　　他想溜进卧室找枪，但24往前迈了一步，从门边走开了。他只能呆在原地，看向洛根，用眼神警告对方别出声。洛根坐着，呼吸因着刚才的挣扎行为而凌乱沉重。这混蛋最好别开口呼救，唐纳德想。否则，他才不管24有什么打算，他会把子弹打进这老混蛋的脑袋里，然后再冲出去，祈祷幸运女神会眷顾他，让他把外面这帮不速之客都杀个干净。

　　可事实是，洛根没开口呼救，而外头那几个人，开始询问起“洛根”来了。“其他人都去哪儿了，豪利特先生？”一个声音粗哑的男人问。没有回应，唐纳德暗暗地笑了，他们的“豪利特先生”向来不屑于搭理陌生人，更别提搞错他身份的陌生人了。所以，有好一会儿，外头只剩下风声构建的沉默，双头牛发出沉闷的低吼声，像是在催促主人们快点完事。

　　“豪利特先生？”

　　如果24够聪明，或许能把这帮人安然无恙地送走，但24用了他最擅长的方式来应对：沉默。唐纳德靠在门边，一面强迫自己深呼吸，一面死死地盯着洛根，持枪的手因紧绷的神经而微微颤抖。洛根小声地喘着气，和他一样等待着。谁也不知道接下来会发生什么，但唐纳德猜得八九不离十，在和24的有限接触中，他了解到了一点——无论有多少种选项摆在面前，24总会选择最简单粗暴的那一种。

　　混乱果然接踵而至，点燃导火索的是一下沉重的击打声，顷刻间，咒骂声，脚步声，以及枪支上膛的声响，都一股脑地涌进了门洞。与此同时，被绑在椅子上的洛根竭尽全力地吼叫起来。时候到了，沸腾的热血开始倒流，唐纳德迅速地在身前划了个十字，举枪探出了上身。同一瞬间，有什么东西被折断的声响汇入了他的耳畔，他看到24站在门廊前，正用双臂紧箍住一个人的脖子，那人的脑袋以一种不自然的姿势歪垂着，24松了手，那人无力地倒下了。几步开外的地方站着三个人，一人举着枪，另一人正在装弹，最后一个人，一脸惊恐地看着这突发的一幕，形同雕塑。

　　唐纳德把枪口对准那个举枪的人，扣下了扳机。

　　他们准没料到“豪利特先生”还有一个躲在门边的同伙，直至举枪之人中弹的一刻，他们才反应过来，但已经来不及了。在如此短的距离外，子弹迅速地出膛，准确无误地击中了那人的要害。那人的枪一脱手，24就冲了上去，抓着那人的脑袋，重重地往围栏上磕。被吓呆了的人撒腿就跑，剩下一人——唐纳德先前看到的女护卫——举枪射击。但在她扣下扳机的那一瞬，唐纳德也开了枪。她手部中弹，子弹偏斜了原定的轨道，打在了24脚边。24抬起头，把身前那面部血肉模糊的家伙往旁边一推，冲着女护卫怒吼起来。

　　她完蛋了，唐纳德知道。身后，洛根更用力地挣扎起来，但他现在没时间搭理这老混蛋，他冲出屋门，去追那个受了惊吓的家伙。门外，24已经制服了女护卫，正摁着她的头，把她的脸往围栏上砸。他果真是条疯狗，经过24身边时唐纳德想，一条彻头彻尾的疯狗。护卫挣扎着，惊恐的叫喊声噎在了随之而来的一下重击里。

　　最后一人惊惶失措地跑到了双头牛那儿，唐纳德踏上荒地时，他的身影已经消失在了那两头畜生后面。左轮还有三发子弹，唐纳德思忖着种种可能性，最后举枪对准了其中一只双头牛。砰地一声，枪声响彻聚居地，融入生锈风车叶片的摩擦声中。那畜生发出一声悲鸣，听了让人心焦，几下挣扎摇晃过后，它倒了下去，一个原本躲在它后头，现在弯腰驼背，瑟瑟发抖的身影闯入唐纳德的视线，他大笑一声，举枪对准了那家伙，可硝烟散尽后，哭号着倒下的却是另一只双头牛。

　　该死！他暗骂着，泄愤似的往地面狠踢一脚。他原本想留着一头牛，能派上大用场，但现在，两只畜生都受伤了，那个懦夫却还活着，伏低身体，在倒下的双头牛旁躲躲藏藏。唐纳德用左轮开了最后一枪，没打中，于是气恼地把枪一扔，拿出厨房储物柜里的那把枪。第一下像是卡住了，没反应，倒是掰得他手指疼。不过，已经不重要了，因为下一秒，有个身影气势汹汹地从他身后走来，一把抓住他的肩膀，把他推到了一旁。不远处，那最后一人恐惧地睁大眼睛，啊啊地叫了两声，像是在求饶。

　　结束了，唐纳德想。他击伤或恐吓外来者，而24做完了剩下的一切。这名前恶魔帮成员的杀人手法让人不忍去看，残酷，却又利落。唐纳德转身往回走，身后的惨叫声只持续了短短的一瞬，就终止了。一日初始的阳光明亮地倾洒下来，唐纳德眯着眼睛，觉得心情有些低落，但很快地，在他看到房屋间一闪而过的那个身影时，还未散开的负面情绪就消失得一干二净了。他立马紧绷起神经，朝身影掠过的方向奔去。

　　有五个人，这是唐纳德的第一想法。说不定还有一人，就跟刚才那家伙一样，试图躲过一劫，但绕过屋墙后，他却惊讶地发现那人是洛根。原本被他绑在屋内的老家伙正瘸着一条腿，艰难地朝另一栋屋子走去。怒意立马窜上了心头，唐纳德紧抿起嘴唇，加快脚步，朝洛根奔去。他不知道洛根是怎么挣脱的，无论如何，事情已经发生了，他的“奴隶”挣脱了枷锁，意欲逃脱，他要好好教训他一顿，他要把老家伙压在身下，用自己的戒指在他身上砸出点印记来。

　　可他把戒指交给了24，而洛根，虽然成功挣脱了束缚，却也没能走上多远。唐纳德轻而易举地就截住了他，在另一栋屋子的门廊台阶下，他猛地把洛根扑倒在地。老混蛋闷哼一声，试图反击，但唐纳德紧握着枪托，把它用力往他的脑袋上砸。洛根痛哼着，奋力挣扎起来，但唐纳德知道他使不上多大力气，他保持着那别扭的姿势被绑了数小时，换做任何人，都没法摆脱与之而来的疼痛。

　　洛根很快就落了下风，唐纳德又往下砸了一下，两下，他破皮的额头渗了血，双手也无力地垂下了。唐纳德这才收了手，气喘吁吁地站起来，低头看着趴在自己身下的老家伙。他看上去苍老，脆弱，不堪一击。一种古怪的虐待欲浮现在唐纳德心头，他定定地看着，看着洛根虚弱地喘着气，觉得自己紧绷的下腹开始发热。这时，身后传来了靴底碾过沙石地的声响，他回过头，看到了一脸阴沉的24。

　　他以为24会责怪自己，但恶魔只是低下头，冷冷地看了一眼，什么也没说。唐纳德疲惫地笑了，持枪的手往下一垮，另一只手抬了起来，绕过24的脸颊，覆在了24的后脑勺上。短短的头发扎在唐纳德的指间，24额间和颈侧的汗水则倒映在他的眼底，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，只是觉得有一瞬间，自己很想亲吻24。但24不喜欢亲吻。所以最后，他只是靠过去，把自己的额头抵在24的额头上，就像一对刚刚浴血沙场的兄弟，在残酷的杀戮过后，靠在一块儿，给予对方少许慰藉。但唐纳德知道，他们不一样。

　　24没推开他，他们就着这个姿势，沉默了片刻，传入耳畔的只有风车叶片的摩擦声，以及对方沉重的呼吸声。然后，24开口了，声音正如这荒漠热风般沉闷。“我们接下来去哪儿？”他问。

　　诺瓦克，唐纳德说。24应了一声，唐纳德轻声笑了，揉了揉24脑后的头发，“你会喜欢那里的，”他补充说，“那里有一只大恐龙呢。”

　　


	20. 24号居民

　　第一次暴力行为发生在避难所外，居民们计划短期栖身的山谷之间。后来回想起此事的时候，24号居民总觉得是光照的问题，尽管他从未真正搞懂过原因。他们中的大多数人，自有意识的那一刻起，就过着封闭的避难所生活，阳光更像是一种只存在于传说里的东西。避难所内光照充足，没人想到外面去寻觅那刺眼的，能把人晒到脱水甚至丧命的东西。因此，当第一缕阳光斜入山谷，带来自然独有的光和热量时，所有还清醒着的居民都震惊地看着它。人们竭力想睁大眼睛，却被刺激得直流眼泪。24号居民想，正是它，让他们中的一些人，包括他自己，发生了变化。

　　在避难所内，居民之间的冲突并不罕见，教师称之为人类的天性，因为人的思想各有不同，因而时常会出现想法上的分歧。但出现在居民间的多为口头冲突，偶尔有居民会“发疯”，但这种情况很少见，安保人员也能迅速将其制服。因此，暴力行为在头脑正常的居民间几近绝迹，也未能在24号居民身上找到一席之地，他安静，遵守规则，喜爱独处，几乎避开了所有引发冲突的可能性。但在他们踏上废土后的第一个清晨，他是最先“变疯”的那一个。

　　是阳光的错。时至今日，他依然这么想。莫哈维是一片遭了诅咒的土地，第一个被诅咒的，就是这里的太阳，它盘踞在高空中，极尽邪恶地焚烤着大地上的一切，给每样东西都打上狂躁的烙印。在这里，沙砾是烫的，水是脏污的，空气是浑浊的，人也难逃一劫，注定要成为失魂客。

　　而第一颗种子落在他身上，纯粹是巧合。

　　事实上，他想那天清晨在山谷里，自己并没有杀人，只是把拳头砸在了一个试图攀谈的人身上，仅此而已。但在莫哈维，就连记忆也不可全信。说不定，他真的杀了人，也可能，他把那人打得奄奄一息，导致其不久后就丧了命，而在记忆里，他只打了一下，就停手了。但他不是真的想停手，因为他依旧紧握着拳头，蠢蠢欲动。恐惧是唯一促使他放手的原因，他感到害怕，于是用力推开那呆若木鸡的家伙，捞起自己的行李，惊慌失措地逃开了。起先，他只想逃离那人的视线，但走出一段路后，身后传来了更多暗示着冲突的声响，混乱的呼喊声中甚至掺杂着一下枪声，他一颤，然后明白了，昨夜有人成功入侵了武器库，或者，是安保人员。总之，为了躲避这不详的声音，他不停地走，直至走出山谷。狭缝外，等待着他的是一个险恶的荒漠乐园。

　　莫哈维废土以最粗暴的方式欢迎他这个新来者，灼热的阳光，以及接踵而至的危险，都迅速地将他拖进黄沙漩涡。他遇到的第一种活物是土狼。野兽们拥有和沙丘颜色相近的皮毛，他一开始没能留意，直至听见嘶吼声，才用疲劳的双眼辨认出那几只弓着背，龇牙咧嘴的可怖生物。

　　他的第一想法是逃，但双脚像是被钉在了原地，一动不动。对峙紧张而漫长，以一只土狼的扑袭告终。风沙涌来，他和野兽纠缠其中，它饥饿的利齿咬穿了避难所制服，针刺似的嵌进他的皮肤。但只有一下，它只贪到这么一下便宜，他抓住野兽的脑袋，狠狠将其扭断。它呜咽着，本能地抽搐，然后死了。连他自己都不知道自己拥有这么大的力气。

　　是太阳的错。

　　那一小队NCR士兵发现他的时候，他正满身血污地躺在土狼尸体之间，天已经黑了。他们说他昏迷不醒，身上满是搏斗导致的抓伤和咬痕，以及太阳留下的晒印。他的制服破破烂烂，肮脏不堪，但他们还是认出这是一件避难所制服。其中一人说，从未在这一带见过同样编号的避难所制服，他们问他是从哪儿搞来这套制服的，他们还说，独自一人在荒野里，却不带任何武器，简直是种寻死行为。无论他们怎么说，他都一言不发。他不喜欢这些穿着土黄色制服的人，他们全副武装，令他想起避难所里的安保人员，他也不喜欢那些安保人员。

　　他们把他当成一个哑巴，计划带他到最近的游骑兵驻扎站，他可以在那里得到医护治疗。假使当时他接受了他们的安排，事情的走向可能会截然不同。但他没有，他在这片土地上呆得越久，就越渴望杀戮。太阳的诅咒延续到了夜晚，他本该在帐篷里安睡，却追随着暴力欲，浑身是伤地走出帐篷，攻击了一个放哨的士兵。士兵没料到会有来自营地内的袭击，等反应过来时，已结结实实地挨了好几拳。混乱声惊醒了其他人，人们走出帐篷，见到了这料想不到的惊骇一幕。

　　他们迅速地制服了他。被攻击者没丧命，情况却也算不上乐观。一夜之间，他的身份从接受帮助的旅者变成了罪犯，他们铐住他，将他带往驻扎站。他被关在一个小房间内，像囚徒一般度过了孤独的几日。那几日里，他觉得很平静，仿佛回到了旧的生活模式中，虽说没有作息表，也没法在几个房间内自由活动，但至少不必在荒地里和野兽打架了。后来，伤口结了痂，晒伤的部位脱了皮，一支押送罪犯的队伍经过了驻扎站，他也被迫加入了其中。

　　罪犯们来自四面八方，多数是从新维加斯城区附近来的，也有来自远方的，新加州共和国，旧金山，甚至新里诺。那时，24号居民还不知道脚下的土地延伸出去有多广大，他呆在这群穷凶极恶之徒中间，觉得自己像是进了地狱。人人都罪行累累，或是无节制的偷窃，或是谋杀，或是惨无人道的暴行，更多的是“妨碍了共和国的婊子们办事”，他们是这样说的，24号居民不知道这是怎样一项罪行，似乎很严重，因为到了后来，几乎每个人都说自己是“妨碍了共和国的婊子们办事”，以此来彰显自己是多么的不好惹。

　　他们的目的地是一个叫NCR惩戒所的地方，即为监狱，但犯人们又多了一层劳工的身份。在路上，就有犯人私下里透露过，NCR把他们关进惩戒所，最主要的目的是让他们修铁路。“我犯的那点罪根本算不上什么，”那人说，“你们犯的罪也算不上什么，换在其他时候，咱们根本不会被抓，这次纯粹是倒霉，因为他们正在计划修通往新维加斯的铁路，他妈的又不愿意花钱雇人，只能打着惩戒的旗号折磨咱们了。”

　　24号居民不知道什么叫铁路，也不知道新维加斯位于何处，一路走来，他愈发阴沉。某些原本属于他的东西，静悄悄地发生了变化，他还是和从前一样沉默寡言，但除此之外，一切都变了，他能感觉得到，却无能为力。是太阳的错，他深信不疑，周围的人也一样，都受到了太阳的影响，他们粗俗，凶恶，他想自己迟早会变成他们中的一员，即使不会，在惩戒所的管理人员看来，他们也没有任何区别，都是该死的坏种，活该遭到这样的对待。

　　他们一个个进入惩戒所，记录信息，分配牢房。对24号居民来说，记录这一步并不陌生，他们进入避难所医护区时也同样要记录信息，但在避难所里，他们只需要记录编号，而在莫哈维的惩戒所里，姓名，年龄，出生地，一切都难住了他。他在姓名一栏填下了自己的编号：24，剩下的信息栏却让他迟迟无法动笔。管理人员让他在一旁等着，等其他人都完成记录后，他被单独带到一个房间里，在他看来，就像是避难所监督的办公室。房间里有几个人，见到他后，都开始交头接耳，窃窃私语，他不知道他们在说什么，之后，他被两个安保人员模样的人带走，进了牢房。

　　他在莫哈维废土上的人生就从监狱开始，或者说，从被迫成为一名劳工开始。那人说得没错，他们是专门被抓来修铁路的，但他很快就习惯了这种生活。这和避难所生活差不多，只是他得顶着遭诅咒的烈日劳动，而且，饭菜很糟，但除此之外，小房间，严格的作息表，明确的规定，都和避难所内无异，而太阳带来的诅咒，在那段日子里似乎也消失不见了，他睁眼，吃饭，劳动，睡觉，放空大脑，不去想其他事。周围的纷争和暴力事件都同他无关，就这么过下去也不错，直到那一天。那一天，有一帮囚犯用清空铁轨路障的炸药，在牢房里炸了一个大洞，暴动就这么开始了。

　　把炸药交到囚犯们手中是一个错误，虽说将锤子和镐子交到他们手中也好不到哪里去，但炸药，炸药是另一回事。谁也不知道那帮人是怎么把炸药带进牢房的，但混乱就这么降临到了惩戒所，就像那夜响彻避难所的广播通知一样。不同的是，避难所居民们习惯了服从，而惩戒所的囚犯们都是一帮热爱混乱的恶魔。逃出牢房的人在监狱里大开杀戒，杀狱警，也杀仇敌。狱警们一开始还试图镇压，渐渐就落了下风，能逃则逃，不能逃的，不是做了俘虏，就是成了尸体。最后，存活下来的囚犯们也形成了组织，一伙人决定留下，接管这个地方，另有几小撮人决定结伴离开，最后剩下的一拨人，决定集体北上，去新维加斯，去找共和国的婊子们算账。

　　他们称自己为恶魔帮，24号居民也加入其中，在暴乱里，他杀了好几个人，他不知道他们的名字，也同他们无冤无仇。离开惩戒所时，他的手指上依然沾满了血，对此，他毫无情感波动，太阳的诅咒又回来了。

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　发生在惩戒所里的越狱事件是游戏剧情。在游戏时间线里，越狱已经结束了，惩戒所已经被囚犯接管，他们称自己为炸药帮，游戏前期的一大威胁。


	21. 唐纳德

　　最先把镇子称为“诺瓦克”的人，不是生性喜好开玩笑，就是个高度近视。一切都来源于镇上那个巨大的恐龙雕像及扎根在它脚下的汽车旅馆，高大的绿色恐龙在核战中奇迹生还，除了表面有些磨损外，依然完好地站立在莫哈维的晴朗天空下，如今已经成了镇上居民的瞭望塔，以及为旅行者们指路的地标。旅馆还在经营，这建筑就跟恐龙雕像一样长命，包括旅馆门口那个经历了核战的灯牌，后几个字母的灯已经坏了，前几个字母却依然在闪烁——NOVAC，镇子的名字。但任何一个人，只要凑近去看，都能看清后几个不会发亮的字母：ANCY。NO VACANCY，镇名就在这个小小的失误下古怪地流传至今。

　　唐纳德曾经走过这条路，从新里诺到维加斯城，这是漫长道路上接近终末点的地方。那时的他跟随着一支商队，有个护卫告诉他，抵达诺瓦克的时候千万别惊讶，那儿有一只大恐龙呢。他不知道该死的恐龙是什么东西，看到雕像的一瞬间，也没觉得有多惊人，只不过是只可笑的大蜥蜴，刺眼地站立在荒野之中。护卫同他讲解恐龙的历史，但时至今日，他已经不记得了，只记得小镇宽敞破旧的街道，以及旅馆房间里那股沉闷的气味，他没想到自己会再次回到这里，也压根没想过自己会踏上回程路。

　　更令他意想不到的是，24带上了洛根。

　　他没问原因。袭击商队后不久，三人再次踏上了旅途。和先前一样，唐纳德心不在焉地举着枪，24神色凝重，而洛根走在最前头。经历了又一场血腥事件后，老家伙的精神状况看上去更糟了。他举枪走向原子牛仔酒吧的场景还恍如昨日，唐纳德回想起来，还觉得心有余悸，可仿佛是一夜之间，他就丧失了所有斗志，变成了一具行尸走肉。原因嘛，不言自明。令唐纳德遗憾的是，老家伙不肯相信这事同他无关，明明是柯恩那伙人的错，甚至可以说，是24的错，最后却落到了他头上，但事到如今，这也已不再重要了。

　　路途还算顺利，除了几只模样唬人的变种木蝎外，几乎没遇上障碍，照理说，他们在黄昏前就能抵达诺瓦克，唐纳德计划在镇上给那一小盒壮大灵找个好买家。但真正抵达镇上时，天已经黑了，恐龙雕像耸立在夜空下，只剩下一个巨大的黑影，而聚集在岔路口的游商们也早已散去，空旷的街道上只剩沙尘和空锡罐，几个当地居民围在铁桶旁烤火谈天，三人经过时，他们连眼珠子都没晃动一下。这是个好兆头，意味着人们早已习惯了生面孔，而且，学会了不多管闲事。唐纳德料想悬赏令也不会传得这么远，但他没法就此松懈——不是因为24，而是因为洛根。他还记得洛根家里的纸条。这里有洛根认识的人，那夜杀戮的幸存者，他祈祷他们最好别撞上巧合。

　　祈祷暂时得到了回应，黑夜，以及洛根的沉默，都给他们提供了庇护，他们顺利抵达恐龙脚下的旅馆。旅馆前的空地上，旅人和暂住者三三两两地聚在一起，有人朝他们的方向看了一眼，很快又挪开了视线。唐纳德把枪交到24手中，要他留在外头看着洛根，然后独自一人走进接待室。室内，收音机正在轻声播放莫哈维音乐电台的经典曲目，唐纳德已经听腻了。

　　坐在接待台后头的是一名戴眼镜的中年女人，似是心情不畅，或是疲惫所致，始终一脸漠然。旅馆还有空房，位于二楼角落，她垮着脸把钥匙递给他，然后问他有没有兴趣购买一些恐龙纪念品。“到大恐龙里找克里夫，”她说，“他有一些精美的恐龙小模型，卖得很便宜，如果你有小孩或是女朋友，他们会喜欢的。”

　　唐纳德没说话，只是笑笑，付款后便离开了。门外，24和洛根还在原地，唐纳德松了口气，爬楼梯时却止不住地在心底咒骂。假如没有洛根，他们这趟旅途会顺畅得多，可现在，他不仅被拖慢了进程，还得时刻提防这家伙进行求救。全怨24那令人捉摸不透的种种行为，或者说，怨自己，如果不是他在那天早晨要求24停下来休息，他们就不会走进废墟商店，那说不定这会儿，他们已经抵达尼普顿了。

　　但他们还被困在这儿，188公路旁的汽车旅馆里。旅馆房间内弥漫着一股淡淡的霉味，和唐纳德印象中的味道相差无几，一张双人床，桌椅，衣柜，一盏光线昏暗的电灯，被遍布污迹的墙壁所环绕，这就是远近闻名的大恐龙旅馆，简陋而直白。桌子上放着一台收音机，唐纳德打开它，调至新维加斯广播电台。一则新闻播报正好接近尾声，紧随而来的是一首优雅的情歌，音符像袅袅轻烟，慢慢灌入室内。一旁，24用力拉扯了几下绑着洛根的绳子，很牢固，他这才放心地松了手。

　　那一小支死在聚居地的商队给他们提供了更多的物资，但由于双头牛都被不慎射杀了，唐纳德只能带上少量带得动的。一些水和罐头，一把激光手枪，和他曾经有过的那把几乎一模一样，只是上头没有“DON”字样。香烟，当然，简直就是他妈的雪中送炭，他小心翼翼地点了一支，贪婪地深吸一口，伴随着舒缓的电台音乐，他觉得自己仿若身处天堂。24沉默不语地坐在床边，面无表情地看着他，他招招手，示意24过来。

　　恶魔踩着钢琴敲击出的音符过来了，这个早上才赤手空拳杀了四个人的疯子，此刻竟顺从地遵循了他的意愿，只是一脸困惑，不知道他接下来要做什么。唐纳德把烟衔在唇间，腾出两只手，分别轻搭在了24的腰侧和肩上。“你跳过舞吗？”他问。

　　24低头看着那只搭在自己腰间的手，微蹙起眉头。他的神情解释了一切，唐纳德忍不住笑了。“听着这么动人的音乐，你就不想跳支舞或是什么的吗，宝贝？”他故意扬起眉毛，摆出一副哀求的神情，“这里可是诺瓦克。”

　　他的哀求对象无动于衷，还拨开他的手，转身离开了房间。唐纳德被逗乐了，烟灰颤抖着掉落，散在地板上。电台里，歌手唱了最后一句：哦，亲爱的，爱我吧，别让我走。歌曲就这么到了头，唐纳德回头看了一眼洛根。老家伙坐在床边的地毯上，双手被反绑在床脚，看起来没什么逃脱的可能性，但唐纳德知道不能一直这么下去，这家伙就像一颗不稳定的炸弹，随时都有可能惹来麻烦，他得找个机会，跟洛根好好谈谈。但不是现在，现在，他只想出去吹吹风。时间还早。

　　24正站在门外的过道上，撑着围栏，俯视着下方旅馆空地上的人与物，唐纳德踱到他身边，注意到他又拉上了面巾。“你不必如此，”唐纳德拖着懒洋洋的腔调，往围栏上一靠，“天黑了，没人会注意到你的长相，而且，我想这儿有许多人压根没听说过恶魔帮的事。”

　　24没说话，甚至没偏头看他，唐纳德自觉无趣地撇撇嘴，继续抽烟。旅馆前的空地上，有人生起了一堆篝火，途经此地的旅人们围聚在一起，多在互相闲聊，有个牛仔打扮的男人坐在篝火边，正在调试一把木吉他，一个长相漂亮的女人从开设在恐龙雕像内部的礼品店里走出来，没作停留，一脸傲气地走过空地，消失在了旅馆下层过道里。“我听说这里以前有恐龙，”唐纳德说，“我是说，真的恐龙，虽然我不知道那究竟是什么玩意儿，也不知道具体是多久以前的事，但一定是很久很久以前……那些长得像大蜥蜴的东西，曾经统治这片土地，后来灾难降临了，它们也不复存在了。”

　　24静静地听着，他已经摘下面巾了。

　　“它们太脆弱了，是吧？你看，我们也经历过一次末日，那场核战几乎摧毁了一切，但如今我们还在这里，该死的，我们还真是很他妈的顽强。”

　　“你想告诉我什么？”24开了口。

　　唐纳德笑了，烟头给摁灭在了围栏上，他把它扔到楼下，侧过身，正打算说几句俏皮话，从空地上传来的乐声却突然扼住了他的口舌。火堆边，牛仔模样的吉他手开始歌唱，唱的竟是一首和新里诺有关的歌曲。当我踏上新里诺的街道，牛仔唱道，当我步入新里诺的那一天，我看见……唐纳德沉默了，定定地注视着牛仔及那团燃烧的火焰，想起了里诺那肮脏杂乱的街道，以及母亲。

　　“你不会喜欢里诺的，”他放低了声音，混杂在隐隐喧嚣中，像是呓语，“那儿比维加斯更糟，也更难谋生，现在改变主意还来得及，我们可以找个地方躲躲风头，再重返维加斯，或是按照我最初的想法来，把里头那家伙交给NCR，借此脱罪。”

　　24像是没听见，沉默少许后说：“我要问你一个问题。”

　　“什么？”

　　“你为什么不走？”

　　问题让唐纳德一愣，他看向24，但24的目光始终落在下方空地上，一动不动，火光倒映在24的眼中，像两颗隐秘的星星。最后，唐纳德叹了声气，定了定神，说出了发生在城内的那件事。“我试过，”他想这没什么大不了的，“我收拾好了行李，决定摆脱维加斯，也摆脱你，独自到别的什么地方去，但老大有个该死的手下恰好找上了门来，我杀了他……我搞砸了，他们收拾我是迟早的事，我必须尽可能快地离开新维加斯，没有别的办法了。”

　　24保持沉默，紧紧绷起的脸颊线条却没能逃过唐纳德的眼睛。他生气了，唐纳德想。“可你知道……”犹豫片刻后，唐纳德继续说，“那时我还是能独自离开，但我选择了回去找你，谁知道，也许你有什么该死的独特吸引力。”

　　24紧收了一下握着围栏的手，然后转过身，意欲回屋，唐纳德伸出手，拉了他一把。“你生气了，”唐纳德指出了这个显而易见的事实，然后，充满暗示地勾了勾嘴角，“你是打算揍我，还是打算操我？”

　　24冷冰冰地瞪视着他，然后用力挣脱开他的手。“你只是拿我当靶子，”抛下这句话后，24就头也不回地进了房间。唐纳德站在原地，一时有些发愣，最后无奈地耸耸肩，转过身，再次望向吉他手，但吉他手已经不在那儿了，篝火边只剩零星几个旅人，仿佛先前的一切都未曾发生过。


	22. 洛根

　　两道深色的勒痕刻在洛根的手腕上，像烙印，隐隐透着灼痛。他抬起手，动作牵拉红肿的肩膀，引发了一阵强烈的酸楚，像是骨头硬生生地抵在一起相摩擦。从水龙头里流出来的水不干净，仿佛滤过泥沙，细流浑浊，但他还是把双手探了过去。冷水浇上手腕，激起一阵颤栗。他闭上眼睛，感受着这一日下来唯一的放松时刻。

　　皮尔斯倚在卫生间门边，充当着监视者。洛根低下头，往脸上扑了把冷水。皮尔斯的视线落在他身上，即使不去看，他也能清晰地感受到那种打量猎物似的凝视，刺鼻的烟味也充盈了狭小的空间，悄无声息地钻进他的鼻腔。冷水涌进他的唇缝，他往水槽里啐了一口唾沫，然后拧上水龙头，把发颤的手指放到自己的衬衫纽扣上，开始脱衣服。

　　金发的监视者依旧直直地看着，无形的目光像蛇舌，咝咝着游走过洛根裸露的皮肤。他躲在门后冲商队开枪的场景又浮现在洛根眼前，还有他同那个恶魔在卧室门边做爱的景象。一个手上染着无辜者鲜血的人，和一个长相同自己极为相似的恶魔纠缠在一起，如今这事实更是让洛根觉得恶心，尤其是当他脱下衬衫时，皮尔斯吹出的那声短促口哨，像猛然刺进他皮肤的毒牙，激起濒死般的心悸。

　　它在卫生间内徘徊，久久不散，有好一会儿，洛根只是把双手撑在水槽边，低垂着头。绝望感掺在空气中，凝胶似的包裹住他，遏制着他的呼吸。这时，皮尔斯开口了，说：“你有很多伤疤啊，老家伙。”

　　洛根没说话，但长久的僵立不动终于到头了，他紧抿着嘴唇，拧开水龙头，打湿毛巾，将它覆上自己酸胀的肩膀。水槽正上方是一面有裂痕的镜子，映出一张扭曲的脸孔，他看到自己疲惫的眼睛，被镶嵌在其中一块碎片里，眼底遍布血丝，而整张被割裂成好几块的脸，尽管模糊，却依旧狼狈而老态。洛根总觉得自己还和年轻时一样强壮，还能扛得起重负，但或许皮尔斯说得没错，他是个可悲的老家伙。闯过枪林弹雨的日子已经成为往昔了，而昔日战士唯一存在过的证明，只有他身上的旧伤疤，此刻在这里的，是一个囚徒，一个被恶棍们踩在脚下，无力反抗的囚徒。

　　他把毛巾换到另一边。酸痛依旧，但低温缓解了烧灼感，他深呼吸着，努力想找回遗失的力量。埃德米拉和她的儿子在诺瓦克，这经由纸条传递的信息突然像冷水一样灌进他的脑内，刺得他一激灵。他们在这里，而皮尔斯也知道这则消息，那时，就是皮尔斯读给他听的。恶徒捏着纸条，戏谑地笑着，露出那颗危险的金牙。对恶棍们而言，纸条上的留言可能什么都不是，但某些时候，也可能成为一出杀戮邀请。

　　皮尔斯腰间有把枪，他往卫生间门边倚靠的那瞬间，洛根就注意到了。一把激光手枪，给别扭地塞在不相符的枪套里，摇摇欲坠。镜子边角的碎片映出皮尔斯的慵懒姿态，他斜倚着门框，指间夹着一支即将燃尽的香烟，另一只手放松地抱在胸前。他的同伙没有动静，房间里充斥着收音机的声响，音量给调得很低，除此之外，只剩隔墙传来的隐约喧闹声。对外头的人来说，这只不过是又一个躁动不安的寻常夜晚。

　　洛根把毛巾放到水龙头下，再次打湿它，然后闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，紧接着开了口。“我需要帮助，”他低声说着，声音孱弱得像风中残烛。

　　皮尔斯立马表现出了兴趣，问他想干什么。“我的背，”声音更轻了，洛根定定地注视着积在水槽底部的一小片水渍，犹豫许久，才接着说了下去，“我够不到。”

　　他可以，肩膀的酸胀并非不可忍受。但他佝偻着撑在水槽前，呼吸声滞重，仿佛已经丧失了所有力气。但面对他的窘态，皮尔斯只是不屑一顾地扬起眉毛，说：“我不在乎你的背，事实上，我劝你最好快点，我没法一整夜都站在这儿，看一个可怜的老家伙抱怨自己浑身这儿疼那儿疼。”

　　气息像是打了个结，沉闷地拧紧在喉头。洛根收紧了抓住水槽边缘的手。几日里发生过的一切迅速回闪过他的脑海，从新维加斯到诺瓦克，噩梦无休无止，但在这房间之外的某个地方，埃德米拉和她的男孩还活着，他们才从一场惨案中脱身，他们没法再承受更多灾祸了。

　　他强咽下喉头那团苦涩，牙关紧咬着，从齿缝间挤出一声“求你了”。

　　皮尔斯笑了，他从镜角的碎片里看到了那抹一闪而过的金色。皮尔斯直起身，把烟头往门框上一摁，装模作样地说：“你不必这么作践自己的，老家伙。”洛根低着头，脸色苍白，觉得屈辱的火焰自心底一路漫开，几乎能逼疯人。但他压下冲动，等着皮尔斯靠近。皮尔斯迈开步子，踏进了卫生间。

　　洛根一动不动，直至皮尔斯在他身后站定。他们离得很近，几乎紧挨在一起，像是身后的人在刻意制造一种压迫感。不仅如此，有一瞬间，洛根还察觉到皮尔斯在闻他——就跟先前另一个人对他做的那样。沉默的片刻过后，皮尔斯问：“你想要我做什么？”

　　洛根把拧干的湿毛巾往身后递，皮尔斯叹了声气，接了过去。破裂的镜面倒映出身后人的一举一动，他的手起先搭在腰间，此刻也给挪开了，洛根盯着那一处，依旧保持静止。“你不像农民，”皮尔斯一边不紧不慢地展开毛巾，一边低着嗓子说，“在我看来，更像个老兵，你为谁效忠？NCR？还是雇佣兵？或者……”

　　他没能说完。毛巾即将覆上皮肤的那一刻，洛根猛然转身，一只手扣上皮尔斯的脖子，另一只手迅速地朝皮尔斯腰间探去。金发男人显然没料到会有这一出，等反应过来时，脖子已被洛根紧紧掐住了，他还想反抗，右手胡乱地在腰间摸索，但激光手枪已经到了洛根手上。洛根举起枪，把冷冰冰的金属抵到皮尔斯的太阳穴上。

　　皮尔斯停止了挣扎，抬起眼睛，难以置信地看向他。他加重了手下的力道，皮尔斯闷哼一声，本能地往后退，却只退了两步，就撞上了墙。洛根压了上去，更用力地收紧自己的手。窄室里空气沉闷，皮尔斯很快就几近窒息，脸孔也逐渐涨得通红，双手不受自控地抬起来，抓住洛根的手腕，却使不上力气，只能从喉头挤出一连串模糊不清的声音。洛根手下的皮肤颤抖着，仿佛那个骷髅纹身正在苏醒。

　　他想就这么看着皮尔斯丧命，用自己的手，生生地掐死这个邪恶的帮派分子，为亡魂们复仇。可兴许是皮尔斯制造的动静惊扰了另一个人，从外头传来脚步声，沉重地砸在地面上。洛根立即松了手，皮尔斯咳嗽着，声音沙哑地咒骂了一句，话音随即却又给噎死在了横过他身前的手臂下。洛根从背后环住皮尔斯的脖子，继续用枪指着他的脑袋，门外，另一个人出现了，熟悉的脸孔上带着困惑，却在看清室内一幕的瞬间转化为了熊熊怒火。

　　洛根将枪口往下压，皮尔斯痛哼着，用力别过脸去，换来的却是更紧的束缚。愤怒使洛根短暂地找回了力量，他一边紧锢着皮尔斯，一边警告那个叫24的家伙别轻举妄动。他想自己已经表述得很明白了，如果对方做出什么威胁行为，他就会毫不留情地打爆皮尔斯的脑袋，但24愤愤地瞪视着他，朝前迈了一步。洛根紧张地握紧枪，再次发出警告，这时，身前的皮尔斯费劲地从喉头挤出了一声笑。

　　“你做了错误的决定，洛根，”他哑着嗓子，边说边笑，24停在原地，眉头紧皱地看着他，“你看不出来吗？他根本不在乎我，你可以直接崩了我的脑袋。”话音落后，他剧烈地咳嗽了两声，然后不说话了。洛根不信，他看得出24在犹豫，脚步像是给扎在了地面上，不知是该后退一步，还是往前一步。洛根再次重重地压低枪口，暗暗地在心底下了决定。

　　24朝前走了一步。

　　是时候了，同一瞬间，这想法像闪电般掠过洛根的思绪，像是抹去了其他所有念头，他的头脑霎时间一片空白，眼中只剩下24那紧握着的拳头，以及闪着锋芒般的双眼。一个声音刺耳地擦响在他脑中，杀了他们，一个也别留，声音说。 他开了枪。

　　激光手枪只发出咯哒一声轻响，除此之外，没有任何反应。

　　洛根愣住了，惊异地低下头，却只看到皮尔斯那因着发笑而被牵动的脸颊肌肉。“没装电池，”他说。枪几近脱手，洛根还没来得及重新握紧它，24就怒气冲冲地推开皮尔斯，把他重重推到了墙上。他赤裸的上身贴上冰冷的墙面，却不及接踵而至的一下重拳来得刺激。空枪和拳头的双重打击让洛根彻底泄了气，无力的感觉又回到了他苍老的身躯里，冲击力则令他天旋地转，他靠在墙上，眯眼看着正上方那盏晃眼的灯，等待着承受第二下重击。

　　但没有，或许是皮尔斯阻止了24，24最后只是抓着他的头发，将他拽回到旅馆房间里。他给脸朝下地摁在床上，24压上来的一刻，一种莫名的恐惧浮现在他心底，他奋力挣扎起来，却无济于事，最后，有什么东西缠上了他的手腕。绳子，他混乱的大脑终于搜寻到了一样有用的信息，绳子再次紧紧围绕住他的手腕，摩擦着他的旧伤，带来一阵痛楚，但不知为何，他松了口气。幸好只是捆绑。

　　但捆绑就足够消磨他的意志了。许久，他只是趴在床上，无力翻身，或者说，不愿翻身。收音机依旧往外传送着乐曲，夜深了，室外的嘈杂声减弱了，身后不远处响起说话声，是皮尔斯，似乎在冲24抱怨着什么，洛根隐约听到一些破碎的语句。“你不知道……电池……你的确想……”声音消隐在了一阵剧烈的晕眩里，洛根难耐地呻吟了一声，强迫自己保持清醒。身后的两人不知何时陷入了争执，至少在他听来是这样的，他们发生了肢体冲突，皮尔斯骂着脏字，躯体撞上家具，发出闷响。后来，争执的步调渐渐朝床边迫近了，最后，两具身躯纠缠着摔到洛根身边。皮尔斯的咒骂声逐渐变成了饱含情欲的喘息声，像毒药一般灌入洛根的身体。他被迫听着，感受着身下床铺的晃动，暗暗地在心底发誓，一旦找到机会，他一定会要了这两人的命。


	23. 洛根

　　两道深色的勒痕刻在洛根的手腕上，像烙印，隐隐透着灼痛。他抬起手，动作牵拉红肿的肩膀，引发了一阵强烈的酸楚，像是骨头硬生生地抵在一起相摩擦。从水龙头里流出来的水不干净，仿佛滤过泥沙，细流浑浊，但他还是把双手探了过去。冷水浇上手腕，激起一阵颤栗。他闭上眼睛，感受着这一日下来唯一的放松时刻。

　　皮尔斯倚在卫生间门边，充当着监视者。洛根低下头，往脸上扑了把冷水。皮尔斯的视线落在他身上，即使不去看，他也能清晰地感受到那种打量猎物似的凝视，刺鼻的烟味也充盈了狭小的空间，悄无声息地钻进他的鼻腔。冷水涌进他的唇缝，他往水槽里啐了一口唾沫，然后拧上水龙头，把发颤的手指放到自己的衬衫纽扣上，开始脱衣服。

　　金发的监视者依旧直直地看着，无形的目光像蛇舌，咝咝着游走过洛根裸露的皮肤。他躲在门后冲商队开枪的场景又浮现在洛根眼前，还有他同那个恶魔在卧室门边做爱的景象。一个手上染着无辜者鲜血的人，和一个长相同自己极为相似的恶魔纠缠在一起，如今这事实更是让洛根觉得恶心，尤其是当他脱下衬衫时，皮尔斯吹出的那声短促口哨，像猛然刺进他皮肤的毒牙，激起濒死般的心悸。

　　它在卫生间内徘徊，久久不散，有好一会儿，洛根只是把双手撑在水槽边，低垂着头。绝望感掺在空气中，凝胶似的包裹住他，遏制着他的呼吸。这时，皮尔斯开口了，说：“你有很多伤疤啊，老家伙。”

　　洛根没说话，但长久的僵立不动终于到头了，他紧抿着嘴唇，拧开水龙头，打湿毛巾，将它覆上自己酸胀的肩膀。水槽正上方是一面有裂痕的镜子，映出一张扭曲的脸孔，他看到自己疲惫的眼睛，被镶嵌在其中一块碎片里，眼底遍布血丝，而整张被割裂成好几块的脸，尽管模糊，却依旧狼狈而老态。洛根总觉得自己还和年轻时一样强壮，还能扛得起重负，但或许皮尔斯说得没错，他是个可悲的老家伙。闯过枪林弹雨的日子已经成为往昔了，而昔日战士唯一存在过的证明，只有他身上的旧伤疤，此刻在这里的，是一个囚徒，一个被恶棍们踩在脚下，无力反抗的囚徒。

　　他把毛巾换到另一边。酸痛依旧，但低温缓解了烧灼感，他深呼吸着，努力想找回遗失的力量。埃德米拉和她的儿子在诺瓦克，这经由纸条传递的信息突然像冷水一样灌进他的脑内，刺得他一激灵。他们在这里，而皮尔斯也知道这则消息，那时，就是皮尔斯读给他听的。恶徒捏着纸条，戏谑地笑着，露出那颗危险的金牙。对恶棍们而言，纸条上的留言可能什么都不是，但某些时候，也可能成为一出杀戮邀请。

　　皮尔斯腰间有把枪，他往卫生间门边倚靠的那瞬间，洛根就注意到了。一把激光手枪，给别扭地塞在不相符的枪套里，摇摇欲坠。镜子边角的碎片映出皮尔斯的慵懒姿态，他斜倚着门框，指间夹着一支即将燃尽的香烟，另一只手放松地抱在胸前。他的同伙没有动静，房间里充斥着收音机的声响，音量给调得很低，除此之外，只剩隔墙传来的隐约喧闹声。对外头的人来说，这只不过是又一个躁动不安的寻常夜晚。

　　洛根把毛巾放到水龙头下，再次打湿它，然后闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，紧接着开了口。“我需要帮助，”他低声说着，声音孱弱得像风中残烛。

　　皮尔斯立马表现出了兴趣，问他想干什么。“我的背，”声音更轻了，洛根定定地注视着积在水槽底部的一小片水渍，犹豫许久，才接着说了下去，“我够不到。”

　　他可以，肩膀的酸胀并非不可忍受。但他佝偻着撑在水槽前，呼吸声滞重，仿佛已经丧失了所有力气。但面对他的窘态，皮尔斯只是不屑一顾地扬起眉毛，说：“我不在乎你的背，事实上，我劝你最好快点，我没法一整夜都站在这儿，看一个可怜的老家伙抱怨自己浑身这儿疼那儿疼。”

　　气息像是打了个结，沉闷地拧紧在喉头。洛根收紧了抓住水槽边缘的手。几日里发生过的一切迅速回闪过他的脑海，从新维加斯到诺瓦克，噩梦无休无止，但在这房间之外的某个地方，埃德米拉和她的男孩还活着，他们才从一场惨案中脱身，他们没法再承受更多灾祸了。

　　他强咽下喉头那团苦涩，牙关紧咬着，从齿缝间挤出一声“求你了”。

　　皮尔斯笑了，他从镜角的碎片里看到了那抹一闪而过的金色。皮尔斯直起身，把烟头往门框上一摁，装模作样地说：“你不必这么作践自己的，老家伙。”洛根低着头，脸色苍白，觉得屈辱的火焰自心底一路漫开，几乎能逼疯人。但他压下冲动，等着皮尔斯靠近。皮尔斯迈开步子，踏进了卫生间。

　　洛根一动不动，直至皮尔斯在他身后站定。他们离得很近，几乎紧挨在一起，像是身后的人在刻意制造一种压迫感。不仅如此，有一瞬间，洛根还察觉到皮尔斯在闻他——就跟先前另一个人对他做的那样。沉默的片刻过后，皮尔斯问：“你想要我做什么？”

　　洛根把拧干的湿毛巾往身后递，皮尔斯叹了声气，接了过去。破裂的镜面倒映出身后人的一举一动，他的手起先搭在腰间，此刻也给挪开了，洛根盯着那一处，依旧保持静止。“你不像农民，”皮尔斯一边不紧不慢地展开毛巾，一边低着嗓子说，“在我看来，更像个老兵，你为谁效忠？NCR？还是雇佣兵？或者……”

　　他没能说完。毛巾即将覆上皮肤的那一刻，洛根猛然转身，一只手扣上皮尔斯的脖子，另一只手迅速地朝皮尔斯腰间探去。金发男人显然没料到会有这一出，等反应过来时，脖子已被洛根紧紧掐住了，他还想反抗，右手胡乱地在腰间摸索，但激光手枪已经到了洛根手上。洛根举起枪，把冷冰冰的金属抵到皮尔斯的太阳穴上。

　　皮尔斯停止了挣扎，抬起眼睛，难以置信地看向他。他加重了手下的力道，皮尔斯闷哼一声，本能地往后退，却只退了两步，就撞上了墙。洛根压了上去，更用力地收紧自己的手。窄室里空气沉闷，皮尔斯很快就几近窒息，脸孔也逐渐涨得通红，双手不受自控地抬起来，抓住洛根的手腕，却使不上力气，只能从喉头挤出一连串模糊不清的声音。洛根手下的皮肤颤抖着，仿佛那个骷髅纹身正在苏醒。

　　他想就这么看着皮尔斯丧命，用自己的手，生生地掐死这个邪恶的帮派分子，为亡魂们复仇。可兴许是皮尔斯制造的动静惊扰了另一个人，从外头传来脚步声，沉重地砸在地面上。洛根立即松了手，皮尔斯咳嗽着，声音沙哑地咒骂了一句，话音随即却又给噎死在了横过他身前的手臂下。洛根从背后环住皮尔斯的脖子，继续用枪指着他的脑袋，门外，另一个人出现了，熟悉的脸孔上带着困惑，却在看清室内一幕的瞬间转化为了熊熊怒火。

　　洛根将枪口往下压，皮尔斯痛哼着，用力别过脸去，换来的却是更紧的束缚。愤怒使洛根短暂地找回了力量，他一边紧锢着皮尔斯，一边警告那个叫24的家伙别轻举妄动。他想自己已经表述得很明白了，如果对方做出什么威胁行为，他就会毫不留情地打爆皮尔斯的脑袋，但24愤愤地瞪视着他，朝前迈了一步。洛根紧张地握紧枪，再次发出警告，这时，身前的皮尔斯费劲地从喉头挤出了一声笑。

　　“你做了错误的决定，洛根，”他哑着嗓子，边说边笑，24停在原地，眉头紧皱地看着他，“你看不出来吗？他根本不在乎我，你可以直接崩了我的脑袋。”话音落后，他剧烈地咳嗽了两声，然后不说话了。洛根不信，他看得出24在犹豫，脚步像是给扎在了地面上，不知是该后退一步，还是往前一步。洛根再次重重地压低枪口，暗暗地在心底下了决定。

　　24朝前走了一步。

　　是时候了，同一瞬间，这想法像闪电般掠过洛根的思绪，像是抹去了其他所有念头，他的头脑霎时间一片空白，眼中只剩下24那紧握着的拳头，以及闪着锋芒般的双眼。一个声音刺耳地擦响在他脑中，杀了他们，一个也别留，声音说。 他开了枪。

　　激光手枪只发出咯哒一声轻响，除此之外，没有任何反应。

　　洛根愣住了，惊异地低下头，却只看到皮尔斯那因着发笑而被牵动的脸颊肌肉。“没装电池，”他说。枪几近脱手，洛根还没来得及重新握紧它，24就怒气冲冲地推开皮尔斯，把他重重推到了墙上。他赤裸的上身贴上冰冷的墙面，却不及接踵而至的一下重拳来得刺激。空枪和拳头的双重打击让洛根彻底泄了气，无力的感觉又回到了他苍老的身躯里，冲击力则令他天旋地转，他靠在墙上，眯眼看着正上方那盏晃眼的灯，等待着承受第二下重击。

　　但没有，或许是皮尔斯阻止了24，24最后只是抓着他的头发，将他拽回到旅馆房间里。他给脸朝下地摁在床上，24压上来的一刻，一种莫名的恐惧浮现在他心底，他奋力挣扎起来，却无济于事，最后，有什么东西缠上了他的手腕。绳子，他混乱的大脑终于搜寻到了一样有用的信息，绳子再次紧紧围绕住他的手腕，摩擦着他的旧伤，带来一阵痛楚，但不知为何，他松了口气。幸好只是捆绑。

　　但捆绑就足够消磨他的意志了。许久，他只是趴在床上，无力翻身，或者说，不愿翻身。收音机依旧往外传送着乐曲，夜深了，室外的嘈杂声减弱了，身后不远处响起说话声，是皮尔斯，似乎在冲24抱怨着什么，洛根隐约听到一些破碎的语句。“你不知道……电池……你的确想……”声音消隐在了一阵剧烈的晕眩里，洛根难耐地呻吟了一声，强迫自己保持清醒。身后的两人不知何时陷入了争执，至少在他听来是这样的，他们发生了肢体冲突，皮尔斯骂着脏字，躯体撞上家具，发出闷响。后来，争执的步调渐渐朝床边迫近了，最后，两具身躯纠缠着摔到洛根身边。皮尔斯的咒骂声逐渐变成了饱含情欲的喘息声，像毒药一般灌入洛根的身体。他被迫听着，感受着身下床铺的晃动，暗暗地在心底发誓，一旦找到机会，他一定会要了这两人的命。


	24. 24

　　塑料轮胎摩擦柏油路面的声响令24心烦意乱。

　　紧绷在身上的布料也让他心烦意乱，他宁愿穿原来那件脏兮兮的，沾满尘土和血汗的上衣，但它如今被孤零零地遗弃在诺瓦克的垃圾桶里，是被唐纳德·皮尔斯这个冷酷无情的家伙给塞进去的，而取而代之出现在他的身上的，是一件大恐龙礼品商店的纪念T恤。24不敢相信自己真的从唐纳德手上接过了它，并且穿了上去，尽管乍看之下，它没什么特殊的，只不过在胸口位置有个愚蠢的恐龙图案，但它太紧了，像张严密的网，紧紧包裹在他的皮肤上，勒得他透不过气来。

　　噢，还有那个讨人厌的恐龙玩具。

　　它是诺瓦克那个地标性恐龙雕像的小型版，底下装着四个塑料小轮胎，一根长长的细绳从玩具上延伸出去，另一端是唐纳德的手。唐纳德像牵宠物一样牵着它，塑料轮胎碾过不平坦的路面，发出断断续续的噪声。24真希望它尽早散架，但这看似劣质的东西却有着超常的韧性，像是故意要气他似的，自离开诺瓦克至今，响了一路。他记得唐纳德说过他们要保持低调，可拖着这只愚蠢的小恐龙，就是隔着一座山丘的肿头蛾都会被吸引至此，但谈到这个问题时，唐纳德反倒成了有理的那个，他摆出一副气恼模样，说：我好心想送你礼物，你却不肯收下，我还能怎么办呢？这东西可他妈的花了我五个瓶盖。

　　24当然不肯收下，他恨不得把这玩意儿碾碎，丢到最近的污水坑里去，尽管换做其他时候，他说不定愿意在自己的房间里摆上一件这样的纪念品——平心而论，它真没那么糟——但在此时此地，在唐纳德手中，它成了某种羞辱手段的媒介，24坚信自己一旦真的收下它，这金发贱货就会爆发出一阵大笑。他想不通个中道理，但唐纳德就是这样一种人，他不相信唐纳德会出于单纯的目的而行事，他不相信唐纳德是真心想送他礼物，这个来自新里诺的帮派分子，似乎能把一切都看作玩笑。

　　于是，一切保持现状，恐龙玩具“奔驰”在柏油路上，扬起少许尘土。无云的晴空下，莫哈维废土一如既往地干燥炎热，他们三人也保持着刚离开维加斯时的状态，洛根瘸着腿，模样绝望地走在最前头，暴露的后颈被烈阳晒得通红，唐纳德戴着太阳镜，跟在他身后。24用面巾遮着下半张脸，同他们两人保持着距离，行李箱的提手沉重地勒着他的手掌，摩擦出一道刺痛的红痕。

　　从维加斯到诺瓦克，一路上的景致在24看来多是陌生的，但离开诺瓦克后，走得越久，他就越觉得周围的一切似曾相识。一望无际的荒漠变成了起伏的山丘，道路两旁，密集的高压电塔如哨兵般林立，路边不远处有另一条废弃的铁路，旧铁轨断断续续，和他在维加斯城区外看到的并无两样，却像是一步步地将他引往记忆深处。唐纳德说前方有一处NCR游骑兵驻扎站，但只要他们别作停留，就不必担心会出任何事。

　　两侧的山丘越收越窄，半遮半掩着废土的毒辣阳光，道路旁渐渐现出一小块被铁丝网围护的区域。起初，24以为那是什么垃圾场，堆砌满了废弃的载具和废品，但当那一小块漆着共和国旗帜图案的木牌闯入他的视线时，他僵住了，脚步一顿。唐纳德没发现，恐龙玩具照旧刺耳地前行，24深吸一口气，继续走，思绪却不受自控地飘回到了从前。他记起来了，高压电塔，旧铁轨，驻扎站，一个狭窄的小房间，这就是他离开避难所后，抵达的第一个“歇脚点”。

　　他们没遇上麻烦。驻扎站前空无一人，整块区域陷于沉寂，仿佛已遭遗弃，但高处的瞭望台上有闪光，像是阳光投射在金属上的光亮，24知道那是NCR的军牌，他曾见过数次，在这里，或是在惩戒所。那些人和他一样，也有着各自的编号，他们把它刻在军牌上，随身携带，但与此同时，他们又有着各自的姓名，姓名才是他们的真实身份，编号只是一种……统计手段。他当时的狱友是这么说的，那时他们在惩戒所附近的山谷里修铁路，他紧握着铁镐，汗如雨下。有一个方向，是他曾经的来路，但他已无力分辨，而他自己，也在踏出避难所的那一刻，遗失了身份。

　　这日剩下的路途照常漫长苦闷，经过驻扎站后，地势便再度平坦了下来，铁路也到了头，映入眼帘的又只剩下风沙肆虐的荒漠，以及遍布疮痍的旧公路。午后，他们走过一座摇摇欲坠的水泥桥，路牌东倒西歪地扎着，直指尼普顿镇，而在下方，还有一个陌生且模糊的名字。“拉斯维加斯，”唐纳德说，“鬼魂们认为，战前的维加斯和现在的维加斯没有任何区别，除了车，你见过能行驶的车吗？我曾经在新里诺见过一辆，我不知道那家伙是怎么想的，他或许有钱，但没有脑子，居然敢大大咧咧地把那玩意儿开上新里诺的街道，可怜的家伙很快就给人打死了，车也成了一堆破铜烂铁，因为，你知道，每个人都想要它，冲突愈演愈烈，最后有些人觉得，还不如直接摧毁它……总之，唯一的区别就在于车，听说战前的公路上挤满了这玩意儿，从维加斯到新里诺……只需半天。”

　　24不知道他是冲着谁说的，听来像是自己，但他又看着前方，看着洛根。那个和自己极为相似的老家伙，正一声不吭地走着。一股无因的怒火又在心底升腾而起，24忍不住紧攥起了拳头，行李箱的提手深深地勒进他的手掌，又引发一阵钝痛。这时，唐纳德停下了，朝着前方的山丘扬了扬下巴，说：“我们在那里休息。”

　　那是一座已遭废弃的农场，空无一人，田地里还留有种植物的残茎败叶。农场棚屋的门给封着，门前空地上有营火的痕迹，唐纳德踢踢那堆早已冷下来的灰烬，耸了耸肩。他们躲进建筑阴影里，唐纳德一边撬罐头，一边嘀嘀咕咕地算着剩下路途所需的时间。“再走一小段路，我们就能抵达尼普顿，”他说，“我们今晚在尼普顿过夜，明天一早就启程出发去前哨站，顺便看看有没有愿意同行的商队，过了前哨站，就是天杀的15号公路，那可是条长路，我们连四分之一都没走完，而在战前，只需要他妈的半天。”

　　他骂骂咧咧地抱怨着，然后把打开的罐头往洛根身前一放。

　　24皱起眉头，洛根拿起罐头的瞬间，他感觉心里成倍地烦闷。唐纳德开始撬另一个罐头，24转过身，眺望山丘下荒芜一片的大地。离开避难所后的那天清晨，他看到的也是相似的景致，但维加斯城区附近也是这样，诺瓦克附近也是这样，他没法借此确定来路，但如今，这或许已经不再重要了，他会离开这片土地，唐纳德说他们只走了四分之一，这意味着他会走得远远的，彻底把过往抛在脑后。

　　下一秒，有什么东西撞上了他的手肘，他冷不丁回过头，看见唐纳德正举着被打开的罐头，一脸迷茫地看着他。“你不喜欢吃豌豆炖猪肉？”唐纳德问，“我叫了你好几次。”24瞪了他一眼，夺过他手里的罐头，汁液溅了出来，洒在他们的手指上，唐纳德不悦地收回手，咒骂了一声。24觉得心里不是滋味，泄愤似的大口把食物往嘴里倒。罐头是冷的，油脂冷冰冰地滑进口腔，令他恶心。

　　“到了新里诺以后，你打算做什么？”唐纳德一边用小刀插着苹果脯往嘴里塞，一边口齿不清地问，“我告诉你，在新里诺，男人可没多少种选择，要么就给人当护卫，要么就干点小偷小摸的活，当然，女人的选择就更少了。”他笑了，24觉得他这幅模样实在是很讨厌，却又不得不认真考虑起他说的话来。到了新里诺以后，他要做什么？他从未去过新里诺，他甚至没去过新维加斯，其他人说，新维加斯是一座罪恶之城，有着一个道貌岸然的文明外表，和腐烂败坏的内里，而唐纳德说过，里诺比维加斯更糟。

　　“或许我该换种问法，”唐纳德又开口了，这回抬起头，露出了他特有的烦人笑容，“到了新里诺以后，你打算拿他怎么办？”

　　24没回答。洛根沉默地坐在唐纳德身边，像根扎眼的刺。

　　“现在改变主意还来得及。”

　　一阵热风携沙带尘地涌来，就像倏然击中他的愤怒。24恨透了这句话，也恨透了唐纳德·皮尔斯的自鸣得意，更恨透了现在这种状况，包括身上这件过紧的衣服，嘴里那股不舒服的味道，脸上因失手留下的细小伤痕，甚至是坐在那儿的洛根。他重重地把罐头往脚边一砸，转身走到唐纳德身边，捡起那个唐纳德意欲送给他的“礼物”，在唐纳德得以反应过来之前，用尽全力把它抛下山丘。绿色的小恐龙在空中划出一道弧线，紧接着便消失得无影无踪了。

　　


	25. 唐纳德

　　尼普顿旅馆的接待员是个肤色黝黑的男人，留着一脸浓密的大胡子，还长着一双和其他废土居民一样乐于窥探秘密的眼睛。接过房费后，他的视线可疑地越过唐纳德的肩膀，投向那两位正等在门边的同行者，取钥匙的手在空中停留了许久，最后才不情愿地拿了钥匙，交到唐纳德手中。唐纳德说谢了，接待员满面愁容地低下头，什么也没说。

　　外头已是黄昏，政务大楼前亮起了灯火，几个本地居民模样的人坐在阶梯上，和旅馆接待员一样愁眉苦脸。街道尽头，夕阳血红，唐纳德眯起眼睛，大步踏过接待室前的沙石地，朝旅馆房间走去。小而硬的石块扎在靴底上，像刀尖一样刺激着他脆弱的双脚。他走够了，从废弃农场到尼普顿的路，就像一场短途噩梦，道路给损毁得厉害，山谷里还游荡着一些攻击性极强的变种蜥蜴。他们杀了几只，但畜生们八成是在那一带安了巢，枪声引来了更多危险，他们不得不用尽全力奔跑，几乎是逃着完成了剩下的路途。这会儿，卸下防备后，铺天盖地而来的疲惫几乎要把他击垮了。

　　但洛根看上去更糟。一进门，这老家伙就踉跄着摸索到床边，伴随着几下沉重的咳嗽声，瘫坐了下去。唐纳德摁下电灯开关，他疲惫的脸孔顿时暴露在了光线下，遍布血丝的双眼像是失了焦。一旁，24已经从行李箱里取出绳子了，正走上前去，像是打算把洛根拽下来。唐纳德叫住他，他回过头，抛来一个不耐烦的眼神。

　　“我们需要一个健康的，能跟我们一起用两只脚走过前哨站的同伴，”唐纳德解释说，“反之会招致不必要的注意，还会拖慢行程，我想你已经有所了解了，所以，别再折腾他了。”

　　24不说话，阴沉下来的视线看得唐纳德有些心慌，他看向别处，不自在地摸了一下鼻子，心底莫名地涌现出一股冲动。他随即暗骂一声，一把夺过24手中的绳子，把洛根往下一摁。老家伙任他摆布，在后背接触到床单的瞬间，脸上甚至浮现了一丝释然。唐纳德抓起洛根的两条手臂。绳子绕过床架，双手被缠着绑紧在床头的一刻，洛根反应了过来，用力挣扎了几下，却又像是不敌疲惫，很快就静了下来。

　　唐纳德松了口气，下一秒却意识到房间里只有一张床。另一边，24果真一脸愤愤地盯着他，唐纳德干笑一声，想到还有充足的瓶盖，正打算提议另开一间房，24却开口了，问了个问题，他没听清，24又说了一次。“一路走来，我们看见了几个留胡子的人？”他问。进入尼普顿镇后，我们看见了几个留胡子的人？

　　唐纳德扑哧一声笑了，24紧皱起眉头，那副严肃认真的态度更是让唐纳德乐不可支。“我不敢相信你真的把那些鬼话当真了，”他笑着踱到桌边，晃荡脚步的姿态像是喝醉了酒，和所有其他旅馆一样，这里的桌子上也摆着收音机，“你真是只可爱的小狗，24。”他打开收音机，没反应，鼓捣了一会儿后，他才确信这玩意儿坏了，只得自认倒霉地耸耸肩，转身走进浴室，打算好好擦洗去身上的尘污。

　　他出来时，24正坐在床边，手中拿着一小瓶酒，模样颓丧。行李箱倒在地上，敞开着，被翻得乱七八糟。唐纳德叹了声气，很快却又忍不住笑了，24抬起头，瞪了他一眼，他慢悠悠地走上前，用力撞了一下24的肩膀，说：“我曾经有过一条狗。”

　　24没出声，唐纳德弯下腰，和他挨得紧紧地坐下，24抬起酒瓶，喝了口酒。“我那时年纪还很小，”唐纳德接着说，“当然，是在新里诺，我和其他小子一样，还是个游荡在街头的坏种……总之，我有了一条狗，一条小狗，一条你所能想象的脾气最坏的小狗，它到处闹腾，还咬我，老妈要我扔了它，可我把驯服它当成一项挑战，或者说，一项自我考验，因为，新里诺的生活就是这样的，你必须得学会面对种种不顺心，才能在新里诺那种地方生活下去。”

　　24静静地坐着。唐纳德喜欢他这副模样，就像个可靠的聆听者，保持着沉默，神情也随之缓和了下来，此前始终萦绕在他身上的愤怒，这会儿退到了暗处，转变成了一种讨喜的认真严肃。最重要的是，他在听，仿佛他真的对这个故事感兴趣。

　　“驯服它花了我很长时间，几乎磨光了我的耐心，但我做到了，我让它认我做主人，让它执行我下的每一项指令，难以想象一段时间以前，它还是个调皮捣蛋的小混球，”话音停顿了片刻，唐纳德夺过24手中的酒，喝了大一口，在24有机会表达不满前，迅速将瓶子塞回到他的手中，“你有过这种感觉吗？这种……天杀的成就感，像是往你脑海里灌输了‘你能办到一切’的观念，我既然能驯服一条恶犬，那也一定能克服其他困难。”

　　24挠了挠头发。

　　“遗憾的是，那不过是种错觉，驯服一条恶犬也不是什么值得吹嘘的大事，而且说真的，还不如不驯，因为它变得很笨，它会无条件相信我说的一切，啊，没错，它表现得像是听得懂人话，说不定是遭了核辐射还是怎么的，变得既聪明又笨，充满了矛盾，真是古怪。反正，它会无条件地相信我说的一切，我经常骗它说，有罐头给它吃，它就会高高兴兴地和我一起走，最后发现什么也没有，它就会生气，冲我大吼大叫，但下一次，我说有罐头给它吃，它还是会摇着尾巴和我一起走，”说到这里，故事像是到头了，唐纳德沉默少许，然后偏过头，看着24那近在咫尺的侧脸，说：“就和你一样，狗狗。”

　　24抬起视线，木然地看向他。唐纳德抿起嘴唇，抑制着发笑的冲动。渐渐地，24像是反应过来了，眉宇间慢慢浮现起些微愠怒，唐纳德忍不住了，低声嗤笑起来。24噌地一下站起身，躁动不安地在桌子和床铺之间来回走了两圈，又举起酒瓶，像是在同怒火作抗争。“你看，就是这样，”唐纳德说，“你相信我说的一切鬼话，等发现真相的一刻，你就会生气。”

　　但你不会对我做什么。他在心中默念着最后一句话，没说出口。24重重地把酒瓶往桌上一放，声响惊醒了半睡半醒的洛根，唐纳德朝床头看去，看到洛根正费劲地抬着头，一脸迷茫地看着他俩。“你怎么想？”唐纳德问。他的视线落在洛根身上，话却像是说给24听的。“我该去另开一间房吗？还是你打算挤在这儿，凑合过一夜？”他回头看向24，摆出一副征求意见的模样。24瞪着他，眼神像是在看仇人。“我不介意，”他补上一句。

　　他不明白这句话为何会成为导火索，说不定，只是24的忍耐力恰好在这一刻到头了。话音落后的下一秒，24就毫无掩饰地把怒气显露在了脸上，唐纳德立马站起来，动作慌张，脸上却还带着笑意，24走近一步，他就后退一步，越是后退，就越是兴趣盎然，像是在玩趣味游戏，直至撞上床头柜，无路可退了，他低下头，恰好对上洛根的视线。洛根不知所措地看着他们，令唐纳德想起发生在诺瓦克旅馆里的那场性爱，不得不说，体验绝佳，他不反对再来一次，事实上，他很期待。

　　但他没想到24会这么对他——起先，事情照常发展，他在24的推搡下转过身，双手撑着墙壁，像个等待搜身的嫌犯，只是腰臀刻意地往后耸起，期待着其他事物的入侵。但这个恶魔帮的杀人狂，一把抓住他后脑上的头发，粗鲁地将他摔到床上，准确地说，是摔到洛根身上。老家伙一声闷哼，随即慌乱地蹬着腿，想要坐起来，唐纳德也想爬开，但24从背后压了上来，掐着他的后颈，重重地往下摁去。

　　他瘫倒在洛根身上，洛根衬衫上的汗味顿时充斥满了鼻腔，还有洛根急促而粗重的呼吸声，紧贴着他的耳畔，炙热地打在他的肩头，洛根的胸膛随之剧烈起伏着，洛根的膝盖抵着他的腿根，洛根……掐在后颈上的手挪开了，唐纳德如梦初醒般地急喘一声，随即意识到自己起了反应。他不知道是24的行为所致，还是洛根的原因，他撑起上身，对上一双惊慌失措的眼睛，有好一会儿，他愣愣地看着，许久后才意识到对方的身份，不是24，是洛根，一个饱经沧桑的老牛仔，此刻给绑在一张肮脏的旅馆双人床上，在他身下，毫无还手之力。他该死的硬得更厉害了。

　　下一秒，伴随着吱嘎作响的声音，床铺又往下陷了陷。唐纳德这才反应过来，却已经来不及了，他再一次地被摁倒在洛根身上，鼻尖蹭过洛根脸侧粗糙的胡茬，激起一阵细微的颤栗。洛根像是咒骂了一声，他没听清，身后，24强迫他抬起腰部，紧接着，扯下了他的裤子。

　　


	26. 洛根

　　枪油滑下皮尔斯的腿根，滴淌到了洛根的裤子上。

　　皮尔斯在喘息。湿热的气息满斥情欲，毫无掩饰地打在洛根的颈侧。白天的烈阳已将那儿的皮肤灼烤得脆弱敏感，此刻，就像是有火舌一下下舔着他的皮肤，不至于灼伤，却也够烫，足以让这成为漫长的酷刑。但洛根只能承受，只能保持着别过脸去的姿势，将自己脆弱的一部分暴露出来，以逃避直面皮尔斯的脸孔。视线之内，是空无一物的床头柜，以及不远处那堵遍布污迹和裂痕的墙，在这一刻，它们成了囚笼里那扇遥不可及的牢门。

　　枪油渗进布料，冷冰冰地附着在他滚烫的皮肤上。

　　一声急喘伴随着床铺的晃动，倏然朝他迫近。是皮尔斯扑倒在了他的身上。带着水迹的发丝擦过他的脸颊，夹杂着痛苦的短促呻吟也紧贴着耳畔响起，火舌舔进了耳廓，像一簇猛烈的沙漠热风，在他的脑海里激起一阵狂潮。他呼吸一窒，思绪像是给吹散了似的，一片空白。又一下混着呻吟的晃动，床铺吱呀作响。洛根猛然惊醒了过来，开始用力挣扎。

　　皮尔斯伏在他身上，一只手握着床头架，另一只手抓着他脸颊旁的床单，而那两条该死的腿，刻意为之似的紧紧夹着他的腰。洛根使劲扯动被紧缚在床头的手腕，怒吼着要他们滚下去，回应他的却只有床铺的晃动，和皮尔斯愈发粗重的呼吸声，绳子牢固地缠在金属床架上，就是不肯让步。洛根只能屈起腿，试图顶撞身上的躯体。但这无力的挣扎，只换来皮尔斯惊异的笑声，然后，这无耻的家伙，摆动起腰臀，在他的膝盖上蹭了蹭。

　　洛根只觉得脑子里轰地一声，双腿像是给人用力砸过似的，瘫了下去。皮尔斯又笑了。尽管始终盯着床边的墙壁看，洛根却还是能察觉到，对方正在看着自己。金发的恶徒，把嘴唇紧凑到他的耳边，唇边细密的胡茬刮蹭过他的耳垂，轻微和痛感和痒意过后，是一下被故意放缓了的，绵长的呻吟。洛根大睁着双眼，直直地盯着那面污秽的墙，胸腔下的心脏沉重地跳动着，越来越快。

　　一只手闯进了他的眼角余光里。是24的手，粗鲁地抓住皮尔斯的头发，强迫其抬头。汇集在洛根颈间的热量终于暂离开了，但他浑身僵硬地躺着，觉得情况比先前更糟，不是因为这两个在自己身上性交的杂种，是因为他自己，因为他双腿之间的，那个原本沉睡在布料下的器官，被可耻地唤醒了。他知道无需自责，有时候，就连愤怒情绪都能激发情欲，但此时此刻，在这间遭了诅咒的肮脏房间里，他只能品尝到夹带着怒火的苦涩耻辱感，因为这或许就是他们这么做的唯一原因——羞辱他，看他出洋相。他的身体没让他们失望，它毫不犹豫地背叛了他的意志，落入了他们的陷阱。

　　情欲控制了他的感官。他自己的情欲，他人的情欲。身下床铺的晃动，皮尔斯和24的喘息，枪油所致的湿润声响，肉体相碰撞的声音，旧床架的吱呀声，近在咫尺的热流，隔着布料的摩擦，汗味，烟味，还有他自己勃起的阴茎。洛根做不到忽略这一切，他甚至做不到忽略哪怕一种。它们全都混在了一起，掺进他所呼吸的空气里，除非他竭力屏住呼吸，除非他被掐着脖子，直至失去知觉。在现在看来，这都算得上是种仁慈之举。

　　但没人把他掐至窒息，就和过去的这几天一样，等待着洛根的总是最坏结果。他听到窸窣声响，是皮尔斯松开了抓着床单的手。这只沾染了无辜者之血的手，落到了他的胸膛上，一路流连着往下。洛根知道皮尔斯想做什么，因抗拒而生的反胃感纠在他的身体里，却无处宣泄，最终也只能化为无力的反抗。他咒骂，挣扎，但在皮尔斯的手覆上他腿间的一刻，他还是败下了阵来。皮尔斯收拢手指，隔着布料，挤压捏弄着他的阴茎。它回应着调情，在他的裤子里愈发坚硬，渴望着更进一步的接触。但下一秒，那只手就被另一只态度更为强硬的手给握住了。皮尔斯又笑了，嗓音沙哑，随后，又一次地扑倒了下来。洛根终于忍不住偏过头去看，只看了一眼，便迅速挪开了视线，但已经晚了，皮尔斯那高高耸起的臀部，他身后那具强壮的身躯，以及他被反剪到背后的，被另一双手紧锢住的双手，都像烙印般刻在了洛根的眼球和思绪里。

　　失去平衡的金发男人只能靠在洛根身上。炙热的气息带着少许烟味，随着另一个男人冲撞的频率，在洛根汗湿的皮肤上游弋。他依然扭着头，看着床头柜和墙壁，但就是这样简单的景象，却在不断扰乱他思绪的想象中变得难以辨明。洛根“看到”了浑身赤裸的皮尔斯，尽管伏在自己身上的男人是穿着上衣的。他还“感受”到了皮尔斯压在自己胯间的重量，尽管男人的腰部是高高抬起的。皮尔斯跨坐在他身上，前后摆动着腰，用自己被枪油抹得湿滑黏腻的屁股去磨蹭他的阴茎。想象挥之不去，直白而荒谬地肆虐在洛根脑中。可现实比想象更为荒谬，因为他知道与此同时，正在干皮尔斯的那个人，和自己长得一模一样。

　　带着话音的热潮涌进了他的耳廓，是皮尔斯在叫喊他的名字。“洛根……”皮尔斯气喘吁吁地说，“慢点，洛根，求你了……”尾音在一下深深的撞击中变了调，不像是想象，反倒像是真的。“洛根！”这一声像是抱怨，抗议着身后人那毫无柔情可言的对待。但那不是他。皮尔斯搞错了，洛根想。但很快地，他就明白了，不是皮尔斯搞错了，也不是自己的想象，因为他的名字被淹没在了一连串闷哼中，是24捂住了皮尔斯的嘴。皮尔斯是故意的。

　　颈间的热潮再次退开了，事情却还没有结束，他们还在继续，洛根两腿之间的那块布料也还是紧绷着。他闭上眼睛，试着去想别的事，想自己在某间酒吧里邂逅过的女郎，想着猫爪杂志里那些赤裸裸的性感照片，可这只让那种求而不得的饥渴感更为强烈，也让面前二人的喘息声更为清晰。他唯一能做的就是等待，深呼吸，紧抓住绑着自己的绳子，深呼吸，等着这场折磨走到尽头。

　　过了多久？洛根不知道，每一秒都如此漫长。他回想之间那几次——在废墟商店里，在他的卧室墙边，在诺瓦克的旅馆里，他们做了多久？如果那时的他知道自己将遭此对待，一定不会诅咒时间走得过于缓慢，至少那时，他没被牵连其中，没被激起情欲，没像现在这样，以最为脆弱的姿态被困在他们身下。老旧的床架不停地哀鸣，好像濒临散架，但他却怎么也挣脱不开束缚，仿佛自己也和家具融为了一体。他们不在乎床架，也不在乎他，他是一件工具，一件武器，一件在纠纷中被拿来互相攻击的武器，这就是他躺在这里的原因。他遭受着无因的折磨，为的就是满足他们针对彼此的、孩子气的惩罚欲。

　　皮尔斯最后一次瘫倒在他身上，颤抖着抵达了高潮。

　　折磨总算接近了终点，床铺又重重地晃动了几下，最后也回归了平静。周围只剩下粗重的喘息声，24的，皮尔斯的，还有他的。他愣愣地盯着那面墙，觉得自己的下腹处一片湿黏，是皮尔斯的精液，恰好在他衬衫下摆的缝隙间。他深深地吸了口气，强压下油然而生的怒意。他知道自己暂时什么也做不了。

　　床又晃了晃。24下了床，一言不发地走向浴室。床上只剩他和皮尔斯。有好一会儿，皮尔斯都一动不动地趴在他身上，只是小声地喘着气。他还硬着，火舌急促地舔吻着他的耳廓，继续羞辱着他。愤怒沉沉地积压在他心底，还有些微恐惧，恐惧皮尔斯会伸出手，探向他双腿之间，摧毁他的最后一道心理防线。

　　但片刻后，皮尔斯从他身上爬了起来，出乎意料地，就这么下了床。洛根这才找回勇气，转动自己僵硬的脖子，朝床的另一边看去。皮尔斯背对着他站着，裤子被褪到膝盖处，腿根泛红，还沾染着少许粘稠。在洛根挪开视线的前一刻，皮尔斯像是感应到了什么，回过了头。洛根闪躲开他的目光，却不可避免地听到了他的笑声。“振作起来，”皮尔斯笑着说，“别表现得好像你才是被干的那个，老爹。”

　　话音落后，皮尔斯就迈开脚步，跟随着24走进了浴室，只留下一声稍转即逝的讽笑。视线里只剩下一块污迹斑斑的天花板，洛根木然地注视着上头歪歪扭扭的裂缝，头脑一片空白。胸腔下，剧烈的心跳正在逐渐缓和，血也冷了下来，但他丝毫不觉得平静。在他隐秘的内心深处，暗潮依旧涌动。

　　


	27. 24

　　沙漠毒蛇正在逼近，24从镜中看到了这一幕。毒蛇，他的贱货，正一脸疲态地拖着脚步，从虚掩着的门后挤进来， 原本褪到膝处的裤子已经给拉上来了，却也只是松松垮垮地搭在腰间，露出汗湿的下腹，以及在浅色毛发间若隐若现的性器官。24抓住T恤下摆的手迟疑了两秒，最后还是往上拉扯，脱下了这件令他喘不过气来的操蛋玩意儿。

　　水槽上方，一面缺了角的镜子映出他们的身影。镜面肮脏，显得唐纳德的迫近像是个模糊的梦。24从没做过这样的梦，他稀少且短暂的梦境里从未有过唐纳德的一席之地，但此刻的景象让他觉得不真实，直到唐纳德毫不客气地挤到他身边，用力撞了一下他的肩膀。如梦的滋味一瞬间地破碎了，讨人厌的声音将24拖回现实，声音说：“我不敢相信刚才发生的事是真的。”

　　他原本渐趋平静的情绪又因为这句话停下了脚步，留在将怒未怒的区域内，金属制的水槽在他手下，被他按住的那两小块区域已经染上了手掌的温度。他的掌心在发热，出汗，还带着前一场性事留下的气味。身旁，唐纳德背对向镜子，慵懒地往水槽上一靠。他嗅到唐纳德身上的气味，汗液和精液混杂的湿热气息，还有之前留在皮肤上的香皂气味，混杂在一起，像是一种古怪的催情剂，令他再次下腹发紧。“你嫉妒了，”唐纳德说。声音从他刚承受了数声呻吟的喉头滑出来，低沉沙哑。

　　24瞪了一眼唐纳德在镜子里的背影。唐纳德没法对上他的眼神，却一定能读懂他的神情，其后的反应在他预料之中，却也是他始终没法搞懂的一点——他生气时，唐纳德会笑。那颗讨厌的金牙又扎眼地闯进了他的视线，他厌恶地一瞥，仁慈地压下破坏欲。但唐纳德不会因为一个眼神就住嘴，他问他：“你更愿意我呆在这儿，还是出去？”24没说话，片刻后就听到了解释，内容令他怒火中烧。

　　“老家伙硬了，”唐纳德是这么说的，声音里带着笑意，“你那位意志坚定，思想高尚的双胞胎兄弟，现在正欲求不满地躺在那儿，你知道的，如果你不愿意让我留在这儿，我也不介意去——”

　　话语就此中断，他还是没能保持冷静，等反应过来时，唐纳德已经给自己压在墙上了。出汗的手掌下是唐纳德脆弱的咽喉，他能感觉到皮肤下跳动的血管，以及因紧张而滑动的喉结，但在唐纳德那近在咫尺的脸上，他却看不到任何紧张情绪，只是一张微微泛红的，神情甚至有些轻松愉快的脸。他想，可能是因为自己下手不重。他不是真的想掐他。

　　声音震颤着穿过皮肤，又爬进了他的耳朵。“你不能这么做，”唐纳德说，“你知道我来自新里诺，你不能对着一个新里诺人说，宝贝，你只准和我一个人上床，更别提你还是个前恶魔帮头子了，告诉我，你曾经有过几个情人？”

　　他没回答，下手的力道倒是重了些，但还不足以让人窒息。唐纳德没追问，也没反抗，倒像是享受其中似的，仰着头，半闭起眼睛。情欲的色彩从他低垂的眼帘下流淌出来，慢步走进24的眼底。隔在他们之间的空气又变得粘稠湿热了，在他们近到几乎紧贴的下腹间，欲望被重新唤醒。

　　24不想掩饰，也不想压抑，而且，怒火在血管里流窜的感觉是如此强烈。他用力拽过唐纳德，将他背朝自己地摁在水槽边。镜子诚实地映照出他们的一举一动，他拽下唐纳德裤子时的急躁，唐纳德往后撅起屁股时的渴求，全都毫无保留地显现在了污迹斑斑的玻璃上。24起先没看，甚至没注意到他们的影子就近在眼前，他低着头，专注于唐纳德紧贴在自己胯间的，后腰以下的部位。那两团浑圆的，还泛着红潮的软肉急不可耐地在他的胯下磨蹭，缝隙和腿根处还湿乎乎的，那是他自己不久前留下的痕迹，精液，汗水，枪油和唾液。才过了多久？可能不到十分钟。他握住自己的阴茎，插入了唐纳德臀缝间那个依旧湿软的洞。唐纳德低声呻吟起来，他抬起头，看到了他们映在镜中的身影。

　　他停住了，有好一会儿一动也不动，在离开和继续之间迟疑。镜中，他赤裸着站在唐纳德背后，肌肉因着情欲几近充血。唐纳德撑在水槽前，大口地喘着气，一丛金发在激烈的性爱后变得汗湿凌乱。他意识到，这是自己第一次如此清晰地在性爱中看到唐纳德的脸，他总是习惯从背后干唐纳德，或是刻意避开直面那张满斥调笑意味的愚蠢脸孔。他不同他接吻，也不拥抱他，甚至不想看他的脸。但现在，他看到了，那种混杂着些微痛苦的欲望，在唐纳德微蹙的眉头和潮红的脸颊间游走，在唐纳德微微张开的唇间涌动。他浅浅插入的阴茎被嘬吸着咬紧，又在几下欲火难耐的扭动中，被吞进得更深。

　　“我恨这样，”唐纳德低吟着，往后挺动腰部，“显得我像个十足的贱货。”阴茎整根地没入他紧致潮湿的身体深处，他大口地喘着气，面前的一小块镜面染上了薄薄的水汽。24终于挪开了视线，重又低下头，看着他们紧密相连的地方。唐纳德在他的阴茎上干着自己，扭腰的动作慵懒缓慢，刺激得他的鼠蹊处又酸又胀。但他还是没动，只是定定地看着他们连结处那若隐若现的水光，感受着愈发强烈的快感在他体内灼烧，直至唐纳德再度开口说话。“我在想……”唐纳德气喘吁吁地说，“如果他长得和你一样，那说不定他胯下那根东西也跟你的……啊……啊！轻点！”

　　话音淹没在了惊呼和求饶声中。24掐住唐纳德的屁股，用力干他。他的毒蛇，他的贱货，终于在一通猛烈的抽插中闭了嘴。那抹可憎的笑意也从唇边消失了，唐纳德咬紧下唇又松开，苍白的色调转瞬即逝，被更浓烈的红色所覆盖，紧随其后的又是泄出唇间的沉重喘息和呻吟。24又快又重地抽送着自己的阴茎，不像是为了泄欲，更像是为了传达恨意。他恨唐纳德，尤其恨把他和洛根相比较的唐纳德，他也恨洛根，恨他们三人现在所处的境况。他恨莫哈维。

　　这片土地的空气在毒害他的肺。

　　第二次性爱没能持续多久，他们都累了，唐纳德最后把手撑在镜面上，颤抖着射出稀薄的精液。24又一次地在唐纳德体内射精，那个彻底被他操开了的洞，在他抽出时还恋恋不舍地收紧了。但他没精力再来一轮了，而且，不知为何，觉得心里有些苦涩，像是站在一条望不到尽头的公路上，太阳火辣辣地照下来，无遮无掩，在他的太阳穴上投下针刺般的痛感。尽管，这只不过是一次性事的终末。

　　唐纳德喘着粗气，抹了一把额间的汗水，然后费劲地转过身，亲昵地把手臂往24肩膀上一搭。24下意识地想后退，唐纳德却又抬起了手，轻搭在他的脸侧，摸了摸他的头发和耳朵。他皱起眉头，别过了脸，意料之中地听到了唐纳德的笑声。回过头来时，他对上了唐纳德的双眼。奇怪的是，不同于以往，这双眼睛在此刻只剩下疲惫，甚至还带着些许……

　　“你爱我，”唐纳德说。

　　他的脑中忽地一片空白，像是某根紧绷的神经断裂了。唐纳德微眯着眼睛，以一种仿佛能看穿他内心的眼神注视着他，竟让他觉得有点紧张。他习惯性地想用愤怒掩饰，右手攥成了拳头，蠢蠢欲动。可下一秒，唐纳德收回搭在他脸侧的手，猛推了他一把，他猝不及防，往后一趔趄。浴室空间狭小，他撞上另一边的墙，还未等反应过来，唐纳德就压了上来。但献给他的不是暴力，也不是索求无度的性，而是一个吻。

　　和先前在洛根住所外的那次一样，他一把推开了唐纳德。但这回，唐纳德不依不饶，再次凑了过来。他挣扎着，抗拒着这一过于亲密的行为。有那么一会儿，他们的嘴唇紧紧触碰到了一块儿，但不知怎的，唐纳德又像是放弃了似的，退开了，只是抵着他的额头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻梁。那一瞬间的柔软触感还停留在嘴唇上，24小口地喘着气，抬眼看向唐纳德，觉得自己心跳得厉害。

　　“你爱我，”唐纳德又说了一次，话语带着吐息，炙热地打在他的脸上。他听见自己说：不。唐纳德又一次地重复，并且，靠得更近了些，几乎紧拥住他。他觉得自己的心跳越来越快，越来越重，他怕唐纳德会察觉到，却迟迟没能推开对方。“这没什么大不了的，”唐纳德又说。那一刻，他几乎要投降了，但那字眼刚到嘴边，就又被他艰难地吞咽了下去，他抓住最后一丝意志，伸出手，用力推开唐纳德。

　　唐纳德耸耸肩，后退一步，没再凑近过来。总算结束了，24想。可心脏还是跳得厉害，久久地不肯放缓速度。他只能低垂着视线，不看唐纳德，也不去看镜子。“好吧，”他听见唐纳德这么说，像是在为这场闹剧划上句号，“我得告诉你一声，等会我要去镇上的酒吧，看看有没有寻找护卫的商队，顺便看看有没有多余的房间，在我回来前，你得看着外头那老家伙，我觉得他情绪不稳定。”

　　当然不稳定，他暗暗地想，然后忍不住说：“我没想到你还走得动路。”

　　“噢，你看轻我了，”唐纳德笑了。他低着头，愤愤地看着脚下藏污纳垢的砖铺地板，觉得心里很不是滋味。这时，唐纳德抬起手，又揉了一把他的头发，然后说：“我会尽快回来的，狗狗。”

　　


	28. 24

　　他没回来。

　　时间已经过了午夜，秒针在寂静的房间里滴滴答答地行走，黎明缓步逼近。24盯着钟表，看着那根细针按照固定的轨迹一圈圈地转动，觉得自己心底的耐性也在被一点点地刮走。尼普顿镇，他一无所知，不知道镇上的酒吧离旅馆有多远，也不了解和商队的人打交道要耗费多少时间。无论如何，唐纳德都已经离开得太久了。

　　猜测里的恐慌成分越来越多，从“唐纳德勾搭上了哪个女孩”变成了“唐纳德趁机开溜了”。24心神不宁地坐着，十指交缠，相互挤压摩擦，施加在指骨上的刺痛仿佛也攀爬上了心脏，紧迫地按捏着血管。又过了五分钟，房门还是没有动静，他终于坐不住了，快步走到窗边，透过窗缝艰难地往外看。除了几个模糊的光点以外，他什么也没能看清。

　　焦虑愈发强烈，他在窗边来回踱步，指甲深陷进掌心，纷乱的思绪在头脑里横冲直撞。最后，他下了决定，一把抓起桌上的面巾。酒瓶旁放着一把手枪，他犹豫了一会儿，也带上了它。床边，洛根抬起头，神情木然地看了他一眼，他拧开门锁的动作一顿，然后，深吸一口气，打开了门。

　　旅馆房间内空气沉闷，室外却也好不到哪里去。站在房间外的过道上，迎着莫哈维深夜的热风，24感觉自己的呼吸沉重滚烫。城镇，他一直觉得这个概念陌生，在踏入废土之前，他坚信人们只有一种合理的生存方式，即为在监督者的管理下，按照计划表有序地生活。但在废土上，无数人，个个心怀鬼胎，漫无目的地在城镇间来来回回。他不明白人们怎能忍受如此混乱无序的生活方式，没有庇护，危机四伏，处处都是谎言和杀戮，一不留神就要血染黄沙。

　　但他也在这儿，他这个曾经被坚实堡垒所庇护的幸运儿，如今也生活在这儿，在莫哈维的一个小角落里，在深夜的尼普顿镇，在一条凄清荒凉的街道旁，呼吸着同样污浊的空气。只不过，在这个时刻，多数人都已经退到灯光照不到的暗处去了，主街道上，三盏路灯隔得远远的，把黯淡的灯光投到空无一人的水泥路上。尽管如此，24还是刻意避开了大道，他戴上面巾，走在建筑的阴影里，寻觅着酒吧。

　　顺着灯光，他没费多大劲就找到了自己的目标。酒吧还在营业，木门虚掩着，暖色的灯光从门内倾泻而出，伴随着酒客们的细碎说话声，将24的脚步钉在了门边。身后不远处，半个尼普顿沉睡着，面前的室内，隐约有歌手在收音机里哼唱。他不知是该进去，还是原地等待，亦或是转身离开。踌躇不决中，他幻想自己走进一间坐满了陌生人的屋子，他不喝酒，也不加入他们，只是来找人，但他要找的人不在里面，等着他的只有人们的怪异目光，就像惩戒所内管理人员的目光。他脑中的开关一定会被拨动，他会攥紧拳头，让里面的所有人都血洒地板。

　　有人忽地从里头拉开了门，吱呀一声，打乱了24的血腥幻象。他一慌张，手臂往上一抬，反射性地想要攻击，却在看清对方的瞬间住了手。只是个醉鬼，神志不清地扶着门，呃呃啊啊地干呕了两声，然后晃晃悠悠地迈开步子，但走了没几步，就踉跄着倒在了路边。24收回视线，没搭理那醉鬼，却不得不搭理身旁这扇洞开的门。隐秘的声响全涌出来了，在深夜显得格外清晰响亮，酒吧大厅和吧台旁都还零零散散地坐着几个人，此外，还有一个护卫模样的人，24一眼就看到了他。隔着整个大厅和一扇门，那人也朝他投来了狐疑的视线。24紧抿起嘴唇，迈开步子，走进了酒吧。

　　唐纳德不在，这是他确认的第一件事。吧台旁，桌椅间，以及他在门外时看不到的角落里，都没有唐纳德的身影。之前的预想也成真了。吧台后，招待紧盯着他，期待着他能从口袋里掏出几个瓶盖来；护卫的视线始终落在他身上，对他发出无声的警告；原本专注于交谈和喝酒的人们，也纷纷扭头看他，有的只是短暂一瞥，有的却像是黏在了他身上，打量着他，好似在盘算些什么。面巾之下，24紧咬住牙关，努力不让自己失控，但那些人的眼神，那些眼神……他永远也没法习惯，仿佛他是什么变种生物，仿佛他们已经看穿了他极力想隐藏的某些真相。他垂在身侧的一只手用力握紧了，指节的皮肤紧紧绷着，苍白得像是要崩裂开。

　　“我能帮你什么忙吗？”招待问。

　　突如其来的问句让24松了手，原本挪开了的目光却也再度聚焦到了他的身上，一时之间，除了收音机里的歌曲以外，整个酒吧静得让人心慌。唐纳德——他在心底默念着这个名字，渴望着名字的主人，那个讨人厌的金发贱货能突然走进酒吧，帮他解围。但在沉默的几十秒里，无事发生。招待又问了一次，这回显然有些不耐烦了，护卫也皱起了眉头，抱在胸前的双臂给放了下来，随时准备着拔枪。

　　人太多了，24想。尽管嗜血欲蠢蠢欲动，急需宣泄，他也还没蠢到这个地步，在旅途的终点站前惹是生非，而且他知道，假如再度任凭情绪失控，唐纳德一定会取笑他。他憎恶那种感觉，被唐纳德不严肃地对待，被认定为无可救药的疯子。于是，他转过身，打算离开酒吧。招待在他背后嘟哝了句什么，他刚迈开的步子又停住了，却不是因为招待，而是因为酒吧角落里的一片狼藉。

　　那儿像是发生过一场打斗，桌椅移了位，东倒西歪，还有一张缺了腿的椅子，突兀地倒在桌旁，被折下的椅腿就躺在一边，断口尖锐粗糙。地面上，灰尘和酒水相混杂，上头像是有被拖拽过的痕迹。光线太暗，24没能看清，背后又有脚步声逼近，他不再停留，快步离开了酒吧。没人跟着他出来。

　　酒鬼还躺在路边，醉得不省人事。24在不远处的地方站定，迷茫地看看道路的两端，一边想，里头的混乱可能就是这个酒鬼制造的，一边又想，说不定唐纳德也和这个酒鬼一样，醉倒在了某个角落里，也说不定，正如自己最初的猜测，跟着什么本地人回家过夜了，等天一亮，自然就会回到旅馆。唐纳德不正是那样的人吗？他想起唐纳德在浴室里对他说的话，他不能要求一个新里诺人只和一个人上床。他不傻，他知道唐纳德喜欢和他对着干，他知道唐纳德喜欢报复他。

　　但他没法就这么说服自己。进入尼普顿以来，就始终像是有一只手紧捏着他的心脏，挤出苦涩的血。此刻更甚。干燥沉闷的荒漠风悄无声息地穿行过街道，仿若一张密不透风的网，将他给紧紧裹在了里头。他觉得鼻间酸楚，一股异样的，从未有过的感觉凝聚在了喉头。他难以自控地发出一下哼声，随即意识到这听上去竟像呜咽。他怕被那个醉鬼听到，索性走开，沿着街道，顺原路返回。行走间，他摆动的手触碰到了裤子口袋里的一样东西，小而坚硬。他把手伸进口袋里，握住了它。

　　那是唐纳德的戒指，是唐纳德在洛根的房子里给他的，一次玩笑似的举动。他收下了，唐纳德没再索取过，他便没归还，想着还能在紧要关头时换点钱。但此刻，在他收紧的手掌里，它不再是什么有价值的东西，反倒成了一颗燃烧的火星。它灼烤着他脆弱的皮肤，带来无迹可寻的痛感。他想嘶吼，想尖叫，想转身冲回酒吧，想把手中的火星扔出去，制造一场火灾，让鲜血，或是烈焰，甚至仅仅是自己的叫喊声，引唐纳德现身。但他办不到，仿佛突然间，怯懦就被注入了他的血管，仿佛突然间，他就变回了24号居民，没有目标，只求避开一切冲突。

　　但在那时，在他那被药物控制的，无比平静的脑中，没有哪怕一根最小的针，搅动过他的思绪。

　　他松了手。戒指给留在了口袋里，他加快了脚步。主街道就在眼前，昏沉沉的三盏路灯像夜晚的鬼魅。旅馆越来越近了，他幻想着唐纳德已经回到了旅馆房间，即使推门进去后，自己看到唐纳德正在跟洛根调情，也不会介意的，他只想……只想……

　　这时，他听到了什么窸窸窣窣的声响，在同一条空旷的街道上，在自己背后的不远处，听上去像是脚步声。

　　


	29. 洛根

　　房间原本就死气沉沉，现在又只剩他一人，周围更是如坟场般寂静了，虽说仔细听的话，还能隐约听到从其他房间传来的声响，例如另一端隔着一堵墙的地方，好像有人在打鼾，偶尔会从遥远的角落里传来几句含混不清的话语，语调总是很平淡，仿佛在这个房间之外的地方，一切都还在有条不紊地运作着，或许也有风暴会席卷过某个暗处，但到了夜深之时，莫哈维总会归于平静。

　　就连这个房间里的空气也渐渐冷下来了，24的离去带走了最后一丝躁动不安的气息，在钟表秒针有节奏的一停一顿中，混乱不堪的思绪终于停止了骚动，洛根闭上眼睛，长长地吁了口气。他很累，从指尖到脚底，每一处都用疼痛和疲惫折磨着他。但他没法休息，尤其是在这种情况下——恶狼们走了，只留被掳者在原地——他握紧拳头，用力扯动床头架。金属在松动的连结处呻吟着，这回，没有人会恶狠狠地警告他停下了。

　　金属撞击声在寂静的房间里轰然响起，床头架应声脱落，重重地砸在了洛根的头顶。他发出一声痛呼，有好一会儿，一动不动地躺着，不住地在心底咒骂，直至眩晕感散去。挣脱开绳子的过程并不轻松，他咬住绳结，费劲地扭动伤痕累累的手腕，红肿的肩膀令他苦不堪言，最终挣脱束缚时，双手已颤抖得像是拿不稳任何东西了，双腿也绵软无力，一触地，就险些害他摔跤，他只能扶着墙，等着麻痹的脚趾逐渐恢复知觉，最后慢慢地，一瘸一拐地走向浴室。

　　房门被人砸响的那会儿，洛根正伏在水槽边，把浑浊的冷水往脸上扑。第一下砸门声就让他停了动作，在夜晚，这坏兆头般的声音更是显得沉重响亮。紧接着是第二下，旅馆老旧的门不堪重负，颤抖得直叫唤，不知何处有人叫喊了一声，听上去像是抱怨。洛根关上水龙头，快步走出浴室，打算给自己找一件防身武器。无论外头的人是谁，进来了准没好事。但就在这时，外面的人又重重地砸了一次门，这回，伴随着闷响和碎裂声，室外的黑暗倏然涌入，顷刻间就消失在了灯光之下，下一秒，有个人猛地扑进了房间，踉跄着摔倒在地，另一个身影怒气冲冲地走近了，是24。

　　房门给用力阖上了，但门锁已经损坏，嵌进门框，又缓缓退开，隐隐露出一条缝隙。房间里，摔倒在地的人正试图爬起来，但24踩上那人的后背，使劲往下一踏，那人就又呻吟着瘫倒在地了。洛根愣愣地看着，想要后退，却又深知自己无处可躲。但24抬起头，只是冷冷地看了洛根一眼，既不显得惊讶，也没做任何事，仿佛此刻对他而言，地上那人更重要。

　　那是个陌生男人，显然之前就已遭受过重击，现在满脸是血地趴在那儿，求24放过他。24挪开了踩着他的脚，他立马将这误读成了仁慈之举，满口道谢，再次试着起身。但还没等他站直，24就又一次伸出了手，一把抓住他的肩膀，把他往椅子上摁。他还没搞清楚发生了什么，茫然地四处张望，不停地问：怎么了？你想要干什么？最后，目光落在了洛根身上，他先是一愣，然后哭丧着脸说：“我真的不知道。”

　　这人把他们认作是一伙的了，洛根意识到。可事实恰恰相反。不久前，他还和这人一样，被多次以相同的方式捆绑在椅子上，可能在解决完这人以后，24就会再次这么对他。想到这里，洛根不禁开始思索浴室里是否有什么可拿来攻击的东西，他想到镜子碎片，毛巾架，甚至是马桶盖，在紧急时刻，都能派上用场。可他没动，他站在原地，看着那人血红的脸孔，一步也没往后退。

　　他不知道发生了什么，但看样子，像是24在逼问这人什么事。这模样陌生的，长着一张鼠脸的男人在椅子上不停地扭动，起初还在求饶，片刻后却开始咒骂，咒骂这房间里的另外两个人。“使私刑的杂种！”他往地上吐了口血沫，“我抢劫是因为我靠这个过活，你们虐待我却是为了满足变态的癖好，你们这些恶心的人渣！啊！”话语以一声痛呼收尾，24打了他一拳，然后弯下腰，揪住他的衣领，愤怒地问他：他在哪儿？

　　“我不知道！”男人尖叫起来，“我说过了我不知道！你这个狗娘养的！我是个抢劫的！不是干绑架……操！”24又直直地朝他面门中心打了一拳，他的鼻梁骨像是给打断了，血呛得他直咳嗽。洛根别开视线，两种想法在他心里激烈地作斗争，是该置之不理，还是介入其中？要知道，下一个可能就是他——

　　 房门轰地一声给人踢开了，洛根和24都一愣，连前一秒还在痛哼的男人都安静了下来，但在看清是怎么回事后，又立刻扯着嗓子呼救起来。门外，一个手持球棒的男人屈膝站着，摆出一副攻击姿态。洛根认出了他，是旅馆的接待员，后头还有一对男女，惊恐地看着屋内景象。被绑的男人口齿不清地大叫着，奋力挣扎。“出来！”接待员紧盯着24，持球棒的手紧张地松开又握紧。是时候了，洛根想，他可以趁机攻击24，在另外几人的协助下，这疯子能被迅速制服，接下来的事就交给警长来办。

　　可令所有人都猝不及防的是，还未等他们做出进一步的举动，24就一枪了结了被绑者的性命。

　　枪声猛然破开了厚重的夜幕，几乎是一瞬间地，走廊里就亮起了灯火，仿佛之前就有好些个影子静待在黑暗中了。伴随着子弹出膛，一团血雾和碎肉也倏地从男人的脑袋里喷泻而出，门外那对男女不约而同地大叫一声，然后跑得没影了，场面竟还带着种荒诞的幽默感，但洛根笑不出来，只觉得浑身发冷。尸体往一边倾斜，连带着椅子摔到了地上，一旁，24抬起眼睛，看向了半个房间外的洛根。

　　旅馆接待员僵在门边，不知所措地看着被血染红的地板，洛根被拽着挤过这神情木然的施救者，对方还是一动不动，像是给下了咒。不仅是接待员，那些听到吵闹声和枪声，跑出房间的人们，也都遭诅咒似的站在走廊里。洛根冲他们喊了一声，试图引起他们的注意。他知道这帮废土客都带着武器，他们中的大多数人，也准在路途中遇到过变种生物或强盗的袭击，但这一刻，无一人上前，全都呆滞地站着。洛根突然明白过来了，在他们眼里，这像是什么？像是一对刚犯下罪行的兄弟，准备离开这地方，其中一人的手里还拿着枪，任何意欲上前阻拦的人，都会成为下一个受害者。

　　他没法辩解，既没有时间，也得不到信任，只能任凭24推搡着他，强迫他一同走进黑夜。在他们踏上旅馆前空地的那一刻，旅馆接待员像是醒转过来了，洛根听到一连串急促的脚步声，他回过头，看到了接待员朝另一个方向跑离的身影，他想接待员是去搬救兵了，小镇的执法人员，或是什么人。但他可没法在原地等着，24把枪抵在他的后背上，就和之前唐纳德做的一样。

　　他们走上了街道，旅馆走廊上的那些人这才反应过来。有人在尖叫，洛根猜他是看到了房间里的尸体，一个女人在大喊“截住他们！”，但随即又有人劝她别多管闲事。24回头看了一眼，什么也没做。洛根想，坏事了，不仅是对他而言，也是对24而言。这一路上，24都在配合皮尔斯，努力地隐藏身份，低调行事。没人会喜欢恶魔帮的，即使是在离新维加斯这么远的地方，而且，这里是尼普顿，去往前哨站的最后一站，只要有一个人认出24就是NCR悬赏的罪犯，他们的这趟旅途就会功亏一篑。24不可能不知道这一点，但为什么？该死的皮尔斯呢？

　　他毫无头绪，脑中的疑虑不比那个被一枪爆头的可怜鬼少，还有更糟的，人们把他和24看作是一伙的了。假使这事发生在诺瓦克，他兴许还有为自己辩解的机会，埃德米拉在那儿，人们迟早会搞清楚的，但尼普顿，这个陌生的，和废土上其他地方一样充满险恶的小镇，说不定会成为他的葬身之地。他已经隐隐约约听见呼喝声了，不是因尸体而起的惊叹，也不是对他人的制止，而是直冲着他们来的，要他们停下。在被路灯点燃的橘色道路上，24的步子越来越快，最后，随着无数杂乱脚步声和呼喊声的逼近，他们不得不迈开脚步，奔跑起来。追逐着他们的人群中，不知是谁先开了一枪，子弹不知所踪，枪声却在夜空下震耳欲聋，比先前那枪更清晰，更令人恐惧，因为混乱就此揭开序幕，小镇在黎明破晓前陷入了沸腾，洛根忘记了疲惫，用尽全力往前跑，24就在不远处，和他一样，在这一刻，他们仿佛成了同伴，共同追逐着同一个目标：活命。

　　


	30. 洛根

　　牢房里的空气污浊不堪，闻起来像沉闷的汗水，腐烂物，以及死亡混在一起的气味。他们被困在几面砖墙和一整排铁栏之间，没有窗户，因为是地下室，只有一道通往上方的水泥楼梯，隔得远远的，正对着囚室，像是在故意取笑他们。

　　囚室里有三个人，他，24，还有一个之前就在这儿的陌生男人。男人像是患了辐射病，头发稀少，裸露在外的皮肤遍布皮屑，随着抓挠的动作不住地往下掉。从他们被关进来的第一秒开始，男人就眯着眼睛，像打量货品宣传单那样地打量他们，许久后才说了第一句话：“你们知道他们会怎么对待犯事的外来者吗？”是个问题，却又带着种他们铁定答不上来的语气。没错，他们答不上来，他们对接下来即将发生的事一无所知。

　　事实上，就连被送到这里来，都在洛根的预料之外。不久前，在尼普顿的街道上狂奔时，他满脑子想的都是死亡，要么被人们逮住杀死，要么逃进茫茫荒漠，最后死于高温或缺水。事情的结果接近前者，却只实现了一半，他们给逮住了，尼普顿的居民比他们更熟悉这座小镇，他们还没来得及跑完主街道，就被几个抄近道的人给扑倒在地了。水泥路面擦破了洛根的脸，颧骨上的皮肤此刻正在隐隐作痛，那会儿，他想的是，这个时刻终于来临了，既不觉得慌张，也不觉得害怕，只等人家把枪抵在他的脑袋上，但没有。24也没有，他们被扭送到政务大楼的途中，24那令他颇为熟悉的怒吼声陪伴了他一路。

　　没有讯问，也没有辩解的机会，他们直接就被塞进了这间阴沉沉的地下室里。电灯只有一盏，光线很暗，除他们三人之外，没有人，看守的位置上空空荡荡，桌上放着一台断了电的终端机，以及一个扔满了烟蒂的烟灰缸，墙上挂着一面钟，指针已经停止了走动。陌生男子的问题无人应答，24怒视着他，满眼的警觉，洛根则靠在铁栏边，觉得自己呼吸困难。“我是镇上杂货店的帮工，”那人又说道。洛根回过头，困惑地看了他一眼。

　　“他们说我偷了店里的东西，所以打算给我个教训，但其实没那回事，连调查都没做，他们就把我给关进来了，”杂货店帮工自顾自地说着，像是压根不在乎另外两人是不是在听，“但说真的，我能理解，换做是我，也不想在新镇长上任前搞出什么乱子来，要把一切混乱的苗头都掐死在胚胎里 ，是吧？”他笑了，露出一口因长期嚼烟叶而发黄的牙齿。不知怎么的，那神态令洛根想到唐纳德。

　　“你们犯了什么事？”帮工看着洛根问，见洛根没回答，他又说，“你兄弟长着一双杀人犯的眼睛。”洛根下意识地想要反驳，可“不”字还没来得及奔到唇边，就莫名其妙地消失了。24也没动静，一如既往地保持着沉默，像头蓄势待发的野兽。

　　牢房再次陷入寂静，就连天花板上的世界，在这个时刻也充满死气。看样子，几小时内都不会有人下来了，洛根只能放弃等待，在牢房一侧的长凳上坐下。过了一会儿，24也坐了下来。在同一条长凳上，他们之间尚还有些距离，但还是让洛根隐隐觉得不安，或者说，觉得古怪，仿佛突然地，隔在他们间的压迫关系消失了，他们被外力拉到了同一个位置上，无论他们有过怎样的纠葛，在抓捕他们的人，甚至是那个杂货店帮工看来，他们都是一样的。

　　在囚室的另一边，另一条硬邦邦的金属长凳上，杂货店帮工仰面躺着，像是睡着了，但过了一会儿，又有声音传来，说：“你们交上好运了。”洛根不知道那是什么意思，杂货店帮工不解释，也没接着说话，不久后响起鼾声，响亮地回荡在破晓前的地下室里。24低下头，用力地搓了搓自己的脸。

　　从这一秒开始，时间难熬得几近静止，二人都一言不发地坐着，形同塑像。最后打破这一局面的是24，他两腿一抬，和杂货店帮工一样躺倒在了长凳上。洛根想往旁边挪，让出位置，24却重重地踢了他两脚，像是无声地怒吼着：滚开！怒火自洛根心底窜起，但他什么也没说，只是气冲冲地站起来。长凳上，24瞪了他一眼，然后别过了脸去。他走到牢门边，双手抓着冰冷的铁栏，有好一会儿，觉得既生气又好笑。看着一个在长相上和自己极为相似的人做出孩子气的举动，真是件足够操蛋的怪事。

　　牢房里只有两张长凳，一边被一个十足的恶人占据着，一边被一个古怪的陌生人占据着，洛根确信自己跟谁都处不好。最后，他只能背靠着铁栏坐下，一边费劲地呼吸着牢房内污浊的空气，一边小心翼翼地脱下鞋子，揉捏自己酸痛不堪的双脚。在这里，至少有一件好事，就是不必再长途跋涉了，可鬼知道，说不定他们第二天就会被押往什么监狱，或是劳工营。NCR惩戒所是沦陷了，可在废土上，还有更多的，专为了囚犯设立的地狱。

　　几小时后，在一串急促的脚步声中，洛根睁开了眼睛。他靠着铁栏睡着了。没有时间留给他抱怨躯体上的酸痛，他从地上爬起来，看向那道楼梯。有两个人一前一后地走进了地下室，模样像是看守，都穿着深色的皮甲，腰间有配枪。洛根想，自己没法和他们谈，但还是冲着他们喊了一声，他们望过来的一刻，身后也传来了响动，24出现在他身边，也抓住铁栏，盯着那两人瞧。那两人站得远远的，不耐烦地问他们想干什么。

　　“我得跟管事的谈谈，”洛根说。

　　其中一人听到这句话，立马哼哼唧唧起来，好像关在里头的是什么正在说笑话的喜剧演员。另一人说：“我们没有管事的，新的管事下周才会来。”说完，也和同伴一起笑了。洛根强压下愤怒的冲动，心想，不可能总是这样，只不过是这类人的一贯作风，喜欢站在正义的位置上，肆无忌惮地对犯罪者开玩笑。一定会有讯问，一定会有管事的。但万一他们直接被送往NCR的管辖区呢？他还记得该死的悬赏令，那可不是开玩笑的。

　　这两人不像是能提供任何答案，他们在桌子旁面对面地坐下，其中一人从口袋里掏出纸牌，两人开始在他们面前玩起了大篷车扑克。终端机还是处于关闭状态，钟表也没有动静，洛根强压下心底的怒火，松开紧握着铁栏的手，决定放弃追问。杂货店帮工也醒了，洛根转过身时，正对上对方微笑的脸孔，看上去像是在说：我早知道会有这么一回事。实在是叫人讨厌。他恼火地坐回到长凳上，觉得自己空荡荡的胃部正在抽搐。

　　24还在牢门边。第一下摇门声响起时，洛根打了个激灵，觉得像是有电流猛窜过脑海。他抬起头，看到24正紧紧抓着牢门，又用力摇晃了两下。缠在门锁上的铁链稀里哗啦地颤动着，生锈的栏杆被晃得吱呀作响。桌边的两人顿时朝24吼叫起来，要他停下，但这警告反倒像是点燃了24的怒火，他更用力地摇晃起牢门，最后索性整个人往上撞。奇怪的是，有一瞬间，洛根觉得他真的会把门撞开。

　　但在那戏剧化的一幕出现之前，玩扑克的两人就受不了了，一人拿出警棍，一人掏出钥匙，都满脸凶狠地朝24走来。24没停下，像头嗜血的死亡爪，从喉头挤出愤怒的低吼，但很快地，他就被迫消停了下来。持警棍的人摁了开关，把那带电的玩意儿用力往他身上捅。在杂货店帮工的惊呼声中，24抽搐着瘫软了下来。但事情还没有结束，另一人开了锁，迅速地把24拖出去，又熟练地重新给门上锁。咯哒一声，铁栏内外的世界再次被分隔开，然后，那两人开始在他们面前打他。

　　他们像打一头变异生物那样打24，仿佛24昨晚杀掉的男人是他们的至亲。一人用尽全力往24的腹部踢了一脚，一人则用警棍胡乱殴打他的手臂和背部。洛根愣愣地看着，觉得恐惧冷冰冰地在血管内游走。对于24，他没有好感，如果有机会，他也会杀了这个恶魔帮的疯子，但这会儿发生在铁栏外的事……没能让他感觉到任何快慰，相反地，看到那个冷血的家伙无力地蜷缩在地上承受击打，他感觉糟透了。

　　“他们至少没把他给活活打死，”外头那两人停下时，杂货店帮工说。洛根觉得那家伙话里有话，但这会儿，他的全部注意力都在24身上了。“另一个自己”满脸是血地躺在那儿，还在挣扎着试图爬起来。看守一边开锁，一边骂骂咧咧地说：“你以为我们愿意关着你吗，你这条婊子养的疯狗，你为什么不能在厄尔离开前闹事？”

　　牢门再度给打开了，两人拖着24，把他往里头一扔，又重重关上了门。洛根低低地喘着气，木然地看着伤痕累累的24，许久未动，直到杂货店帮工说：“别发呆了，哥们，快救救你兄弟吧。”

　　

　　


	31. 唐纳德

　　阳光像鸟喙一样啄着他的眼皮。

　　他醒了，出于疼痛和高温，以及黏在口腔里的干渴。恢复知觉的过程像一场自我折磨，最初是光线，刺激得他直流泪，然后，在短短几秒钟内，疼痛一股脑地全涌了上来，他慌乱地伸出手，四处摸索着，用手指替代还未恢复的视觉，片刻过后，他明白了，自己在一个笼子里。

　　一个囚笼，让他想起瑞丁城的监狱，年少时，因为闹事，他被关过一段时间，后因人手不足，他们就把他给放了。那场久远的短暂经历给他留下的唯一印象，就是难吃的伙食和浑浊的水，还有拥挤不堪，恶臭熏天的牢房。此时，记忆仿佛活生生地重现了，在模糊的视线里，他看到囚笼内另外一些身影，空气里弥漫着恶兆般的窃窃私语声，语气惊恐而不详。囚笼外，阳光依旧刺眼的地方另有人影，或是驻足，或是走动，他眯缝起双眼，试图看得更清楚些。这时，另一件事浮现在了他的脑海里，像针刺似的，让他一激灵。

　　他把舌尖往前探，碰了碰右侧门牙边的那颗侧切齿。

　　它还在。他松了口气，随即又觉得自己很可笑，好像比起其他事情，他更在乎自己的金牙。但这意味着很多事，比如，他不是因为财产而遭受袭击的，袭击者也没发现他口腔里这颗珍贵的东西。它还在，结实地扎在他的上排牙齿间，他记起自己在新维加斯诊所里提出要求的那一刻，那个日本医生沉默地打量了他许久，最后说：人们会杀了你的。他当然知道，但那时，他处在城区帮派的庇护下，又恰好鬼使神差地在赌场里赢了一大笔钱……柯恩始终觉得那是假的，因为“没人会疯到这种程度”。

　　可他会，唐纳德·皮尔斯会，从里诺到维加斯，一路的热辣阳光像毒液一样腐蚀着他的血管，在里诺的街道上，他学会了作恶，加上天生的自傲，他什么也不怕。但纵使如此，他也明白在这种境况下该怎么办，他得藏好这小玩意儿，一旦被人发现，可不只是被打掉牙齿那么简单，他们会把他给活剥了，看看他身上是不是还藏着其他值钱玩意儿。

　　他抿起了嘴唇。在纷飞的思绪间，视线也愈发清晰起来。最先映入他眼帘的，是一个蹲在地上喂狗的男人，一条强壮的猎犬，看上去不好惹。至于男人，打扮得一副佣兵模样，后方，在一排低矮的建筑间，还有着其他类似打扮的身影。这像是什么营地或驻扎站，他暂时还看不出来，晃眼的阳光灼灼地投下来，热气无孔不入，缠得他头昏脑胀。

　　笼内是另外一番光景，几个男男女女，有老有少，甚至还有一个小孩，多因疲惫或恐惧蜷缩在角落里。之前的窃窃私语声是他身后不远处的一对男女发出的，两人看上去很富有，从穿着打扮上就能看出，像是常出入高级赌场的那一类人，但现在，难说，女人的妆容已经乱了，男人则满脸愁苦，西装外套上沾着污迹，像干了的血。

　　他们是在十五号公路上遇袭的，二人正从前哨站的方向过来，打算沿途去普瑞姆镇。“事情发生得很快，我们压根不知道子弹是从哪个方向打过来的，”男人说，“护卫死在了他们的枪下，至于我们，你也看到了……你呢？你是在哪里遇袭的？”

　　尼普顿镇的酒吧，他想。应该就是昨夜，他离开旅馆，去镇上的酒吧打听商队的消息。酒吧的气氛很怪，他一踏过那道门，就感觉到了掺在酒气里的压抑，寥寥酒客不怀好意地打量着他，在一个频繁有旅客经过的小镇上，这不太寻常，酒保则表现得过分友善，像个虚假的服务型机器人，在他问及商队的时候只是笑笑，不说话。他带着疑虑要了一杯酒，一饮而尽，打算转身就走。有酒客在交头接耳，他没留意，但当他走到离门不远的地方时，事情发生了，正如这对男女所说，发生得很快，根本就来不及反应，而且，没有任何先兆，没有争执，没有冲突，就这么发生了，仿佛在那个时刻，无论谁走进酒吧，都会遭相同的罪。

　　交谈提供不了多少有用的信息，这对男女，以及一个在附近遭袭的老牛仔，知道的都不多。老牛仔说，可能是奴隶贩子。小孩一听这话就哭了，唐纳德·皮尔斯靠在铁栏边，一言不发地看着营地里来来去去的佣兵。奇怪的是，他并不觉得害怕，尽管事实可能正如老牛仔所说，是奴隶贩子，那可不是什么好事，基本等同于完蛋，但……他往栏杆外啐了口唾沫，觉得这就像一场梦。

　　刀疤女是黄昏时分出现的。太阳即将落山时，她伴随着吱呀作响的开门声踏出屋子，在空地上驻足片刻后，朝着囚笼走来。唐纳德一眼就看到了她，因为在过去的几小时里，除了一个送水（那水像是从污水坑里舀上来的）的佣兵以外，没有人靠近过笼子，而她两手空空，显然不是来送东西的。果然，在她走向囚笼的当会儿，有更多的人从那扇门里走了出来，有人打着呵欠，像是刚睡醒，那条他之前见过的猎犬，也被人牵着从屋侧绕了过来，它的双眼里带着阴翳。

　　钥匙串哗啦作响的声音唤回了唐纳德的注意力。拿出它的人，半边脸像是刻意被人切割过，出于复仇，或是单纯的恶毒，否则很难显得这么骇人。她在钥匙串里挑挑拣拣了许久，最后才选出一枚。钥匙插进锁孔的声音，就像扣下扳机的声响，将未知的恐惧带到笼内每个人的心底。唐纳德紧抿起嘴唇，警觉地看着。

　　她将笼门拉开一条缝，然后，用阴沉沉的眼光扫过笼内的每个人。唐纳德避开了她的视线，看向脚下的地面，在她说出“你”的一瞬间，他才终于意识到自己陷入了怎样的麻烦，无因的袭击将他强制带往一条未知的道路，而原本的一切，前哨站，新里诺，都已经化为了泡影。一缕夕阳斜过铁栏，洒在他的靴边，沙土地上铺满碎石，以及肉眼不可见的血。身边，有人用力推搡了他一下，他猛然抬起头，对上了刀疤女的视线。

　　她叫的是他。刹那间，恐惧本能地浮现，他硬着头皮迈开脚步，她拉开笼门，示意他出去。在过去几小时内，他满脑子想的都是离开这笼子，此刻他离开了，却又产生了退缩之意，毕竟在笼子里时，他只是给关着，可到了外面，等着他的是什么，就无从得知了，可能是一颗枪子儿，也可能要给拖到营房里去，当作虐待对象——就像恶魔帮。这个词在他的脑海里一闪而过，他想起自己还同他们有往来时，在他们的地盘里见过的尸体，都在死前遭受了不同程度的折磨。在凶险的废土上，疯子们就是这样取乐的。

　　身后，刀疤女又喊了一声“你”。唐纳德·皮尔斯深吸一口气，然后想起了24。

　　最后离开笼子的有五个人，他，那对男女，老牛仔，以及一个小孩。小孩不肯离开父亲，那位父亲也拒绝和孩子分开，是刀疤女揪着小孩出来的，小孩给弄疼了，惨叫得像只正在被放血的大角羊，父亲则不停地咒骂，还试图冲出笼子，但一把抵在小孩脑袋上的手枪足以打消他的全部念头。笼门给再度锁紧了，唐纳德回头看时，看到那位父亲把脸贴在铁栏间，担忧地看着他们。他挪开视线，愤愤地瞪向刀疤女，她正拿着绳子，把小孩的手紧紧捆在一起。

　　他们每个人都遭到了相同的对待，女人哭了，问他们要把自己带去哪儿，刀疤女笑了，说：一个很衬你的地方！唐纳德是最后一个被捆的，她粗鲁地抓着他，力气很大，不远处，那条恶犬呲着牙，蠢蠢欲动。紫罗兰的狗浮现在了唐纳德的脑海里，紫罗兰，恶魔帮，以及无数个他踏入西部废墟的夜晚。那时的生活还不错，尽管和城中帮派及恶魔帮打交道也不过是在刀尖上行走，但至少，他可以在夜间走进新维加斯的咖啡厅或酒吧，在香烟和酒精中消解苦闷，他开始想念那儿了，想念新维加斯破败的街道，甚至，还有西部废墟废车场里的那个房间。

　　刀疤女紧了紧绳结，退到了一旁。唐纳德偏过头，看到她那仿佛是被拼接而成的侧脸，终于忍不住发问了。“你们是谁，”他起先问，刀疤女没反应，那些站得远远的佣兵也没动静，唐纳德又说，“我什么都没做。”可话一说出口，他就后悔了，在这种时候，这是最无用的自辩了。

　　她果真笑了，然后说：“我也没做什么啊，是厄尔把你带到这里来的。”

　　“我不认识什么厄尔。”

　　“那不重要，”她说。下一秒，营房后响起了牛叫声，唐纳德回过头，看到一头驮货的双头牛正被人牵着走出来，与此同时，刀疤女用力拽了拽手里的绳子，像遛狗似的，拉着他们这一排给串到一起的被俘者，迈开了走出营地的第一步。

　　


	32. 洛根

　　看守们在进餐。餐具敲打铝盘，叮叮咚咚地响彻牢房。洛根站在铁栏后，脸色阴沉地看着他俩，胃部因饥饿一阵抽搐。自被关进来至今，他们只给分到一小瓶浑浊的水，杂货店帮工劝他学会习惯，自己被关了好几天，也没吃到几口像样的东西。但洛根在意的不是这个，当下，他需要的不是水，而是药。

　　杂货店帮工——他这副自认博识的态度令洛根恼火——让洛根做好心理准备，因为情况不乐观。“即使你有瓶盖，他们也不会帮你买治疗针的，”帮工说，“而且，瞅着也不像是一支治疗针就能解决的问题。”

　　的确不像，帮工口中的“他兄弟”虚弱地躺在长凳上，痛苦地喘着气，一只眼睛血红，模样比刚遭受毒打的那会儿还要骇人，而坐在铁栏外的那两人依旧置身事外，假装看不见，听不到。杂货店帮工耸耸肩，摆出一副无可奈何的模样，靠着铁栏闭上眼睛，不再劝说。洛根依旧站在原地，瞪视着看守们。他们在低声交谈，说的是24的事吗？他只能听到一些模糊的词语，拼凑不出完整的信息。他们刻意把声音压得近似耳语，偶尔响起的笑声就像电锯声一样刺耳。

　　这样或许最好，洛根想。躺在那儿的可并非他真正的兄弟，只是个十恶不赦的杀人狂魔，即使他放任其丧命，也不会心生半点愧疚。但噩梦真的会就此止息吗？他不信，因为坐在外面的两个人不是能说理的类型，一旦被他们发现悬赏令的事，而24又恰好死了，他就百口莫辩了，到最后，依旧是替罪羔羊的命运。在一切尚未有定论之前，最好保持现状。

　　于是，又一次地，洛根凑近铁栏，用沙哑的嗓音喊道：“他需要药。”

　　那两人像是没听到，没回头，也没停止交谈，反倒是牢房内传来一下敲击声，是24，洛根回过头，看到了他满怀怨恨的眼睛，以及紧紧握起的右拳。他在抗议。他不想得到帮助吗？可他显然也不想死，洛根搞不懂。这时，铁栏外的交谈声终止了，一个看守从桌边站了起来，一边扭动肩膀，一边摇摇晃晃地靠近。洛根眉头紧皱地看着他，有一瞬间怀疑自己也会遭到同样的毒打，但看守在一步外的地方站定，冲洛根咧嘴一笑，说：“我和我的同伴刚刚在谈一件趣事。”

　　悬赏令这个词在洛根的脑海里一闪而过。“那个混蛋新镇长在路上磨磨蹭蹭，镇上又老是发生操蛋事，”不是悬赏令的事，“今天可能就有新的人来给你们作伴，明天说不定还有，后天更多，可你也看到了，这是一个小地方，我们不想把这里搞成臭气熏天的牛栏。”

　　他想说什么？

　　“你想要药，对吧？假如我给你更好的奖赏呢？”

　　这不对劲，但洛根还是顺着问了下去，“什么奖赏？”

　　“一张离镇的免费门票，”看守笑眯眯地说，“你还可以带上你兄弟，毕竟，我们不想让这儿变成停尸房。”

　　“条件是什么？”他强压着怒气发问，紧握着铁栏的手骨节发白。他受够了这些人拐弯抹角的说话方式，像种循循善诱的侮辱，引他跳进纯为取乐而挖的深坑。

　　“这有点复杂，”看守将双手背到身后，换了个轻松些的站姿，后方不远处，另一个看守也饶有兴味地投来了目光，两人的神态，令洛根想起新维加斯街头那些随时准备捣鬼的混子，其中一个混子清清嗓子，继续说了下去，“镇子东北面不远处，有个废弃的避难所，你知道避难所，对吧？我和我同伴打了个赌，赌你能不能从那儿活着回来，因为最近，那里头有点……闹鬼，镇上的人是这么说的，闹鬼。”

　　看守停下了，像是在等待洛根的又一次发问，但洛根保持沉默。看守的话在他的脑海里四处游走，像觅食的毒蜂，在一处短暂停留，又飞往另一处，分不清究竟是玩笑，还是真的。“这就是你要做的，”看守接着说，“进入避难所，带回一样能证明你去过那儿的东西，当然，如果你能搞清楚里头发生了什么事，就更好了，说不定我们还能多奖励你一支治疗针呢。”

　　洛根还是没说话，看守笑着转过身，坐回到了桌旁。尽管在那一瞬间，他们都表现得毫不在意，仿佛这的确只是个玩笑，但洛根已经看出了他们的用意。在新镇长上任之前，他们暂时代行其职，东北面的避难所，无论出于什么原因，已经威胁到了小镇居民的生活，他们意识到了危险，不想进去送命，在这个节骨眼上，他出现了，永远的羔羊，永远的盾牌。他知道，无论他们现在怎么想，这个想法一经浮现，只会越来越坚定，反正，他只是个微不足道的外来者。

　　杂货店帮工秉着一贯惹人烦的态度，低声笑着，从长凳上翻身坐起，说：你可真是走运啊，朋友。洛根没有理会，帮工像是已经习惯了，丝毫没觉得难堪，但也没提及“闹鬼”的事，只是说：“假如他们真带你去那儿，别以为在出口处转悠转悠就能蒙混过关，能搜走的东西都被人们搜空了，只能往地下走，那儿才是未知区域。”

　　他们没让他等上太久。吃完剩下的东西，又玩了一局牌后，看守们就开始实践他们的想法，一人给洛根上手铐，开牢门，另一人拿着警棍，轻轻敲打自己的手掌。洛根没多作挣扎，他看到了24的下场，而且，说不定离开这鬼地方后，他能找到脱身的机会，毕竟，他要去的可是避难所。

　　他当然知道避难所，所有那些隐藏在终端机或是残页里的资料……他甚至去过其中的几个。但每个避难所的情况不尽相同，莫哈维地区的避难所，他不了解，尽管结构大同小异，但在居民构成和管理方式上都差异巨大，更别提已遭弃的避难所了，里面可能住进任何东西，正如镇上居民们所说的那样，“闹鬼”。

　　持棍的看守将他带离地下室。走出空空荡荡的政务楼大堂后，洛根惊诧地发现外头还是白天，仿佛时间在地下室里静止了。镇子还是和他来时一样，肮脏，疲惫，容纳着昏昏欲睡的居民和旅行者，偶尔有一两道视线好奇地投向他俩，却很快又去除了情绪，像是早就见怪不怪了。依旧没有皮尔斯的身影，那个金发恶棍就这么人间蒸发了，洛根不想念他，只是觉得这样的不辞而别暗藏着古怪，可话说回来，这一路上，有哪件事是不怪的？有哪件事是在他的预料之中的？

　　看守不同他说话，朝小镇东北面行走的途中，他们都像是哑了，只有脚步声和风声，以及被远远抛在身后的城镇喧嚣。小路通往荒凉无人的山谷，到了后来，干脆连路也没了，只剩下刻在山坡上的一道浅痕，是被无数来来回回的人给踩出来的。知道这附近有废弃的避难所后，寻宝者们必会蜂拥而至，杂货店帮工说得没错，出入口保准已经被搜空了，只有深入内部，才能找到有用的东西，可他为什么要深入内部？他可以躲藏在离出口不远的地方，等外头的人丧失兴致，认定他死在里头了，他就能出来了。

　　可他错估了情况，他没料到那儿还有第二道门。山谷间，那扇木门阴森森地敞开着，随着微风吱嘎摇晃，后头那一片漆黑的地方，是通往避难所大门的洞穴，避难所大门后，才是他真正要去的地方。木门旁，几具尸骸静静躺着，在时间的洗刷下，已变得残破不堪。

　　他们走到那扇门前。“好好享受乐园吧，牛仔，”看守说。洛根只觉得给人重重推了一把，他往前一扑，等反应过来时，自己已经在洞穴内了，阳光在身后暗下，他惊慌地回过头，看到了那扇陈旧的木门，正以一种极为令人恐惧的方式吞噬着阳光。不。他无声地在心底喊叫，但已经来不及了，光线被压缩成了无数条细线，透过门缝和孔洞艰难地往里挤，他扑到门边，肩膀重重地撞上门板，激起万千飞扬的尘土。门晃动了一下，却没被破开，外头传来一个不耐烦的声音，劝他别白费力气。“三天后我会回来的，牛仔，在那之前，你就在里头呆着吧。”

　　他的双手还被铐在身后。杂种。“我怎么知道是不是过了三天？”他吞咽着聚集成球体的苦楚，那玩意儿令他喉咙肿胀。他拿什么来计算时间？他根本分不清白天黑夜，而且，这里漆黑一片，他什么也看不见。

　　“自求多福吧。”

　　这是看守对他说的最后一句话，然后，那混球拨弄了一下门锁，就走了，脚步在空旷的山谷里被踏得格外响亮。洛根用尽全力，再次尝试撞门。它呻吟着，却还是不肯让路。洛根停下了，直直地注视着它，注视着那几道阳光，意识到看守真的走了。不仅是看守，还有24，皮尔斯，那两个恶徒，都不在这儿。这儿只有他一人，孤独地站在黑暗的隧道里，等待着他的事物或许远超过一切凶险。

　　他深呼吸了几次，然后转过身，直面那片浓重的黑暗。

　　


	33. 唐纳德

　　他们在往南走，天黑以后，视线里就罕有人迹了。荒芜的山丘包围了他们，伴随着阵阵呜咽的风声，以及古怪的哀鸣，像是来自某种野兽，从遥远的地方传来，鬼魅般地游荡在山谷间，令人寒毛直竖。刀疤女那伙人不为所动，甚至开起了玩笑，像是早就习惯了。唐纳德猜他们已在这条路上走了无数次，他们就是干这类勾当的，贩卖人口，或是作其他用途，他不愿去想，反正，每种可能性的尽头都是深渊。

　　小孩哭个不停，一路走来，抽抽噎噎，几小时后，唐纳德对那小子的同情已转变成了厌烦，他努力想遗忘自己所处的境况是多么悲惨，以换取少许能支撑他走完这趟路的安宁，可每一声抽泣都像是提醒，把本就糟糕的情况变得更糟。又一段路后，唐纳德终于不堪忍受，低吼着要那小子闭嘴。抗议的确带来了那么几秒钟的寂静，可在那之后，女人开口了，说他表现得像个混球。

　　女人被绑在他前头，再往前，是她的情人，或是名义上的丈夫。唐纳德不知道她的名字，不知道他们中任何一人的名字，他不在乎，他不想和这儿的任何人产生感情上的牵系。可她的想法截然相反，她回过头来，用她那双泛红的眼睛责怪他，说他们该相互理解，相互扶持。一个佣兵听了哈哈大笑，不知怎的，在那一瞬间，唐纳德也想笑，尽管她说得没错，他也是被迫害的一员，理应同他们站在一起，但这一切是何其荒谬，足以盖过事件本身的恐怖，若不是在下一秒，她的丈夫也回过头来，不快地瞪了他一眼的话，他想自己准会真的笑出声。

　　幸运的是，那小子不哭了。接下来的路途里，出声的只有佣兵们，可讲的都是些不相干的事，没有任何关于目的地信息的透露。唐纳德原以为佣兵们打算迈过山岭去亚利桑那，那儿已成了军团的领地，他们会作为奴隶被贩卖，成为修筑军事设施的苦力，但如果是那样，为什么还要带上小孩和老牛仔？牢笼里明明还有更多身强体壮的男人女人。可如果不是奴隶，又是什么？他不曾了解发生在这一带的事，他甚至不知道这条路是否能通往亚利桑那。

　　路途在一间废弃的棚屋外中止。已是深夜了，佣兵们在屋前的空地上生起火，用火光驱散清冷的月光。野兽的哀鸣声已经消失，山谷沉陷在一片寂静之中。被绑的五人坐在屋墙边，看着佣兵们来来回回，无一人有心思休憩。不久后，刀疤女带着水和食物来了，每人仅有一小份，水浑浊不堪，像是来自污水坑，至于食物……唐纳德不知道那是什么，看起来好像发霉了的牛肉饼。

　　他咬了一小口，只嚼了一下便吐了出来，声响引得火堆边的人纷纷回头看。最先发笑的是刀疤女，她咧开嘴，在火光掩映下，像是脸颊上骤然裂开了一道伤口。“我就说他不会喜欢的，”她盯着他，话语像血一样从伤口内溢出，流进她同伴们的耳朵里。这下，火堆边的每个人都笑了，火光在他们的脸孔上跳跃，勾勒出一副副丑恶的脸孔。唐纳德往脚边啐了口唾沫。那股恶心的味道还留在他的口腔里，他想吐。

　　笑声戛然而止。再度抬起头来时，他发现每个人都在看他，佣兵们，刀疤女，甚至是那几个和他同病相怜的可怜鬼。刀疤女的表情变了，刺眼的笑容荡然无存，换成了毫不掩饰的厌恶。唐纳德不知道是什么惹恼了她，他吐出食物的举动，还是他的沉默？也可能，她只是无理由地厌恶他。没错，无需理由，对此，他难道还了解得不够透彻吗？他混过帮派，他曾在新里诺的街头谋生，他知道这类人是如何行事的，他自己就曾是他们中的一员。

　　他突然很恼火。

　　刀疤女依旧冷冷地看着他。有什么东西落入了火中，“滋”地一声。是油脂，正从倾斜的刀面上往下淌。一个佣兵一手握着小刀，一手拿着罐头，故意挑衅似的冲他笑着。怒火烧得更烈了，唐纳德低垂下视线，竭力避开失控的冲动。

　　刀疤女没就此收手，她像个紧抓着糖果不撒手的小孩一样，死死抓住这点浮现在疲惫行路后的乐子。唐纳德听到她说：假如有选择，我会卖他去蛾摩拉。有人插了句嘴，问她蛾摩拉是什么。“新维加斯城内的一家赌场，”她答道，“堕落的地方，恶心透顶。”

　　“听上去很适合他，”一个佣兵说。

　　“到处都是婊子，他们把婊子关进笼子里，再把笼子吊起来，婊子们就在笼子里跳舞，每个人都看得一清二楚，”说着，她笑了两声，阴沉沉的，“有女婊子，还有男婊子，甚至有僵尸婊子，你们真该去看看那些操蛋玩意儿，皮革勒在烂皮上，令人作呕，但是——”

　　她不满地往地上啐了一口，“那玩意儿真他妈值钱，假如你能找到一个会跳舞的烂皮，他们就愿意用大价钱交换，可惜的是，我只见过会杀人的烂皮，没见过会跳舞的烂皮。”

　　“那像他这样的呢，值多少钱？”

　　保持沉默并非易事，尤其对于像他这样自尊心强烈的人来说，听到像谈论商品那样地谈论自己时，唐纳德·皮尔斯只想让每个人都血洒当场。可处在如今的位置上，他唯一能做的，就是握紧拳头，一言不发，假装自己什么也没听见。他不傻，知道自己必须忍耐，反正总会过去的，天杀的，过不了多久，他们就会厌倦，然后……

　　然后，老牛仔朝他凑近了些，低声说：“别冲动，小子。”

　　这本是句善意的提醒，可在这一刻，却像最刺耳的污言秽语一样点燃了唐纳德心底的导火索。他抬起头，恶狠狠地瞪了老牛仔一眼，对方愣住了，随即挪开视线，不再出声了。另一边，那对男女眼神古怪地看着他，更是如同火上浇油，而那一路上哭个不停的小子，无视了他先前吐出食物的举动，吃起了自己的那一份。咀嚼食物的黏糊声响传入他耳中，直刺进他大脑深处。

　　“他值不了几个钱，但我乐意送他去那儿，路很好走，而且，他看上去就像个婊子，”刀疤女的声音又响起在唐纳德的耳边，奇怪的是，像是隔着一层屏障，听上去模糊不清。他过了一会儿才意识到是自己的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，出于极致的愤怒，或是疲惫。在断断续续的蜂鸣声中，周围的一切突然变得像个不真实的梦。有什么人靠近了，紧接着响起一个声音，许久过后，唐纳德才反应过来，是刀疤女。刀疤女站在他身前，俯视着他，问：你是吗？

　　唐纳德知道她在问什么，他的脑袋还是清楚的，理智的声音尚存，提醒他顺着她的意思，说“是”。别惹恼她，求你了，她看上去不好对付。可话语一到嘴边，就恶作剧似的拐了个弯，变成了一句带刺的反问。可他不得不承认这才是自己想说的，向来如此，冲动盖过理智，引诱他说：“那你呢？”

　　他的声音听上去有种超乎寻常的冷静，连他自己也没料到。可话音落后，恐慌接踵而至，因为他明白，比起失控的情绪，向来都是冷静的回应更为恼人。果然，有那么一瞬间，刀疤女的表情变了，尽管随即又换上一副无谓脸孔，但他知道，自己已经激怒她了。

　　“在这方面，我一直是个好邮差，从未让客户失望过，”她把双手背到身后，低下头，踢了踢脚边的尘土，“他们喜欢我送的货，但干这行久了，他们不腻，我也腻了。”

　　没人说话，也没人发笑，即使是佣兵们，也都一脸严肃。“很多时候，我都想来点不一样的，你知道的，就像会跳舞的烂皮，但死亡爪操的，他们老是不出现，”她继续说，唐纳德盯着她，在她不紧不慢的语调中，他感受不到她的半点情绪，“可就在几分钟前，我有了一个新想法，我不知道会不会成功……可管他的呢，他们会理解的。”

　　她迅速说完最后一句话，然后开始指使佣兵们行事。其中两个人，接到了给他松绑的指示，他们放下罐头，不情不愿地朝他走来。他懵了，不知他们要干什么。有人走进棚屋，搬出了一张椅子，往火堆旁一放。他们用小刀割开他手腕上的束缚，然后一人一边，架着他往火堆边走。刀疤女背对着他们，不知在干些什么勾当。片刻后，她转过身，手上拿着一样东西，只看了一眼，唐纳德就觉得自己浑身的血液都冷了下来。

　　不。“别让他乱动，”那是一把砍刀，锋刃在火焰下闪着光。蜂鸣声又回到了唐纳德的脑中，这次是因为恐惧，他们把他按倒在椅子旁的时候，他不受自控地颤抖起来。刀疤女还在说话，他听不清，连心跳声都比话音更为清晰。但最后一句话，他听明白了，是说给那两人听的指令。有一会儿，情绪像是给阻塞在了身体的某处，迟迟不来，直到他们抓住他汗湿的右手，把它往椅面上摁，恐惧才真正冲破阻碍，像沙暴一样猛地涌入他的脑中。“我要他的右手，”刀疤女说。

　　“不！”他听到自己在尖叫，“不不不不不！”

　　他开始求饶。

　　


	34. 洛根

　　隧道深处有光，只前行了一小段路，洛根就看到了它。黯淡的光，像天亮前的那一抹曙色，映照出漆黑的锯齿形大门边缘。那么多年的沉寂过后，避难所的电力系统依旧在运作，远远望去，仿佛一切如常，但渗透进空气里的那股腐朽味道，已经无声无息地暗示出了它的命运。

　　这是一片死域。

　　唯一留存的事物是寂静，像张结实的网，密不透风地罩下来，除了自己的呼吸声和脚步声以外，洛根什么也听不见。大门后，灯光阴沉沉地倾泻而下，避难所就是以这样一种肃穆阴森的方式迎接他的，他迈过大门划出的界限，踏上泛着冷光的金属地面。刹那间，门后一切静止不动的设备，都像是在暗地里冲他发笑，仿佛在说，又一个蠢蛋，戴着镣铐，别无选择，只能走进他人为他选定的深渊。

　　他在通往内部的电子门旁捡到一截生锈的钢管，像是从椅子上给拆卸下来的。除此之外，入口处再无可值得留意的事物，正如杂货店帮工所说，寻宝者和附近的居民已将这里洗劫一空了，可在避难所的深处，还藏匿着什么东西，阻挡着外界的人进一步地探寻。洛根想，不会是流言所说的闹鬼，可能是某种野兽，将这里当成了自己的巢穴，甚至可能是人，出于未知的目的，故意制造骇人的假象。无论是哪种，有一点是肯定的——他不受欢迎。

　　他紧握住钢管，摁下了电子门的开关。

　　它在短促的摩擦声中上升，露出一条笔直的通道，尽头是一架电梯，指示牌的箭头往下，写的是“生活区”。通道两旁，几个房间零零散散地分布着，最靠近洛根的是安保室。安保室的电子门开关坏了，通过遍布污迹的窗口，洛根看到房间内部一片混乱，像是曾有一场风暴席卷而过，家具东倒西歪，残破不堪，角落里还有一具高度腐烂的尸体。他眉头紧皱地挪开视线，觉得开关损坏是件值得庆幸的事。

　　紧邻着安保室的是一间办公室，同样混乱得像是被人胡乱抓挠了一通，地上散乱着纸张，不是被撕得粉碎，就是曾被浸湿过，早已成了一团发硬的纸浆。桌上放置着一台终端机，屏幕已经给人砸裂了。他草草搜寻一番，没能找到有用的东西，但在抽屉里，他发现了一张碎纸片，是从某处给撕下来的，上头印着几个褪色的字：26号避难所。

　　他下意识地在脑海中搜寻关于这个避难所的信息，但记忆过于久远，而且，在少年时期，他也不是那种好学的类型，许多资料看过即忘，存留的只有一串无意义的编号，但说到底，这并不重要，无论这避难所曾被用来做哪种社会实验，都已经是过去时了，他到这里来，也不是为了研究历史的。

　　第三扇门内是一间小小的登记室，通往避难所的军械库，一如预想的那样，军械库的门给彻底堵死了，登记室里也没有可用的武器，洛根放弃了搜寻，转而走进第四扇门。门内是另一条狭长的通道，墙上漆着“医护区”的字样。

　　没有尸体——在医护区搜寻片刻后，洛根意识到了这一事实。除了安保室里那个显然死在不久前的人以外，他没有看到任何尸骨。在登记室里，他看到过血迹，医护区里则更多，大量喷溅状的血迹分布在墙壁和地面上，从痕迹来看，已是很久以前的事了。这里一定发生过杀戮，可尸骨呢？寻宝者们不至于把尸骨也当成宝藏。

　　想到监狱看守定下的三日期限，洛根放缓了速度。这回还算幸运，他发现了两瓶还能饮用的水，一小包遗落在盒装内的苹果脯，以及几颗止痛药。当然，没有一样是具避难所风格的，没法当成说服看守的证明（尽管他不认为他们会守信），也没有能帮助他挣脱手铐的东西，医用工具不是被带走了，就是已遭破坏，仅剩的一把骨锯也在尝试中断成了两截，他强忍住把它砸向墙角的冲动，恼火地站起来，泄愤似的吃下那包苹果脯，继续探索医护区。

　　药房很怪，照理说，这该是最先被洗劫一空的地方，可洛根踏足其中时，却发现地面上还散落着无数药瓶。他捡起其中一瓶，既没发现标签，也没法辨认出是哪种药物。白色药片堆积在肮脏的玻璃瓶内，以最平凡无奇的姿态抵御着外来者的掠夺。

　　和那些放弃它的寻宝者们一样，洛根也不打算以身试险，他丢下它，转而去看药柜，可等着他的只有相同的白色药片，以及空药瓶和用过的针筒，他厌倦了，转身离开药房，疲惫地往检查床上一坐。许久，他一动未动，如雕像般静止在死寂中。一个威士忌空瓶子静静地躺在检查床脚，不远处的地面上还有空罐头盒，以及那份苹果脯的包装盒。他无言地看了一会儿，然后跳下检查床，打算离开医护区。

　　通往监督办公室的门上了锁，至此，第一层已被搜寻完毕。电梯还在运作，但洛根决定避开风险。他带着钢管，轻手轻脚地走进楼梯间。生锈的金属楼梯往下延伸，将他带往避难所的生活区。

　　直觉告诉他，从这一秒开始就得倍加警惕，可一路上陪伴他的除了寂静，还是寂静，他没遇上任何障碍，就踏入了生活区的大厅。避难所还未遭废弃时，这里曾是居民们的娱乐厅，如今还剩下许多设施：一列列无人搭理的长椅，坏掉的放映机，电唱机，以及被砸出无数凹痕的饮料贩卖机。正上方的灯坏了，光线从角落的几盏灯那儿斜来，昏暗地照亮旧世界的印记。

　　大厅是圆形的，除楼梯间和电梯门以外，另有七扇门，分别通往餐厅，活动室，以及A至E区。通往活动室的道路被堵死了，餐厅则一片昏暗。思忖片刻后，洛根走向A区。他越过成排的长椅，脚步声在空旷的大厅内回荡，像遥远的鼓击。如果真有野兽在这里扎巢，也该听见响动了，除非又聋又瞎。但洛根可以肯定，掌管这地方的不是野兽，即使是贪食血肉的凶兽，也会留下骨骸和残肢，但一路上只见血迹，不见尸骨，最后一排长椅后的地面上有一大滩绿色的痕迹，洛根愣愣地看了一会儿，他知道那是被等离子武器射中后的人体残渣。

　　A区的电子门还能运作，洛根摁下开关，警觉地后退一步。两秒后，一条幽深的走廊闯入了他的视线。监狱，这是他想到的第一个词。无数个小房间密密麻麻地镶嵌在两侧墙壁上，冷冰冰的编号一路延伸到底。他垂下了双手，呆滞地注视着眼前的一幕。光滑的地板上遍布污迹，在一侧墙面上，有人用记号笔写下了一句留言：16号居民，我永远爱你。落款是17号居民。

　　001，002，003……编号被整整齐齐地刻在一扇扇门边，门内的景象千篇一律，都是由基础家具拼凑成的简陋房间，色调单一，充满压抑，令洛根想起战前的精神病院。016和017号房间也并无特殊之处，没有任何凸显个人身份的事物，没有画报，照片，那则留言仿佛是这里仅存的人性象征，但它的主人及其同类，都不知因何原因，彻底地从这所监狱里消失了。

　　但这监狱里还残留着其他东西。

　　鬼魂。

　　那一刻，洛根正站在走廊里，凝视着022号房间里一个被打开的行李箱，行李箱里空无一物，仿佛它的主人走得匆忙，什么也来不及准备，或是后来闯入此地的人们将里头的东西搜刮一空。直到那一刻，周围还一片静寂，但下一秒，有什么声音，窸窸窣窣地爬进了他的耳畔，像是有人正捏着一把锯末，使劲地摩擦。他一激灵，猛然回过头。狭长的走廊幽静昏暗，像是望不到底。过了好一会儿，洛根才意识到，有人把入口处的灯给关了。

　　有什么东西从017号房间内滚了出来，撞击到另一侧的墙上，发出一下清脆的磕碰声。是一个三号台球，在单调的冷色映衬下，一抹红色显得格外艳丽。

　　洛根没在017号房间里看到过什么红色台球。

　　闹鬼的传言悄无声息地渗入了他的思绪。不，他再次否认了这一说法。肯定是有人在捣鬼。但下一瞬，当一股无形的力量从正前方冲来，狠撞了一下他的肩膀时，恐惧还是无可避免地涌现了。像是有一管冰水被注进了他的血液里，他觉得浑身发冷，但还有更值得他为之颤栗的事物，即为随后紧贴着他耳畔响起的，一个苍老、沙哑的声音。

　　声音伴随着一股腐朽的气息，鬼气森森地钻进他的耳朵里，是一句警告，咬牙切齿，饱含恶意。

　　“滚出我的地方。”

　　话音落毕，那股气息就褪去了，紧接着是某扇门被轰然关上的巨响，震得洛根本能地一颤。之后，有好久，他都站在原地，一动不动。周围已经静下来了，仿佛一切只是幻象，但那个红色的三号台球，依然刺眼地停留在那儿，令他头皮发麻。

　　


	35. 唐纳德

　　两天，还是三天，他不知道。时间的流逝变得不可辨认了。他只迷迷糊糊地记得有过几次黑夜，在崎岖山路边的某块空地上，他们生起篝火，烤熟在路途中射杀的蜥蜴。对于热油脂散发出的诱人香味，他不为所动，无论他们扔给他什么，他都照单全收。那对男女，老牛仔，甚至是小孩，都用怜悯的眼光看着他。那本来是他最无法忍受的事物，但奇怪的是，他什么也感觉不到。他一边把难以下咽的食物往嘴里送，一边驱逐着脑海里的杂念，仿佛这是身体为了不让他发疯，而临时发展出的一套自我保护机制。

　　他会活下去，尽管他们像对待畜生那样对待他，但在保证他活命这件事上，他们却意外地认真。他们清理他的伤口，给他止血，动作粗暴得让他如受酷刑，但的确保证了他不会因此丧命。他们甚至还给他打了一针注射剂X。他不知道是因为药物，还是因为自己浑浑噩噩的脑子，在很长一段时间内，他都感觉不到什么剧烈的疼痛。

　　脑子。他们把他的脑子搅成了一团浆糊。从那把砍刀落下来的一瞬间起，它就陷入了混乱，好像一台坏掉的收音机，无论调到哪个频道，都只会发出呲呲声。事物的概念也仿佛随之消失了，他所见的，都仅仅是一个轮廓，一个影子，没法在他心底产生半点波荡。食物索然无味，他人的眼神和话语也稍转即逝，就连感官都是那样的愚钝，炎热，饥渴和疼痛，都短暂地消失了。

　　但第三天或是第四天时，他开始慢慢清醒过来了。最先抵达的是痛觉，他知道它一直存在，只是以某种方式被阻隔了，一经恢复，就令他痛苦得瘫倒了下去。膝盖重重擦过沙土地的瞬间，他意识到了第二件事：他没被绑着。他几乎是走在队伍的最后头，身后只有一个看管他的佣兵。还没等他反应过来，佣兵就自后方一把揽住他的胳膊，强迫他站起来继续走。他低下头，看到自己右手腕上染血的绷带，再次觉得两腿发软，但佣兵狠推他一把，不住地咒骂。他们知道他没有反抗能力。

　　太阳晒伤了他。入夜后，他觉得脸颊火辣辣地疼，鼻梁也被晒得开始脱皮。但这不值一提。事实上，已经没什么重要的了，为了缓解痛苦，他愿意付出任何代价。可他不敢开口。有一回，他往队伍前方看，看到了刀疤女。仅仅是一瞥她的背影，恐惧就油然而生，他低下头，不敢再看，生怕又激起她的疯劲，尽管在心底，他还是忍不住不停地咒骂：婊子！婊子！

　　他的遭遇成了一次无需言明的警告，那夜过后，剩下的四人谁也不敢再嘀咕，也不敢对他伸出援手，每个人都聪明地保持沉默，就连那个曾一路哭哭啼啼的小孩，也成了无声的哑巴。有时，小孩会回过头来看他，那眼神就像是在看一个怪物，充满了好奇和害怕。说不定的确如此，他想，他不知道自己变成了什么样，但肯定不是让人觉得舒服的模样。

　　他逐渐恢复意识的那一夜，他们没有停下来扎营过夜。在短暂的休息过后，佣兵们就催促他们继续赶路。在他们有一搭没一搭的交谈中，他得知目的地就快到了。他们松懈了，开始抱怨路途中的艰辛，开始计划抵达目的地后要做的事，他们谈起去酒吧，喝当地自酿的月光酒，然后找个干净点的妓女。听起来，目的地像是个城镇，翻过最后一个山坡后，他的猜测也得到了证实。

　　星星点点的灯光镶嵌在山脚下，随着距离的缩短，一个典型的荒漠小镇也渐渐浮现在他们眼前。他屏住了呼吸，一瞬间地想，说不定自己能在这里寻求到帮助。但这点逃跑的念头，在刀疤女开始同小镇居民交谈的瞬间，被打击得无影无踪了。三三两两的居民站在山丘下，像是早就等在了那儿，他们对刀疤女说，一切都准备就绪了。

　　他们就这么被牵拽过小镇的街道，像是旧时的罪犯游街，毫无遮掩的必要。夜还不深，一些居民依旧游荡在外，每个人都看着他们，目光里却没有惊惧。他只在一个小孩的脸上捕捉到一丝好奇，那小孩站在自家门前，眉头微微皱起。他看着小孩，试图用眼神传递求救信息。结果令他绝望，小孩读不懂。可即使读懂了，又能怎样呢？

　　他们被关进一间简陋的棚屋，屋顶是破的，四面墙则摇摇欲坠，像是用力一推就会崩溃。但谁也不敢这么做，他们都看到了，外头没人会帮助他们，这个古怪的小镇是站在佣兵们那一边的。

　　他们唯一能做的，就是小声地交谈。当然，不包括他，他独自坐在角落里，一言不发。他们在互相安慰，虽说无人知道接下来会发生什么。女人提出了一种令人胆寒的可能性，说外头的人可能是食人族。他不信，如果真是那样，他们就不会砍了他的手，又将它扔在荒郊野外。浪费肉是一种罪行。

　　在棚屋里，他们迷迷糊糊地过了两夜，期间，有人进来检查过他的伤势。伤口的恢复情况很不错，但他不知自己是否该庆幸，因为，这似乎也是那些人想要的。他想不通，为什么在给予他重创后，他们又试图治愈他，仿佛这是什么好玩的游戏。

　　第三日清晨，太阳升起后不久，就有人来了，这回是来带走他们的。其余的人都一副末日将至的表情，他却在一瞬间松了口气。一个人在问题缠身时，无论答案是多么残酷，都要比悬而未决来得更好。但他想错了，走过坑坑洼洼的街道，来到镇外荒地上的刹那，他知道自己想错了，等在那儿的不是答案，而是一个新的问题。

　　那几辆锃亮的机车，在空地上架设起来的临时营地，用各式旧招牌拼凑成的“狩猎节”字样，以及坐在遮阳伞下的，那些穿着得体的男男女女，就是他要面临的新问题。

　　他们的出现在营地里掀起了一阵不小的骚乱，原本坐在那儿享用饮料和香烟的人们，都不约而同地跟同伴交谈起来。“这就是他们吗？”他听到一个女人这样询问自己的男伴。她得到的回应是：“你现在放弃还来得及，没人会取笑你的。”但她坚持要按原计划进行。他不知道她在说什么，即使是到了这儿，他也还是一头雾水。

　　但问题的答案已经有了隐隐约约的轮廓了，在他看到“狩猎节”的牌子时，在他看到那些人好奇又期待的眼神时，在他看到之前那伙佣兵持枪分布在营地内时，答案慢慢地浮现了。片刻后，不知是谁大喊道：“那人是个残废！”紧接着，几乎所有人的目光都朝他投来了。他低垂着头，假装什么也没看到，心脏却像是给人重重打了一拳似的，因着那个称呼而痛苦地绞作了一团。

　　“他没问题，”声音是刀疤女的，远远地响起在营地的另一端，“我检查过了，他还算健康，当然，我们得让他当第一个跑的人，多给他一点时间。”

　　一些笑声零零碎碎地响起，另有一人冲他喊道：“你最好找个地方躲起来！”有个女人语调轻快地说：就像捉迷藏！笑的人更多了。他现在明白了，这的确是一个好玩的游戏，只不过，是仅仅对他们而言的，而他，以及被绑架的另外四人，是他们的游戏对象，是“狩猎节”里的猎物。

　　有人靠近他，抓住他的肩膀，将他带到了营地正前方。

　　“残废先跑半小时，”刀疤女说，“你们可以先去更换衣物，如果途中需要食物和水，可以用对讲机联系我们，别随意取下追踪器，那玩意儿很重要。”

　　有什么东西哔地响了两下，与此同时，身后的人重重一推他的后背，要他赶紧跑起来。“什么？”他禁不住困惑地发问，但声音给堵在喉头，发出来的只有嘶嘶的气音。没有回答。在炙热的阳光下，他眯着眼睛，疲惫地看着前方的一派景象。在此刻看来，那仅仅是一片荒漠，内华达州有无数类似的千篇一律的风景，但他知道，他们的意思是让他深入其中，而不是站在这儿，用困乏的双眼去看。

　　那人又催促了一次，他回过头，目光扫视过那些期待着他的男男女女。他们看上去就像广告牌和画报里的人，穿着这个荒谬年代所能提供给他们的最好衣服，每个人看上去都精明，慵懒，散发着一股足不出户的脆弱感。但那只是表象，他们会拿上作取乐用途的武器冲他而来，那些隐藏在华服下的躯体，个个黑心。

　　他愤愤地盯着他们，往脚边啐了一口，再次抬起头时，他诅咒他们每个人都下地狱，然后，他转过身，迈开了脚步。

　　他暂时忘却了痛苦。


	36. 洛根

　　从他退回到药房的那一刻起，门被撞响过四次，每次都像是有人横冲直撞过医护区，再用尽全力将身体整个地抛到门上，伴随着种种物件咣当落地的声音，以及那钻进空气里的，恶狠狠的警告声，重复的始终是那一句话：滚出我的地方。自第四次响起至今，已有一段时间的沉寂了。

　　它走了吗？洛根不知道。他想象它静坐在外头的某张检查床上，无形无影，就像一团涌动的气体。在这团模糊的气体中，有某个被当作眼睛的部位，正死死地盯着药房的门，等着它被打开。光是想想这一场景，就令洛根不寒而栗。但最初的恐惧已经淡去了，他知道，无论游荡在这间避难所里的是什么，都不会是人们所说的鬼魂，否则，它早就穿透墙壁和门缝，而不是像头野兽那样把自己抛在门上，砸得轰轰响了。

　　许久后依然没有动静，死寂像厚重的雾一般笼罩在周围，不知代表的是危险，还是安全。洛根坐不住了，悬而未决的感觉让他焦虑万分，后背也火灼一样地疼。他慢慢站起来，又盯着那门看了一会儿，然后深吸一口气，往前踏了一步。他迟早要出去的，监狱看守不会来救他，况且，被一种看不见的东西吓得不敢行动，直至饿死，可不是什么光彩的死法。

　　门外没人，每张检查床上，每个角落里，都没有洛根想象中的模糊气团。他站在门边，屏息观察了好一会儿，才迟迟地迈开步子。手铐链响动了一下，他愣了愣，将它缠在了钢管末端，一同抓住。

　　那个东西像是缩回到生活区里去了，上层过道里不见其影，只剩它留下的一地狼藉——那玩意儿跟泄愤似的把垃圾洒了一地。洛根小心翼翼地绕过地上的东西，再次朝楼梯间走去。紧张感犹存，但他不再害怕了，那东西在撞门恐吓他的同时，也暴露了自身弱点：它不是鬼，它是可以被击中的。

　　圆形大厅的情形和先前并无两样，但这回，洛根不打算走进那些监牢一样的走廊了，他紧握着钢管，轻手轻脚地朝餐厅走去。空旷大厅内，只有他细微的，几近不可闻的脚步声，他的靴底轻触上地面，又迅速地被抬起，寻觅到另一处没有障碍物的坚实落脚点。没有其他声音，没有涌动的气团，他近乎幸运地走完了通往餐厅的路，但也有可能，那东西正在某个角落里默默地看着，蓄势待发。想到这个可能性，他还是难以自控地觉得脊背发凉。

　　餐厅里的景象令洛根失望，但他明白，自己所渴望的只不过是痴心妄想，放眼望去，只有遍布地面的空罐头和食品包装袋，还有某些看不出原样的腐烂物，长满了恶心的霉菌。他跨过这些年代久远的残留物，走向厨房和储藏室。

　　这场探索依旧以失败告终，他一边提防着危险，一边尽可能仔细地搜寻食物，但找到的不是垃圾，就是些不能再入口的东西。最后，他把柜门一关，泄气地坐在了厨台上。这地方就像一个巨大的空壳，除非他能掌握更多信息，除非地下还有一层……那或许才是杂货店帮工所说的“深处”。

　　隔着一面墙的餐厅里，响起了空罐头滚过地面的声音。

　　它来了。像是有一针恐惧倏地被注进了血管里，洛根一激灵，反射性地屏住了呼吸。但第二声响动迟迟没有来临，他从厨台上下来，放低身子，静静地等待。灯光闪动了一下，本就暗沉的光线更暗了，伴随着又一下的闪动，彻底灭了。

　　厨房陷入了黑暗。洛根靠着厨台，一动不动。墙的另一边，又有罐头哗啦啦地滚过地面，在一下空洞的敲击声后，再次迎来片刻的寂静。他想站起来，想退到房间的另一边去，却怎么也下不了决心，只能死死地握住手中唯一的武器，一根生锈的，和手铐绞缠在一起的钢管。假如圆形大厅里的那滩绿色残渣就是那东西造成的，假如那东西就是等离子武器的持有者，那这根钢管除了能给他提供虚假的勇气以外，就是个笑话。

　　这时，在漆黑一片的厨房里，有一样东西吸引了他的注意力。

　　一个黯淡的小光点，不起眼地藏在角落里，此前，它被淹没在了灯光之中，这会儿，在黑暗的映衬下，倒是变得清晰可见了。那是一个储藏箱，曾被广泛运用在避难所建造系统里，尽管已经过去多年，洛根却还是深深记得有关它的一切，因为那是资料里少有的令他感兴趣的事物之一，在那个年纪，他最渴望的就是能给自己找点好东西，建立独属于自己的秘密，他费了很多精力研究它的构造，背下各个初始密码，为的就是某天被带去参观避难所室时，能偷溜去找点宝藏，他知道人们都把宝贵的东西藏在储藏箱里。遗憾的是，那时，他的幻想没能成真。可在数年后，它又以一种荒谬的方式出现在了他的面前。

　　里头可能还放着有用的东西，但这会儿，他手头没有任何开锁工具，飘荡在外头的幽灵也阻断了寻找工具的可能性，他只能寄希望于运气，祈祷它使用的还是初始密码，这儿可是厨房……他们没必要把做菜的氛围也搞得这么紧张，是吧？

　　万一里头只放着一把该死的锅铲呢？

　　他几乎要被自己逗笑了，就连周围阴森森的气氛也变得轻松了些，于是，他深吸一口气，保持着低蹲的姿态，慢慢朝那角落挪去。后背不住地抽痛，他暗骂着，一边朝门口瞥，一边试探地伸出脚，确保下一步没有障碍物。有个塑料包装袋，在他的轻触下悉窣作响，他紧张地等待了一会儿，没有动静，才用钢管轻轻地把它拨到一旁。

　　他接近了，储藏箱就在眼前，电子锁在黑暗中散发着淡淡的荧光。四个数字，洛根在记忆中搜寻着。尽管那时，他将每种密码都背得滚瓜烂熟，可毕竟太久远了，有些数字可能不易察觉地换了位置。但没有时间留给他踌躇不决，他轻轻地把钢管放到地上，一手抓住手铐链，一手伸出指头，摁下了自己想起的第一个密码。

　　他猜错了，储藏箱亮起红光，发出两下嘀嘀声。

　　他僵在原地，连气都不敢喘一下。餐厅里还是没有动静，他定了定神，再次伸出手指。又错了。错误提示音在这一刻听来犹如尖啸，没有时间了，洛根意识到，无论那东西有多愚钝，都该听到了，事实上，他现在就感觉到在身后不远处，像是正有一双眼睛盯着自己瞧。冷冰冰的感觉附着上了皮肤，他伸出发颤的手指，迅速地按出一串数字。咯哒一声，锁开了。

　　他摸到了一把枪。

　　光亮紧随而至，忽地自上倾泻而下，填充满了整个厨房。洛根迅速地捡起枪，转身朝向门口。这回，他看到了，在两个区域交接的地方，明明白白地有一团异常的气体，像烈阳下的热浪。把自己关进药房之前，他曾经看到过它，不难理解尼普顿的人为何说此处闹鬼，那看上去的确就像个鬼魂，之前在慌乱中，他没能看清，此刻，在光照的变化下，他看出了一个高瘦男人的轮廓。

　　轮廓在一阵暴怒的嘶吼声中冲了过来。

　　洛根下意识地开了枪，却只听到咯噔一声，没有子弹出膛。该死的——他诅咒着——他哪有时间查看里头是不是有子弹？那是一把点357式的左轮枪，在他来得及推出转轮之前，鬼魂就冲到了他面前，那一瞬间，他想的是用力砸下枪柄，或是干脆再开几枪。但就在千钧一发之际，那东西停住了。

　　它停住了，像是撞上了一堵透明的墙，就这么僵立在了那儿。它在看他，洛根意识到，它站在他身前，低头看着他。他想自己现在 看上去一定惊恐万分，如此近的距离……他能够清晰地听到鬼魂的喘气声，没错，不是他的，而是鬼魂的喘气声。气团涌动得更厉害了，像是一个正在喘气的人，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

　　“我认得你，”鬼魂的苍老声音再次响起，像个自言自语的老者，絮絮叨叨地说着些他听不懂的事，“天啊，你……回来了，噢，你一定是……我记不起来了，但我认得你的脸，快告诉我你的编号……等等！”气团忽地又往后退去，站到了厨房的另一端，开始叽里咕噜地低语起什么来。

　　洛根趁机推出手枪的转轮，空的，真他妈该死。那头，鬼魂还沉浸在古怪的自我表演里，他紧张地转过头，看向储藏箱。它在那儿，他的救星。一盒子弹。

　　“我不敢相信真的会有人回来，哦……我是说，像你这样的人，”洛根开始给枪装子弹，“天啊，我都忘了我现在是什么状态了，怪不得你认不出我，等我关掉我的隐身小子*……你在干什么？你在干什么！是我啊！我是博士——”

　　它吼叫着冲向他。最后一步……最后一步……洛根举枪对准它，在它得以抓住自己之前，扣下了扳机。子弹出膛的那一瞬间，鬼魂也显现出了它的真实面目。洛根看到一张脸，一张苍老，枯瘦的脸庞，大睁着眼睛，看着那颗朝自己飞来的子弹。

　　已经来不及了。

　　子弹穿过了鬼魂的脑袋，扬起一片血雾。鬼魂倒下了。有好一会儿，周围一片死寂，洛根保持着举枪的姿势，直至最后一抹烟也在枪口散去。他垂下手，整个人不住地颤抖。鬼魂死了，恐惧感却在这时被放大到了极致，他弯下腰，几乎趴伏在了地面上，鼻腔间，尽是鬼魂散发出的血气。

　　他也认出了它的脸。

　　*隐身小子，辐射系列的黑科技之一，在背景设定里，最先是有中国军队的隐身装甲，美国无法取得这方面的技术，只能效仿做了一种叫隐身小子的设备，可以提供短时间的隐身效果，在游戏里，这东西随处可见，但如果要写文的话，当然要设定得罕有一点啦。

　　


	37. 洛根

　　从他退回到药房的那一刻起，门被撞响过四次，每次都像是有人横冲直撞过医护区，再用尽全力将身体整个地抛到门上，伴随着种种物件咣当落地的声音，以及那钻进空气里的，恶狠狠的警告声，重复的始终是那一句话：滚出我的地方。自第四次响起至今，已有一段时间的沉寂了。

　　它走了吗？洛根不知道。他想象它静坐在外头的某张检查床上，无形无影，就像一团涌动的气体。在这团模糊的气体中，有某个被当作眼睛的部位，正死死地盯着药房的门，等着它被打开。光是想想这一场景，就令洛根不寒而栗。但最初的恐惧已经淡去了，他知道，无论游荡在这间避难所里的是什么，都不会是人们所说的鬼魂，否则，它早就穿透墙壁和门缝，而不是像头野兽那样把自己抛在门上，砸得轰轰响了。

　　许久后依然没有动静，死寂像厚重的雾一般笼罩在周围，不知代表的是危险，还是安全。洛根坐不住了，悬而未决的感觉让他焦虑万分，后背也火灼一样地疼。他慢慢站起来，又盯着那门看了一会儿，然后深吸一口气，往前踏了一步。他迟早要出去的，监狱看守不会来救他，况且，被一种看不见的东西吓得不敢行动，直至饿死，可不是什么光彩的死法。

　　门外没人，每张检查床上，每个角落里，都没有洛根想象中的模糊气团。他站在门边，屏息观察了好一会儿，才迟迟地迈开步子。手铐链响动了一下，他愣了愣，将它缠在了钢管末端，一同抓住。

　　那个东西像是缩回到生活区里去了，上层过道里不见其影，只剩它留下的一地狼藉——那玩意儿跟泄愤似的把垃圾洒了一地。洛根小心翼翼地绕过地上的东西，再次朝楼梯间走去。紧张感犹存，但他不再害怕了，那东西在撞门恐吓他的同时，也暴露了自身弱点：它不是鬼，它是可以被击中的。

　　圆形大厅的情形和先前并无两样，但这回，洛根不打算走进那些监牢一样的走廊了，他紧握着钢管，轻手轻脚地朝餐厅走去。空旷大厅内，只有他细微的，几近不可闻的脚步声，他的靴底轻触上地面，又迅速地被抬起，寻觅到另一处没有障碍物的坚实落脚点。没有其他声音，没有涌动的气团，他近乎幸运地走完了通往餐厅的路，但也有可能，那东西正在某个角落里默默地看着，蓄势待发。想到这个可能性，他还是难以自控地觉得脊背发凉。

　　餐厅里的景象令洛根失望，但他明白，自己所渴望的只不过是痴心妄想，放眼望去，只有遍布地面的空罐头和食品包装袋，还有某些看不出原样的腐烂物，长满了恶心的霉菌。他跨过这些年代久远的残留物，走向厨房和储藏室。

　　这场探索依旧以失败告终，他一边提防着危险，一边尽可能仔细地搜寻食物，但找到的不是垃圾，就是些不能再入口的东西。最后，他把柜门一关，泄气地坐在了厨台上。这地方就像一个巨大的空壳，除非他能掌握更多信息，除非地下还有一层……那或许才是杂货店帮工所说的“深处”。

　　隔着一面墙的餐厅里，响起了空罐头滚过地面的声音。

　　它来了。像是有一针恐惧倏地被注进了血管里，洛根一激灵，反射性地屏住了呼吸。但第二声响动迟迟没有来临，他从厨台上下来，放低身子，静静地等待。灯光闪动了一下，本就暗沉的光线更暗了，伴随着又一下的闪动，彻底灭了。

　　厨房陷入了黑暗。洛根靠着厨台，一动不动。墙的另一边，又有罐头哗啦啦地滚过地面，在一下空洞的敲击声后，再次迎来片刻的寂静。他想站起来，想退到房间的另一边去，却怎么也下不了决心，只能死死地握住手中唯一的武器，一根生锈的，和手铐绞缠在一起的钢管。假如圆形大厅里的那滩绿色残渣就是那东西造成的，假如那东西就是等离子武器的持有者，那这根钢管除了能给他提供虚假的勇气以外，就是个笑话。

　　这时，在漆黑一片的厨房里，有一样东西吸引了他的注意力。

　　一个黯淡的小光点，不起眼地藏在角落里，此前，它被淹没在了灯光之中，这会儿，在黑暗的映衬下，倒是变得清晰可见了。那是一个储藏箱，曾被广泛运用在避难所建造系统里，尽管已经过去多年，洛根却还是深深记得有关它的一切，因为那是资料里少有的令他感兴趣的事物之一，在那个年纪，他最渴望的就是能给自己找点好东西，建立独属于自己的秘密，他费了很多精力研究它的构造，背下各个初始密码，为的就是某天被带去参观避难所室时，能偷溜去找点宝藏，他知道人们都把宝贵的东西藏在储藏箱里。遗憾的是，那时，他的幻想没能成真。可在数年后，它又以一种荒谬的方式出现在了他的面前。

　　里头可能还放着有用的东西，但这会儿，他手头没有任何开锁工具，飘荡在外头的幽灵也阻断了寻找工具的可能性，他只能寄希望于运气，祈祷它使用的还是初始密码，这儿可是厨房……他们没必要把做菜的氛围也搞得这么紧张，是吧？

　　万一里头只放着一把该死的锅铲呢？

　　他几乎要被自己逗笑了，就连周围阴森森的气氛也变得轻松了些，于是，他深吸一口气，保持着低蹲的姿态，慢慢朝那角落挪去。后背不住地抽痛，他暗骂着，一边朝门口瞥，一边试探地伸出脚，确保下一步没有障碍物。有个塑料包装袋，在他的轻触下悉窣作响，他紧张地等待了一会儿，没有动静，才用钢管轻轻地把它拨到一旁。

　　他接近了，储藏箱就在眼前，电子锁在黑暗中散发着淡淡的荧光。四个数字，洛根在记忆中搜寻着。尽管那时，他将每种密码都背得滚瓜烂熟，可毕竟太久远了，有些数字可能不易察觉地换了位置。但没有时间留给他踌躇不决，他轻轻地把钢管放到地上，一手抓住手铐链，一手伸出指头，摁下了自己想起的第一个密码。

　　他猜错了，储藏箱亮起红光，发出两下嘀嘀声。

　　他僵在原地，连气都不敢喘一下。餐厅里还是没有动静，他定了定神，再次伸出手指。又错了。错误提示音在这一刻听来犹如尖啸，没有时间了，洛根意识到，无论那东西有多愚钝，都该听到了，事实上，他现在就感觉到在身后不远处，像是正有一双眼睛盯着自己瞧。冷冰冰的感觉附着上了皮肤，他伸出发颤的手指，迅速地按出一串数字。咯哒一声，锁开了。

　　他摸到了一把枪。

　　光亮紧随而至，忽地自上倾泻而下，填充满了整个厨房。洛根迅速地捡起枪，转身朝向门口。这回，他看到了，在两个区域交接的地方，明明白白地有一团异常的气体，像烈阳下的热浪。把自己关进药房之前，他曾经看到过它，不难理解尼普顿的人为何说此处闹鬼，那看上去的确就像个鬼魂，之前在慌乱中，他没能看清，此刻，在光照的变化下，他看出了一个高瘦男人的轮廓。

　　轮廓在一阵暴怒的嘶吼声中冲了过来。

　　洛根下意识地开了枪，却只听到咯噔一声，没有子弹出膛。该死的——他诅咒着——他哪有时间查看里头是不是有子弹？那是一把点357式的左轮枪，在他来得及推出转轮之前，鬼魂就冲到了他面前，那一瞬间，他想的是用力砸下枪柄，或是干脆再开几枪。但就在千钧一发之际，那东西停住了。

　　它停住了，像是撞上了一堵透明的墙，就这么僵立在了那儿。它在看他，洛根意识到，它站在他身前，低头看着他。他想自己现在 看上去一定惊恐万分，如此近的距离……他能够清晰地听到鬼魂的喘气声，没错，不是他的，而是鬼魂的喘气声。气团涌动得更厉害了，像是一个正在喘气的人，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

　　“我认得你，”鬼魂的苍老声音再次响起，像个自言自语的老者，絮絮叨叨地说着些他听不懂的事，“天啊，你……回来了，噢，你一定是……我记不起来了，但我认得你的脸，快告诉我你的编号……等等！”气团忽地又往后退去，站到了厨房的另一端，开始叽里咕噜地低语起什么来。

　　洛根趁机推出手枪的转轮，空的，真他妈该死。那头，鬼魂还沉浸在古怪的自我表演里，他紧张地转过头，看向储藏箱。它在那儿，他的救星。一盒子弹。

　　“我不敢相信真的会有人回来，哦……我是说，像你这样的人，”洛根开始给枪装子弹，“天啊，我都忘了我现在是什么状态了，怪不得你认不出我，等我关掉我的隐身小子*……你在干什么？你在干什么！是我啊！我是博士——”

　　它吼叫着冲向他。最后一步……最后一步……洛根举枪对准它，在它得以抓住自己之前，扣下了扳机。子弹出膛的那一瞬间，鬼魂也显现出了它的真实面目。洛根看到一张脸，一张苍老，枯瘦的脸庞，大睁着眼睛，看着那颗朝自己飞来的子弹。

　　已经来不及了。

　　子弹穿过了鬼魂的脑袋，扬起一片血雾。鬼魂倒下了。有好一会儿，周围一片死寂，洛根保持着举枪的姿势，直至最后一抹烟也在枪口散去。他垂下手，整个人不住地颤抖。鬼魂死了，恐惧感却在这时被放大到了极致，他弯下腰，几乎趴伏在了地面上，鼻腔间，尽是鬼魂散发出的血气。

　　他也认出了它的脸。

　　*隐身小子，辐射系列的黑科技之一，在背景设定里，最先是有中国军队的隐身装甲，美国无法取得这方面的技术，只能效仿做了一种叫隐身小子的设备，可以提供短时间的隐身效果，在游戏里，这东西随处可见，但如果要写文的话，当然要设定得罕有一点啦。

　　


	38. 唐纳德

　　荒原间零星分布着几所已遭废弃的农场，不难猜出这里曾经有过的富饶景象，但如今，除了开裂的土地及漫天沙尘以外，田地里什么也没留下，有幸残存的农场建筑都破烂不堪，像道道丑陋的伤疤，等待着自投罗网的猎物，跑进这片绝望的杀戮场。

　　这是一条直通地狱的道路，唐纳德明白，等着他的只有两种结局，不是在农场里被尾随而至的猎手们围堵，就是在烈日下被活活烤死。于他而言，从营地走到农场已是不易，高温、饥渴和伤痛对他纠缠不休，一寻觅到荫凉处，他就迫不及待地躲了进去，无暇他顾。

　　有好一会儿，他闭着眼睛，靠在墙角的阴影中，一动不动，直至注意到蚊蝇的靠近。起先是试探性的，像一小截品尝热汤的舌头那样，嗡嗡声在他耳边虚晃而过，紧接着，正如舌头放开了胆子，贪婪地吸吮着勺子上的汤汁，它们也大胆地靠近他，吵嚷着盘旋在他身边，试图寻找一个着陆点。他挥手驱逐它们，却毫无成效，它们越来越肆意妄为，仿佛他只是一块腐肉。

　　他强迫自己爬起来，继续走。这是路途中的第一间农舍，任何从营地出发的人都会经过这儿，除了几面破烂不堪的墙壁和半边屋顶以外，没有任何遮掩，身处其中的人，一眼就能被其他人看见。于是，他这块腐肉，在本能的驱使下，再次挪动自己沉重的双腿。行动让他摆脱了死亡的假象，蚊蝇们跟随了他一会儿，就知趣地离开了。

　　第二处废墟像是经历过一场大火，墙壁焦黑，地上尽是碎石块和沙尘，显然也不像是个好的落脚点，但在不远处，有座还算完好的建筑，农场未遭灾时，那一定是主人们的住屋，在漫长的时光和风沙侵蚀下，红砖瓦屋顶已褪了色，门廊前挂着一串串被铁丝缠绕的金属餐具，一旦有风来，它们就像风铃一样，叮叮当当地摇曳起来。

　　门没上锁，只是虚掩着，一进入室内，唐纳德就几乎扑倒在地，许久后才找回抬眼的力气。如他所想，这是一座废弃住屋，人们已搬走有用的物件，剩下的只有古老的大件家具，以及日积月累的垃圾。楼梯上有血迹，不像是最近的事，却也算不上久远，他盯着那印记，直至一阵风吹过，帮他掩上了身后的门。在旧门的吱嘎声中，唐纳德挪开了视线，那漫过好几格台阶的浅红色，令他毛骨悚然。

　　他走过一层的几个房间，从布局和残留的家具中辨认出了它们曾经的用途。厨房里的玻璃窗全给震碎了，它们朝向小镇的方向，透过一个个破洞，唐纳德能看到远方的营地里有大片沙尘扬起。时限已到，恐惧模糊地一闪而过，他转过身，迈开无力的双腿。尽管对于接下来该怎么做，他毫无头绪，但他知道，假如就这么站着等死，他绝不会原谅自己。

　　他回到门厅内，踏上染血的楼梯。

　　旧屋二楼，正对着楼梯的一面墙上，有人留下了几个字：简尼丝来过。字迹歪歪扭扭，每一弯颤抖的弧线都暗藏着绝望，底下有一行更小的句子，是用另一种字迹写成的：简尼丝死得像个婊子。附赠：微笑脸。

　　唐纳德看向别处。

　　曾居住在这里的，一定是个大家庭，他看到一扇扇或敞开或虚掩的房门，通往一个个早被洗劫一空的房间。他不能躲在那些没了床垫和毯子的床底下，也没法自我欺骗地蜷缩进肮脏的浴缸，时间紧迫，一间间地查看成了一种奢望，但最后，在走廊的尽头，他看到了另一条路。

　　拉下阁楼的门板前，唐纳德犹豫过，很难说这是不是一条死路，但楼下传来响动的刹那，身体代他作出了决定。他迅速行动，手脚并用地上了阁楼，又用尽全力收起门板，此后有许久，他都静静地趴在那儿，连气也不敢喘。脚步声，叫喊声，物件落地声，凝聚成一小股骚动，像病毒一样钻进空气里，刺激着他脆弱的神经，间或传来一下响亮的砸击声，每次都吓得他一颤。

　　有人上了楼梯，脚步声凌乱地交织在一起，不止一人。但在楼梯口，不知出于什么原因，他们停下了。从旧屋底层传来呼喝，内容为何，唐纳德没能听清。短暂的对谈过后，一连串急促的脚步声又噼里啪啦地离远了。他们走了。始终紧绷着的神经终于得到了放松，唐纳德睁开眼睛，暂时松了口气。

　　但紧接着，下方再次响起了脚步声。

　　这是一串清脆有序的声响，暗示着制造者是独身一人。有人留下了。透过阁楼门板的缝隙，唐纳德努力往下方看，但除了一道狭窄的光以外，什么也看不见，那人制造出来的声响，倒像是紧贴着他的耳畔似的，清晰地响起。轰地一声，那人踢开一扇房门，与此同时，嘴里念念有词，神经质地重复着：我看见你了，我看见你了。

　　他慢慢地从门板边爬开。

　　除了灰尘以外，阁楼上几乎没剩下什么东西，唐纳德不知是否该称之为幸运，至少他不会撞上什么物件。阳光透过屋顶的破洞倾泻而入，那儿本是天窗，现在只剩下几块扎在边缘的玻璃碎片。碎片或许是个好武器，但他够不到那么高。底下，脚步声再次响起，这回，带上了些许狂躁的意味。

　　“我看见你了！”那人拔高了声音，“我知道你就在这儿，你可骗不过望远镜后的眼睛！”又一扇门被狠狠踢开。那人迟早会发现这个地方，唐纳德紧张地想。在恐惧的驱使下，他又往后退去，可就像命运执意要同他开玩笑似的，他的膝盖抵上一块松动的木板，先是啪嗒一声，然后，一下堪称绵长的吱呀声，恶作剧般地从他身下冒了出来，顿时，周围陷入了一片死寂，底下也没声了。唐纳德痛苦地闭上眼睛，从残肢处涌来一阵又一阵的抽痛，他想握紧那只不存在的手，把它狠狠挥到自己脸上去。

　　接下来的一系列事像场令人猝不及防的风暴，原本还在一段距离外的脚步声，倏地冲到了他的正下方，阁楼门板猛地下坠，唐纳德下意识地去阻拦，可当残肢末端出现在自己的视线内时，一阵幻痛剧烈地袭来，连带着冷汗和颤栗，让他重重瘫倒了下去。下一秒，一颗头颅从阁楼门下探了上来，头颅上覆盖着一张恐怖的脸皮，那是猎手贪婪的笑脸，头颅下方，一只手往上摸索，一把抓住了他的肩膀。

　　唐纳德无力反抗，被连拖带拽地扯下了阁楼。他的身体轰然撞上地板，霎时间天旋地转，那单独行动的猎手，饿狼扑食般地压住他，一手掐住他的脖子，一手在自己的腰间摸索，准备拔枪。突如其来的袭击和钳制让唐纳德几近窒息，他张着嘴，绝望地找寻着呼吸的机会。很快地，猎手就发现了一件有意思的事，他高高举起原打算拔枪的手，用大拇指擦过食指指腹，说：“看来你还私藏着点旧世界的黄金啊，你这个可怜的倒霉鬼。”

　　语毕，那只手像辐射蝎的大钳一样，突然从上方撞下来，粗鲁地探进了唐纳德的嘴巴里，坚硬的指甲擦破了他的嘴唇，血味一涌上来，他就彻底清醒了，立马发狂似的开始反抗。猎手摁着他，用哄孩子的语气说：别动，别动。两根手指蛮横无理地侵入他的口腔，试图抓住那一小颗金子。唐纳德愤怒地低吼着，拼命挣扎。猎手嗷地一声缩回手，手指上有血色，一声咒骂过后，那两根手指再次袭来，这回的动作更加粗鲁，另一只手也加入了战局，拉扯着唐纳德的嘴角，像是要活活把他的脸给撕开。

　　那把被拔出一半的枪孤零零地搭在那儿，无人搭理。血混着唾液，恶心地在他的口腔里肆虐，那两根狡猾的手指已经快要得逞了，它们捏着他的黄金，开始用力往下拉扯，他几乎能感受到它分离牙床粘连时那种愤怒的咯哒声。可能是出于自大，也可能是过度的兴奋所致，猎手暂时忘记了自己的真正目的，以至于当他绝望地推打着猎手的身躯时，摸到了那把被冷落的武器。它冷冰冰地落入他的手中，引诱着他。

　　唐纳德不习惯用左手开枪，加上疼痛和恐慌，即使是在如此近的距离下，他也不敢确保自己能杀了猎手。果真，他打偏了，子弹射进了猎手的肩膀里。但这足以让猎手停下暴行，痛苦地从梦幻中醒来。唐纳德立马连滚带爬地逃到一旁，拉开足够的距离后，才敢举枪转身。在他颤抖不已的枪口对面，猎手一脸难以置信地坐着，看着自己受伤的右肩。血大股大股地涌出，染湿了猎手的衣服。

　　“你不能这样，”他听到猎手呜咽着说，“他们说好会保证我们的安全的，这不是一场单方面的游戏吗，这不是——”

　　唐纳德再次开了枪，话音湮灭在了枪声里，等枪火散尽后，便只剩下濒死的喘气声。他还是没能一枪要了猎手的命，但过不了多久，那家伙就会自己失血而死了，这会儿，那恶棍已经连说话的力气也没有了，只能大睁着眼睛，求救似的看着他。他往地上吐了口血沫，然后扶着墙，慢慢站起来。他想回到阁楼里去，谁往上探头看，谁就得毙命，但走了没两步，就有另一串脚步声突兀地响起在身后，他强忍着呕吐的冲动，举起枪，转过了身。

　　小孩浑身僵硬地站在楼梯口，一脸惊惧地看着他。

　　


	39. 洛根

　　洛根醒来时，天还刚蒙蒙亮，一团火光般的朝霞凝聚在远山之间，呼之欲出。他睡得不久，在坚硬得硌人的地板上，睡眠就像一种苦修，但在货箱的另一头，24倚靠着一堆木板箱，双眼紧闭，还没有醒来的征兆。洛根拿上背包，轻手轻脚地绕过遮挡物，跳下了货箱。

　　他们在镇外过了一夜，一节废弃的卡车货箱成了临时休憩点。没人追上来，尽管洛根相信他们离开后不久，杂货店帮工就在胁迫之下打开了牢门，把那两个看守放了出来。看守们一定搜寻过，但那时，他已经拖着伤痕累累的24离开小镇了，一路上有不少目击者，但烈日成了他们最好的掩护，没人愿意顶着熊熊燃烧的太阳，去追逐自己的好奇心，而他那本该奋力挣扎的“同伴”，也因着伤痛，毫无反抗之意。

　　他以石块为凳，在货箱旁坐下，从背包里取出一支能量棒。在26号避难所剩下的区域里，他发现了不少能用的东西，食物，药品，更多的子弹，甚至还有可供更换的衣物，他原来穿的那件衬衫已经肮脏不堪，新的虽然不太合身，但也结实干净。在废土上，这些东西堪称宝藏，他尽可能多地带上了能带的，至于剩下的，他想不久后就会被洗劫一空，那避难所不再是个秘密了，旧世界的鬼魂已经湮灭在子弹下，连同被堆积在地下室里的累累尸骨，一同踏上了寻找来世的道路。

　　货箱口传来的响动中断了洛根的思绪，他停止咀嚼，回过头，看到了24。这个暴躁易怒的前恶魔帮成员，紧抓住货箱门，费劲地让自己的双脚踩上地面。太阳就快升起了，货箱内很快就会炎热难耐，但很显然，24不是因为这个出来的，他站在那儿，喘着气，苍白脸孔上的双眼一如既往地充满警戒，但不是对具体的某个人，而是对这一整个，超出了他认知范围的情况。他迫切地想要一个答案。

　　洛根朝他扔去一根能量棒。他没接，能量棒落在他脚边，扎进了沙土中。“你得吃东西，”洛根说。他像是没听见。洛根叹了声气，咬住剩下的一小截能量棒，一边咀嚼，一边起身走到24身前，弯下腰，捡起了那根珍贵的东西。“你得吃了它，”他重复了一遍，但24抬起手，重重打落了他手中的东西。

　　它再次落向沙地，几乎是以竖直的状态插了进去，像把圆钝的小剑。在它上方，24神情紧绷地看着他，活像个即将面对死亡的烈士。但这只是一根小小的能量棒，24也不是什么高尚的战士。洛根不再作坚持，转身走向背包，“把它捡起来，我们得走了。”

　　“去哪儿？”

　　24的声音透着疲态，低哑地传入洛根耳中。洛根一把揽起背包，说：“至少得先离开这儿。”

　　“我不走。”

　　“你能走。”

　　这场简短对话的尽头是漫长的沉默，远方，太阳即将升起，第一缕光徘徊在刺破云层的前一刻，犹疑不决。洛根眯起眼睛，看着尼普顿镇在晨光里的边影，觉得早已隐匿在心底的烦躁和不安都渐渐破巢而出。之前在路上，他已经暗自作好了决定，但在紧要关头，他又回到了原点，像是直面一座随时可能爆发的火山，在它面前，一切计划都沦为了空想，而且，他清楚地明白，很多时候，人就是没法说做就做。

　　“他们提到过一个名字，”24突然说。

　　“什么？”

　　“在牢里，他们提到过一个名字，”24盯着他，扶着货箱门的手微微发颤，“也许那人知道他在哪儿。”

　　“他”指的是谁，不言则明。洛根早该料到的，皮尔斯的失踪会成为阻碍，但在过去几天里，洛根几乎没想起过他，仿佛他的失踪已是上世纪的事了。

　　“我们回镇，”24下了决定，在微微泛着金红的天色下，他朝前迈了一步。那根能量棒在鞋边的碰触下失去了支撑，包装袋的锯齿边缘擦过沙子，声响吸引了24的注意力，他低下头，看了许久，最后还是弯下腰，捡起了它。

　　洛根知道自己可以拔枪，现在，自己才是占了上风的那一个，但当24拖拉着脚步走来时，他听见自己说：“行。”有种少见的苦闷感，沉郁地积压在洛根的心头，他明白自己终究还是没法迈出那一步，之前是因为无能为力，现在是出于负罪感。“嘶啦”一声，塑料包装袋被撕开了，24举起能量棒，吃了起来。

　　他们不能就这么光明正大地走进镇子里，旅馆那夜的骚乱和出逃一定让他们上了镇子的黑名单，可24不吃这一套，他像只怒气冲冲的野兽，急着要冲上街道寻仇。他当然办不到，伤痛所致，他行动时就像个跛足的老者，但即便如此，洛根还是费了好大一番力气才让他冷静下来。这反复无常的疯子喘着粗气，眼里满斥嗜血的怒意，说服他成了一项艰巨的任务，但他最后还是听了。

　　政务楼的大门闭得紧紧的，昨天出了那档子事，那两人不一定在里头，而且看样子，所谓的镇长也还是没有抵达。太阳已经升起，镇子却还是死气沉沉，像是每个人都在贪恋夜晚的眷顾。洛根想到的第一个去处是酒吧，酒吧老板总是镇上的万事通，没理由不知道那两人的去处。在一日之始的时刻，酒吧处于歇业状态，他们踏入其中时，看到的是被整整齐齐倒扣在桌上的椅子，以及一个拿着拖把，一脸茫然的年轻男孩。空气里充满了酒水和清洁剂混合的气味，男孩站在吧台旁，起先神情呆滞，在看到洛根手中的枪后，立马瞪大了双眼。

　　几乎是在洛根问完问题后的第一秒，男孩就说了。他们如此顺利地就得到了其中一个看守的住处信息，简直像个不真实的梦。但洛根知道，那不是因为他们幸运，而是因为男孩太过害怕，害怕他们，害怕他手中的枪，那意味着麻烦和危险，但仅仅不久前，在一对和这男孩年龄相仿的兄弟眼里，他手里的枪还意味着安全可靠。这兴许是一种惩罚，因为他辜负了他们的期望，他把危险带入聚居地，他手里的枪也调换了身份。走出酒吧时，洛根心情沉重，24一语不发地跟在他后头，像道影子。

　　他们得到的地址，是一间位于小镇边缘的住屋，仅外观上来说平平无奇，和废土上的其他住屋一样，灰扑扑的，有着被风沙刮擦过的脏污外墙。洛根走过歪歪斜斜的邮箱，敲响了前门。不久后就有了回应，门被人从里头打开的刹那，洛根听到24又低又沉的呼吸声。他正在竭力压抑怒气。

　　开门的正是他们要找的人，对方一从门缝里瞅见他们的脸，就猛地一推门板，但已经晚了，在他那一连串咒骂声中，他们无可抵挡地侵入了他的家。他踉跄着，一屁股跌倒在地，又手忙脚乱地往后退。这难以惹人同情的可怜鬼，身上还穿着睡衣，光着的双脚在地上胡乱蹬着，他以为他们是来杀他的。

　　24或许想，但洛根只想尽快了结这件事，回镇不在他本来的计划中。他举枪对准那人，简短明了地说明了来意。24站在他身旁，暂时还保持着理智。

　　对于“厄尔”这个名字，那人起初表现出了十足的陌生感，像是记忆的管道遭到了堵塞，直到屋子里出现第四个人。一个女人，满脸恐惧，不知所措地站在另一房间的门口。“回房间里去！”那人冲这个看上去像是他妻子的女人大吼。但她没动。洛根抬了抬枪，又问了一遍关于厄尔的事，他现在是真的想离开了，无论有没有答案。

　　那人说了，咬牙切齿地，仿佛在维持自己的最后一点尊严。“我先说，那人和我没有半点直接的关系，是前任镇长留下的烂摊子，”他瞟了一眼女人，又愤愤地回望向洛根，“在东边不远处，去探照灯镇的路上，有个奴隶市场，前镇长跟那帮人有往来，有时候，会有一些外来的人在镇上犯事，运气不好的，就会被卖到那里去，厄尔就是那个中间人，他现在一定也在那儿，该死的，镇上几乎每个人都知道这件事，这跟我可没有关系。”

　　他不再是地下室里那个趾高气扬的监狱看守了，他低下头，嘟哝着，身体几乎蜷缩成了一团。他的这副模样，以及那个女人的眼神，都让洛根觉得不舒服，但他们不必再同他打交道了，该走了。可就在这时，始终压抑着冲动的24却失了控，等洛根反应过来时，他已经快步上前，一把抓住那人的衣领，重重地挥了一拳。女人顿时尖叫起来，洛根也反射性地大叫一声。24把那人往墙上一摁，拳头又沉重地砸了下去。

　　他在挥第三下拳头的时候遭到了阻止，洛根冲了上去，用力抓住他高举的手腕。那人方才给打得晕乎乎的，这会儿也清醒了，惊慌地挣扎起来。24愤怒地低吼着，用空着的手狠掐住他的脖子，与此同时，被洛根握着的那只手也开始使力。博士说得没错，洛根愣愣地想，他更强壮，也更不容易被打倒。但结果不该是这样的，那时在基地里，他提出要求时，从没想过会是这样的……

　　他使劲扳过24的脸，大吼着：“这不对！”

　　24松了手，他知道，尽管没看，那人的咳嗽声却清晰地传入了他的耳中。在他对面，同等高度的位置上，有着一张几乎和他一模一样的脸孔，此刻，那张脸上，除了令人胆寒的愤怒之外，还有别的东西，疲惫，惘然，甚至还有一丝惊惧。“你不该是这样的，”洛根说。他那紧绷着的脸颊肌肉抽动了两下，洛根的手掌覆在那上头，隔着皮肤，那种困惑的搏动，毫无掩饰地在他们二人之间进行着传递。他在听，洛根知道，但他或许永远也没法明白，这意味着什么。

　　他伤心地垂下了手。

　　


	40. 唐纳德

　　唐纳德一把推开那小子，晃晃悠悠地往楼下走，从步调到颤抖个不停的左手，都让他像个醉态毕露的酒鬼。第一格台阶就险些让他栽倒，他顿住了，持枪的手扶住墙壁，那种抱着膝盖，把身体缩成球骨碌碌滚下台阶的场面浮现在他脑海里，他迷迷糊糊地，扑哧一声笑了。有枪在手，他觉得安全，就算这时从外头冲进来十几号人，在他此刻浆糊般浑浊的脑子里，也都一样好解决。

　　他走到楼梯拐弯处时，上方的小身影也跟了下来，脚步断断续续，犹疑不决。唐纳德说了一句“滚开”，他不想要一个碍手碍脚的跟屁虫。脚步声听话地止住了。唐纳德独自走下楼梯，脚底触碰到地板的一瞬间，他泄气了，重重往阶梯上一坐。有好一会儿，他低垂着头，不住地发抖，疼痛从残肢处传来，愈发强烈。他想哭，却办不到。

　　“别出去，”楼梯上传来带哭腔的声音，“他们在外面追杀剩下的人。”

　　“他们很快就会到这里来了，”唐纳德哑着嗓子说。等收拾完外头三人后，他们就会带着胜利在望的狂喜，把枪口对准这个巨大的靶子，任火药味漫进无边无际的热浪里。他手里的这把小手枪能派上什么用场？左手不是他的惯用手。

　　小子没再说话，唐纳德也没回头，门外，金属餐具在风中叮叮咚咚地响着。就这么过了许久，忽然间，轰地一声，伴随着飞扬的灰尘和迸射的阳光，屋子的正门给人从外头踢开了。小子立马高声尖叫起来，唐纳德只恍神了半秒，就猛地起身朝厨房的方向冲去。在一阵炫目的光尘中，门外的人举起了武器。一下干脆利落的射击声紧贴着他的耳畔擦过，是激光武器。他跌跌撞撞地闯进厨房，顾不上喘气，就借着最近的窗洞往外爬。窗框上还留着少许细小的玻璃碎片，唐纳德感觉到它们勾破了自己的衣物，但这会儿，这是最不值得考虑的事了。

　　一跳下窗户，他就紧贴着墙，朝屋子后方逃去。屋子里一阵骚乱，无数种声响在里头横冲直撞，最后，在他上方，一声喊叫响亮地破开了屏障。唐纳德反射性地抬头看，可还未来得及辨认，一个人影就从二楼的窗洞里朝他扑了下来，他被吓得往后一退，下意识地举枪。那人重重地摔到他身前，一声痛呼。他看清楚了，是那小孩。

　　小孩还能走。唐纳德继续往前跑时，他也一瘸一拐地跟在后头。随着猎手们的逐渐迫近，两人都撒开腿狂奔起来。谁也顾不上疼痛了，恐惧让他们不知疲惫，发冷的血液转瞬间又沸腾了起来，直冲大脑。烈焰在莫哈维晴朗天的空气中灼灼燃烧，有一座谷仓，在热雾浪中翻涌扭曲，唐纳德竭尽全力朝那儿奔去。有激光束射中了他脚边的土地，他险些栽倒在地。最后一刻，小孩越过他身边，猛拉了他一把。他们一同摔进谷仓里，屋顶的阴影沉沉地投下来，在这一瞬间阴凉无比。

　　但猎手们顷刻间就赶了上来。听到脚步声接近的刹那，唐纳德手忙脚乱地爬到一旁。在一个可能曾被用于关畜牧的畜栏后，他蜷缩着，伤臂无力地屈在胸前，疼痛又回来了，他用左手压住右臂，咬紧牙关，不住地发颤。有人进了谷仓，刻意被放缓的脚步沉重地徘徊在门口。砰、砰、砰。他想捂住耳朵，可他只剩下一只手了，一把枪在这只手上摇摇欲坠。他什么也没法肯定。

　　“你们在哪儿，我的小羊们，”一个男人故作疯癫的声音回荡在谷仓内。随即响起另一个声音，笑话他像个变态。他们一同笑起来。声音很熟悉，唐纳德想，可能就是这个“狩猎节”开始前，自己在营地里留意到的第一对男女，他们坐在遮阳伞下，对即将开始的杀戮满怀期待，他记得那个女人，兴奋中透着一丝胆怯，她那双绿宝石似的眼睛不是为了血腥而生的。

　　“我发现你了，”声音冷不丁地响起在唐纳德的头顶。

　　一张脸，带着凶险的阴影，倒立在他的正上方。在视线交汇的短暂瞬间，唐纳德呆住了，心脏在胸腔内静止，枪支形同虚设，在他绵软无力的手掌里往下滑。男人没急着开枪，这对换下了华服的男女，慢悠悠地绕到他身前，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光。他们都一样，想在猎物身上尽可能多地找乐子，他毫不怀疑他们会折磨他，砍掉他的双脚，看他流着血，在地上哀嚎着爬行。

　　男人伸出手，用激光枪管拨开了唐纳德手里的枪。冷汗不住地流，诱惑着唐纳德放弃一切。他屈服了，无力再反抗，枪落到了地上，又被踢到一旁，他嘴唇发白，眼皮艰难地支撑着意志，同昏迷的欲望作抗争。男人歪着脑袋打量他，脸上挂着满足的微笑，像是很喜欢自己所见的景象。

　　“你想怎么杀他？”猎人询问自己的同伴。

　　“我不知道，”她耸耸肩，言语间带着犹豫，“我不怎么懂这方面的事。”

　　“是啊，你不懂好多事，”他的语气变得有点像是调情了。

　　那小孩从谷仓上层朝他们扑下来时，这对拿不准主意的恋人还靠在一起，低声讨论该怎么处置猎物。唐纳德瑟缩在角落里，盯着不远处的那把枪。他们都忘了，或者说，他们都不在意某个角落里还躲藏着一个孩子。那只是个孩子。但当那瘦小脆弱的身躯从上方坠下时，所有人都慌了神。他用孩子的稚嫩嗓音大叫着，跳到了男猎手的头上。女猎手被吓得一抖，呆立住了，男猎手尖叫着，胡乱伸手去抓，但小孩攀在他的肩头，攀得死死的，小手指在他的脸孔上用力抓挠，引起声声痛呼和咒骂。

　　最初几秒的木然过后，唐纳德恢复了意识。男人还在挣扎，愤怒地原地打转，试图把小孩甩下来，女人想要介入，却不知从何着手，只能不知所措地站在一旁。男人手持的激光枪，以及之前被踢开的那把枪，唐纳德都看也没看，趁他们无暇他顾，他从角落里爬了出来，一找回站起来的力气，就慌忙逃向谷仓另一头的出口。抓住大门边缘的一刻，他听到小孩痛苦地大叫了一声，一瞬间的施救想法在他的脑海里一闪而过，但踌躇过后，他把自己用力地往外一推。又一次地，他逃进绚烂的阳光下。

　　他没逃出多远，确保那两人没追上来以后，他躲进了附近的一间小棚屋里。棚屋的门被破坏过，屋顶也损毁了一半，他在太阳晒不到的角落里瘫坐下来，再也找不到半点力气了。

　　这里一定是曾被用于放农具的杂物间，墙上嵌满了物品架，上头还放着一些遍布灰尘的杂物。在一面货架和墙壁的缝隙间，唐纳德找到了一把螺丝刀，他把它紧握在手里，准备做最后的反抗。

　　但许久没有动静，仿佛所谓的狩猎节游戏已经结束了，唐纳德独自靠在那儿，甚至感觉昏昏欲睡。偶尔地，像是从很遥远的地方传来叫喊声，可从未靠近过，好像他们把他给遗忘了。他悲哀地想，说不定真有一线生机，假如他们一直找不到他，说不定就会放弃他，毕竟，一个残废在荒漠里活不上多久，可能再过几个小时，高温和缺水就会要了他的命。

　　他知道自己不能长久地呆在这儿，假如想要活，他就得出去寻找更多可能性。但出于极度的疲累，有那么一会儿，唐纳德想自己是昏睡过去了，直至饥渴和疼痛再度将他唤醒。门外，太阳依旧高悬在空中，唐纳德扶着发烫的棚屋墙壁，小心翼翼地从地上爬起来。嘴唇干裂得厉害，他把它们舔湿，却只觉得更加难受。

　　他朝谷仓走去。

　　一路上没有人影，他毕竟不是唯一的那个猎物。可这种反常的寂静给他带来的恐惧更甚于以往，尤其是当谷仓离他越来越近的时候，每走一步，他心中的忐忑不安就加深一分。终于摸到大门的一刻，他疲惫地往上一靠，木门发出吱吱呀呀的声响，在寂静的谷仓内空洞地回旋。谷仓里没有人，但当他再度凝聚起力气，往里走时，他站住了。有两具尸体，躺在不远处的地面上，阳光从正门和屋顶上倾泻而下，将谷仓内部照射得明亮透彻。

　　唐纳德愣愣地站了一会儿，许久后才鼓起勇气上前。他看到男猎手，那个想要在女伴面前当个刽子手的男人，一动不动地躺在那儿，脸孔给抓得稀巴烂。在男猎手的另一边，有一具小小的躯体，静静地趴着。唐纳德只看了一眼，就转过了身。螺丝刀从他手中掉落，滚到了一旁，他踉跄着往前走，泪水不受控制地溢出了眼眶，肩膀撞上大门的瞬间，他停住了，左手死死抓住门框，像是终于找到了支柱。他靠着它，低垂下头，想到了自己的妈妈。他哭了。

　　


	41. 洛根

　　火焰温和地燃烧着，鲜红的蜥蜴肉在火舌的舔舐下渐渐紧缩，变成褐色。这些外皮灰不溜秋的生物是在伊凡帕旱湖附近出现的，在一株约书亚树下，三两围聚。洛根射杀了其中两只，剩下的四散而逃。在莫哈维，这算得上是种常见的美味。

　　按照看守给的地址，他们一路南行，走走停停，最后在一间废弃的加油站外停下脚步。出于疲惫，停下后没多久，24就靠在车库的角落里昏睡了过去。洛根处理完死蜥蜴，开始把肉块放到火上焚烤的时候，他醒了。有好一会儿，他蜷缩在那儿，警觉地看着跃动的火，洛根坐在一旁，脸孔被火光照得通红，车库门外，是傍晚时分紫红色的天空。

　　他最后还是靠近了，拖着倦怠的步子，在一堆旧轮胎上坐下，洛根把烤好的肉块递给他时，他也没拒绝，只是不吭声。洛根已经习惯沉默了，在他们俩人之间，沉默才是最好的，可他把第二块生肉放到火上后没多久，24就打破了这安全的屏障，声音响起在噼啪作响的火星间，说：“他没杀你的邻居们。”

　　这事好像已经很遥远了，如今想起那块宁静的居住地，洛根只觉得恍如梦境，但一被提及，那个残酷的屠杀夜就再次清晰地浮现在他的眼前，他的手不受控制地颤抖了一下，生肉在树枝上翻转了一圈，差点脱手。

　　24没接着往下说，仿佛这只是一句梦呓，油脂淌进火里，呲啦一声，从上升的烟里冒出香味来。“为什么？”洛根问。他不是真的想知道，但如果24能给出什么有力的证据，或许能让这趟行程变得不那么苦闷。

　　“因为他不在乎，”24面无表情地咀嚼着，话音有些含糊不清，“他不会浪费心力去给我找替罪羔羊，他根本不在乎。”

　　“那你为什么非得找回他？”

　　24又咬下一小块肉，眉头皱了皱，像是在味觉上产生了迟来的厌恶感。这或许是块好肉，但处理不得当，在野外，人必须得学会忍受这种落差。可即便如此，24还是细细咀嚼，等完全吞咽下去后，他才回答说：“我要往他脸上揍一拳。”

　　这像是句玩笑话，假若借他人之口说出，洛根可能会放声大笑，有一刻，他真的觉得氛围轻松些了，但当沉默卷土重来，再次将他们严严实实地包裹住时，仅有的轻松感也随之而去。肉块已经有些焦了，他翻了个面，看到大片铺在红肉表面的黑色物质。他深吸一口气，又重重地吁出，仿佛他的肺已不堪重负。

　　24想继续赶路，还未恢复的身体却逼迫他留在此处，他靠着那堆轮胎，在余火的温暖下不情愿地闭上双眼。天色已经暗下来了，夜还长，洛根走出车库，在加油站里转了转。通往建筑内部的门被封得死死的，剩下的只有随处可见的废弃设备，洛根试着踢了踢墙角的自动贩卖机，遗憾的是，什么也没蹦出来。

　　天黑了，洛根回到火堆旁坐下。24已经睡着了，这个不久前还时刻保持高度紧张的亡命徒，此刻静静地沉陷进梦乡，洛根不知道是什么让他放下了警惕，可以肯定的是，他一定意识到了自己绝不会杀他。尽管在一周前，洛根还会毫无掩饰地把杀意表现在外，但没错，现在，他绝不会杀24。

　　尤其是在他看过26号避难所下层里的事物以后。

　　留存在避难所深处的，并不只有鬼魂和弹药，在C区的尽头，有一扇通往秘密之地的门，洛根用在尸体身上找到的钥匙打开了它。一条长楼梯将他带到另一扇隐蔽的门前，在那道门之后，一个巨大的实验室静静地盘踞着，在那黑暗幽深的地穴里，备用电源的暗淡灯光照亮无数早已停止运转的设备，他跨过那道界限，走进儿时在基地里听说过的地方，一个克隆实验所。

　　电力尚能支持几台终端机的开启，其中一台最近才被使用过。在散发着绿色微光的屏幕上，洛根看到一连串胡言乱语，像是出自疯子之手，但在那些看似狂乱的字符间，许多答案被渐渐地拼凑成型。他久久地坐着，把这些本会湮灭在时光里的真相印刻到脑海中。桑德尔·莱斯博士，前避难所科研人员之一，洛根曾在基地里和他有过接触，在那次拜访期间，他在基地里住了两天。那是洛根第一次见他，第二次，也是最后一次见他时，他变成了一个疯癫的鬼魂，在隐身小子的帮助下，装神弄鬼地游荡在废墟里，缅怀着早已陨落的辉煌时刻。

　　实验是在两年前终止的，基地早已不复存在，他原本效忠的势力也随之覆灭，苦苦支撑了一段时间后，这地方还是走到了尽头。最后一批实验品，尚不完美，却也不得不离开，踏上茫茫废土，博士提及他们的句子就像一段毫无逻辑的疯言疯语。“他们上升到湖面，”他这样写道，“像种子那样随风飘洒，又有什么可以保护他们免受野兽，恶人和不成熟情绪的侵害！”

　　那些散乱在医护区里的白色药片，就像一把把钥匙，锁住实验品们难以自控的情绪，让他们服从管教。离开避难所后，他们不再需要这些东西了，可新生儿一般的身份，加上情绪的突变，让最基本的生存都成了一件难事，在无人引导的情况下，活下来是一种罕有的幸运，更多的人可能早已成了枯骨，被埋没在黄沙之下，无迹可寻。

　　24很幸运，他在这里，尽管罪行累累，遍体鳞伤，但他安睡着，始终紧锁的眉头自然地舒展了开，像是在这短暂的安宁里，所有烦忧都已无影无踪。

　　他们于次日清晨出发，赶在太阳升起前走完剩下的路途。白昼终于缓缓拉开序幕时，他们看到了看守提及的奴隶市场，那像是某种战前的度假村营地，后来加固了防御，围建起铁丝网墙。在路边的一面广告牌后，洛根驻足观察，望远镜内的景象无声地散发着危险气息。这是一个佣兵营地，他意识到，或者说，表面上的佣兵营地，背地里在干些什么，外人就无从得知了。

　　“我一个人去，”他提出。预想中的反对声并未出现，许久没有动静，洛根困惑地回过头。24坐在一块石头上，一脸不悦地看着他，显然不愿意接纳他的提议，却又迟迟没能开口。在他那张总是戒备着一切的脸孔上，洛根读不出任何可能的想法。最后，他终于吭声了，说的话出乎洛根的意料。“留下你的枪。”

　　洛根紧皱起眉头。24是认真的，他紧盯着他，等待着回答。只有一个回答，洛根知道，24不会让步，要么把枪留下，要么带上他，后者的风险难以预料，可前者……尼普顿旅馆之夜的那一幕浮现在洛根眼前。但今时不同于往日，该死的，至少他不会杀他。

　　洛根从腰间抽出那把枪，递到了24手中。

　　他没有留下任何话，像是“假如我没有回来，你该怎么怎么”，他想不出说这种话的理由，24也不会听，而且，假如这真的是一处表面的佣兵营地，他们至少会做做样子，来往此处的旅人虽然不多，却也不是每个都会遭袭的。

　　他穿过公路，走向那战前度假村营地，背包沉甸甸地搭在他肩头，让他看上去像是个寻常的废土客。但废土客不会无缘无故接近这种地方，洛根知道自己必须得装得更像模像样。铁丝网后头，有个人不怀好意地盯着他，他接近时，那人叫住他，恶狠狠地问他想干什么。

　　“厄尔和我约好在这里见面，”洛根不紧不慢地说着，努力让自己的神情显得轻松自在，“他没跟你打过招呼吗？”

　　“尼普顿的厄尔？”那人问。

　　洛根应了一声，那人狐疑的视线在他脸上游走着，意图寻找出可疑的蛛丝马迹。初升的太阳燥热不安地投下，洛根故作镇定。“我去找厄尔，你在这里等着，”那人说。洛根点点头，那人一转身，他的心就立马沉了下来。他不认识厄尔，厄尔也不认识他，伪装很快就会被戳破。他该怎么做？转身离开？可恐怕现在盯着他的不止一双眼睛。

　　他开始出汗。太阳越过了山脊，染亮一整片荒野，烤得他头发滚烫。他回过头去看那面广告牌，却什么也看不清，为了不招致过多的注意，他很快便挪开视线。不久后，那人带着另一个陌生人回来了，洛根猜那就是厄尔，一个该死的奴隶贩子，看上去平凡无奇。也正是这种人才能胜任这种肮脏活。

　　在他们朝这儿走来的短短几十秒里，洛根想好了说辞，他会说，是尼普顿的监狱看守介绍他到这里来的，他是想……找一份工作。运气好的话，可以骗过他们，如果他们说这儿没有留给外人的位置，就更好了，他会借机离开，永不再回来。至于皮尔斯，他会告诉24，他们说他死了。

　　但等着他的不是质问。厄尔，那只时常入侵尼普顿镇的狼，起初还一脸烦躁，洛根远远地听到他同那人抱怨时间太早，但当他走到近前，视线穿透过铁丝网的刹那，烦躁变成了困惑，困惑又变成了惊讶。最后，厄尔笑了。“是我的眼睛在同我开玩笑还是怎么的？”他说，“操，我没想过离开惩戒所后还能再见到你，24。”

　　


	42. 洛根

　　厄尔放他进了营地，守门的人依旧心有存疑，目光几乎跟随他们穿行过大半个营地。厄尔走在前头，嘴上说个不停，什么“老天啊我都快认不出你来了”或是“但这就是莫哈维对吧”，洛根没怎么听，他用视线在目所能及的地方探索。清晨的营地尚未完全苏醒，他只看到几张不友善的面孔，以及一个位于破败房屋之间的畜栏，两只双头牛呆在里头，慢吞吞地摇晃着尾巴。

　　厄尔领他来到一座屋子前的门廊上，那儿东倒西歪地散乱着几张凳子，屋门上着锁。厄尔往其中一张凳子上一坐，开始切入正题。“所以，是什么风把你吹到这个鬼地方来的？嗯？”他的眼神里带着好奇，以及一种毫不掩饰的试探意味。

　　他不是24的朋友，洛根想，24不会有朋友，他们只是一同在……他是怎么说的来着？惩戒所，没错。该死的，24曾经在NCR惩戒所呆过，他听说那里发生了暴乱，有部分逃犯一路北行，在新维加斯附近形成了帮派……一切都能联系上了。

　　厄尔还在等待他的回答，他的沉默像是并未引起怀疑。当然，他现在是24了。洛根能想象那个寡言少语的男人一直都是以这种方式同人交流的，当沉默和强硬的拳头同属一人时，沉默就会成为危险的代名词，人们会试着习惯，而不是去改变他，但现在，他必须给出一个答案。原本的设想派上了用场，他沉住气，简短地说了“工作”一词。

　　厄尔的神情变得茫然，“北边出什么事了吗？我还以为你跟库克那帮人一起去骚扰NCR了，形势不怎么好，是吧？”洛根点点头，厄尔眯起眼睛，迷惘地看着前方，“该死，哪里都一样，还不如回惩戒所挖铁路呢，我告诉你，这地方也快完蛋了，如果你不介意这点，可以留下来，但别问我，我不是管事的。”说到这里，厄尔又难以置信地笑了，一边摇头，一边感叹他真的变了，然后像是无话可说了似的，从口袋里掏出一盒烟，自己夹了一根，又朝洛根递来一根。洛根愣了愣，没接。

　　厄尔耸耸肩，把烟放回到包装盒里。打火机的火星一晃而过，厄尔把烟吐进空气里。“话说回来，你是怎么知道我在这儿的？门边那人说你提过我的名字。”

　　“尼普顿镇。”洛根说。他在脑海中搜寻着合适的句子，将其尽量简化成一两个词，“有人告诉过我。”

　　“啊，是，是，尼普顿，”奴隶贩子又长长地吐出一口烟，“第二坏的镇子，人们有钱就赚，顾不上什么道德，前不久，我就从那儿带了人过来，我打算后天再回那儿看看，他们不会叫我失望的。”

　　是皮尔斯，洛根想。厄尔把烟往唇间一衔，说：“我带你去看看。”洛根心头一紧，厄尔站起来，抖抖裤子上的烟灰，慢悠悠地晃下门廊，朝屋后走去。洛根只得跟上，纵使心底有千万个疑问，也只能闭紧嘴巴。24不是那种爱问东问西的人。

　　一个突然套上他头颅的袋子，或是一把直指向他的武器，哪样会是等在屋后的事物？洛根总觉得事情不对劲，仿佛厄尔已经看穿了他的真实身份。NCR的悬赏还在继续吗？这里离新维加斯很远，但总有那么几个万事通，知道发生在这片废土上的大大小小的事件。又一个折角，他们绕到屋后了，建筑物和高墙之间，有一块被围困住的空地，空地上，有两个深扎在地上的大笼子。

　　洛根没料到会看到这个。有好一会儿，他呆立在墙角，愣愣地看着厄尔想要他看的东西。“如果这儿真有活干，那铁定是同他们有关的活，”厄尔站在前方，口齿不清地问：“你确定你想干这活吗？”

　　洛根没回答。笼子里，有个模样虚弱的人抬起头，朝他们的方向看了一眼，下巴就又猛地往下坠去，仿佛这一简单的动作耗费了其所有力气。皮尔斯不在里面，灰尘或许遮住了他头发的色彩，但笼子里没有人长得像他。在洛根最坏，或许也是最期盼的设想里，皮尔斯已经死了，他的金牙会为他带来巨大的麻烦。在财富面前，人命不值一提，在远方那座赌城的照耀下，人心更是如此。

　　“还记得咱们在惩戒所里的时候吗？他们也有个差不多的笼子，在铁路附近，你不听话，就把你关在那儿整整一夜，也不管有没有歹徒或野兽，他妈的，现在是时候让他们偿还回来了，”说到这里，厄尔回过头，神秘兮兮地压低了嗓音，“你抓到过NCR吗？”

　　“去哪？”洛根问。

　　“嗯？”

　　“我们要把这些人送去哪？”

　　厄尔撇撇嘴。“哪儿都有，有时甚至是坟墓，但最主要的，”他直视着前方，看着那些无处可逃的囚徒，“还是这一带第一坏的镇子。”

　　走出营地大门时，洛根能感觉到看门那人和厄尔的视线，像扎在后背上的针，带着不实的刺痛。他们有所怀疑，但更多的是困惑，厄尔在他背后嘟哝着“怪人”，另一人往外吐着脏字，洛根头也不回地走着，直到周围只剩下自己的脚步声。不远处，道路的另一边，那块广告牌静静地伫立着，一个不易被觉察的人影靠在广告牌下，一动不动，像是死了。

　　他在路边靠近山坡的地方等了一会儿，以确保营地里的人不再寻觅他的身影，其间，广告牌下的身影还是保持着静止，但当他穿过公路，在沙地上踩出第一下脚步声的瞬间，对方就立马有了动静，倏地抬起头。洛根疲惫地在阴影处坐下，从背包里取出水壶，喝了一口，然后往旁边递去。24犹豫了一下，接了过去。

　　皮尔斯死了。理智的声音在脑中诱惑着洛根说出这句话。他不想冒着危险，翻山越岭地去营救那名恶棍，死在其他恶人手下是皮尔斯那种人应有的归宿，至于其他被带走的人，他也无能为力，这就是废土。人得学着冷眼旁观。

　　“他在哪儿？”24问。死了，声音继续诱惑他。水壶被递了回来，洛根接过，把它塞回进背包。可抬起手肘的瞬间，他意识到了，有什么东西伴随着问句，一同指向了他。他偏过头，看到了直指着自己的枪口。他差点忘了。

　　24又问了一次，眼神里带着仇恨。洛根知道他的耐心快抵达极限了，尽管枪像是随时都能从他颤抖个不停的手中掉落，但他绝对握得够紧。被激光枪灼伤过的小腿开始抽痛，洛根慢慢垂下手。两种思绪的挣扎依旧扼着他的口舌。

　　他们在沉默中又僵持了片刻，24突然噌地站起来，迈步朝公路那边走去。洛根几乎是反射性地猛然伸出手，抱住了他的腿，他失去了平衡，重重扑倒在地，洛根迅速地压住他，试图夺枪。伤痕累累的克隆体在他身下奋力挣扎着，像个怒气冲天的固执小孩一样，从喉头挤出自己冲动的欲望——“我自己去！”

　　洛根咒骂着，用力掰开他的手指，夺过枪，远远地扔到一旁。这定时炸弹一被解除，他们就立马扭打起来，像两条抓狂的狗，胡乱撕扯着对方的衣服头发。最后，两人都气喘吁吁地停下了，像是无事发生过似的，有好长一段时间，他们都弯腰低头地坐在那儿，在飞扬的尘土之间咳嗽。洛根抬起手，揉了把沾灰的头发，然后费劲地爬到一旁，把枪握回到了自己手中。24愤愤地瞪视着他，却没再扑上来。

　　“他们说他在山岭那边的一个镇上，”洛根气喘吁吁地说，“但我得提醒你，他八成已经死了。”

　　“我自己去，”24重复了一遍。

　　“随你的便。”

　　24不再说话，但也迟迟没从地上爬起来。洛根挪到背包旁，从里头拿出枪带，把枪固定在腰间，又取出一小瓶威士忌，泄愤似的喝了一口。酒精入口，他觉得舒服些了，就连当下的境况也变得不那么难以忍受了，他甚至回过头，朝24晃了晃手里的瓶子。24无动于衷。

　　“你不必非得找他，”他念叨着，开始整理背包里的东西，罐头，水，药物，原本是支撑他到前哨站用的，那是他最初的计划，把24带到前哨站，让NCR处理，但现在，他却似乎朝着一个完全相反的方向去了。“废土上还有大把人可以充当你的性伙伴，”他低声嘟哝。

　　24继续怒视他。

　　“走吧，”洛根把背包往肩上一甩。头痛的感觉又回来了，像是有把锥子，抵在他的太阳穴上，慢慢碾磨。他知道自己又走错了道，但当24从地上爬起来，跟着他走向公路的时候，他又觉得，这一荒谬的事仿佛已经发生很久了。


End file.
